Un lazo eterno
by MiniYo95
Summary: Dicen que cualquier relación que se crea genera un lazo eterno que conecta para siempre a las personas involucradas. ¿Será este lazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para unir a dos almas separadas por las dificultades del destino? CONTINUACIÓN DE "UN AMOR PERDIDO".
1. Prólogo (I) - La depresión de Naruto

¡Hola de nuevo! Traigo el inicio de la tan ansiada segunda parte de "Un amor perdido". Espero que les guste este prólogo dividido en dos partes.

* * *

Quien dijo que todo se cura con el tiempo, era un hijo de puta y un mentiroso de la mayor categoría. Porque han pasado tres años desde que la vi partir y no se me ha curado el dolor perpetuo que tengo en mi corazón. Sí, tengo a Sakura, que, tras nuestro matrimonio de conveniencia, volvió a mi vida como mi mejor amiga, tal como ya había sucedido en el pasado; y ahora su esposo y mi mejor amigo, Sasuke, que tratan de apoyarme y animarme para que siga con mi vida. Pero no sirve de nada, no puedo seguir adelante.

¿Para qué? Si tú te llevaste contigo mi corazón. El dolor emocional y el vacío que siento me lastiman físicamente. Me duele todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Ya no tengo motivo por el que luchar, tú eras el motivo que me hacía avanzar, por ti llevé la contraria a mis padres y me divorcié de Sakura. No les gustó la decisión, pero la entendieron. Además… tengo algo que me une a ti por siempre. El anillo con el que te iba a pedir matrimonio. No me lo he quitado, pensando que, cuando volviera a verte, te lo daría y volveríamos a ser la pareja feliz que fuimos en su momento. Ese día no ha llegado, y cada día que pasa, pierdo la esperanza de que llegue, de que vuelvas y volvamos a ser uno, en cuerpo y alma. Mi vida se ha convertido en un vórtice de oscuridad sin fin en el que sólo espero que un ángel venga a rescatarme. Un ángel de ojos perlados, pelo azulado y rostro cincelado por los dioses, porque su belleza no es de este mundo.

Me he volcado en el trabajo, con el fin de superar mi desdicha, pero me ha sido imposible superarte. Y creo que nunca jamás podré superar tu marcha. Es mi condena por cobarde, por no luchar a tiempo por ti, mi amor.

Ahora estoy en casa, aquella en la que vivimos muchísimos momentos juntos. Ese pequeño apartamento sería mi mausoleo. Tras tres años, ese pequeño hogar conservaba ese aroma tuyo tan especial que me volvía loco, y que sigue haciéndolo. Igual eso afecta al hecho de que no te olvide: que vivo donde tú lo hiciste, en ese pequeño apartamento donde tantos momentos especiales vivimos.

Llaman a la puerta, me extraño porque no espero la visita de nadie. Me levanto y, con paso cansino, abro la puerta, y en frente veo a esa pareja que consiguió ser feliz. No saben la envidia que me dan porque ellos al final sí que pudieron estar juntos.

\- ¡Naruto, no puedes seguir así! – me gritó mi ex-mujer y ahora mejor amiga. – Ya han pasado tres años desde que se fue Hinata, nos duele verte así, tienes que superarlo.

\- Hola, Naruto, ¿cómo estas? Me alegra por ti. – digo con evidente tono sarcástico, cosa que irritó a mis amigos.

\- Déjate de sarcasmos y pamplinas, idiota. – dijo Sasuke, enfadado por cómo le había hablado a su amada. – Vives anclado en el "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?" como si pudieras vivir una realidad alternativa. Tienes que entender que no va a volver y tienes que ser feliz.

\- Lo dices porque vosotros dos estáis juntos, sois felices y dentro de poco formaréis una familia. – dije indignado por las palabras de ambos.

\- Naruto, si ella te quisiera tanto como decía, ¿no crees que hubiera esperado por ti el tiempo que fuera necesario?

Lo que decía Sakura tenía algo de sentido. Al menos yo hubiera esperado por ella el tiempo que fuese necesario, más habiéndole jurado amor eterno, como hice siempre que nos encontrábamos. Pero ella, simplemente, me abandonó… ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ella no me amaba después de todo? Me quedé en silencio, recordando cada momento que viví con ella, en ese momento, una cosa me quedó clara. Estoy absolutamente convencido de que ella me amaba. Nadie podía fingir amar tan bien.

– Sakura, ella me amaba, estoy seguro de ello. La conozco perfectamente, ella no fingiría amar a alguien. Y menos tan bien, era una pésima mentirosa.

Mis amigos se miraron mutuamente, estaban perdiendo la paciencia, se les notaba en su mirada. Yo seguía en mi mundo, idealizándola, viéndola como lo que era: un ángel el cual murió de pena tras conocer al demonio. Un demonio que ahora moría de pena por no poder estar con su amado ángel.

\- Naruto… - dijo Sakura, con un tono lastimero.

\- Ella no tuvo la culpa de enamorarse de mí. Yo fui un demonio que corrompió todo lo bueno que había en ella, simplemente se vio obligada a huir si quería sobrevivir.

\- Naruto, tú, que eres uno de los empresarios más poderosos del país, hacinado en un apartamentucho de mierda… - dijo Sasuke. – Sabes bien que con el poder que tienes, puedes tener lo que quieras y a quien quieras…

Naruto negó de manera rápida la afirmación de Sasuke.

\- No, Sasuke, amigo. Si no puedo tenerla a ella… No puedo tener a quien quiero.

Sasuke y Sakura se fueron, sintiéndose impotentes y furiosos.

Impotentes porque no podían hacer nada para ayudarme.

Furiosos contigo, mi lavanda, que me has dejado destrozado y sin posibilidad de levantarme.

Ahora soy esto. Un alma en pena en busca de mi amor verdadero. Sé que las posibilidades son escasas, pero... No me rindo y aún tengo algo de esperanza en volver a ver esa sonrisa, en inhalar ese aroma natural que desprendes, en mirar esos ojos tan brillantes como dos luceros y tan hermosos como dos monedas de plata. Aunque cada vez mi esperanza es menor.

Vuelve, mi amor... Vuelve, por favor... Vuelve... Mi Hinata...

* * *

La historia quedará en pausa hasta que termine Segunda Oportunidad... O hasta que me "canse" de esa historia y me centre en esta. De momento, el cuerpo me pedía publicar esto y estoy satisfecho con el resultado de esta historia.

Sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima. ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Prólogo (II) - Hinata, una superviviente

¡Hola! He vuelto con la segunda parte del prólogo de esta historia, que dará fin por el momento a la publicación. La continuaré cuando termine Segunda Oportunidad, a no ser que me dé un arrebato de inspiración y publique. No voy a poder manejar dos historias a la vez, pero quise publicar este prólogo.

Sin más dilación, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Jamás pensé que encontraría un lugar lejos de él. No voy a mentir, lo amo como el primer día que lo vi, pero entendí que no podía ser mío. Sin embargo, tengo un recuerdo en concreto de nuestro amor, tan puro y sincero, pero que no estaba destinado a ser.

Me encuentro en mi casa en Madrid, lejos de mi Japón natal, lejos de la pequeña ciudad de Konoha que me vio crecer, que me vio amar, que me vio llorar y que me vio sufrir. Cansada de una larga jornada de trabajo, me apresuré a ducharme, a cenar y a dormir.

Mi teléfono suena. Pocos saben que me fui a España, sólo mi familia. Así que la llamada debe ser de ellos. Cojo mi teléfono y miro la pantalla, apareciendo el contacto "Hermano". Sonrío, él ha sido mi único apoyo en estos tres años en los que he sufrido este mal de amores que ha destrozado mi corazón, pero al menos tengo algo que me ayuda a superarme todos los días.

\- ¿Sí? – digo, sonriendo ante su llamada.

\- Hola, señorita Hinata... - dice mi hermano.

Al que le digo "hermano" no lo es en realidad. Es mi primo Neji, con el que tengo una relación muy estrecha, aunque no siempre fue así. Una larga historia.

\- Ya sabes lo que pienso de que me llames así, Neji. – dije, intentando mostrar enfado... Aunque no va con mi carácter. – Por favor, llámame sólo Hinata.

\- No puedo, le debo máximo respeto.

Cuantísimas veces le había dicho que conmigo no hacían falta los formalismos, y el resultado había sido siempre el mismo: un fracaso estrepitoso. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme... Aunque han pasado muchos años y aún no lo he hecho.

\- En fin... ¿Cómo se encuentra? – me pregunta Neji, como siempre, preocupándose por mí.

\- Muy bien, la verdad es que me va bien en la empresa, todo está perfecto. – dije, siendo honesta. Profesionalmente, mi vida es perfecta.

\- Me alegra saberlo. ¿Y cómo se encuentra... él? – dijo Neji

\- Bien, cada vez está mejor. Estoy segura de que mi decisión en su momento fue correcta. – dije, lanzándole una mirada de amor, como siempre hacía.

Neji se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Parecía que estuviera buscando las palabras para decir algo difícil o duro. Me olía qué era lo que podía decir, pero dejé que hablara.

\- Señorita Hinata, sabe que, eventualmente, tendrá que...

Ahí estaba. Otra vez. Siempre insistía con lo mismo. Ni siquiera le dejé terminar de hablar. Ya estaba cansada de que una y otra vez me fuese siempre con la misma cantinela.

\- Ni lo menciones. No lo haré. – dije con rotundidad. Me negaba a eso.

\- Pero señorita, el estado del señor Hiashi es el que es y que alguien tendrá que...

\- Hanabi puede hacerse cargo de los asuntos familiares. – Neji siempre había intentado decirme que mi padre no estaba bien y que debía volver por mi capacidad, pero yo confiaba en mi hermana. Ella siempre fue el ojito derecho de papá.

\- Ambos sabemos que a ella no le gustan esas tareas.

Era cierto. Hanabi siempre había mostrado el mayor de los desprecios por los asuntos de la familia. Los hacía, pero no es que fuera de su agrado.

\- Cierto, pero tendrá que saber soportarlo. La vida a veces no nos da lo que deseamos... - dije, acordándome en ese instante de cierto rubio. Una lágrima traicionera escapó de mis ojos y la sequé. Me había prometido no volver a llorar por él.

Pude oír cómo Neji suspiraba al otro lado del teléfono. Había entendido que me refería a él... Al dueño de mi corazón. Hace ya tres años que me alejé para siempre de él y hoy puedo decir que tomé la decisión correcta. Él debe ser feliz y yo... sobrevivo, que no es poco. No voy a negar que me duele muchísimo el saber que él nunca será mío, pero es mejor así.

\- Aún lo ama, ¿cierto?

La respuesta era evidente. Mi cerebro puede decirme que es dañino... Pero al corazón no se le puede engañar.

\- Nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Era el amor de mi vida.

\- Y su recuerdo siempre estará con usted. – dijo Neji, con tristeza en su voz. - Debería decírselo, creo que ahora él y Sakura...

\- No me interesa cómo le va en su matrimonio. – dije, siendo inflexible. La realidad era que, si me enteraba de que él era feliz con ella, mi corazón y mi mente se quebrarían para siempre. Y necesitaba ser fuerte...

\- Pero piense una cosa. ¿Y si alguna vez se encuentra con él? – razonó Neji, mientras oía cómo suspiraba levemente a través del teléfono. - Naruto, como responsable de la empresa Uzukaze, debe viajar a muchos países. O incluso usted, podría acudir a Japón...

¿La verdad? Nunca reparé en ese aspecto. Ya sabía que Naruto era alguien sumamente importante, pero nunca llegué a pensar que podría llegar a encontrarme con él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que yo también tengo un cargo bastante elevado en el banco Aso, de origen japonés. Yo, como Directora de Relaciones Comerciales Internacionales, debo hablar con los "peces gordos", con los empresarios más poderosos, así que podía darse el caso de que tuviera que confrontarlo. El simple hecho de pensar en volver a encarar a Naruto me causa auténtico pavor.

Neji volvió a suspirar una vez más. Yo reí ligeramente. Sé que para él era difícil esta situación, siempre intentó convencerme de que volviera a Japón, pero yo, simplemente, no podía. Tenía motivos de peso para quedarme aquí, en Madrid.

\- Eres una superviviente... No todo el mundo pasaría por lo que usted pasó y seguiría delante de forma tan valiente. – dijo Neji, con evidente orgullo en su voz. Yo no sabía si era merecedora de eso... Al fin y al cabo, lo que me empujó a España fue un lío de faldas.

\- Gracias, hermano. – lo último que oí al otro lado de la línea era la compasiva risa de Neji, antes de oír la señal de que había colgado.

Colgué el teléfono, subí las escaleras, entré a su habitación y me acerqué a él, a mi nuevo amor. Lo cogí, me senté en la mecedora y le canté una nana, para que se fuera quedando dormido poco a poco. Lo agarraba con la suavidad y delicadeza que merecía. Él, que iluminó mi vida cuando más oscura era y se convirtió en mi razón para vivir. Para seguir adelante.

Él me convirtió en una superviviente. Y yo haría lo que fuese y lo daría todo por él.

* * *

Bueno, ya hay alguna pildorita jugosa que llevarse a la boca en esta historia. El anterior capítulo mostraba qué había sido de Naruto y cómo se sentía. Éste trata de Hinata. Ya en el primer capítulo oficial se mostrará cómo es la vida de ambos y... Mejor no digo nada...

¡No se olviden de esta historia en el futuro! ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Un proyecto ambicioso

¡Hola! He vuelto con nuevo capítulo de este fic. Creo que ahora le daré más cancha a este fic, y trabajaré más en él. En Wattpad ha gustado, así que espero que aquí también lo haga.

Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Amanece un nuevo día en Japón y en un pequeño apartamento de la ciudad de Konoha despierta uno de los empresarios más poderosos de Japón. No, no es fruto de una noche de fiesta o de un lío de una noche. Naruto Namikaze, presidente y C.E.O. de la empresa Uzukaze Corp. lo tenía todo. Dinero, poder, respeto y todo lo que deseara con el chasquido de sus dedos. Aunque a él le faltaba algo. Y ese "algo" le llevaba a ese apartamento.

A Naruto le faltaba su amada, que se fue muy lejos hace unos años para no volver. No sabía qué había sido de ella, pensaba que volvería, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, las posibilidades caían, así como también lo hacían los ánimos de Naruto. En ese apartamento vivió noches de amor junto a ella. Y de esos recuerdos vive. Y esos recuerdos le hacían vivir ahí, con la esperanza de que un día apareciera por esa puerta y pudieran vivir su amor de una vez por todas.

Se levantó de la cama sin ánimos, tal como lo venía haciendo últimamente, concretamente, desde que Hinata se fue. Se quitó la ropa y se miró al espejo. Si las mujeres tenían un ideal de hombre, desde luego, Naruto se acercaba mucho a ese ideal. Naruto era un hombre fuerte, de espalda ancha, brazos tonificados y endurecidos, musculatura perfectamente definida, ocho abdominales perfectamente marcados, con los que se podría hacer todo tipo de cosas, y tren inferior bien dotado y robusto. Era todo un dios griego, y sus ojos azules y cabellera rubia lo único que hacían era aportar un toque más exótico a su presencia. Para muchos, era un misterio por qué Naruto sólo había conquistado a Hinata, cuando podía tener a la chica que quisiera con él solo por au belleza física.

Se duchó a conciencia, más para reflexionar sobre qué estaba haciendo con su vida que por limpieza. Se vistió, se preparó un café, unas tostadas con mantequilla y unos huevos revueltos, desayunó y se fue en su Audi R8 a la empresa.

Al llegar, se subió en el ascensor que le llevaría a la última planta, donde se encontraba su despacho. En esa planta, cerca de su oficina, se encontró con su jefe contable. Shikamaru era un genio de las finanzas, un verdadero número uno en cuanto a los balances económicos. Además, se había ganado la estima de Naruto y se podría decir que tenían cierta camaradería, de tal forma que se había convertido no solo en el hombre de confianza dentro de Uzukaze Corp., sino en un valioso amigo. Se saludaron con cordialidad

Entró a su oficina, y en una dependencia anexa, se encontraba un joven secretario, de unos 20 años, Konohamaru Sarutobi. Un joven que Naruto tenía en muy alta consideración, tanta, que le confiaba algunas de las ideas que tenía para la empresa. En general, era un muchacho muy trabajador.

\- Buenos días, señor Namikaze. – dijo Konohamaru, con alegría. El chico estaba contento esa mañana. Naruto no podía entender - Hoy tiene usted junta, y habrá que explicar cómo se va a hacer ese proyecto. ¿Necesita algún informe?

\- Joder... Es verdad. – dijo Naruto, con desánimo. No estaba de humor para aguantar a los accionistas, pero era clave su apoyo para el proyecto a realizar. - Necesito un informe contable. Si me echan para atrás este proyecto, no puede ser por la viabilidad económica del mismo. Llama al señor Nara y pídeselo.

\- Enseguida, señor. – Konohamaru salió del despacho tan rápido como había entrado.

Naruto suspiró. Esa junta era decisiva. Y sabía que existía la posibilidad de que la viabilidad fuese un problema, pero para eso existían los bancos. A último remedio, Naruto siempre podía pedir un crédito para no poner en excesivo riesgo el patrimonio empresarial. Y para eso necesitaba que Shikamaru afinara y ajustara hasta el último céntimo en su informe.

Llamaron a la puerta, sacando de su trance a Naruto. Naruto dio permiso para que la persona pasara.

\- Buenos días, Naruto. – dijo Shikamaru.

\- Hola, Shikamaru. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Sí... - el moreno se rascó la cabeza, pensando cómo decírselo. - Ya sabes lo que opino del proyecto, creo que es muy positivo. Pero pondría en riesgo el capital de la empresa. Tienes que venderlo muy bien para que lo acepten.

Naruto se quedó pensativo. Ese argumento era la que podrían emplear los accionistas en la junta para frenar sus pretensiones. Porque sí, era accionista mayoritario, pero quería contar con el apoyo de los inversores y demás accionistas para poder acometer su idea. No era nueva esa intención, pero tenía especial respeto por lo que pudieran pensar los accionistas.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea al respecto?

\- Es complicado... Es una inversión muy alta... - dijo Shikamaru mientras reflexionaba sobre la petición de Naruto.

\- ¿Y una solicitud de crédito?

\- Puede ser... Pero las condiciones tendrían que ser muy ventajosas para que aceptaran. - dijo Shikamaru, con preocupación.

\- Haz una criba de todos los grandes bancos del mundo, y elige cuatro que tengan las condiciones ideales para abrir una nueva línea crediticia sin poner el riesgo el futuro de la empresa. – ordenó Naruto. – Esas cuatro propuestas serán presentadas en la junta, así que necesito que sean las mejores ofertas posibles. Esta parte es vital, confío plenamente en ti.

Shikamaru asintió y se fue a su despacho. Al entrar a su despacho, Shikamaru soltó un suspiro de claro pesar.

\- Ay... Este va a ser un trabajo muy duro... Vaya lata... - se compadeció Shikamaru. Sabía el esfuerzo que le iba a llevar la tarea encomendada por Naruto.

Shikamaru se sentó y comenzó a buscar información sobre los bancos. Tenía que darse cierta prisa en hablar con los representantes de las empresas, porque Naruto necesitaba esa información cuanto antes para poder elaborar una estrategia adecuada para convencer a los accionistas.

Mientras Shikamaru buscaba la información que le había pedido Naruto, el rubio repasaba las cuentas que había hecho tanto él como el moreno.

\- Veamos... La construcción está apalabrada en unos tres mil millones y medio de yenes. Necesitamos que Shikamaru acierte de lleno para que esto salga adelante...

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta del despacho de Naruto. Se sorprendió, puesto que no esperaba a nadie en ese momento. A pesar de ello, dio permiso al visitante. No se esperaba la visita de esa persona en concreto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Naruto, con un evidente gesto de sorpresa en su cara.

En ese momento, Shikamaru estaba cribando a los bancos. De los quince más poderosos, había conseguido información suficiente como para tomar una decisión. Tras valorar los pros y contras de cada banco, Shikamaru decidió cortar la criba en cinco bancos, a los que llamaría para conseguir mejor información: Banco IVO, Banco CSH, Banco Aso, Banco Hoji y Banco Mokuton.

\- Bueno... Con la información que tengo me basta... - Shikamaru se incorporó, con el dossier en la mano, pero se frenó de repente. Mirando el informe, se percató de que Naruto no iba a poder contactar con los responsables. – Ay... Se me olvidó poner un contacto para que pueda llamar si todo va bien... Vaya rollo.

Shikamaru volvió a su ordenador a tomar distintos números de teléfono que le daría a Naruto para que pudiera hablar con los representantes de los bancos. Tomó el dossier y fue al despacho de Naruto. Al oír una voz, se quedó fuera.

\- ¡Por favor, necesito tu apoyo! – dijo Naruto, al que se le notaba una gran desesperación en su voz.

\- De ninguna manera. Me prometí que lo que le pasó a mi hermana no quedaría impune. – dijo la muchacha, con un evidente enfado. – Así que me juré que, si algún día papá me dejaba las acciones, haría lo imposible por hundirte, Namikaze.

\- ¿Crees que, si hubiera podido hacer algo, no lo hubiera hecho en su momento? Me arrepiento cada puto día de lo que pasó, me arrepiento de no haber sido más valiente y haber luchado por ella. La echo mucho de menos, joder. ¿Sabes dónde vivo? En el puto apartamento donde vivía ella, porque la amaba... No, porque aún la amo. Todo allí me recuerda y me huele a ella... – dijo Naruto, al que se le comenzaba a quebrar la voz. – Hanabi, puedes guardarme todo el rencor que quieras, estás en tu derecho. Yo puedo pensar que te equivocas en ello, pero eso no importa. Pero no impidas que esta empresa pueda llevar a cabo un proyecto ganador como este. Te lo pido por favor.

Hanabi miró incrédula a Naruto. ¿Qué la amaba? Si de verdad la hubiera amado, no hubiera jugado con ella como lo hizo. Por culpa de Naruto, ella se había ido a Madrid para no volver, dejándola sin hermana y con la pesada carga de las tareas familiares.

\- Bravo, Namikaze. – dijo Hanabi mientras aplaudía de forma irónica. - Casi me trago tu teatro barato. Pero no cuela. Neji y yo no aprobaremos ninguna de las propuestas que tengas que hacer.

\- ¿Qué más quieres de mí, Hanabi? Estoy destrozado desde que Hinata se fue. He tomado esta empresa como vía de escape. Si me la quitas, yo... No tendré nada... - dijo Naruto, disminuyendo poco a poco su tono de voz, fruto de la pena que asolaba su corazón.

\- Lo que quiero es simple. – dijo Hanabi, rezumando odio por cada poro de su piel. - Quiero que sufras como lo hizo mi hermana. Que no tengas nada en qué apoyarte. Buenos días.

Hanabi abandonó el despacho de Naruto, dejando al rubio absolutamente desesperado y triste por las palabras de Hanabi. Tenía razón. Había sido su culpa que Hinata se hubiera ido, y de hecho él no lo había superado aún. Naruto abrió un cajón de su despacho, que estaba oculto tras una pared y sacó una pequeña caja que contenía algo muy valioso para él. No sólo económicamente. Esa era la prueba del amor que sentía por Hinata.

Aquella caja contenía el anillo de boda que pensaba darle a Hinata el día que se marchó.

\- Por qué no has vuelto, mi pequeña lavanda... - dijo Naruto, agarrando con la mano derecha la cajita con el anillo y, con la izquierda, metiendo la mano dentro de su camisa, agarrando el collar donde estaba el anillo que él mismo portaría.

Shikamaru tocó a la puerta tras la salida de Hanabi y tras dejar un tiempo a Naruto para calmarse. Recibió el permiso de Naruto para entrar.

\- Bueno, Naruto, he hecho un informe con información, credibilidad y condiciones crediticias que nos ofrecen estos cinco bancos. – dijo Shikamaru, orgulloso de su trabajo. – Como puedes comprobar, son todo bancos de referencia a nivel internacional, salvo el banco Aso, que es desconocido en Japón, pero que en Europa tiene una muy buena reputación y ofrece unas condiciones que merece la pena analizar.

Naruto hojeó el informe. Ciertamente, el contar con Shikamaru para este tipo de cosas era una ventaja. Era un profesional reputado y de muy alto nivel. Por eso se había convertido en el hombre de confianza de Naruto. Y ese informe iba a ser clave para conseguir el apoyo de los accionistas, incluidos los Hyuga. Sobre todo, confiaba en Neji.

\- Naruto, perdona mi indiscreción, pero ¿qué hacía Hanabi Hyuga en tu despacho? - preguntó Shikamaru, al que no le gustó la forma que tuvo Hanabi de tratar a Naruto.

\- Cosas personales... - dijo Naruto con mucho pesar.

\- Entiendo... - Shikamaru no quiso seguir ahondando en la herida de Naruto. El moreno conocía la historia que rodeaba al rubio a la perfección y sabía lo muchísimo que le dolía el hablar de ello.

El moreno salió del despacho de Naruto, dejando al rubio ultimando los detalles de la junta que sería clave para el futuro de la empresa. No es que el proyecto fuera imprescindible para la viabilidad de la empresa, pero sería un espaldarazo importante para el futuro.

Faltaba una hora para la junta, el tiempo había transcurrido sin que el rubio se diera cuenta. El tiempo se le pasaba rápido cuando estaba entretenido con labores de la empresa, y ese día no había sido la excepción. Estaba nervioso y se le notaba. Suspiró y accedió a la sala de juntas. Preparó el portátil, el proyector y las diapositivas. Una copia del informe de Shikamaru fue dejado en cada uno de los sitios a ocupar.

Poco a poco, los miembros fueron llegando. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Uchiha, representados por Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, Sasuke.

\- Buenos días, Naruto. – dijo Itachi, dejando un maletín que llevaba sobre la mesa, en el sitio que iba a ocupar.

\- Buenos días, Itachi. Espero que hoy sea un gran día para el futuro de la empresa. – dijo Naruto, esperanzado.

\- Así lo deseo yo también.

Itachi tomó asiento y echó una mirada al informe contable realizado por Shikamaru. Era su arma secreta para conseguir el apoyo total de la junta.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Naruto, expectante ante la respuesta del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

Itachi miraba el documento sin mostrar expresión alguna en ese momento. Cuando soltó el informe, una ligera sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Itachi.

\- Este trabajo es fantástico, Naruto. Ninguno de tus detractores podrá echarte atrás por motivos económicos lo que sea que vayas a proponer. – dijo Itachi, haciendo que Naruto resoplara de tranquilidad.

\- Me alegra saberlo.

Fueron llegando el resto de miembros: los Haruno, representados por Sakura que, a pesar de haber adoptado el apellido Uchiha, y anteriormente el Namikaze, seguía trabajando y defendiendo los intereses de la familia Haruno; los Yamanaka, representados por Ino Yamanaka; y, por último, los dos miembros de la familia Hyuga representados en la junta: Hanabi Hyuga y Neji Hyuga. Estos dos eran los huesos, puesto que Hanabi le guardaba mucho rencor a Naruto. Neji no se lo guardaba, era consciente de que ambos habían sido víctimas de la ambición desmedida de los padres de Naruto y Sakura, pero no solía contradecir a Hiashi. Así que Naruto entendía que tampoco lo haría con Hanabi.

Pero su única opción era ganarse a Neji.

\- Buenos días. – comenzó Naruto con la junta. - Se ha convocado esta junta extraordinaria de accionistas para debatir sobre la nueva sede de la empresa, así como las futuras instalaciones de trabajo de la empresa.

Todos estaban expectantes. Sabían que iba a ser un proyecto costoso, pero que tenía buen futuro. El problema de la financiación estaba ahí, pero Naruto confiaba en que el informe de Shikamaru fuese la clave para comenzar la construcción. Y la reacción de Itachi hizo que Naruto estuviese muy motivado.

\- Bien, el proyecto ha sido realizado por la firma de arquitectos Karatachi & Hoshigaki, de gran prestigio a nivel nacional. Como podemos ver – señaló la diapositiva, mientras se podía ver una maqueta del edificio central en la mesa – es un edificio de varias plantas, preparado para llevar a la empresa a un nivel superior.

Los allí presentes, salvo Itachi y Naruto, se encontraban algo temerosos, era un proyecto que, ni mucho menos, parecía barato. Pero confiaban en que Naruto tuviera todo atado y bien atado.

\- En cuanto a los edificios de trabajo - Naruto pasó adelante una diapositiva, en la que se veían los edificios, con los datos y especificaciones de la construcción – estarán equipados con tecnología punta, para que los trabajadores puedan estar mejor, y así ser más productivos.

Cuando Naruto habló de productividad, los accionistas prestaron más atención aún, si cabe. Era evidente que Naruto lo tenía todo bien atado.

\- En cuanto al coste económico, no lo voy a negar, es algo elevado. – dijo Naruto, siendo franco. No le gustaba engañar a sus accionistas, máxime cuando algunos de ellos eran sus amigos. - Pero para eso se ha elaborado un informe con información crediticia con algunos de los bancos de más prestigio a nivel internacional, por si fuera necesario pedir financiación a entidades bancarias.

Todos miraron el documento que tenían frente a ellos

\- Vaya, la verdad es que estoy impresionada con el trabajo que se ha hecho desde la directiva. No nos equivocamos confiando en ti, Namikaze. – dijo Ino Yamanaka. – Por supuesto, el proyecto cuenta con mi apoyo.

Naruto se relajó ligeramente. Ya contaba con el apoyo de uno de los accionistas. Sólo faltaban los otros tres.

\- Siempre contarás con mi apoyo si la medida es beneficiosa para el bien de la empresa. Y está claro que este proyecto es beneficioso para todos. No solo para la cúpula directiva y los accionistas, sino también para los trabajadores. Es ese espíritu el que nos gusta a los Haruno. Cuentas con mi apoyo. – dijo Sakura.

Dos de cuatro.

\- Nuestros ancestros formaron parte de esta empresa desde hace años, por lo que igual se había quedado algo anclada en el pasado. Nosotros somos los encargados de llevarla al nuevo tiempo, sin que ello suponga perjuicio para nosotros. Este proyecto y su financiación es lo que llamaríamos "dirección responsable", porque es el modelo en el que todos creemos. Los Uchiha trabajamos duro para conseguir estar donde estamos, y está claro que este proyecto representa eso. Mi "sí" también lo tienes. – dijo Itachi, que sonreía ante el futuro esperanzador de la empresa.

Tres de cuatro. Sólo faltaba el más complicado de conseguir. El de la familia Hyuga. Naruto maldijo internamente su suerte. Hiashi hubiera estado de acuerdo, ya que él no le guardaba rencor alguno por la huida de Hinata. El patriarca de los Hyuga entendía que él, simplemente, se vio arrastrado por ambiciones de su familia. En resumen, Hiashi consideraba que Naruto era otra víctima más. Hanabi no. Ella siempre culparía a Naruto.

\- Nosotros, los Hyuga, damos nuestra negativa. – dijo Hanabi, de forma rotunda y tajante. – Es un proyecto demasiado ostentoso como para ser ejecutado con plenas garantías de obtener beneficio.

Ahí estaba. No por esperado le fastidiaba menos. Y no porque discreparan con él, sino porque el pretexto usado era... la mujer que él amaba y aún ama.

\- ¡Vamos, Hanabi! Es una gran oportunidad para la empresa de seguir creciendo. – dijo mi ex-esposa y actual mejor amiga de forma vehemente, defendiendo el proyecto.

\- Sí, a largo plazo será muy rentable. – dijo Ino. – No entiendo por qué te niegas.

\- Las razones de Hanabi no son económicas, sino sentimentales. – dijo Itachi, impasible ante el camino que llevaba la reunión. – Me parece una irresponsabilidad por parte tuya que mezcles de esa forma asuntos personales y profesionales, Hanabi. No sólo estás poniendo en riesgo tu capital por un capricho y un anhelo de venganza totalmente estúpido, sino el mío y el de todos los accionistas. Y si persistes en esta actitud, solicitaré una moción para vetar tu voto.

Hanabi se quedó estupefacta. La habían pillado en sus intenciones y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sabía que los representantes Uchiha y Haruno tenían una estrechísima relación con Naruto, y los Yamanaka, por la relación que tenían con los Haruno, no los iban a contradecir si el motivo era personal. Y económicamente, era una operación brillante. Se había quedado sin salida.

\- Uchiha, no mezclo asuntos personales. Lo pasado, pasado está. – dijo Hanabi, mientras Naruto hizo una mueca que ella percibió. – Señor Namikaze, es cierto, esta operación es un suicidio, y no pienso poner en riesgo...

\- Hanabi, espera un momento... - dijo Neji, que por primera vez hablaba en toda la junta. – Mira esto...

Neji le enseñó el informe a Hanabi, la cual se quedó sorprendida al verlo. Todos se extrañaron ante la actitud de los Hyuga.

\- Bien, yo poseo accionariado dependiente de la familia Hyuga. Y aportaría gustoso mi voto positivo. – dijo Neji, a lo que Naruto suspiró. Al fin su proyecto vería la luz del día. – Pero con una condición inexcusable.

Naruto asintió.

\- Quiero que la financiación del proyecto sea acordada con el Banco Aso. – dijo Neji, sorprendiendo a todos los miembros de la sala. – Es la única premisa que exijo para que tengas el apoyo del 100% del accionariado Hyuga.

A los allí presentes les sorprendió la petición de Neji, puesto que ese era el banco desconocido para los allí presentes, pero también era cierto que era el que mejores condiciones ofrecía.

\- Tienes mi palabra de que así será, y como aquí casi todos saben, – Naruto miró con una sonrisa triunfal a Hanabi, que estaba a punto de estallar de ira. – siempre cumplo con mi palabra, y tan pronto como Shikamaru elabore el balance económico final, se acordarán las condiciones finales con el Banco Aso.

\- Si eso es así, tienes mi voto positivo. – dijo Neji, a lo que Hanabi contestó abandonando la sala de juntas notablemente enfurecida.

La junta finalizó con el acuerdo de todos los accionistas para la construcción de la nueva sede de Uzukaze Corp., así como de las nuevas instalaciones de trabajo, ubicadas en las cercanías de Tokio, a unos pocos kilómetros de Konoha; y con un Naruto que se sentía cada vez más fuerte en el seno de la empresa.

Naruto entró al despacho de Shikamaru, que estaba sumido en su trabajo, mirando el ordenador.

\- Shikamaru, recuérdame que te suba el sueldo, ¿vale? – dijo un exultante Naruto, el cual no escondía la felicidad que llenaba su cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha ido todo bien?

\- Sí, todo bien. Hanabi no ha podido evitar que el proyecto salga adelante, Neji me apoyó con la única condición de que la financiación sea aportada por el Banco Aso. – dijo Naruto. – Estoy muy satisfecho, este proyecto será la piedra angular para llevar esta empresa al siguiente nivel.

A Shikamaru le extrañó que esa fuera la única petición de Neji, pero, simplemente le tendió la mano a Naruto, en señal de felicitación. Naruto le dio la mano y salió por el despacho. Shikamaru se sentó delante de su ordenador y buscó más información sobre el Banco Aso. Al llegar a la sección del organigrama, vio algo que le dejó estupefacto.

\- No puede ser... Ese Neji...

* * *

Sé que dije que esta historia iba a estar en espera hasta que acabara Segunda Oportunidad, pero ahora mismo tengo un atasco bestial y no consigo escribir nada. En cambio, con esta todo ha fluido a la perfección. Así que escribiré un poco más de esta historia. Aprovecharé ahora que estoy inspirado.

Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡Nos vemos!


	4. Día de reuniones

¡Hola de nuevo! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ha sido difícil escribirlo por la falta de tiempo, estoy hasta arriba de papeleo (y, por qué no decirlo, no ha ayudado el hecho de que se jugara el Mundial), pero de momento eso se ha acabado y ahora tengo tiempo de sobra.

Gracias a **Hinata Hyuga -NxH** y a **Coni hyuuga** por los comentarios tan elogiosos. Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Amanecía en España un nuevo día, y en su capital, la fastuosa Madrid, ciudad siempre bulliciosa, nada relajante y siempre estresante, el constante vaivén de la gente yendo a trabajar era la banda sonora con la que todos los madrileños se levantaban y convivían.

Hinata no terminaba de acostumbrarse aún a ese panorama. Su Konoha natal era una ciudad más pequeña, en la que el ruido no era un problema, porque era el habitual en las ciudades de extrarradio. Bullicio normal, pocas veces sonaba el claxon de los coches y se podía andar con calma. En Madrid eso era algo imposible de conseguir. Aunque la ciudad tenía otros encantos. Museos, parques, sitios de turismo, ser la meca del fútbol europeo… En conjunto, eran más los puntos positivos que negativos. Pero Hinata detestaba las mañanas.

Y las detestaba porque el bullicio general siempre conseguía despertar al pequeño Boruto, de dos años de edad. Un ángel que iluminó su vida cuando más lo necesitaba. Cuando peor lo estaba pasando, descubrió que su última noche de pasión con Naruto le había dejado un regalo inesperado. Decidió que ella sería la madre y el padre del niño, al cual llamó como él quería llamar al hijo que tuviera con ella. También tenía claro que se merecía tener una buena vida.

Así fue como decidió trabajar en el Banco Aso. Comenzó con un modesto puesto de secretaria, pero rápidamente fue ascendiendo y, conforme a la cualificación que ella tenía, le ofrecieron un puesto como Directora Comercial Internacional, puesto que ostenta en la actualidad.

Las seis de la mañana era un horario poco habitual, pero a ella le gustaba hacer unas pequeñas rutinas de ejercicio antes de ir al trabajo. Pero antes de eso, tenía que dejarlo todo bien preparado. Y eso incluía a su hijo.

\- Boruto, es hora de despertar. – dijo Hinata con un tono dulce de voz.

Boruto se despertó y al ver a su madre, alargó sus brazos hacia ella, como indicación para que lo tomara en sus brazos.

\- Mamá…

Cada vez que Boruto la llamaba, Hinata sentía que cada vez quería más y más a su hijo. Todo lo que había pasado merecía la pena con tal de que su pequeño estuviera bien. Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas del más puro amor: ese que siente una madre por un hijo.

Hinata le preparó un biberón y para ella se preparó unas tostadas con aceite de oliva y tomate natural, y para beber, un zumo de naranja natural. Un desayuno típico del lugar, que aprendió en sus primeros momentos en Madrid, cuando tuvo que subsistir con los ahorros que disponía. Ese desayuno, tan simple, la encandiló, y se convirtió en costumbre el comerlo.

Se puso unas mallas, que se ajustaban a sus torneadas piernas a la perfección, se colocó el sujetador deportivo, que teniendo en cuenta el crecimiento de sus senos desde que alumbró a Boruto, su uso era imprescindible por su comodidad, y también porque no quería que los hombres se quedaran embobados mirando el bamboleo tan hipnótico de sus pechos y fuese el centro de atención; se puso una camiseta de tirantes, una sudadera, preparó una muda de cambio y se fue a la guardería a dejar a Boruto. Era su rutina habitual.

Sentó a su hijo en el asiento trasero de su BMW X3, comprobando antes que la sillita del niño está correctamente anclada a los asientos. Tras comprobarlo, arrancó el coche y se dirigió a la guardería.

\- Como siempre, a las cinco de la tarde, ¿no? – dijo Kabuto.

Fue una suerte para Hinata encontrar a Kabuto. Descendiente de japoneses, era el director de una guardería en Madrid. Se manejaba bien tanto en japonés como en castellano, así que no tuvo problema para entenderse con él.

\- Sí, Kabuto. – dijo Hinata. Echó un vistazo rápido a su hijo. – Pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Boruto asintió, entendiendo lo que le decía su madre. Antes de despedirse, Hinata le dio un beso en la frente. La frente de Boruto estaba templada, en contraste a la frialdad que azotaba los labios de Hinata. Al contacto, Hinata sintió cómo, desde su corazón, un cálido sentimiento llenaba cada poro de su cuerpo.

Hinata salió de la guardería. Eran las siete y cuarto, tenía tiempo de sobra, así que decidió ir al gimnasio, como tenía previsto y como ella solía hacer habitualmente. Se subió a su coche y condujo hasta allí.

¿Que por qué iba Hinata al gimnasio? De alguna forma tenía que sacar todo lo que se acumulaba dentro. Cuando descubrió que el ejercicio físico era un buen sustituto del sexo que le daba Naruto, no tardó en apuntarse al gimnasio.

Naruto…

En su interior, no dejaba de preguntarse si de verdad había hecho bien yéndose y no luchando por él. Ella sabía del sentimiento que él tenía por ella, pero también es cierto que él, por mucho que dijera que no lo deseaba, siempre quiso una oportunidad con Sakura. Al menos eso le habían dicho tras su incorporación al Instituto Senju de estudios superiores. Ella sufrió un flechazo instantáneo, y conforme fue pasando más tiempo con él, ese flechazo se convirtió en el más puro de los sentimientos.

Pero ya era tarde para pensar en eso. Ahora tenía una vida nueva en Madrid, donde, si bien no tenía la compañía de un hombre, tampoco le hacía falta. Tenía a un hombrecito a su cargo, y ese era un motivo más que suficiente para seguir allí y no volver a Japón.

Hinata conectó a su móvil sus auriculares y comenzó a escuchar música. La cinta eléctrica se movía al ritmo que ella había marcado, y ella corría al ritmo que marcaba Lose Yourself. Esa canción tenía un significado importante para ella: las oportunidades llegan una vez en la vida. Si no las aprovechas en ese momento, se van. O eso creía ella…

Tras hacer una carrera de alrededor de media hora, Hinata se fue a las pesas. No es que fuese especialmente fuerte, pero sí que se mantenía en una forma aceptable. Al ritmo que marcaba, en esta ocasión, Nightmare de Avenged Sevenfold.

Para concluir, tenía una sesión de yoga, que le servía para relajarse de todo el estrés que acumulaba su cuerpo. Ser una alta ejecutiva de una gran empresa, además de ser madre soltera era algo que muchos en el seno de la empresa admiraban, porque muchas decían que se morirían estresadas. Ella aguantaba gracias a esa paliza física que se daba a diario.

Ya eran las ocho y cuarto, y tras esa pequeña sesión, se fue a las duchas. Antes de desnudarse, se miró en el espejo. Estaba absolutamente empapada en sudor, pero ese esfuerzo merecía la pena, viendo la excelente forma física que tenía, y el privilegiado físico que tenía. Se sentía bien con ella misma.

Se duchó y se vistió con una blusa de color lavanda, una falda blanca, unas sandalias con tacón y su collar favorito, aquel que le regaló Naruto tras su primer mes juntos. Un precioso collar de perlas. Aún recordaba la frase que le dijo cuando se lo regaló.

" _Hinata, este regalo brilla tanto como tu mirada cuando estás feliz. Brilla tanto como tu belleza al despertarte de la cama. Brilla como tú, que eres preciosa como un diamante. Este collar es como tus ojos, blanco y puro. Te complementa a la perfección, hace que te veas más hermosa aún. Soy tan afortunado de poder estar contigo… Quiero seguir así mucho tiempo, mi lavanda. No olvides que todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo para siempre. No olvides que te amo y que siempre te amaré…"_

Hinata apretó el collar contra su pecho al recordar esas palabras, dichas desde el fondo de su corazón. Lo supo cuando se marchó, y lo seguía sabiendo tres años después de su partida: a pesar de la distancia y del tiempo, ella seguía perdidamente enamorada de Naruto.

Pero no podía seguir anclada en el pasado. Por Boruto, tenía que ser fuerte y ser capaz de seguir adelante.

Hinata salió del gimnasio en su coche y se dirigió, pensativa, a su trabajo. En el trayecto, el cuerpo le pedía escuchar baladas. Así que usó la más amplia selección de música triste. Miles de recuerdos de Konoha invadían su mente. Aquellas tardes con Hanabi, jugando cuando eran pequeñas; Neji animándola en sus estudios cuando ya habían retomado la relación; tantas y tantas quedadas con sus amigos, con los que no tenía contacto alguno; y los más oscuros y hermosos recuerdos que tenía con Naruto.

¿Qué le unía a Madrid? Más allá de la residencia, su puesto de trabajo y su hijo, nada.

Llegó a la sede del banco, donde fue recibida con respeto por las recepcionistas. A ella no le gustaba la excesiva formalidad con la que la trataban, y más de una vez les había dicho que la llamaran Hinata, y no Señorita Hyuga como allí acostumbraban.

Entró a su despacho y encendió su ordenador, entrando a su correo electrónico. Un mensaje nuevo apareció en pantalla, era de su jefa.

" _Buenos días, Señorita Hyuga._

 _Mañana a las 09:00 tenemos una reunión importante para tratar un asunto de vital importancia para la empresa._

 _Ruego su presencia en la misma, pues el asunto atañe a todas las jefaturas de la empresa._

 _Gracias de antemano._

 _Kaguya Otsutsuki._

 _C.E.O. de Banco Aso S.A."_

El correo había sido mandado a las dos de la mañana. ¿Acaso creía que ella iba a mirar el correo a esa hora? Lo peor de todo es que ella no tenía nada preparado para la reunión, y con lo meticulosa que solía ser Kaguya, algo tremendamente importante tenía que ser para convocar una reunión tan de improviso. Y como no conocía el asunto de la reunión, no podía preparar nada. Sólo quedaba esperar.

La hora de la reunión llegó e hicieron acto de presencia los directivos de la empresa, y todos estaban expectantes ante lo que tuviera que decir Kaguya, ya que nadie sabía lo que tenía que decir.

\- ¿Vosotros sabéis por qué se ha convocado esta reunión? – preguntó Orochimaru, que era el Jefe de Recursos Humanos. Un tipo oscuro y siniestro, si Hinata tuviera que definirlo con pocas palabras.

\- Ni idea, me llegó anoche un correo y esta mañana lo vi. – dijo Hinata.

\- Extraño, ¿no? – apareció de repente Shino Aburame, el jefe del departamento de Calidad de la empresa. Tenía buena relación con Hinata.

Hinata se asustó ante la repentina aparición de Shino. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su agitada respiración, fruto del susto.

\- ¡Dios, Shino! Casi me matas de un infarto. No te esperaba. – dijo Hinata, aún sobrecogida.

Cuando Shino iba a responder, hizo acto de presencia la presidenta. Kaguya Otsutsuki era una mujer de apariencia bastante joven, aunque llevara más de 15 años dirigiendo el banco. Una mujer de poder, raza y fuerza.

\- Buenos días. – comenzó Kaguya. Las personas que ocupaban la sala de juntas se encontraban expectantes. – He convocado esta reunión para exponer el plan de expansión para el siguiente año.

Todos los presentes estaban muy atentos a lo que tuviera que decir. Sabían que ella era una excelente gestora, y que sus planes iban a ser ambiciosos.

\- En nuestros planes, se ha definido una inversión alta. Nuestro banco está presente en todos los grandes mercados del mundo, salvo en el este de Asia. Por ello, se ha decidido dar el salto al siguiente nivel, que es la colaboración con el mercado asiático.

Hubo consenso general en que esa era una magnífica idea. Entrar en Asia podría ser el espaldarazo definitivo a las pretensiones que tenía Kaguya de ser el banco número uno del mundo. La duda era cómo acometerían esa llegada.

\- Señora Otsutsuki, vaya por delante mi total apoyo a la iniciativa, creo que es el salto definitivo para que estemos donde nos merecemos. – preguntó Shino. – Pero entienda que los estrictos parámetros de calidad conseguidos en tantos años y con tanto esfuerzo no se pueden perder. Entonces, ¿cómo será el desembarco en Asia? ¿Por la puerta grande o se irá poco a poco?

\- Magnífica pregunta, señor Aburame. – dijo Kaguya. Se notaba que se había preparado la junta y todas las posibles cuestiones. – Verá, el desembarco se realizará en un tiempo prudencial, en primer lugar, tomando contacto con empresas de referencia en los distintos sectores, ofreciendo condiciones de financiación muy ventajosas. Así nos abriremos un hueco. Luego, el cliente de a pie conocerá al banco por las referencias que obtenga en las empresas. Y a partir de ahí, comenzará la expansión. Y con respecto a la calidad de los servicios, procuraremos que sea la misma que ofrecemos en todos los lugares.

\- ¿Y cuánto personal sería necesario contratar? – preguntó Orochimaru. – No en vano, una apuesta tan clara y decidida requiere de un amplio número de trabajadores.

\- Las previsiones nos dicen que, en cinco años, alrededor de 8000 personas en 3000 sedes, con un margen de beneficios de en torno a un 250% de la inversión realizada inicialmente. – dijo Kaguya, justificando las cifras y el balance económico. – Como pueden ver, sería una necedad el no entrar en este mercado.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en invertir en Asia y en explotar ese nuevo mercado.

\- Bueno, pues la reunión termina aquí. Espero que todo haya quedado claro.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, y mientras Hinata estaba recogiendo su libreta con los hechos más importantes comentados en la reunión, Kaguya se acercó por la espalda a Hinata, que sorprendida, dio un pequeño saltito.

\- Por cierto, Hyuga, tengo que hablar en privado con usted. – dijo Kaguya, a lo que Hinata asintió.

Hinata estaba temerosa, sabía que cuando Kaguya quería hablar con alguien en privado, no solía traer buenas noticias.

Hinata no podía dejar de preguntarse en qué había fallado para que Kaguya la reclamara. No podía quedarse sin trabajo, tenía un hijo a su cargo, ella era quien mantenía el hogar.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de Kaguya, que estaba sentada en su escritorio mirando la pantalla del ordenador, seguramente analizando las previsiones de beneficios del trimestre.

\- Tome asiento, Hyuga. – dijo Kaguya, mientras giraba su silla ligeramente para poder ver mejor a Hinata. - Supongo que se preguntará por qué la he llamado a mi despacho…

\- Antes de nada, déjeme decirle que es un honor trabajar en este banco, y que es usted la mejor jefa que he tenido nunca. – dijo Hinata, que estaba extremadamente nerviosa y asustada

\- Tranquilícese, no me haga la pelota. – dijo Kaguya, riendo ligeramente. – Estamos muy satisfechos con su trabajo, y es por ello que he tomado una decisión a título personal que le afecta a usted directamente.

Hinata suspiró relajada. Su puesto de trabajo no corría peligro. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué la requería a ella y solamente a ella?

\- Como ya he dicho en la reunión, nuestro banco tiene presencia en todos los grandes mercados del mundo: Norteamérica, Sudamérica, Europa Central y del Sur, Rusia, el norte de África, Oceanía… Todos menos Asia. – comenzó narrando Kaguya, a lo que Hinata escuchaba atentamente. - Principalmente, nos interesa entrar en el mercado de Oriente Asiático: China, Japón y Corea del Sur. Es un mercado muy amplio, de alrededor de mil seiscientos millones de personas, y entenderá que, siendo casi el veinticinco por ciento de la población mundial, es un mercado importantísimo. – Hinata asintió temerosa. Estaba empezando a entender hacia dónde iba la conversación. - Nuestro primer paso es un acuerdo de financiación con una importante empresa japonesa. Por nuestros orígenes comunes, entenderá que es sumamente importante que esta colaboración sea fructífera.

\- Lo entiendo, es un mercado amplio y debemos estar ahí. Y con las condiciones que ofrecemos, no tardaremos en captar clientes. – dijo Hinata, entendiendo lo que quería decir su jefa. – Pero… ¿qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

Kaguya le sonrió a Hinata. La extrema profesionalidad y diligencia había hecho que se ganara su confianza y llegara a la decisión que había tomado. No en vano, se había ganado todos y cada uno de los ascensos que había conseguido.

\- Visto tu excelente historial de trabajos, creo que el puesto de Directora de Relaciones internacionales es adecuado para ti. Pero necesitamos a alguien que interactúe directamente con esta empresa. – dijo Kaguya, dando a entender a Hinata cuál era la resolución que había tomado. - Hinata Hyuga, te vas a Japón a cerrar el contrato. Si lo consigues, te nombraré Directora General en Asia Oriental del Banco Aso.

Hinata se quedó estupefacta. Era una oportunidad única de obtener un gran puesto y darle una vida mejor a Boruto. Pero en Japón existía la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse a su pasado, y eso era algo que a Hinata le causaba pavor.

\- Con todos los respetos, creo que hay personas mejor cualificadas y dispuestas que yo. – intentó excusarse Hinata. – Creo que sería mejor enviar un comisionado con…

\- Hyuga, usted es uno de los mejores trabajadores de esta empresa. – interrumpió Kaguya, con algo de indignación. – Esta es una decisión tomada en exclusiva por mí, y entenderá que no la retire. Confío plenamente en ti para realizar esta labor.

Hinata asintió resignada, no iba a poder huir de su vuelta a Japón. Kaguya sacó una carpeta y un USB del cajón.

\- Aquí está toda la información con respecto a la operación: empresa, contactos y preámbulo del contrato. Espero tener buenas noticias pronto.

Hinata salió del despacho de Kaguya y miró el reloj. Marcaban las cuatro de la tarde. La reunión se había alargado más de lo esperado. Se fue a buscar a Boruto.

\- Oye, Kabuto… Creo que durante un tiempo no voy a necesitar venir… - dijo Hinata, apenada. Había entablado cierta camaradería con el chico, que había heredado la vocación de cuidar niños de su madre.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Es que no está contenta con los cuidados? – dijo Kabuto, preocupado por no haber ofrecido un buen servicio.

\- ¡Oh, no, nada de eso! – negó rápidamente Hinata. – De hecho, te he recomendado en el seno de la empresa, por si alguien lo necesita. Es que tengo que irme un tiempo, no sé cuánto, y… bueno, me llevo a Boruto. Pero seguimos en contacto, ¿vale?

Kabuto asintió y se despidió de Boruto.

Hinata llevó a Boruto a su casa y preparó una maleta tanto para ella como para el pequeño Boruto, con toda la ropa de ambos. Al ver su teléfono, decidió llamar a su casa, concretamente a Neji, que tanto había insistido en que volviera a Japón. Supuso que esa noticia le agradaría, así que decidió marcar su número y llamar.

\- ¿Sí? – contestó Neji, con voz somnolienta.

\- ¿Hermano?

\- ¡Por dios, señorita Hinata! ¿Sabe qué hora es en Japón? – dijo Neji, abroncando a Hinata.

\- Lo siento, pero esto es importante. – dijo Hinata, desesperada.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que le pasa? – dijo Neji, preocupándose por Hinata.

\- En el trabajo me han recomendado para dirigir las negociaciones con una empresa japonesa que ha pedido financiación para un proyecto, pero no conozco los detalles.

Neji sonrió socarronamente. Si Hinata supiera que fue su petición expresa el que el crédito fuese pedido al Banco Aso, probablemente le retiraría la palabra.

\- Eso es fantástico. Su trabajo tiene recompensa. – dijo Neji, orgulloso de su prima.

\- Hay un problema… O al menos lo es para mí. Tengo que ir a Japón.

Neji celebró internamente el retorno de la primogénita. Tras tanto tiempo, al fin volvería a ver a su querida prima. Aunque su relación no siempre fuese la mejor, en ese momento, su relación era muy estrecha. Y esperaba poder ayudarla a enmendar sus errores.

\- ¿Pasará las noches en la residencia familiar? – preguntó Neji. No quería oírle decir que se iba a quedar en un hotel.

\- Qué remedio… Me sale más barato que irme a un hotel. Además, a cierto primo mío no le gustaría oír que me voy a quedar en un hotel. – bromeó Hinata. - Cuando llegue, te cuento los detalles, hermano.

Hinata colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Tendría que comenzar una nueva vida… Evitando su pasado.

* * *

Ay, Hinata, si supieras que el pasado siempre vuelve...

Otro capítulo más de este fic, de momento, poco NaruHina, pero era necesario elaborar el contexto de la vuelta de Hinata. Y creo que ha quedado claro que Hinata vuelve, simplemente, por asuntos profesionales.

Veremos cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos...

¡Nos vemos!


	5. El regreso

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal todo? Espero y deseo que bien.

Ha llegado un nuevo capítulo a nuestras vidas de este fic, en el que... Bueno, el título lo dice todo.

Agradecer nuevamente a Hinata Hyuga - NxH y a Coni Hyuuga por los comentarios y por la fidelidad a la historia. Me alegra muchísimo que les guste. Y sí, Neji es el ángel de Hinata. Lo era en el canon (creo firmemente que él fue responsable de que Naruto empezara a ver a Hinata) y lo es en el fic. De hecho, eso era lo que quería hacer ver, que Neji siempre estará ahí para ella.

A todos los lectores, les dejo con el capítulo y espero que les guste.

* * *

Tras unos días, Hinata ya había preparado todo, así que pudo descansar un rato más. Aun así, tuvo que madrugar bastante, ya que el vuelo partía a las siete de la mañana. En la casa se quedaban solo los muebles, tal como la encontró. Todas sus pertenencias y las de Boruto iban con ellos en varias maletas, así que estaban preparados para irse. Llamó a un taxi, que los llevó al Aeropuerto Adolfo Suárez Madrid-Barajas, para tomar un vuelo con destino al aeropuerto… Con escalas, porque no había conseguido un vuelo directo de Madrid a Tokio. El que menos paradas tenía hacía escala en Dubai, para repostar. Y esa fue la opción que tomó Hinata.

\- Ay, mi niño… Nos espera un larguísimo viaje.

Boruto, simplemente, le lanzó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que tenía la marca característica de Naruto Namikaze. Esa sonrisa que conseguía siempre derretir su corazón.

\- Boruto… ¿por qué te pareces tanto a él? – susurró Hinata, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su rostro.

El niño, con su pelo rubio, ojos azules, forma de la cara, hiperactividad y actitud, era una copia casi exacta de Naruto. Si alguna vez Naruto lo veía, sabría que era su hijo. Naruto sería alguien algo despistado, pero no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de ello, más teniendo en cuenta que Minato, Naruto y Boruto eran como tres gotas de agua: prácticamente idénticos físicamente.

Hinata sabía que, a su vuelta a Japón, tendría que afrontar muchas cosas. Y eso le causaba auténtico pánico, puesto que todos sus amigos se habían puesto de parte de Naruto. A ella solo le quedó su familia. Aún recordaba el sermón que le había echado Neji cuando le dijo que se marchaba.

" _No sabe lo que hace, señorita Hinata. ¿Acaso es tan estúpida como para creer que, poniendo kilómetros de distancia, va a olvidarse de él? ¿Sabe lo que va pasar? Que se verá sola en Madrid, sin nada, sólo con sus ahorros, tendrá que salir adelante, y cuando quiera volver porque se ha dado cuenta del tremendo error que ha cometido, será tarde, él habrá rehecho su vida y usted estará sola por ser una cobarde. Pero si cree que esa es la solución, adelante. Siempre contará conmigo para lo que necesite, aunque crea que está cometiendo un error."_

Si bien era cierto que había sufrido al principio, cuando se estabilizó y su situación comenzó a mejorar, se dio cuenta de que no se arrepentía del viaje a Madrid, le había permitido descubrir una nueva faceta que adoraba: la de madre luchadora. Una y mil veces le preguntaban por el padre del niño, pero ella, simplemente contestaba que no quería saber nada de él. Sin embargo, en su corazón, esperaba y deseaba que Naruto no hubiera rehecho su vida.

Hinata sacudió su cabeza. ¿Por qué su corazón le decía eso? Con suerte, cerraría el negocio con la empresa, se haría Jefa de zona y se iría lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener que pensar en esas cosas.

 _Aviso a todos los pasajeros del vuelo con destino al Aeropuerto de Narita: por favor, embarquen por la puerta número tres._

Hinata se levantó de su asiento. Ese era su vuelo. Suspiró ante la cercanía del retorno a casa. Estaba tremendamente nerviosa, pero debía ser valiente.

\- Esa es la llamada de nuestro avión, hijo. – dijo Hinata, que estaba meciendo ligeramente a Boruto. - ¿vamos?

Boruto emitió una sonora carcajada que conmovió a Hinata. ¿Cómo podía algo tan pequeño causarle tantas emociones? No había nada más puro que el amor que Hinata sentía por su hijo.

\- Ay… cuantísimo te amo… Menos mal que no sabes la que me espera…

Hinata tomó su maleta y embarcó para volver al que un día fue su hogar.

En ese momento, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, Naruto se encontraba en su despacho revolviendo todos los papeles que había en su despacho. Su secretario, Konohamaru, se estaba llevando la bronca, a pesar de que también le estaba ayudando.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Konohamaru! Tenemos que encontrar ese maldito documento. No tiene patas, joder. No puede haberse ido muy lejos.

Konohamaru suspiró. No era su culpa que el documento con el contrato de construcción se hubiera perdido. Él lo había puesto a buen recaudo...

\- Señor, no es mi culpa, yo estoy aquí ayudándole a buscar el documento. – dijo Konohamaru, con toda la amabilidad del mundo. Por desgracia para él, Naruto no estaba de humor y no le gustó su comentario.

\- ¿Insinúas que es mi culpa? – dijo Naruto, con tono amenazante. Konohamaru sintió como una guillotina imaginaria se situaba sobre su cuello, preparada para caer sobre él y decapitarlo. – Te dije que ese documento era de suma importancia y que lo archivaras a buen recaudo. Como no lo encontremos, te aseguro que mañana me tengo que buscar un nuevo secretario.

¡ZAS!

Konohamaru sintió cómo la guillotina caía hasta rebanarle la cabeza. Era cierto. Él había guardado bien el documento. ¿El problema? No recordaba dónde lo había puesto.

\- Ahora, por tu bien y por el bien de tu puesto de trabajo, recuerda… ¿Dónde cojones lo pusiste?

Konohamaru se quedó pensativo, intentando recordar dónde había puesto el documento. De repente, Konohamaru cambió su rostro, como si le hubiera llegado la inspiración.

\- Creo que lo puse en un cajón de su despacho…

Naruto buscó en los cajones de su escritorio, y en uno de los cajones que habían en los archivadores que estaban al fondo del despacho, estaba el famoso escrito.

\- ¡Aquí está! – Naruto salió del despacho raudo hacia el de Shikamaru, sin dirigirle la palabra a su ayudante, cosa que no le sentó muy bien al chico.

\- Ay… Dicen que es de bien nacido el ser agradecido… Pues entonces el jefe es un malnacido…

Tras decir eso, Naruto volvió a entrar en su despacho. Konohamaru comenzó a sudar frío. Esperaba y deseaba que Naruto no hubiera oído las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

\- Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme, Konohamaru.

Konohamaru sintió cómo un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros en el instante en el que encontraron el informe y otro peso aún mayor salió volando cuando supo que Naruto no había oído lo que había dicho.

\- Ay… Qué tranquilidad… Soy idiota. A veces juego demasiado con fuego. Algún día me voy a quemar…

Naruto entró al despacho de Shikamaru con el dossier en las manos. Dejándolo encima de la mesa, se dirigió al moreno.

\- Shikamaru, necesito que hables con la constructora y con la firma de arquitectos y ratifiques los costes. Es muy importante porque importante porque tengo que dejarlo todo bien atado cuando me reúna con la representación del banco. Van a mandar a alguien expresamente para cerrar el acuerdo, así que si ellos nos demuestran seriedad, nosotros no vamos a ser menos.

Naruto, que se había mantenido en contacto con Kaguya, ya sabía que habían mandado a alguien para negociar con Uzukaze Corp., que en las próximas horas llegaría a Japón y que tenía toda la información con respecto a la empresa y al proyecto. Naruto confiaba en que el acuerdo se cerrara cuanto antes, para empezar con las obras cuanto antes.

\- A ver, la firma de arquitectos era Hoshigaki & Karatachi, y la constructora era…

\- Hatagai Construcciones. – contesto Naruto - Una constructora de reputación y prestigio, además de que siempre hacen un buen trabajo.

Shikamaru asintió, enfrascándose en su trabajo de nuevo.

Naruto volvió a su despacho, y una vez allí, comenzó a jugar con el colgante.

Naruto no estaba superando el dolor de la ausencia de Hinata, simplemente, se centraba en el trabajo y mientras tuviera cosas que hacer, no pensaba en nada. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer

\- Ay… Hinata… Si tan sólo hubieras tenido un poco más de paciencia… Ahora…

Naruto comenzó a sollozar. El tiempo no había curado su mal de amores. Sufría mucho, la herida que tenía en su corazón era demasiado profunda como para ser curada tan fácilmente, aún sangraba y no había comenzado a cicatrizar.

\- No… No fue culpa de ella. Ella solo tuvo la culpa de creer en mí. Yo… fui el desgraciado que cogió su corazón y lo pisoteó…

Naruto se culpaba a sí mismo de la fuga de Hinata. Solía decir que su falta de valentía fue lo que orilló a Hinata a tomar la decisión de romper con todo y con todos. Y esa era la herida que más le dolía a Naruto: el pensar que, si hubiera sido un poco más valiente, si hubiera renunciado a la buena vida que tenía para estar con Hinata, sería infinitamente más feliz.

Mientras, Shikamaru se había puesto en contacto con la constructora y con el banco. Su trabajo era bastante bien agradecido. Hacía lo que le gustaba y le pagaban por ello.

\- Buenas tardes, soy Shikamaru Nara, de Uzukaze Corp., ¿hablo con Hatagai Construcciones?

\- Sí, el señor Gai está de viaje, pero el señor Hatake está disponible en este momento. – dijo la secretaria.

\- ¿Podría pasarme con él?

\- Enseguida, señor.

Shikamaru se mantuvo a la espera, observando el balance que le había traído Naruto. Todo estaba en regla, pero el precio le parecía algo excesivo. La verdad es que no iba a regatear, simplemente a cuestionar y confirmar el precio ofrecido.

— Hatagai Construcciones, le habla Kakashi Hatake.

— Buenos días, señor Hatake. Soy Shikamaru Nara, de la empresa Uzukaze Corp.

— ¡Ah, sí, los del complejo empresarial! – dijo Kakashi, que había buscado los datos sobre la empresa que poseía en los archivos. — ¿Qué desean?

— Simplemente confirmar los términos del acuerdo. – dijo Shikamaru, ojeando el documento que contenía las claves del contrato con la constructora, por si había algún defecto en él, poder subsanarlo cuanto antes. - Hablamos de la construcción de un edificio de oficinas de cuatro plantas y de las sedes de trabajo adyacentes, ¿cierto?

— Correcto, por un importe neto de tres mil quinientos millones de yenes.

— Exacto. Proyectado a… ¿cuánto tiempo?

— Verá, las previsiones realizadas indican que, en un año o año y medio como máximo, todo estará terminado, así que no habrá problema por eso.

— Perfecto. Sólo era por confirmar los detalles. Muchas gracias.

— A ustedes por confiar en Hatagai.

Shikamaru colgó el teléfono y resopló. Naruto era especialmente precavido cuando se trataba de negocios, y no dejaba nada al azar. Y eso lo entendía Shikamaru mejor que nadie. Él sabía que todo el trabajo que le mandaba tenía su porqué. Y, sin duda, eso le reconfortaba.

El tiempo pasó y se hizo de noche. Naruto fue al mini bar que tenía en su despacho, bien resguardado. Se sirvió un whisky doble con hielo y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, continuando con la labor que le había encomendado el rubio.

Mientras anochecía, Hinata se encontraba en su vuelo a Japón. Era su destino. Volver a casa era su deber. Pero eso no significaba que le gustara. No es que no le gustara su país, el problema principal era que igual no le gustaba lo que allí se fuera a encontrar.

Hinata estaba atemorizada. Sobre todo, por Boruto. Más que nada por si se producía un encuentro con él. Hasta un ciego vería el parecido entre ambos y él ataría cabos. ¿Qué haría si eso llegara a pasar?

Hinata miró al niño que descansaba tranquilamente entre sus brazos. Cuando dormía, parecía un querubín, tan tranquilo y tan angelical. Por desgracia para Hinata, cuando despertaba, podía comprobar perfectamente que había heredado la impulsividad y el carácter de su padre.

Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su rostro. Amaba demasiado a ese niño, y daría todo por él.

— Boruto… - dijo Hinata mientras lo apretaba ligeramente contra su pecho. — Nunca te dejaré…

— _Mamá… ¿Llola?_ — preguntó el niño al ver a su madre de esa forma.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida, no pensó que estaría despierto. Se secó sus lágrimas y aflojó sus brazos para poder mirar a Boruto a los ojos, a esos ojos que tanto le recordaban a Naruto.

— Lloro de felicidad, mi cielo… - Hinata no mentía. Y cada vez que estaba con Boruto, se sentía muy feliz. Una de las mejores cosas que le había dado Naruto era él, y por eso no le guardaba rencor alguno al rubio. ¿Cómo podía estar enfadada con él, cuando le había dado el motivo de su felicidad? — Mira, hijo, cuántas luces…

Boruto extendió su pequeña mano hacia la ventana, intentando capturar las luces que iluminaban la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de Narita.

Cuando Hinata salió del avión y recibió su equipaje, con toda su ropa y objetos personales, así como los de su hijo, salió de la terminal y llamó a un taxi.

— A Konoha, por favor.

Al taxista le brillaron los ojos, un viaje relativamente largo como ese era bastante costoso. Pero viendo que Hinata vestía muy formal, con un traje de dos piezas, compuesto por un pantalón negro, una chaqueta y una camisa blanca a botones, supo que esa mujer no iba a tener problema para pagar.

Durante el viaje, Hinata sacó de su portafolios la carpeta que le había dado Kaguya

— Bien, así que es un contrato estándar para la obtención de un crédito bancario a largo plazo… ¿Con qué fin? – Hinata pasó la página para poder observar el contrato. Suspiró al ver lo extenso que era ese documento. — Dios, cuántas cláusulas. Se nota que debe ser un cliente importante y que está protegiéndose con todo. Debe tener unos buenos asesores…

Hinata siguió ojeando el documento en el taxi

— Ajá, así que quieren financiar la construcción de un edificio y de unos talleres de trabajo… Pues eso no es barato.

A Hinata le intrigaba el cliente, pues si estaba dispuesto a pedir un crédito para un proyecto de esa magnitud, la empresa debía ser muy poderosa e influyente. En ese momento, Hinata recordó el USB que Kaguya le había dado, donde se indicaba la información sobre los clientes.

Sacó su ordenador portátil y, sacando el USB del maletín, lo encendió. El ordenador no respondía, deduciendo cuál era el problema del mismo.

— Vaya, no tiene batería… Juraría que lo cargué antes de marcharme…

Hinata cerró su ordenador y lo guardó en su maletín. Cuando llegara a casa, lo conectaría y vería la información de la empresa. Se dedicó a observar el paisaje, y al observar el firmamento, iluminado por un cielo perfectamente estrellado y por una luna resplandeciente recordó que, en noches como esa, siempre le entraban ganas de pasear bajo la atenta mirada de la luna y pensar en su vida, y antes de su marcha se daba el placer de hacerlo. Era uno de los momentos preferidos de ella, pues podía ser libre de pensar y de hacer, ya que sólo existirían de testigos ella y la luna. Pero Hinata ya no era esa adolescente soñadora, ahora era una mujer poderosa a la que los varapalos que le había dado la vida la habían hecho madurar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba entrando a Konoha, y sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba. Volvería a ver a su familia tras tanto tiempo, y sólo ese hecho hacía que mereciera la pena volver, aun estando asustada por un hipotético encuentro con su enamorado. Hinata indicó al taxista el camino a la residencia de la familia Hyuga, donde se hospedaría. No había avisado a nadie de cuándo llegaba para darles una sorpresa.

— Son 18000 yenes.

Hinata le dio veinte mil, diciendo que se quedara con esos dos mil de más que le había pagado. Después de todo, ella no tenía problemas con el dinero.

Se bajó junto a Boruto y tomó sus maletas del taxi. Llamó a la puerta de la señorial casa, de estilo japonés antiguo. Una de las sirvientas abrió la puerta, y para su suerte, era la que había sido su guardaespaldas en el pasado: Ko.

— ¿Señorita? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla!

— No grites, Ko, por favor, esto es una sorpresa. – dijo Hinata, en voz muy baja, lo suficiente como para que Ko fuese la única persona que lo oyera.

— Por supuesto, señorita. – dijo Ko, calcando el tono de voz que Hinata había usado. — Pase por aquí, la llevaré a la que fue su habitación para que deje sus cosas… Y a su hijo.

Hinata sonrió y siguió a Ko hasta su habitación por otro camino que evitaba el salón, donde, según dijo Ko, estaba la familia reunida. Hinata entró a su habitación y se quedó sorprendida. Estaba tal como la había dejado cuando se mudó al pequeño apartamento donde había vivido tantas noches de amor y pasión con Naruto. Una pequeña cama, las paredes pintadas de color malva, un pequeño escritorio, una cómoda donde solía guardar sus cosas y un armario de cuatro hojas para guardar sus cosas. Era una habitación modesta para lo que era esa mansión, pero Hinata nunca fue una persona a la que le gustaran los grandes lujos, era una persona sencilla y humilde.

Colocó sus cosas y se dirigió al salón. Al llegar a la puerta, se quedó mirando a las personas que allí estaban viendo la tele y charlando. Hinata suspiró, si ella no se hubiera ido, hubiera seguido disfrutando de esa costumbre que

— ¡Sorpresa! – gritó Hinata.

Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi se dieron la vuelta al oír la voz. Hiashi y su hija menor se quedaron sorprendidas; no así Neji, que sí que sabía que ella volvía a Japón.

— Hija… ¡Has vuelto a casa! – dijo Hiashi, conteniendo la emoción que llenaba su cuerpo en ese momento.

— Hermana… — Hanabi no pudo contener sus lágrimas y se acercó a Hinata, para darle un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. — Bienvenida a casa…

Hinata sólo pudo dar las gracias a su familia por el caluroso recibimiento. Visiblemente emocionada, recordó que aún tenía que presentarle físicamente a Hanabi y su padre a cierta personita. Sabían de su existencia, pero no lo habían visto nunca.

— Por cierto, hay una personita que quiere saludaros… Ven, Boruto…

Dando pasitos pequeños y torpes, Boruto se acercó a su madre y se escondió detrás de su pierna. Él nunca había visto a esas personas, y ante la presencia de extraños, siempre buscaba la protección de su madre.

— Ése es… - dijeron Hiashi y Hanabi

— Sí… Tu sobrino, Hanabi. Tu nieto, padre. Boruto, estos son tu abuelo, tu tía Hanabi y tu tío Neji.

Boruto salió de detrás de su madre, dejando atrás los miedos que había sentido. Poco a poco, se fue acercando a ellos

— Hola… - dijo Boruto, aún temeroso de esas personas que su madre decía que eran su familia.

Hiashi y Hanabi se derrumbaron al ver a ese pequeño. No hizo falta verlo más que una vez para que cayeran en las redes de Boruto. Ambos familiares levantaron juntos al niño

— Hola, Boruto, soy tu tía. – dijo Hanabi, a lo que Boruto rió.

— Hola, peque, yo soy tu abuelo… - Boruto soltó una carcajada, fruto de la felicidad que le causaba el estar con

— Es igualito a… Ya sabes. – dijo Hiashi a Hanabi en voz baja, para que el niño no lo oyera.

Hinata dejó que ellos jugaran un rato con el pequeño, poniendo por excusa que tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Él tenía energía para gastar, así que dejó que ellos jugaran con él. Ella, en cambio, estaba exhausta. Un vuelo de 14 horas no es fácil de hacer, y ya le pesaba todo el cuerpo. Sólo quería dormir, pero antes tenía que comprobar una cosa. Tenía que comprobar quién era el solicitante del préstamo.

Neji entró en la habitación de Hinata, que estaba tan centrada buscando sus cosas que no notó la presencia de Neji. Definitivamente, esta chica era un caso, eso era lo que pensaba Neji al ver a Hinata tan centrada en lo suyo, sin captar todo lo que no fuera lo que ella hacía.

— Señorita. – Hinata se sobresaltó ante la presencia de Neji.

— ¡Neji! No te esperaba. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera estado desnuda? – dijo Hinata, haciendo un drama de la situación.

— No sería la primera vez que la veo como Dios la trajo al mundo. – dijo Neji, con toda la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

— ¡Por dios, Neji, tenía cuatro años! ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir recordándomelo? - dijo Hinata, recordando aquella vez que se desnudó y se tiró a la piscina de la casa de campo de la familia.

Neji sonrió ligeramente, a pesar de lo que habían pasado, seguían siendo inseparables.

— ¿A qué has venido? - dijo Hinata, de forma paciente, mientras buscaba entre sus cosas.

— Solo venía a decir… Que no sabe cuantísimo me alegro de que haya vuelto.

Neji le dio un abrazo a Hinata, que ella correspondió. Él había sido su gran confidente, aquel en quien ella depositó su confianza. Por eso ella decía que era su hermano.

— Bueno, la dejaré descansar. Seguro que estará agotada del viaje. – Neji se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Hinata seguir con lo que iba a hacer.

Hinata enchufó el ordenador a la corriente. Por suerte para ella, tenía un adaptador que le permitió enchufar el ordenador a la toma de corriente. Encendió el dispositivo y conectó el USB, para poder leer la información que le había pasado Kaguya. Ya conocía los datos del proyecto y del préstamo, sólo le quedaba saber qué empresa había contactado con ellos.

Cuando abrió el archivo, Hinata se quedó en shock. Su pálida piel se quedó aún más blanquecina, comenzó a sudar frío y se llevó su mano al pecho. El ver ese nombre aún le dolía, e iba a tener que encararlo directamente.

— ¡No puede ser! Esto es una maldita broma…

Neji se sobresaltó ante el grito que dio Hinata y, como estaba saliendo, se dio la vuelta

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Neji miró de reojo la pantalla del ordenador, viendo un informe-resumen de la empresa Uzukaze y los datos crediticios. Así que, al final, tal como él había deducido, su idea había tenido éxito. Neji sabía el cargo que ostentaba Hinata, y lo más normal era que mandaran a un alto cargo para negociar un préstamo tan grande, así que su petición vino a raíz de eso. Si acordaban la financiación con Aso, existía la posibilidad de que ella volviera. Había acertado de lleno.

— Sí… La empresa con la que tengo que negociar es la de Naruto… ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer? – Hinata sintió cómo su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, sentía cómo le faltaba el aire. Tenía miedo de afrontar su pasado.

— En primer lugar, calmarse. Eso es… Inspiración… - Hinata tomó una gran bocanada de aire. — Por la nariz, no por la boca. – Hinata inhaló mucho aire para poder llenar sus pulmones. — Espiración… Lentamente. – Hinata echó suavemente el aire por la boca. — Eso es, ahora repita hasta que se sienta más relajada.

Hinata repitió el proceso que le había recomendado Neji hasta que sintió que su respiración se hacía normal. Su respiración se calmó, pero su corazón no. Cómo calmarse, si volvería a ver a su amor, a la persona de la que huyó cuando se fue a Madrid.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Naruto cuando la viera? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella cuando lo viera feliz por haber cumplido el anhelo que había tenido durante tantos años? Ahora no podía permitirse volver a caer en la tentación rubia, era una mujer adulta que tenía una gran responsabilidad con ella: un hijo. Por eso tendría que ser fuerte. Ella lo sabía. Pero que fuese capaz de cumplirlo es otro tema.

— Neji, tengo miedo. Sé que debería ser feliz sabiendo que él lo es, pero no puedo. El simple hecho de pensar que es feliz con Sakura me duele. Soy una persona horrible. – Hinata comenzó a llorar. Le dolía el revivir situaciones del pasado. — Es que… Sé que tengo que ser fuerte, pero no sé cómo reaccionaré cuando lo vuelva a ver…

Neji acarició la cabeza de Hinata. A pesar de todo, él siempre la apoyaría.

— En primer lugar, ese es un sentimiento normal. Usted lo ama y quiere que sea feliz con usted, y no por ello es una persona horrible. En segundo lugar, piense que este es un viaje por trabajo, así que tiene excusa para ser algo fría, ¿cierto?

Hinata asintió, mientras Neji salía del salón y cerró la puerta tras él. Apoyándose en una de las paredes, Neji pensaba si era bueno el consejo que le había dado.

— Aunque espero que, como de costumbre, no siga mis consejos…

* * *

Bueno, ya Hinata sabe quién es el cliente, así que... En cierto modo, era lo que todos esperábamos. Que Hinata lo supiera. Y ahora que lo sabe, todos sabemos lo que se avecina, ¿no? ¿O me equivoco?

Igual hago demasiado énfasis en los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Boruto, pero es algo necesario para entender ciertas cosas que ocurrirán.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, hasta... Bueno, mañana a las ocho no, hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!


	6. Prolegómenos

¡Hola de nuevo! Tras mucha incertidumbre, he terminado este capítulo.

Gracias a **Coni hyuuga** por su comentario y por la fidelidad con la historia. La reunión con Boruto tardará aún un poco. Honestamente, es algo que tengo pensado, pero no desarrollado.

Sin más dilación, les dejo con el capítulo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Hinata no pegó ojo en toda la noche tras saber que tendría que encontrarse con Naruto obligatoriamente. A la mañana siguiente, las ojeras que tenía se le notaban a simple vista, cosa que su familia notó.

— Hija, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Hiashi, aunque se le notaba que no lo estaba.

— Sí, hermana, no estás bien, pareces aún más cansada que ayer. – dijo Hanabi, que había percibido el bajo estado de ánimo de su hermana mayor.

— Es que… No he dormido muy bien. – dijo Hinata, distraída, sin poder mirar a su padre y hermana.

Hiashi y Hanabi se dieron cuenta de que no era sólo eso lo que le pasaba. Una noche de mal dormir lo podía mitigar un par de cafés. Hinata ya iba por el tercero y seguía teniendo la misma mala cara que cuando llegó a la cocina. Su gesto era de preocupación y no de falta de sueño

Hanabi se llevó a Hinata de la cocina para hablar con ella. La menor de las hermanas siempre estuvo preocupada por ella, de tal forma que, cuando se enteró de que Naruto era el motivo por el que ella se marchaba, juró que le haría la vida imposible, que torpedearía todos sus intentos de hacer algo en la empresa. Pero ella no contaba con que tendría el apoyo de todos los accionistas mayoritarios, incluido el de Neji, que, si bien al principio no confiaba en Naruto, cuando comprobó que sus decisiones iban encaminadas al crecimiento de la empresa, decidió dejar en segundo plano sus sentimientos hacia el rubio y apoyó la última iniciativa de Naruto.

Hinata y Hanabi recorrieron los angostos pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación de Hinata y se sentaron juntas en la cama.

— Sé que no es sólo falta de sueño lo que tienes, hay algo que te preocupa. – dijo Hanabi — Solo quiero que sepas que aquí tienes a tu hermana para apoyarte.

Hinata miró a Hanabi con cierta melancolía. Siempre estuvieron muy unidas, desde el fallecimiento de su madre en un trágico accidente de tráfico se volvieron uña y carne, y junto con Neji, se hicieron prácticamente inseparables. Unos niños que se guardaban rencor se unieron por la tragedia.

— En primer lugar, volví por motivos de trabajo. – comenzó Hinata a narrar. — Soy la encargada de negociar los términos del contrato de financiación con Uzukaze.

Hanabi se sorprendió en exceso, se quedó boquiabierta al saber que ella iba a ser la responsable de la negociación con Naruto. Una sonrisa malvada se marcó en su rostro, haciendo que Hinata se estremeciera ligeramente.

— Esto es perfecto, hermana…

Hinata no entendió lo que quiso decir Hanabi. Rodó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y su rostro adoptó un gesto de clara confusión ante las palabras de Hanabi.

— Podrás torpedear el contrato y así destrozar el proyecto…

Hinata negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Hanabi. Hinata nunca pensó en esa posibilidad, simplemente porque en su corazón no había ni una pizca de maldad.

— No lo haré. Soy una profesional y me debo a mi trabajo.

— Pero Naruto no puede irse de rositas. – dijo Hanabi, elevando su tono de voz, fruto de la rabia que sentía en ese momento. — ¿Es que no le guardas rencor por lo que hizo en el pasado?

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Ella no era una persona rencorosa, y aunque había sufrido demasiado, sabía que no había sido su culpa.

— Yo no le guardo rencor a Naruto, él fue víctima de una situación no deseada. Mientras estuvo conmigo, y mirándolo con cierta perspectiva, me sentí amada. Pero era demasiado joven para verlo. – dijo Hinata, que, a pesar de todo, siempre fue comprensiva con el rubio. — Además, él me dio lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Él me dio a Boruto, y solo por eso le deseo que sea feliz… Aunque no sea conmigo…

Hanabi le dio un abrazo, en ese momento era lo que ella necesitaba. Pudo percibir que ella todavía seguía enamorada de Naruto. Y si Hinata, que había sido la víctima de todo, no le guardaba rencor a Naruto, ¿de verdad tenía ella derecho a odiar a Naruto?

— Eres demasiado buena…

Hinata, simplemente sonrió mientras abrazaba a Hanabi. Ella no creía que fuese "demasiado buena", como decía Hanabi, simplemente, la lógica y los años ganados, aunque fuesen sólo tres, le hacían ver las cosas de otra forma.

— Y… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – dijo Hanabi, retomando el hilo inicial de la conversación.

— Que… No sé si podré soportar verlo. – Hinata exhaló un suspiro de alivio, como si hablando de eso con su hermana se quitara de nuevo ese peso que atesoraba sobre sus hombros. — Él consiguió lo que quería desde su infancia: el amor de Sakura. Debe estar muy contento. Y yo, aunque suene egoísta, sufriré viéndolo así.

— Bueno… No sé si él estará feliz… - dijo Hanabi en voz baja, pensando que Hinata no la iba a oír. Pero Hinata, en medio del silencio de la mañana, cosa que agradecía después de tres años de sufrir el bullicio matritense, oyó a su hermana a la perfección.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hinata sorprendida. Si era un empresario de éxito, adinerado y casado con una mujer maravillosa… Lo tenía todo.

— No lo sé… - dijo Hanabi, haciéndose la tonta debido a la sorpresa que le causó que su hermana la oyera hablar. Ella sabía perfectamente que Naruto no era feliz desde que Hinata se marchó de Japón, pero también pensaba que decírselo podía llevar a pensar a Hinata que fue su petición expresa la solicitud del préstamo a Aso, y no quería que pensara eso, porque eso conllevaría una discusión muy fuerte entre ellas.

— Sea el motivo que sea, no creo que deba importarme. Él ya es pasado. – Hinata sabía que eso no era así. En su fuero interno, le preocupaba el por qué Naruto podía no ser feliz.

Neji, que pasaba por el pasillo, negaba con la cabeza. Él había sido quien había visto a Naruto roto de dolor, quien había aguantado las lágrimas de Hinata y quien había vivido las penas de ambos. Siguió caminando hacia su alcoba, y cuando llegó, se tumbó en la cama para dedicarle a Hinata unas palabras que jamás llegarían a sus oídos.

— Siga diciendo eso, a ver si algún día se lo cree.

De repente, el teléfono de Hinata sonó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos. Hinata desconocía el número de teléfono que la llamaba, pero entendió que era alguien del trabajo o de la empresa Uzukaze. Sólo ellos tenían ese contacto.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Es usted el contacto del Banco Aso? – preguntó el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

— Sí, soy yo. – respondió Hinata, que se puso nerviosa por no saber con quién estaba hablando. ¿Y si era Naruto? ¿Y si reconocía su voz? No dejaba de pensar esas cosas.

— Soy Shikamaru Nara, responsable económico de la empresa Uzukaze.

Hinata suspiró aliviada. No tendría que hablar con Naruto… Hasta la reunión. Pero eso le permitiría ganar tiempo para mentalizarse sobre el encuentro.

— Encantada, yo me llamo…

— Hinata Hyuga, ¿me equivoco? – dijo Shikamaru, que sospechaba que, por la importancia y la magnitud del crédito, mandarían a un alto ejecutivo.

— Correcto. ¿Cómo sabe cómo me llamo? – Hinata estaba netamente sorprendida de que el hombre la conociera. ¿Acaso Naruto hablaba de ella? ¿En qué términos lo hacía?

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Sabía que, por mucho que dijera que Naruto le daba igual, en realidad le seguía importando el rubio más de lo que a ella le gustaría reconocer.

— Por dos motivos. – dijo Shikamaru. — El primero: porque en el organigrama que está en la web del banco aparece usted, y por el cargo que ostenta y por la importancia del acuerdo, deduje que enviarían a alguien muy importante en el seno de la empresa. Y segundo: porque fue petición expresa de determinado accionista el pedir el préstamo a su banco… Aunque yo hubiera dicho que la hicieran a su banco de todas formas, ya que las condiciones que ofrecen son notablemente mejores a las que ofrece el resto de bancos. Por cierto, sepa que cierto rubio que tengo por jefe no deja de hablar de usted.

Hinata se quedó paralizada por dos motivos. Uno: porque alguien la había poco menos que obligado a volver. Y tenía una ligera idea de quién había sido la persona que había hecho eso. Y dos: porque lo que decía Shikamaru con respecto de Naruto le hacía pensar que Naruto seguía pensando en ella.

— Pero basta de charla insustancial. – dijo Shikamaru, queriendo cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. — Nosotros tenemos todo preparado, pero entiendo que tendrá que preparar toda la documentación y los datos para estar bien informada en la reunión. Disculpe si me meto donde no me llaman.

— Oh, no se preocupe. – dijo Hinata, excusando a Shikamaru. — Tienes razón, pero ya estoy estudiando los papeles necesarios para tenerlo todo bien atado. Hoy estamos a viernes, así que para esta semana es imposible acordar la reunión. ¿Le parece bien el lunes a primera hora?

Shikamaru se sorprendió por la determinación de Hinata por reunirse, era una profesional reputada y eso se notaba en su forma de trabajar.

— Perfecto. El lunes a las 08:00 será la reunión. Nos vemos entonces.

El teléfono de Hinata dio la inconfundible señal de que Shikamaru había colgado. Hinata se sentó en su escritorio a revisar los documentos que le había pasado Kaguya. Tenía que analizarlo todo bien para poder ser justa.

Hinata no salió de su habitación hasta la hora del almuerzo, que, por norma, solía ser a la una de la tarde. A esa hora, Hinata sintió algo de hambre y fue a la cocina para ver qué estaban preparando.

— ¿Qué hay para comer? – preguntó Hinata.

— Tenemos sopa de miso y okonomiyaki. Y de postre… Algo que a mi hermana mayor le gusta mucho… - canturreó Hanabi con alegría.

— No me digas que…

Hanabi asintió y señaló una caja que había encima de la mesa. Hinata fue rauda a ver la caja. La caja era blanca y en ella se veía el logo de una pastelería muy famosa. Hinata, con sólo oler el aroma que salía de aquella caja, supo al instante cuál era el postre al cual se refería su hermana.

— Mis amados rollos de canela… - dijo Hinata, mirándolos con ansia. En Madrid no pudo conseguirlos, no al menos tan buenos como los de esa pastelería.

Hinata ayudó a Hanabi a hacer la comida, junto con Neji, que también echaba una mano. Los tres primos Hyuga estaban contentos de volver a estar juntos tras tres años. Hinata echaba de menos eso, y si todo salía bien, no le importaría quedarse en Japón. No en la casa familiar, porque ya era una mujer hecha y derecha, madre de un hijo, pero cerca, para no perder el contacto con ellos. Casi que agradecía que alguien hubiera pedido que el Banco Aso fuese quien financiara el proyecto, por poder volver a disfrutar de esos momentos en familia.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, y el ambiente era bastante distendido entre los miembros de la familia. Parecía que Hinata no se había marchado nunca. De repente, Hinata se quedó en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que iba a decir.

— Y… ¿quién fue el que pidió que la financiación del proyecto se le encargara a Aso? – dijo Hinata, levantando la mirada del plato de comida de forma acusatoria.

Neji se atragantó ligeramente con la comida, haciendo que tosiera, la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, haciendo que tragara en seco por los nervios.

— ¿Cómo sabes que…? – preguntó Hanabi mientras ayudaba a Neji con su pequeño problema.

— Me lo dijo el señor Nara. Antes de que pongáis excusa, sé que fuisteis vosotros. Nadie más sabe que yo estoy trabajando en ese banco. – Hinata había deducido que había sido uno de los allí presentes, y sabía perfectamente cuál de ellos había sido

— ¡Fue Neji! Yo di mi voto negativo al proyecto. – dijo Hanabi, que no pensaba cargar con las culpas de la traición de Neji.

Neji se quedó sorprendido por el chivatazo de Hanabi, él nunca la hubiera vendido de esa forma. Neji pudo ver como el rostro de Hinata marcaba poco a poco un rictus difícil de definir.

— Neji…

— Yo… - Neji se quedó paralizado ante Hinata. No pensó que se descubriría tan pronto que había sido él el responsable de su vuelta. - Pensé en todo momento en usted, pensé que tenía que volver, aunque fuese por unos días. Aquí todos la echamos de menos, ¿por qué no facilitar su vuelta?

— Esa es una decisión que tendría que haber tomado yo, Neji. – dijo Hinata, con algo de decepción en su voz. Neji había actuado por egoísmo, pero tampoco podía reprocharle nada, porque ella también había sido egoísta en el pasado. – Tampoco es que tenga autoridad moral para reprochar nada… Fui egoísta hace tres años, me fui sin pensar en mi familia, en lo que dejaba aquí. Supongo que me tocaba volver…

— Hija, lo que hiciste hace tres años tuvo sus motivos. No fue culpa tuya, ni de nadie. No fuiste egoísta, el cuerpo te pidió un cambio de aires, y te fue bien. Eres una alta ejecutiva de un banco muy importante, eres madre y has sabido salir adelante, mejor de lo que cualquier persona había s. Nunca antes me había sentido tan orgulloso de ti. – dijo Hiashi, que decía la verdad. Cuando era más joven, Hiashi siempre obligó a Hinata a llevar las riendas de la familia, tal como hacía su madre, y siempre le reprochaba su incapacidad y su falta de carácter, pero no supo entender que esa era una responsabilidad demasiado elevada para una adolescente.

— Pa… Padre… Gracias… - Hinata estaba notablemente emocionada, anhelaba desde hace mucho un gesto de cariño de su padre.

— No hay mal que por bien no venga, supongo… - dijo Neji, marcando una leve sonrisa y un tono cómico a la situación.

Todos los miembros de la familia rieron. Hacía mucho que no se vivía un momento así en la casa.

El fin de semana pasó con Hinata estando muy centrada en el trabajo. No haber podido trabajar en Madrid la había lastrado en exceso y se dedicó el fin de semana a trabajar. Por suerte para ella, Boruto estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de sus tíos y su abuelo, que salían constantemente con él. Le daba pena no poder estar con él, pero cuando todo acabara, le dedicaría todo el tiempo del mundo.

Amaneció el lunes, que era el día de la reunión, e Hinata se despertó de su letargo, sintiéndose preparada para afrontar todo lo que le viniera por delante. Preparó su maletín, se hizo un café y un ligero desayuno y se dirigió a la reunión.

Cuando llegó a la sede de la empresa, toda la seguridad que tenía cuando se levantó de la cama se fue al traste. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, pero no podía permitir ponerse nerviosa a esas alturas. Hinata se dio una suave cachetada para tranquilizarse.

— ¡Vamos, Hinata! ¡Fuerza!

La gente que por allí pasaba se le quedaba mirando con un gesto extrañado, como si miraran a alguien que no estaba en sus cabales. Hinata se sonrojó por la vergüenza que sintió al ser el centro de atención y entró rápidamente a la sede de la empresa Uzukaze Corp.

Al entrar, vio que el edificio estaba algo destartalado. Agrietado, con una notable falta de una buena mano de pintura, un ascensor que era muy probable que ya no estuviera en regla y con ciertos desperfectos que no podían ser subsanables. Sabía que la sede tenía ya unos cuantos años, así que no le sorprendió el horrible estado de la sede.

Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar a la recepcionista cuál era la planta en la que estaba "el señor Nara". Subió al ascensor, un ascensor que, si bien había vivido tiempos mejores, al menos aún ejercía su función. Se bajó en la segunda planta y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo según salía del ascensor, tal como le habían indicado las recepcionistas. En ese despacho estaba Shikamaru.

— Disculpe, ¿el señor Nara? – dijo Hinata con toda la amabilidad que su nervioso cuerpo le permitía.

— Ahora que nos vemos en persona, por favor, no me trate de usted, el señor Nara es mi padre. Puedes llamarme Shikamaru y tutearme. – dijo Shikamaru, ofreciéndole la mano en señal de saludo.

Hinata le saludó de vuelta, con delicadeza y de forma gentil, como era ella. Y eso era algo que Shikamaru notó nada más verla y hablar con ella. En ese momento, una duda asaltó a Shikamaru: ¿cómo pudo ella dejar a Naruto de una forma tan fría, romperle el corazón y dejarlo devastado?

— Oh, de acuerdo, me sale por mero formalismo, pero si yo te puedo tutear, tú también tendrás que tutearme. Lo siento, es que me hace sentir… - Hinata se quedó pensativa para explicar esa sensación.

— ¿Vieja? – dijo Shikamaru, interrumpiendo a Hinata.

— En realidad iba a decir "rara". – Shikamaru rió ante el comentario de Hinata, le parecía una persona peculiar.

— Bueno, Hinata, el señor Namikaze está en la última planta. ¿Has traído todos los documentos necesarios, con todos los detalles sobre la operación?

Hinata miró su maletín con confianza. Dentro estaba toda la documentación referente a la transacción a realizar. Había estudiado todo a la perfección, de forma que no quedara ningún cabo suelto.

— Sí, tengo todo. – dijo Hinata que, si bien su voz rebosaba confianza y tranquilidad, en realidad estaba nerviosa. Los Hyuga siempre fueron buenos escondiendo sus sentimientos y sus sensaciones, y ella no era menos.

— Bueno, pues si todo está listo, vamos a ver a Naruto.

Shikamaru acompañó hasta el ascensor a Hinata y subió junto a ella al despacho de Naruto. El cuerpo de Hinata temblaba de pavor. Una parte de ella deseaba llamar a Kaguya, decirle que mandara a otra persona y que la degradara, pero su jefa había depositado su confianza en ella, y renunciar por un simple motivo personal sería traicionarla. Ya no había vuelta atrás: la reunión se llevaría a cabo y tendría que volver a verlo.

— Bien, Hinata, el señor Namikaze te recibirá encantado, pero hoy tiene un problema personal y está algo… distante. – dijo Shikamaru, mostrando un gesto desconcertante para Hinata. Como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a vivir días así.

El saber que había algo que atormentaba a Naruto hizo que Hinata se sintiera mal. A pesar de que ella era consciente de que no podían estar juntos tal como ella deseaba, era inevitable que ella se preocupara por su felicidad.

El timbre del ascensor sonó, indicando que ya habían llegado a planta. Caminaron por aquella sala, se notaban los años que tenía ese edificio, así que era normal que quisieran construir un edificio nuevo. Conforme se iba acercando a esa puerta que tenía un cartel que rezaba "Naruto Namikaze. Director general", Hinata se puso cada vez más nerviosa.

— Espera aquí, informaré a Naruto sobre tu llegada.

Hinata asintió, viendo cómo Shikamaru se alejaba de ella entraba en el despacho de Naruto. Hinata inspiraba y espiraba para relajarse un poco. Su corazón repiqueteaba como lo había cuando era una adolescente tímida que veía a Naruto como si estuviera elevado en un pedestal. No se había sentido así desde hacía mucho.

— Estoy aquí con la representante del Banco Aso. – dijo Shikamaru.

— Sabes que no estoy de humor, Shikamaru… Hoy hace tres años y seis meses desde que ella me abandonó…

— ¿Llevas la cuenta? – preguntó Shikamaru, mientras Hinata escuchaba escondida tras una pared. — Si tanto tiempo ha pasado, deberías superarlo.

Hinata no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo pudo Sakura abandonarlo? Él era el hombre perfecto para ella. La quería, se preocupaba por ella y desde pequeño la había amado. Ella no hubiera desaprovechado la oportunidad si ella hubiera sido quien hubiera estado con él.

— Nunca olvidaré la tristeza y la desesperación que sentí cuando mi lavanda se fue… Todavía me duele, el recuerdo de su avión despegando me persigue por las noches en mis sueños… - Hinata oía todo desde fuera del despacho, y sintió como se venía abajo al oír llorar a Naruto.

— Pero no llores…

"Mi lavanda…" Así era como Naruto la solía llamar cuando eran pareja, según él porque su aroma natural le recordaba a la fragancia de esas flores, también decía que no podía pasar por delante de una floristería sin acordarse de ella. El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco y se aceleró al oírlo decir esas palabras. Entendió que no hablaba de Sakura, entendió que la que había destrozado su corazón había sido ella. Su pecho empezó a doler cuando lo oyó sollozar: ella era la culpable del dolor que sentía Naruto. Pero si estaba casado, ¿cómo podía seguir echándola de menos? ¿Tan fuerte era el amor que profesaba por ella?

— La representante está ahí fuera, ya hablaremos después de eso…

— Está bien. – Naruto secó sus lágrimas y adoptó un gesto más serio. — Adelante.

Cuando Hinata hizo acto de presencia, se pudieron ver dos rostros bien diferenciados: el de Shikamaru, que mantuvo la compostura, sonriendo ligeramente por el reencuentro; y el de Naruto, boquiabierto, con sus ojos abiertos como platos, totalmente sorprendido de la presencia de la morena.

— ¿Hi…? ¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú, mi preciosa lavanda? ¿Has vuelto, mi amor? – su tono de voz cambió con respecto al que había oído antes. Se había vuelto más agudo, como si su llegada hubiera cambiado radicalmente su estado de ánimo. Shikamaru pudo ver en los ojos de Naruto un brillo jamás visto antes por el moreno. Un brillo que simbolizaba… ¿felicidad y amor?

Hinata no supo cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras de Naruto, ante la reacción del rubio y ante el descubrimiento de cuánto le había afectado su marcha. Su respiración se encontraba ligeramente acelerada, no podía levantar la mirada del suelo, su corazón bombeaba a un ritmo devastador. Ella sabía que aún le afectaba estar tan cerca de él, y en ese instante supo que daban igual los kilómetros que pusiera entre ellos, sus sentimientos saldrían a la luz siempre que pensara en él. Se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer, hasta que reaccionó tras levantar la mirada.

— Buenos días, señor Namikaze, soy Hinata Hyuga y vengo en nombre del Banco Aso para negociar las condiciones del préstamo.

* * *

En el próximo ya se viene lo esperado. ¿Cómo pensáis que evolucionará la reunión y reaccionará cada uno? Me interesa conocer las opiniones de los lectores y comprobar si vuestras ideas coinciden con las mías o son diferentes...

Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto el último capítulo de Boruto? Ese momento NaruHina al principio me encantó... Y el final con la familia Uzumaki es, sencillamente, maravilloso. Cada vez amo más a Himawari, es taaaaan adorable...

Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. El reencuentro

¡SORPRESA! No se acostumbren, esto ha pasado porque me dio un arrebato de inspiración.

Ya en serio, llevaban esperando este acontecimiento mucho, aparte de otros que se darán... Pero ha llegado el encuentro entre Naruto e Hinata.

Gracias a **Hinata Hyuga -NxH** y a **Coni hyuuga** por sus comentarios y su fidelidad con esta historia. A ustedes va dedicado el capítulo.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

El que decía que cuando más lento pasaba el tiempo era cuando una persona estaba aburrida o mentía o ignoraba la realidad. Cuando más lento pasa el tiempo es cuando una persona está viviendo una situación incómoda o indeseada. Ahí la percepción del tiempo se dilata de tal forma que parece eterno.

Eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento Hinata tras volver a ver a Naruto. Su reacción la pilló totalmente descolocada, no esperaba volver a ver esos ojos que miraban con el más hondo de los amores, como siempre la habían visto a ella. No esperaba que recordara ese apelativo tan cariñoso que le dedicó a ella. Y, sobre todo, lo que no esperaba de ninguna de las formas es saber que él la había visto marcharse en ese avión y que su marcha le había destrozado por completo.

— No es un sueño... De verdad estás aquí... - dijo Naruto, que había vuelto a recuperar la esperanza tras verla de nuevo. Naruto agarró inmediatamente su pecho, donde reposaba el colgante que tenía el anillo que simbolizaba el amor tan puro que sentía hacia Hinata. – Ahora que has vuelto, ya nada podrá separarnos.

Naruto la observó de arriba abajo. Si antes ya era una mujer atractiva físicamente, esos tres años le habían sentado genial. Aunque siempre le había gustado su pelo largo, el peinado corto también le sentaba muy bien, resaltando la hermosura de su rostro. Su cuerpo era condenadamente caliente. Unos pechos generosos y firmes, que Naruto podía asegurar que habían aumentado de tamaño; un vientre plano, cintura de avispa, caderas anchas, que también aseguraba que se habían ampliado; un trasero firme y respingón; y piernas torneadas y firmes. Tenía un cuerpo escultural, cuyo traje, compuesto por chaqueta azul marino, una camisa de manga larga de color blanco, con un ligero escote que dejaba ver el inicio del valle que marcaban sus senos, falda corta que combinaba con la chaqueta, medias negras y zapato de tacón de color negro, resaltaba aún más su belleza natural, haciéndola ver formalmente elegante y hermosa. Naruto pensaba que semejante obra de arte sólo podía ser creada por los dioses. Estaba aún más hermosa de lo que Naruto la recordaba, el rubio estaba totalmente a los pies de Hinata, y eso era algo que no cambiaría nunca.

Naruto se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Hinata poco a poco, como si quisiera asegurarse de que su mente no le estaba engañando y que todo era un sueño o una ilusión. Pasó su mano por el brazo de ella, ascendiendo hacia su rostro, y acariciando la mejilla de ella. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió los cuerpos de ambos, el simple roce de sus pieles era lo que necesitaban para darse cuenta de que se amaban como locos.

— Tenemos tantas cosas de las que hablar...

El tiempo seguía sin correr y las emociones desbordaban a ambos. Los ojos de Naruto brillaban con la intensidad de mil soles, tras tanto tiempo, por fin volvía a verla. Hinata aún estaba paralizada por el toque de Naruto. Él siempre tuvo ese efecto en ella. Pero Hinata no podía permitirse ser débil de nuevo. Si fuera ella sola, no le importaría ser dañada por su amado. Pero ahora su vida no era sólo de ella, había una personita que dependía completamente de ella: su hijo Boruto. Y por él tendría que ser fuerte.

En su mente aparecieron las palabras que Neji le había dicho cuando le confesó sus dudas y sus miedos internos.

 _"Usted lo ama y quiere que sea feliz con usted, y no por ello es una persona horrible. Piense que este es un viaje por asuntos de trabajo, así que tiene excusa para ser algo fría, ¿cierto?"_

Hinata agarró la mano de Naruto, con calma. Hinata recordó, por un instante, cómo se sentía su mano al contacto con la de él. Se sentía protegida. Su mano, notablemente más grande que la de ella, hacía que se sintiera segura. Por eso siempre creyó y confió en él.

Naruto volvió a sentirse como en aquellos tiempos en los que era un adolescente que amaba con la mayor de las intensidades. Nunca se lo dijo, pero siempre pensó que ella sería el amor de su vida, desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando llegó a mediados de curso. La miró directamente a los ojos, esperando que ella lo mirara.

Lo que no esperaba fue que ella soltara su mano con desdén y frialdad, como si se estuviera deshaciendo de algo inútil. Algo que no casaba con la Hinata que él conocía, la Hinata que él conocía era una persona cálida, cariñosa, que no le hubiera rechazado de esa forma. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho? ¿Tan mal la había tratado en el pasado? El corazón de Naruto comenzó a doler, haciendo que se llevara la mano al pecho.

— Señor Namikaze, he venido aquí por asuntos de trabajo. Así que, por favor, le ruego que no se tome tantas confianzas conmigo. – dijo Hinata, con una frialdad tal que hubiera congelado el mismísimo infierno.

Las tornas cambiaron. Ahora era a Naruto al que el tiempo se le hacía eterno. Pudo ver como Hinata le retiraba la mirada. En los ojos de Hinata, pudo leer un sentimiento que nunca antes había visto. Era algo parecido al... ¿Dolor? El mismo dolor que había quemado su espíritu y su positivismo durante los últimos tres años y medio.

— Bueno, Hinata, toma asiento.

Shikamaru tomó las riendas de la negociación, porque Naruto aún estaba en shock debido a la actitud y frialdad mostrada por Hinata. Si su cuerpo había cambiado para bien, su actitud lo había hecho en negativo.

Hinata se sentó frente a Shikamaru y Naruto. Sin duda, el hecho de que el Nara estuviera allí con ellos dos la relajaba un poco. Aunque ella pensaba que él nunca se atrevería a hacer un movimiento como el que había hecho con alguien delante, se sorprendió al ver que el rubio fue a ella con hambre y necesidad.

Hinata abrió su maletín y sacó un dossier de papeles, en el cual había todos los datos de la empresa Uzukaze.

— Bueno, comencemos con el asunto en cuestión. – dijo Hinata, que seguía con su máscara de hielo delante de Naruto. Por fuera parecía segura, fría y calculadora, pero por dentro estaba hecha un flan.

— Muy bien. – dijo Shikamaru, cubriendo a Naruto, ya que el rubio aún estaba paralizado. — El proyecto que se quiere desarrollar es la construcción de una nueva sede y de un complejo de trabajo. Lógicamente, los fondos propios de los que disponemos no son suficientes, pero consideramos que, con una inversión de esta magnitud, el margen de beneficios aumentará hasta en un 125%, logrando así, una mayor rentabilidad.

Hinata escuchaba atentamente a la explicación de Shikamaru. Le encantaba trabajar con él, porque se notaba que sentía devoción por su trabajo, y además también era evidente que era un profesional muy serio.

— Entenderá que una potencial alianza con nosotros, en este momento, es una ventaja importante. Puede ser la vía de entrada al mercado oriental que estaban buscando.

— Veo que ha estudiado perfectamente a Aso y nuestras intenciones. – dijo Hinata, aún sorprendida de que fuese Shikamaru quien llevara las riendas de todo ante la pasividad de Naruto. — Bien, no me andaré con rodeos. Hemos analizado su proyecto y la propuesta de financiación, y consideramos que, si bien es un préstamo muy alto, Aso no va a tener problema en abrir una línea de crédito con su empresa. Nuestro interés en una empresa como esta va más allá de acuerdos puntuales, sino que podemos ser socios cuando así lo requieran las circunstancias.

Shikamaru sonrió ante la afirmativa dada por Hinata a la petición de la empresa. No así lo hizo Naruto, que seguía sumamente dolido por la frialdad con la que lo trató Hinata.

— Naruto, ¿no te parece una gran noticia? – dijo Shikamaru, intentando introducir Al rubio en la conversación.

— Eh... Sí... Está bien... — Naruto no tenía ánimos para responder a Shikamaru ni para entrar en el tema de la reunión. – Entonces... ¿Todo bien, Hinata?

Naruto no se refería a la negociación en ningún momento. De hecho, eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Él sólo quería hablar con Hinata de lo sucedido hace tres años.

— Sí, todo está en regla. Sólo queda negociar el contrato, remitirlo a central y todo habrá acabado.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. O bien no le había entendido, o no quería entenderlo. Tal como había actuado desde su llegada, Naruto pudo entender que ella no tenía ningún interés en él. Esa revelación que tuvo hizo que su corazón, que no se recuperó de su marcha, se rompiera en mil pedacitos de tamaño minúsculo. Ella se llevó su corazón y se lo devolvía en ese día absolutamente machacado y destruido.

 _"Yo amándola como un bobo y ella pasando de mí y habiéndome olvidado. ¿Alguna vez me amó de verdad?"_ Ese pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Naruto, lo que hizo que su dolor aumentara más.

 _"No... Ella me amaba de verdad. Fue mi culpa el que me haya olvidado, que no luché por ella cuando tocaba. Ahora es tarde para mí."_ Naruto siempre se culpaba de su marcha, pero siempre pensó que ella, si volvía lo amaría como el primer día. Ahora entendía que el corazón de Hinata había sanado y que no había un lugar para él.

— Entonces... Todo... ¿se acabó? – dijo Naruto, con la voz rota de dolor. Una vez más, no se refería al contrato.

— Naruto, te veo algo... fatigado. ¿No crees que deberías ir al lavabo a refrescarte un poco? – dijo Shikamaru, sabiendo lo que pasaba con su jefe. – Lo que viene a continuación es sumamente importante y te necesitamos bien.

Naruto se sorprendió ante la intervención de Shikamaru, hasta el moreno se dio cuenta que estaba sufriendo demasiado y que no estaba centrado. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y, completamente roto y devastado por la tristeza, salió de su despacho. Subió por las escaleras en dirección a la azotea, necesitaba estar solo para poder calmarse.

En la oficina, Hinata estaba al borde del colapso. Le estaba costando mucho actuar con frialdad, porque la mirada de Naruto le quemaba por dentro. Saber que estaba triste por su culpa la estaba consumiendo.

— Oye, Hinata, no quisiera meterme donde no me llaman, pero... No sé qué pasa entre ustedes dos, pero creo que deberías cambiar tu actitud. Naruto no se merece este trato que recibe por tu parte. – dijo Shikamaru, el cual había visto momentos muy bajos de Naruto, y podía jurar que este era el peor de todos.

— Le ruego que no se meta en mi vida, por favor. Bastante doloroso está siendo para mí esto como para aguantar reproches de un desconocido. – dijo Hinata, que estaba deseando abalanzarse sobre él y decirle que todo iría bien. Pero sería darse y darle falsas esperanzas.

Shikamaru no abrió la boca hasta que vio entrar a Naruto de nuevo en la sala. Su rostro seguía igual de serio, pero sus pasos parecían algo más decididos que anteriormente.

— Disculpen, necesitaba tomar algo de aire. – dijo Naruto, que se había resignado a vivir con el dolor dentro de él. – Ya saben, el estrés y esas cosas...

Hinata pudo distinguir lo enrojecidos que estaban los azulados ojos de Naruto. ¿Había llorado por ella en ese momento?

— No... no se preocupe... - Hinata estaba comenzando a sentirse mal. No físicamente, sino emocionalmente, estaba comenzando a sentir el dolor que asolaba a Naruto y el que ella también padecía. — Como iba diciendo, podemos sentarnos a negociar si lo desean.

— De acuerdo. – dijeron tanto Naruto como Shikamaru a la vez.

Naruto frenó a Shikamaru antes de que se sentara, diciéndole solo una palabra.

— Implacable.

Shikamaru asintió. Comenzaba la guerra de las negociaciones.

— Bueno, el crédito que han solicitado es de tres mil millones de yenes. No tenemos ningún problema en concederlo, pero necesitamos garantías de pago serias, y no basadas en meras conjeturas.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Hinata, parecía que estaba dudando de su capacidad como jefe de la empresa.

— ¿Insinúas que no confías en la seriedad de esta empresa? No esperaba menos de ti, Hinata. No confías en nada ni en nadie. ¿De qué años quieres los balances contables, para asegurarte que esta es, ha sido y será siempre una empresa seria?

Naruto había pasado al ataque con todo, su dolor le hacía reaccionar de forma exagerada ante las palabras de Hinata, que se quedó sorprendida ante la actitud tan ofensiva de Naruto. Ella sintió el golpe que le había dado Naruto, le dolía mucho que él la tratara así.

— No digo eso, pero entenderá que es nuestro capital el que está en riesgo. Tenemos que asegurarnos de todo, nada nos ha hecho pensar que no van a cumplir con los compromisos, pero tampoco nada nos hace pensar que sí van a cumplir. Simplemente, nos cubrimos las espaldas.

— Ya, claro. – dijo Naruto, que estaba cada vez más indignado con Hinata. — A ti lo que te pasa es que no confías en mí. Nunca lo hiciste, por eso huiste, ¿verdad?

— ¡Señor Namikaze! – gritó Hinata, que se había cansado de los reproches que Naruto le hacía. – No sé de dónde se saca esa afirmación, pero...

— Tres años culpándome de tu huida, tres años pensando que yo había sido un cobarde y resulta que tú eres peor que yo... - Naruto había pasado de un tono de rabia a uno de tristeza. Ya no era él mismo, sino que por él hablaba el dolor y el sufrimiento acumulado durante tantos años.

Hinata apretó sus puños con fuerza, con rabia, como si estuviera apretando una pelota antiestrés. Estaba culpándola a ella de su marcha. Su máscara de frialdad se estaba resquebrajando, y no sabía cuánto podría aguantar así.

— Naruto, haznos un favor y cállate. Está en juego el futuro de la empresa. – dijo Shikamaru, cansado de ver cómo Naruto e Hinata se atizaban el uno al otro. — Disculpa, creo que él no estaba preparado para este momento.

— Descuida... - dijo Hinata, que conforme iba escuchando a Naruto, se dio cuenta de que no solo ella había sufrido. Sólo Naruto podía hacerla sufrir como lo había hecho en el pasado, y en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que sólo ella podía llevar a Naruto hasta ese extremo.

— Bien, estoy de acuerdo con su petición. Si quiere, puedo traer de mi despacho los balances anuales de los últimos cinco años. – dijo Shikamaru, poniendo algo de cordura en esa reunión, en la que se comenzaba a hablar de todo, menos de negocios.

— Adelante, ella necesita verlos para poder finiquitar esto. - dijo Naruto, con desdén.

Hinata tembló, no quería quedarse a solas con él. Si lo hacía, se vendría abajo, y no era algo que se pudiera permitir en ese instante.

Shikamaru salió del despacho, obedeciendo a su jefe y dejándolo a solas con Hinata. De nuevo, el tiempo volvía a pasar con total parsimonia para ambos. Ninguno quería decir nada, por miedo a la reacción del otro. Se habían vivido momentos extremadamente tensos en esa reunión, y si eso había sido en compañía de Shikamaru, a solas podían despellejarse con la mayor de las crueldades.

Naruto observó a Hinata. Vio su rostro, flanqueado por su corto cabello; sus ojos, que alguna vez lo miraron con amor; y sus labios, que él había tomado y poseído tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta hace años. Una ligera sonrisa bobalicona se marcó en su rostro. En ese momento, Naruto se dio cuenta de que daba igual la actitud que tuviera Hinata ahora con él: él nunca podría pasar mucho tiempo enfadado con ella.

— Hinata... - dijo Naruto tras aclararse la garganta. Las palabras se atascaban en su garganta, se había comportado como un imbécil. — Yo...

— No es necesario que digas nada, Naruto. – dijo Hinata, que por primera vez en el día se refería a él por su nombre de pila, y no por el apellido. — De verdad te lo digo.

— Yo solo... Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi actitud de hoy... Me gustaría que acabáramos con cordialidad esta reunión. – dijo Naruto, arrepentido por su actitud.

Hinata pudo ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, estaba verdaderamente arrepentido de cómo había actuado. Con sólo mirar a los ojos a Naruto, podía distinguir perfectamente los sentimientos del rubio. Así había sido en el pasado, y así seguiría siendo siempre.

— No te preocupes, Naruto. Supongo que... Yo tampoco actué bien siendo tan distante...

Hinata sabía que actuaba así para protegerse a sí misma. No obstante, al percibir la tristeza que asolaba al rubio cuando lo trataba con tanta frialdad, se sintió mal por ello, aunque no dejó de hacerlo. No dejaba de pensar en si había tomado la decisión correcta haciendo caso a Neji. Con esa pequeña charla de complicidad con Naruto, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

Naruto pudo volver a ver por un instante a esa chiquilla de la que se había enamorado perdidamente en el instituto. Sonrió ante su recuerdo, en verdad amaba a esa chica con todo su corazón. Una idea loca se le pasó por su cabeza, pero necesitaba decirlo y proponérselo, no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

— Hinata... Sigo creyendo que tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar, así que... ¿Qué te parece si...?

— Bien, aquí están los documentos que me pidieron. – interrumpió Shikamaru, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Naruto.

Hinata tomó asiento y miró los balances, aunque su cabeza estaba puesta en lo que Naruto le iba a decir. En una cosa estaba de acuerdo con él: tenían que hablar seriamente. Pero no sería en ese momento.

¿Hasta dónde hubiera llegado el rubio de no ser por Shikamaru? Es una pregunta que Hinata se hacía y que, por desgracia o por fortuna para ella, quedaría sin resolver paras siempre.

Se sentaron y volvieron a hablar de temas laborales. Hinata tomó los documentos que había traído Shikamaru y los ojeó.

— Bien, verdaderamente tenían razón ustedes. Con los márgenes de beneficios actuales y pasados, no habrá problema de ninguna clase para que la financiación sea aprobada. – dijo Hinata, que verdaderamente estaba impresionada con las cifras que mostraban esos balances económicos.

Naruto y Shikamaru suspiraron. Tenían confianza en el trabajo que habían hecho tanto ellos como sus antecesores en los cargos que ocupaban, y desde luego que sus padres lo habían hecho muy bien.

— Tengo aquí un precontrato, con la cantidad y los tipos de interés. Como podéis observar, somos claros y transparentes, y de verdad deseamos trabajar junto a ustedes.

Shikamaru sabía que Aso deseaba entrar en ese mercado, por lo que, si podía, conseguiría alguna condición más ventajosa para Uzukaze. Junto con Naruto, fueron leyendo el precontrato, llegando a un punto que no les gustó a ambos.

— Hinata, a mí lo que no me parece adecuado es el plazo de devolución. – dijo Shikamaru, mostrándole las fechas. — Sesenta meses me parece poco tiempo porque compromete gravemente las cuentas de la empresa.

— ¿Y vuestra propuesta es...?

Naruto y Shikamaru dialogaron sobre la propuesta a realizar. Shikamaru jugaría con algunos factores para convencer a Hinata.

— Ciento veinte meses. Ganaréis más, porque los intereses varían, y en el mercado actual, hay una tendencia ascendente. Es un buen momento para la banca, así que no creo que sea un problema cobrar a cinco o a diez años.

Hinata se quedó pensativa. La firma de ese contrato era una gran oportunidad, pero no podía aceptar cualquier condición para firmarlo. Tendría que hablarlo con Kaguya.

— ¿Me disculpan? Tengo que hacer una consulta. – dijo Hinata, sacando su teléfono de empresa, a lo que Naruto y Shikamaru entendieron que tendría que hablar con su superior.

Hinata salió de la sala de reuniones y llamó a Kaguya. Por suerte para ella, tenía el número memorizado en la agenda, porque ella no iba a recordarlo tras lo sucedido en la reunión. Marcó y Kaguya contestó bastante rápido.

— Kaguya Otsutsuki, buenas noches.

— Hola, jefa, soy Hinata.

— ¡Ah, buenos días! Tienes suerte de que esté en la sede a esta hora de la noche. - dijo Kaguya, a la que se le notaba el cansancio en su tono de voz.

— Disculpe, se me olvidó la diferencia horaria... - dijo Hinata, excusándose por importunarla a esas horas. No recordaba que, cuando en Japón eran las nueve de la mañana, en la mayor parte de España eran las dos de la mañana.

— No te preocupes. ¿Qué quieres?

— Seré rápida, que usted tiene que descansar. – dijo Hinata, que era consciente del trajín que solía tener Kaguya como jefa de la empresa. — Al jefe contable y al director general de Uzukaze no le gusta el precontrato, concretamente, con el tema de la devolución en 60 meses. ¿Qué hacemos?

— Hinata, voy a ser clara. – dijo Kaguya, que ni siquiera se lo tuvo que pensar. – Consigue ese contrato sea como sea. Si dicen que el pago debe ser en 20 años, en 20 años será. Lo que sea. Este acuerdo es vital para nuestros planes.

Kaguya colgó el teléfono, dejando a Hinata sorprendida. La dueña del banco estaba verdaderamente ansiosa por conseguir ese contrato y por cumplir con sus planes de expansión.

Hinata volvió a entrar en el despacho de Naruto. Básicamente, ellos tendrían vía libre para aprovechar la coyuntura y conseguir más beneficios.

— Central me ha dicho que no hay problema de ninguna clase. Que a diez años está perfecto. Entonces... ¿procedemos a la firma? – dijo Hinata, que quería cerrar ese acuerdo tan beneficioso para todas las partes.

— Si Shikamaru considera que no hay otro problema, sí. – dijo Naruto, que era la primera vez que hablaba de asuntos de la empresa en toda la reunión.

— Todo perfecto.

Naruto e Hinata tomaron un bolígrafo y procedieron a la firma del contrato. Cuando el contrato estuvo ya rubricado, Hinata miró a Naruto.

Estaban tremendamente guapo, más que cuando se fue. Los años le habían sentado de maravilla. Su pelo rubio había disminuido de tamaño, señal del cambio con respecto a su juventud. Físicamente, era un adonis: hombros y espalda ancha, piernas bien definidas y una elegancia no conocida por ella. El traje le sentaba perfectamente, haciéndole, a ojos de Hinata, tremendamente atractivo.

Hinata se mordió ligeramente el labio. Su ex-novio estaba tremendo. Y si no fuera una mujer con unos valores inculcados desde su más tierna infancia, se hubiera abalanzado sobre él.

— Bu... Bueno... C-Creo que e-eso es t-todo. – Hinata tartamudeaba en exceso. Hacía muchísimos años que había perdido ese tic nervioso. Casualmente, cuando empezó a salir con Naruto.

— Sí, eso parece... - dijo Naruto con cierto aire de nostalgia. – Espero que nos volvamos a ver... Mi lavanda...

Hinata se sonrojó al volver a oír a Naruto llamarla de esa manera. Siempre era así: Naruto le dedicaba alguna palabra bonita e Hinata se sonrojaba. Ni siquiera de novios había perdido esa costumbre.

Se despidieron con un ligero apretón de manos, e Hinata se marchó de la empresa Uzukaze extremadamente feliz. Había cumplido su misión de forma más que satisfactoria. Tenía el contrato, ahora sólo tenía que enviarlo a Madrid y todo estaría hecho. Y además Naruto, si bien al principio estaba muy enfadado, al final estuvo bastante tranquilo. Ella mantuvo la compostura delante de él, que era más de lo que esperaba.

Hinata llamó a Neji para que fuera con Boruto a un parque cercano. En el parque hablaría con Neji sobre cómo había transcurrido la reunión.

Cuando llegó a ese lugar, Hinata se quedó paralizada. Le invadieron miles de recuerdos de ella y Naruto. El recuerdo de Naruto y ella comiendo helados los dos juntos, agarrándose las manos, viendo el atardecer durante muchas tardes... Ese parque donde Naruto se le declaró y donde le rompió el corazón.

— Este parque... - dijo Hinata, buscando el sitio exacto donde Naruto se le declaró en el pasado. — Es ese banco...

Hinata tomó asiento en ese banco, recordando viejos tiempos mientras esperaba a Neji y Boruto. Estaba bastante cansada del trajín que le había exigido conseguir el contrato, pero ya podía descansar tranquilamente.

— ¿Hinata Hyuga?

Esa voz tan aguda y chillona la reconocería en cualquier sitio. Era la voz que la persiguió durante algunas pesadillas en España. Era el motivo de su fuga.

– Sa... Sakura...

* * *

¡BOOM!

Y es a partir de aquí donde la historia se vuelve más jugosa...

La inspiración me ha dado para escribir esto en tres días. Ni tan mal, teniendo en cuenta que, normalmente, tardo una semana más o menos.

Lo cierto es que disfruto mucho con esta historia. Y espero y deseo que eso no cambie.

Creo que no tengo más que decir.

¡Ah! Gracias a los que leen, comentan, dan favorito y siguen la historia.

Ahora sí, me despido. ¡Nos vemos¡


	8. La mejor amiga de Naruto

¡HOLAAAAA! Sí, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de su historia favorita. Y si no lo es, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de una historia que les gusta. Y si no... Bueno, aquí estoy.

Gracias a **Coni hyuuga** por el comentario. A ver, Sakura es la mejor amiga de Naruto. Y es evidente en qué bando está. De todas formas, ella lo único que quiere es que Naruto vuelva a ser el que fue, y eso es algo que se verá en este capítulo.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Si para Hinata ya no había sido suficiente problema el tener que hablar con Naruto, ahora tendría que hablar con Sakura, que era la responsable de sus desdichas amorosas y de su marcha a Madrid. Hinata se giró para mirar a Sakura a la cara, y la imagen que vio no le gustó. Sakura tenía una cara de enfado monumental, como si el simple hecho de que estuviera allí le molestara.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a volver a pisar esta ciudad? – dijo Sakura, con auténtico odio.

Hinata se extrañó ante la hostilidad con la que la trataba Sakura. Ella se fue para que fuera feliz con Naruto. Si no lo había sido, no era culpa de ella.

— Mi familia vive aquí, ¿no puedo hacerles una visita? – dijo Hinata, con inocencia fingida, intentando esconder el pavor que sentía por el encuentro. Sakura aumentaba su enfado viendo la actitud que mostraba Hinata.

— ¡No me vengas con esas! Después del daño que hiciste, ¿aún tienes la poca vergüenza de volver? ¡Lárgate por donde has venido!

Hinata temblaba del pavor que le imponía Sakura, como si pensara que ella era la mala de la película. Ella hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para que ellos fueran felices, así que no entendía por qué actuaba así contra ella.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? Me hice a un lado, os dejé ser felices. ¿Qué más quieres? – gritó Hinata desesperada y triste.

— ¡Quería que hicieras feliz a Naruto después de nuestra separación! – le gritó Sakura a Hinata. - Pero no, la señorita optó por ser la puta reina del drama y largarse a Dios sabe dónde.

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu matrimonio con Naruto no fuese bien! – le espetó Hinata a Sakura con rabia.

— ¡Ese matrimonio estaba condenado a fracasar! – dijo Sakura, totalmente furiosa con el cinismo que mostraba Hinata. – Ninguno de los dos nos amábamos, ¿qué esperabas que pasara? ¿Qué los dos fuésemos felices juntos? Pues no, pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Hinata entendió en ese momento dos cosas: que Sakura estaba de parte de Naruto y que Naruto y Sakura no estaban juntos. Lo primero era algo lógico, era su mejor amiga. Pero ese no era motivo para enfadarse de esa manera con ella. Lo segundo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

— No lo entiendo… Él siempre te amó… ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Hinata, confundida.

— ¿Que él siempre me…?

Sakura llegó al límite de su paciencia, y levantó a Hinata de su asiento y la agarró por la pechera. Hinata cerró los ojos, esperando a que llegara la sentencia de su agresora. Que nunca llegó. Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, vio a una Sakura triste, con la mirada aguada, fruto de la impotencia que sentía.

— Una parte de mí piensa que ojalá me hubiera enamorado de él. Así podría haber curado su corazón roto. – dijo Sakura, con rabia mezclada con tristeza por no poder ayudar a Naruto. – Pero esa era tu tarea, que tanto decías que lo amabas. Si lo hubieras amado… ¡Si lo hubieras amado nunca te hubieras marchado, maldita egoísta!

— Me… Me haces daño… - Hinata sentía cómo el cuello de su camisa le apretaba, causándole marcas rojas en su nívea piel.

— ¡Sakura, basta! Déjala, no merece la pena.

Y ahí estaba. Corriendo se acercó a ellas el mejor amigo de Naruto. Siempre fiel a él, defendiéndolo a capa y espada. Y esta vez no iba a ser menos. Junto a ellos, en el cochecito que llevaba Sasuke, estaba una pequeña de ojos negros, pelo oscuro y vestida con una chaqueta roja, chaleco naranja, camiseta blanca adornada con un lazo rojo y falda de tubo roja. Se veía, simplemente, adorable.

Sakura soltó a Hinata, haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras la miraba con desdén y con rabia contenida. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la agarró por el hombro. Miró a Sakura, lo que hizo que se calmara un poco. Por cómo se acercó Sasuke y esa niña a Sakura, Hinata pudo deducir que esos dos estaban juntos.

— Ahora entiendo todo… - dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa irónica.

Esa sonrisa volvió a encender los ánimos de Sakura, que se revolvía en los brazos de Sasuke como una fiera salvaje. Al Uchiha le estaba costando contener a su esposa, y estaba temiendo que se escapara de su agarre y se enzarzara con la ex-novia de Naruto.

— ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de nada! ¡No puedes saberlo, te largaste de aquí antes de saber nada! Huiste y te escondiste como una maldita rata. ¡Ahora no vengas a decir que entiendes las cosas, cuando no sabes nada!

— ¡Sakura, tranquila, Sarada está aquí! – dijo Sasuke para intentar tranquilizar a su esposa. Sakura, al recordar que su hija pequeña estaba ahí, se tranquilizó. No podía dejar que la viera con su carácter en ebullición. - Tú… Lárgate antes de que mi esposa te haga daño. Eres lo peor que le ha pasado a Naruto en su vida. - le dijo Sasuke a Hinata sin una pizca de compasión por ella.

En ese momento, recordó que Neji venía de camino con Boruto, así que existía la posibilidad de que ellos se encontraran con el niño y que estos se lo comentaran a Naruto, y no podía permitir que eso pasara.

No es que no se lo fuera a decir nunca, pero Hinata tendría que pensar muy bien cada palabra, cada gesto para no quedar como la egoísta que impidió a Boruto tener a su padre junto a él. Esa es otra, Naruto no iba a dejar que la cosa pasara sin consecuencias. Querría estar en la vida del niño, cosa que no le parecía mal. ¿El problema? Que sería inevitable que él quisiera volver a formar parte de la suya, y el saber que no estaría con ella por amor, sino por obligación sería devastador para ella. Lo último que quería ella era que Boruto fuese una carga para Naruto.

Lo único de lo que Hinata estaba segura era que Naruto no le quitaría la custodia de Boruto. No tenía motivos para hacerlo, ella siempre cuidó perfectamente de Boruto. Ni siquiera le pediría una manutención, porque con lo que ella ganaba le bastaba para poder vivir muy bien los dos.

Hinata se fue de ahí para ir al encuentro de Neji antes de que los Uchiha vieran a Boruto. Fue tranquilamente a la entrada del parque para evitar que Neji entrara. Bajándose de un taxi, estaban su primo y su hijo. Hinata se acercó a ellos para que no entraran al parque, evitando, así, que Sasuke y Sakura vieran a Boruto.

— Buenos días, señorita Hinata. – dijo Neji, con la educación habitual en él. - ¿Cómo fue todo?

Hinata estaba nerviosa, quería sacar de allí a Neji cuanto antes. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio una cafetería delante de ellos, era la excusa perfecta para alejarse de ese parque.

— ¿Y si vamos a tomarnos un café? Vamos a esa cafetería, allí te lo contaré todo.

Neji siguió a Hinata, extrañado por lo apresurado de su actitud. Hinata siempre se tomaba las cosas con algo de calma, por eso le extrañó ese cambio tan repentino. Lo achacó a la falta de sueño y a las ansias de café que tenía su cuerpo tras tanto tiempo trabajando. Accedió a su petición y fueron juntos a la cafetería.

Se sentaron dentro del local, al fondo del mismo, apartados de la vista que ofrecía la calle. Así corrían menor riesgo de que los Uchiha vieran al niño. Hinata pidió un té chai latte con canela y unos rollos de canela para desayunar, Neji se pidió un té verde y nada para comer. Tampoco tenía una vida ajetreada como para necesitar volver a desayunar.

— Así que… ¿Qué tal la reunión? – dijo Neji, mientras daba sorbitos pequeños a su té.

Hinata miraba su té como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Estaba más centrada en que no la vieran Sasuke y Sakura que en lo que le decía Neji. Y él se dio cuenta al instante de ello.

— ¿Sabe? Me encanta el caso que me está haciendo. – soltó Neji, con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

— Lo siento, ¿qué decías? – dijo Hinata, volviendo al hilo de la conversación.

— Te preguntaba que cómo fue la reunión.

— Ah, bien… Conseguí que firmaran el contrato. No en las condiciones que yo había propuesto, pero al menos está firmado. – dijo Hinata, que seguía mirando a todas partes.

Neji se dio cuenta de que o buscaba algo o alguien o intentaba evitar a alguien. No había que ser muy inteligente, todo hacía indicar eso.

— ¿Está evitando a alguien? – pregunto Neji.

Hinata se sorprendió ante la perspicacia de Neji. No porque no supiera que su primo era alguien impresionante, sino porque ella estaba demasiado despistada como para preocuparse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Tanto se nota?

— Bueno, digamos que no está atenta a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. – dijo Neji, que estaba siendo ligeramente sarcástico. - ¿Qué sucede?

Hinata decidió contarle a Neji lo que todo lo que había pasado. No ganaba nada escondiéndoselo y además él podría darle alguno de sus buenos consejos.

— Bueno, la reunión fue bien… en el plano empresarial. Contrato firmado y eso. Pero descubrí… Que a él en verdad le dolió mi marcha. Nunca pensé en eso.

Neji asentía mientras escuchaba atentamente y con paciencia lo que Hinata le decía, sin juzgarla, parecía que había descubierto una parte de la realidad.

— Su reacción no fue la que yo esperaba. Me miraba con amor… Con pasión, como si todavía fuésemos esos adolescentes que se amaron en el pasado. Cada palabra que me decía estaba plagada de sentimientos. Yo… Me sentí llena, como hace años… Casi cedo ante él…

Neji sonrió ligeramente. Él era plenamente consciente de cómo de roto estaba el corazón de Naruto tras la marcha de Hinata, y también sabía que ella era la única que podía aliviar su dolor; así como sabía cuánto le había dolido a Hinata su marcha, todo lo que amaba a Naruto y todo lo que lo seguía amando.

— Recordé el consejo que me diste…

— Un momento… ¿Por qué me hizo caso? Nunca suele hacerlo. – dijo Neji, que se sorprendió al saber que Hinata había seguido su consejo. Neji se maldijo internamente por haberle dicho que podía ser más fría.

— Porque creí que era la mejor manera de proteger mi corazón… - dijo Hinata con pena.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó Neji, extrañado por la revelación de Hinata. Ella también estaba dañada.

— Porque sabes tan bien como yo que sigo enamorada de él. – dijo Hinata, con voz de pena. – Y él no lo estaba, o eso pensaba…

En ese momento se hizo el silencio, sólo se oían los leves balbuceos de Boruto. Ambos miraron al pequeño y rieron, aliviando el momento de tensión que se había generado entre ambos debido a los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Naruto y del rubio hacia la mujer

Neji se fijó en una pequeña rojez que Hinata tenía en su cuello, causada por el reciente encuentro con Sakura. El contraste de colores hizo más evidente el roce que se mostraba en su piel. Se preocupó inmediatamente por ella, aunque lo disimuló un poco.

— Tiene algo en el cuello, como un arañazo. – dijo Neji, escondiendo la preocupación que sentía en ese momento por Hinata. — ¿Naruto le ha hecho daño?

Hinata se indignó ante lo que había dicho Neji. Sabía lo noble que era Naruto, sabía que no le haría daño a una mosca, mucho menos a ella. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, lo que hizo que Neji se diera cuenta de que no había acertado con su pregunta.

— Naruto nunca me haría daño físicamente. – dijo Hinata, defendiendo al rubio. – No, aunque no fue un caballero, siempre fue educado conmigo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo abandoné en el pasado sin decirle ni una palabra.

— Lo siento, no sé por qué dudé de él. – dijo Neji, arrepentido por su pregunta. — Entonces…

Hinata supo que no tenía sentido ocultárselo más. Suspiró para relajarse ante la revelación que tenía que hacerle a Neji.

— Me encontré con Sakura en el parque…

— ¿Con la señora Uchiha? ¿Qué le dijo?

Neji confirmó lo que Hinata ya sospechaba: que Sakura y Sasuke estaban juntos, y probablemente la niña era la hija de ambos.

— Me reprochó mi marcha, que fui una cobarde y una dramática por marcharme. Y también me dijo que le hice mucho daño a Naruto… - dijo Hinata, que estaba al borde del llanto. Todo hacía indicar que ella se había equivocado marchándose. – Soy una persona horrible…

— No lo eres… - dijo Neji, agarrando la mano de Hinata y acariciándola ligeramente para darle algo de consuelo a su querida prima. Hinata se sorprendió por dos cosas: por cómo Neji intentaba darle consuelo y apoyo, aunque eso no fuera con su carácter serio. Y segundo: no la había tratado de usted.

— Neji… ¿Crees que me equivoqué? ¿Crees que debí quedarme? – preguntó Hinata, que ya había dejado caer un par de lágrimas.

Neji siempre creyó que Hinata cometió un error marchándose, y así se lo dijo antes de que se marchara de Japón, dejando todo lo que tenía atrás. Pero también sabía que no tenía ningún sentido el volver a decírselo, porque Hinata ya estaba comenzando a entender que tal vez no debería haberse ido.

— Eso es el pasado. Y darle vueltas no tiene sentido, lo hecho, hecho está.

Hinata sonrió. A pesar de que sabía la opinión verdadera de Neji, agradecía enormemente que no le dijera lo que ella en realidad pensaba y lo que él siempre creyó sobre su fuga.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba pensativo en su oficina. El encuentro con Hinata le había dejado tocado. Verla de nuevo, más hermosa y radiante que nunca le hizo recordar todo lo que sentía por ella. Pero su actitud fría, como si no sintiera nada por él le hizo hervir de rabia, sobre todo porque él aún sentía todo por ella.

El teléfono personal de Naruto sonó, sorprendiendo al rubio durante su rato de reflexión, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran a ese teléfono. Al mirar quién le llamaba, se quedó sorprendido. No habían perdido el contacto, pero nunca solía llamarlo en horas de trabajo, y menos a su número personal.

— Te he dicho que en horas de trabajo me llames al teléfono de empresa, Sakura.

— ¡Cállate y escucha! Me he encontrado con Hinata. Ha vuelto. – dijo Sakura, sobresaltada y acelerada.

Naruto suspiró. Lo que Sakura no sabía era que él lo sabía y que ya se había encontrado con ella. Tampoco había tenido oportunidad de decir nada, todo había sido tan repentino que no había tenido oportunidad siquiera de pensar lo que iba a decir.

— Eso ya lo sé. Ha venido para negociar el contrato de financiación con Aso. – dijo Naruto con suma tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ella es la encargada de Aso? – preguntó Sakura, netamente sorprendida por la revelación de Naruto.

— Sí… - dijo Naruto tras exhalar un suspiro recordando el encuentro que había tenido con ella.

Una luz se iluminó en la cabeza de Sakura. En su momento no entendió por qué Neji insistió tanto en que la financiación se recomendara a ese banco desconocido en Japón, pero ahora lo veía claro. Neji había usado el proyecto para forzar a Hinata a volver a Konoha.

— Ahora entiendo por qué la única condición de Neji para apoyar el proyecto fue que la financiación se concediera a Aso. Seguramente él sabía que Hinata trabajaba para ese banco.

— Es probable… Neji nunca pega puntada sin hilo. Es alguien que piensa antes de ejecutar cada movimiento. – dijo Naruto, que conocía

— ¿Qué harás cuando la veas? – dijo Sakura

— Bueno… Ya la vi. Y… fue… raro. – dijo Naruto, sin saber cómo definir el encuentro con Hinata. – Primero se mostró fría, luego la vi algo triste, y después de hablar un poco, mantuvimos las distancias, pero hubo cordialidad.

Sakura se sorprendió al saber que Naruto ya la había visto. Parecía bastante entero, y ya eso era un logro, teniendo en cuenta que el rubio nunca pudo olvidar a Hinata. Pero decidió preguntarle, porque tampoco tenía la certeza de que estuviera bien.

— Y tú… ¿Cómo te sentiste?

— Bueno… Hubo momentos. Pero al final, acabé bastante entero. Le propuse que habláramos, porque… - Naruto fue interrumpido por su mejor amiga y ex-mujer.

— ¡No tienes nada de qué hablar con ella! – gritó Sakura, desesperada por saber que Naruto aún tenía esperanzas. – Ella se fue sin mirar atrás, nos abandonó a todos. No puede volver tan fácilmente a tu vida.

— Sakura, ya hemos hablado de eso. Y ahora está aquí. Así que, al menos, le voy a permitir que me explique lo que pasó, si es que ella quiere. – dijo Naruto, dándole el beneficio de la duda a Hinata. Él nunca tuvo la posibilidad de saber por qué ella se marchó, dejándolo solo cuando él había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida.

— Naruto, eres demasiado bueno… - dijo Sakura, conmovida por el profundo amor que Naruto sentía hacia Hinata. Lo entendía a la perfección, era similar a la magnitud de los sentimientos que ella albergaba por Sasuke.

— Es uno de mis increíbles defectos.

Ambos rieron por el sentido del humor de Naruto. Era la primera vez que reía de verdad en mucho tiempo. El ver a Hinata le había mejorado su humor, y eso era algo que Sakura notó al instante.

Igual el bien de Naruto era estar junto a Hinata. Tal vez se había precipitado juzgando a Hinata. A lo mejor se había equivocado guardándole tanto rencor a Hinata. Esos pensamientos discurrieron por la cabeza de Sakura

— Te dejo, voy a tomar algo con Sasuke y Sarada.

Naruto se despidió y colgó. En ese momento estaba pensando en su siguiente movimiento, porque el rubio tenía una cosa clara: seguiría insistiendo para que Hinata le diera una oportunidad. Y cuando Naruto toma una decisión, nada le frena hasta que consigue su objetivo.

Sakura entró a una cafetería cercana al parque junto a Sasuke y Sarada. Se sentaron cerca de la entrada los tres juntos, pasando un buen rato en familia. De repente, Sakura se percató que, al fondo de la cafetería, estaba Hinata tomándose un café. La pelirrosa se sintió bastante mal por cómo la había tratado en el parque. Por mucho que ella hiciera daño a Naruto, tampoco tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, simplemente, fueron situaciones no deseadas las que la obligaron a marcharse, todo pensando que era lo mejor para Naruto. Se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de los Hyuga.

— Disculpa… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Hinata se sobresaltó al ver a Sakura en frente de ella. Al menos estaba sola, ya que Neji había acompañado a Boruto al baño, ya que al niño le entraron ganas de ir a hacer sus necesidades. Por esa parte estaba tranquila. Pero hablar con Sakura era algo que le iba a costar en exceso.

Hinata asintió, dándole permiso a Sakura para hablar con ella. La pelirrosa se sentó en frente de ella, sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación. No es que le costara expresar lo que sentía, es que a Hinata le iba a parecer raro que, tras el odio con el que la había tratado en el parque, se acercara a ella con tanta amabilidad.

— Yo… Quiero pedirte perdón por cómo te traté en el parque… - dijo Sakura, con la cabeza agachada, como si le diera miedo o vergüenza mirar a Hinata. – No tenía ningún derecho a reprochar nada, nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta, le extrañaba que Sakura le pidiera perdón, ya que la tenía por una mujer tremendamente orgullosa. Lo que no sabía, y era algo que solo sabían aquellos que mejor la conocían, es que en realidad Sakura nunca actuaba con maldad, siempre era una mujer bienintencionada que lo daba todo por aquellos a los que quería.

— Es que… Si supieras lo que sufrió Naruto… El día que te fuiste nos divorciamos, y creo que nunca le había visto tan feliz. ¿Sabes lo que pensaba? – preguntó Sakura, esperando la respuesta de Hinata, que sólo pudo dar el silencio como respuesta, incitando a Sakura a seguir hablando. – Su único pensamiento era volver contigo y estar contigo. Seguramente cuando salió de la que fue nuestra casa, fuera a buscarte para formalizar todo definitivamente.

Hinata derramó lágrimas de dolor cuando Sakura le hizo esa revelación. Si hubiera tenido algo de paciencia y hubiera creído en Naruto, igual Boruto podía haber tenido a su padre a su lado.

— Por eso, cuando vi a Naruto llorando porque te habías marchado, comencé a odiarte por instinto. Yo, personalmente, no tenía nada en contra tuya, pero le hiciste tanto daño a mi mejor amigo que no pude evitar sentir rabia. Me olvidé que… Nadie tenía la culpa de nada de lo que pasó… Lo siento, Hinata…

La amabilidad y el arrepentimiento hicieron mella en el corazón de Hinata. Entendió que, si Sakura se había enfadado con ella, fue por defender a Naruto, porque ella en verdad le había hecho mucho daño. Más del que él le había hecho nunca.

— Perdóname a mí… Ahora me he dado cuenta de que… Fui mala… - decía Hinata sollozando de tristeza. – Que sin querer hice daño a Naruto…

— Vaya, veo que al fin han hablado… - dijo Neji, viendo desde la salida del baño a Hinata y Sakura. – No saben cuánto me alegra que todo haya quedado claro.

En los brazos de Neji estaba Boruto, que veía con tristeza a su madre. Sakura se quedó ojiplática al ver a ese niño y el gran parecido que tenía con su mejor amigo. Entendió a la primera quién era ese niño y de quiénes era.

Hinata tomó en brazos al niño, que miró a Hinata y pudo ver perfectamente una mueca de tristeza y sus ojos llorosos. Boruto se entristeció al ver a su madre de esa forma. Él siempre fue muy cariñoso y estuvo muy apegado a Hinata, cosa normal, porque nunca tuvo una figura paterna e Hinata intentaba hacer de madre y padre a la vez. Su esfuerzo fue tal que, el pequeño, con tan corta edad, ya sabía que su mamá era una mujer respetable, a pesar de lo que le dijeran otros niños sobre su inexistente padre.

— _No guta ve a mami trite…_ \- balbuceó Boruto, haciendo que Hinata se estremeciera y apretara ligeramente a Boruto hacia ella.

— No estoy triste, cariño. – dijo Hinata, forzando una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su hijo. – ¿Ves? Mami sonríe.

Boruto se relajó al ver a su madre feliz. Ambos oyeron un ligero carraspeo, reparando en la presencia de Sakura, que estaba de brazos cruzados, viendo emocionada la escena, pero con mirada acusadora. Hinata sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón fueron en aumento. Un nuevo sentimiento se instaló en ella, un sentimiento indefinible. No era culpa. Tampoco era miedo. Era un conjunto de emociones tal que no podía ser definido con una palabra.

— Hinata, no me voy a meter en tu vida. Entiendo que no fue nada fácil criar a ese niño tú sola. Pero creo que merece saberlo, y no me digas que no es, porque salta a la vista que sí.

Hinata asintió, captando lo que Sakura quería decir. Hinata sabía que, tarde o temprano, Naruto tendría que conocer la existencia de Boruto.

* * *

Sé que he tardado más de la cuenta en subir este capítulo, pero no sabéis lo ocupado que he estado en los últimos días. Prácticamente no he tenido una mañana completa desde hace dos semanas, y de ahí la tardanza.

El encuentro entre Sakura e Hinata ha sido bastante... Intenso. Pero ya han hablado de casi todo. Las cosas están yendo rápido en la historia, así que si alguien no entiende algo, puede preguntar sin problema alguno.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Así que... ¡Nos vemos!


	9. La historia tras el compromiso

¡Hola de nuevo! He vuelto con un capítulo bastante... Especial, en cierta forma. Es un capítulo que, creo, ayudará a entender ciertos aspectos.

Gracias a **Coni hyuuga** y a **Hinata Hyuga -NxH** por los comentarios con respecto al último capítulo. El carácter de Sakura fue un poco exagerado, pero creí que era la terapia de choque, por decirlo así, que necesitaba Hinata. Alguien que le hiciera ver, de verdad, los errores que ella también había cometido. Y en este se explicará el trasfondo de la relación entre ambos en el pasado, y por qué algunas cosas sucedieron así y no de otra forma.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Tras la reunión con Hinata y los sucesos ocurridos, la operación económica contó con el beneplácito de la cúpula de Aso, como era de esperar, con el júbilo que despertó el comienzo del del proyecto en toda la cúpula de la empresa. A pesar de toda la alegría, con todo lo que había pasado recientemente, todos estaban algo alterados. Cosa lógica, la llegada de Hinata había supuesto una revolución en las vidas de todos, aunque no se vieran de forma habitual, todos pensaban que aún había muchas cosas por aclarar entre los afectados por los sucesos del pasado.

Naruto había recuperado la sonrisa en parte. El volver a ver a Hinata había supuesto que ahora tendía una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, de compensar los errores que había cometido en el pasado y de empezar de cero. Seguía dolido, obviamente, pero aclarar las cosas no les iba a venir mal.

Hinata estaba ida. Si ella hubiera sabido la agitación que iba a causar su retorno en las vidas de todos, no habría vuelto. Aunque si era sincera, de lo que más se arrepentía en ese momento era de haberse marchado. Las palabras de Neji y de Sakura le hicieron darse cuenta que no confió en Naruto, que su error no sólo fue dañino para ella, sino también para todos los que la rodeaban y le guardaron aprecio.

Neji siempre tuvo en mente que Hinata volvería algún día a resolver todo, cuando se diera cuenta de que no tenía sentido marcharse. Pero el tiempo pasaba y él decidió precipitar las cosas. No se arrepentía de ello, pues podía tener a su querida prima cerca.

Hanabi aún no perdonaba a Naruto, pero por Hinata era capaz de hacer de tripas corazón y olvidar el asunto, tal como le pidió su hermana mayor. A pesar de todas las veces que decía que Naruto no tenía culpa de nada, la menor de las Hyuga seguía enfadada con el rubio.

Sasuke entendió a su esposa cuando se indignó al ver a Hinata tras tanto tiempo de ausencia. Por mucho tiempo que pasara, sólo ellos habían sufrido las constantes depresiones de Naruto, y seguía creyendo que sólo ella tenía la culpa del bajón anímico de Naruto. Pero Sakura hizo que olvidara eso por el momento hablando con él.

Sakura aún no se perdonaba lo mal que había tratado a Hinata. Tras el encontronazo en el parque y posteriores disculpas y pequeña charla en la cafetería, comprobó que Hinata seguía siendo esa pequeña florecilla tímida, inocente y de buen corazón que siempre fue. Y, sobre todo, estaba convencida de que seguía enamorada de Naruto. Por ello, estaba decidida a enmendar los errores que ella también cometió.

El resto… Bueno, tampoco se involucraron tanto en esos asuntos como para sentir algún sentimiento negativo o positivo por Hinata. Para gente como Ino o Itachi, los devaneos de Naruto con respecto a lo que pudo haber sido con Hinata no suponían un problema, ya que luego dirigía la empresa de forma muy positiva, si bien los dos tenían su opinión, nunca se molestaban en hacerla pública, porque tampoco iban a sacar nada si intervenían. Por mucho que fuesen amigos, entendían que ese tema solo era cosa de dos: de Naruto Namikaze y de Hinata Hyuga.

Con todo, los más cercanos a Naruto sí que entendían que debían echarle una mano cuando quisiera y cuando lo necesitara. Y sólo dos personas serían los suficientemente valientes, entrometidas o preocupadas como para intervenir en esa situación. Bueno, mejor dicho, una persona se preocupaba y la otra venía arrastrada por la primera.

— Señor Namikaze, hay dos personas que vienen a verlo. – dijo Konohamaru por teléfono a Naruto.

— Qué raro… Hoy no tengo concertado nada con ningún cliente ni con nadie… - dijo Naruto, extrañado por recibir visitas en ese instante.

— Son los señores Uchiha, jefe. – dijo Konohamaru, informando a Naruto de la presencia de sus dos mejores amigos.

Naruto gruñó. Si Sasuke y Sakura se presentaban allí era por un único motivo: querían hablar con él sobre su encuentro con Hinata. O, mejor dicho, Sakura quería hablar con Naruto sobre su encuentro con Hinata y Sasuke fue arrastrado hasta allí por su querida esposa. Porque sabía que a Sasuke, que le guardaba algo de rencor a Hinata, no tenía el más mínimo interés en estar allí.

— Diles que pasen.

Poco después de dar esa orden. Sakura llamó a la puerta de Naruto, seguida de Sasuke, que no podía tener más cara de que todo lo que pasaba le importaba un carajo. Naruto les dio paso y Sakura entró apresurada al despacho, mientras que Sasuke entraba con toda la parsimonia que sentía en ese momento.

— Y… ¿A qué debo este inesperado placer? – dijo Naruto, con toda la sorna que era capaz de manifestar.

— Cuidado, Naruto, hay algo de palabras dentro de tu sarcasmo. – dijo Sakura, respondiendo con sarcasmo a la sorna de Naruto.

— Yo estoy aquí porque la traigo a ella, así que esto no me interesa. Me voy a hablar con la gente de la empresa. – dijo Sasuke, con indiferencia. La realidad era que sí le preocupaba su amigo, pero el asunto de Hinata ya comenzaba a darle pereza. Él consideraba que sólo había un culpable: Hinata Hyuga.

— Pues hala, puedes salir. Te prometo no robarte a tu esposa, ya la tuve una vez y no salió muy bien… - dijo Naruto, con gracia, haciendo que Sasuke mostrara una ligera mueca.

— Idiota…

Tras esto, Sasuke cerró la puerta del despacho de Naruto, dejando a Sakura y Naruto a solas. El silencio era ensordecedor, solo roto por el sonido del segundero del reloj moviéndose. Alguno de los dos tendría que romper el silencio, porque la verdad, Sakura no había ido para ver a Naruto, y eso era algo que el rubio sabía perfectamente.

— ¿Te apetece una copa? – ofreció Naruto amablemente a Sakura.

— Sabes que no bebo tan pronto, Naruto. – declinó Sakura con educación el ofrecimiento de Naruto. - Y menos lo que tú solías beber a estas horas.

— Y tú sabes que yo creo que no hay mala hora para disfrutar de un buen whisky. – dijo Naruto, tomando un vaso, añadiendo dos piedras de hielo y sirviéndose del mueble que había en el despacho. Un pequeño regalo que se hizo a sí mismo el primer año que la empresa cerró con cuatro trimestres consecutivos de beneficios. – Ah… Me encanta este aroma…

— Borracho… - dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa en su cara. Su amigo no cambiaría, por mucho que pasaran los años.

— Tengo mucho que olvidar… - dijo Naruto con melancolía mientras mecía ligeramente su vaso. – Pero basta de cháchara. Tú no has venido aquí a verme beber, ¿cierto?

— Muy inteligente. No, he venido para hablar contigo de una cosa… - dijo Sakura, poniéndose seria.

— Te escucho.

— Todavía sientes algo por Hinata, ¿cierto?

Naruto no tuvo que pensar su respuesta, porque era algo de dominio público lo que sentía por Hinata, a pesar de que hacía tres años había roto su corazón, ese corazón que, para siempre, sería de ella.

Tomó un sorbo de su whisky, lo dejó en la mesa y, exhalando un suspiro, le dio a Sakura la respuesta que tanto deseaba.

— "Algo" – dijo Naruto, haciendo comillas con los dedos mientras decía esa palabra. – No se acerca a lo que siento por ella. Han pasado tres años y aún sigo enamorado de ella como un tonto.

— Ya… En realidad, era una pregunta retórica. Suponía que estabas coladito por ella… - dijo Sakura, acentuando con un tono de tristeza en la última frase que expresó.

Naruto no entendió lo que quería decir Sakura con esas frases. Ella sabía a la perfección que él seguía absolutamente prendado de Hinata, no entendía hacia dónde quería llegar Sakura con todo eso.

— Yo… Quiero pedirte perdón… Naruto, por mi culpa tú no… - dijo Sakura, triste por haber hecho tan desgraciado a su mejor amigo, sin poder terminar.

— Vamos… No fue culpa tuya… No teníamos elección, ¿recuerdas? – Naruto no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor a Sakura, ni a nadie. El rubio sólo se reprochaba a sí mismo

Sakura seguía triste. Si bien todavía reprochaba internamente a Hinata por no haber confiado y creído en Naruto, en ese Naruto que llegaba tan feliz al domicilio conyugal que compartía con Sakura tras cada encuentro que tenía con Hinata; y tras dejarlo en la estacada para marcharse, entendía que esa fue una decisión tomada por los errores que ella también cometió.

— No, no la teníamos… Pero a veces me arrepiento de haberte atado y alejado de Hinata…

Naruto se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó. Lo que le agradecía a Sakura era que ella nunca pusiera una mala cara en todo su matrimonio. Que nunca pusiera un "pero" cada vez que se iba a ver a Hinata, y por ello, él tampoco tuvo problema cuando Sakura le dijo que echaba de menos a Sasuke. Mucho menos cuando le dijo que podía verlo cuando ella quisiera, que él nunca diría nada, que sus encuentros con Hinata y los de ella con Sasuke serían su sucio y pequeño secreto.

Ella siempre comprendió que el corazón de Naruto le pertenecía a Hinata, y él siempre supo que el corazón de Sakura le pertenecía a Sasuke.

— Tranquila, Sakura. Tú has conseguido ser feliz, y eso me alegra. Y yo… Bueno, algún día lo conseguiré. – dijo Naruto, intentando dar consuelo a Sakura. – Nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya.

Naruto y Sakura se soltaron de su abrazo. La sonrisa que mostraba Naruto, aunque ligeramente forzada, le decía a Sakura que el rubio no mentía. Creía de verdad que no era culpa suya.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó aquel día? Ya sabes… Cuando nos comprometieron…

Naruto recordaba aquel amargo día como si hubiera pasado en el día anterior. Algo lógico, porque ese día cambió su vida de una forma que el rubio jamás hubiera podido imaginar…

— Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente… - dijo Naruto, haciendo memoria.

 _Hace 10 años…_

Naruto llegó ese día a su casa tras una maravillosa cita con Hinata. Tal vez era demasiado pronto, pero él podía jurar que lo que sentía por Hinata era verdadero, y él ansiaba estar con ella para siempre. Sí, tenía tan solo 18 años, pero él creía que no había edad para el amor verdadero, y Hinata se lo había mostrado.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Naruto observó que, sentados en la sala, estaban Sakura, y en frente sus padres y los de Naruto. Todos tenían caras serias, excepto Sakura, cuyo rostro reflejaba la más absoluta de las tristezas.

— Naruto, hijo, toma asiento… - le dijo Minato.

Naruto le hizo caso y se sentó al lado de Sakura, porque se le notaba en la cara que iba a necesitar apoyo.

— Bien, hijo, como ya tienes 18 años, creo que es necesario que sepas un par de cosas…

Naruto escuchaba atentamente a la explicación de su padre, pero no podía dejar de mirar la preocupación que se reflejaba en la cara de Sakura. En los ojos de ella también se podía ver otra cosa que Naruto no supo identificar.

— Como sabrás, el futuro de la empresa Uzukaze está en tus manos. Tú eres quien llevará la empresa al siguiente nivel.

— Soy consciente de ello, y cuando me toque, haré que estés orgulloso de mí. – dijo Naruto, contento de saber que su padre confiaba en él.

— Me alegra saberlo, no olvides que desde que tu abuelo Jiraiya la fundó en su momento, esta empresa ha sido regida por los Namikaze y por sus esposas con rigor y disciplina, para mantener el equilibrio en el seno de la empresa. – dijo Minato

— Lo entiendo, y cuando me case con Hinata… - comenzó a decir Naruto, repleto de felicidad. Desde que comenzaron a salir juntos, Naruto no dejaba de pensar en ella como la futura madre de sus hijos. Pero lo que él no sabía en ese momento es que el destino le iba a hacer una jugarreta muy sucia.

— Ése es el problema… Naruto, hijo, Kizashi me ha hecho una proposición muy buena para el futuro de la empresa. Sakura es una mujer fuerte y de carácter, noble y que tiene buenas intenciones. – comenzó a narrar Minato, haciendo que Naruto se quedara estupefacto. No era la persona más perspicaz del mundo, pero juraría que su padre estaba intentando venderle a Sakura como su futura esposa. – Y consideramos que es una mejor opción que esa Hyuga.

El desprecio con el que Minato mencionó el apellido de Hinata no le gustó nada a Naruto, aunque se guardó ese pensamiento para sí. Se centró en lo que había dicho sobre Sakura. Para el rubio, la mejor opción era su Hinata, a la que amaba con todo su corazón. No negaría que en el pasado había sentido algo por Sakura, y si se lo hubieran dicho con 13 años, hubiera sido extremadamente feliz. Pero ahora no, ya no sentía nada por Sakura que no fuese un gran aprecio y cariño. Y además, también era consciente de que Sakura había amado a Sasuke durante mucho tiempo.

— Padre, hay un problema. Yo no amo a Sakura, y Sakura tampoco me ama a mí. Ella y yo somos mejores amigos, simplemente. – dijo Naruto, intentando – Yo amo a Hinata y Sakura ama a Sasuke.

— Naruto… - Kizashi tomó la palabra en esta ocasión. – Hay momentos en la vida en la que hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios por un bien mayor en el futuro. Y ésta es una de esas ocasiones. A veces el amor es algo secundario.

— Por ello hemos decidido que te casarás con Sakura dentro de tres años. – dijo Minato, con frialdad.

Naruto se quedó paralizado. Su rostro, en lugar de tomar un gesto de resignación, se tornó en uno de ira e incredulidad.

— ¿Que el amor es algo secundario? ¿Qué cojones me estáis diciendo? ¡No pienso hacerlo! Amo a Hinata y no podréis hacer nada para evitarlo. Ella y yo estaremos juntos, os guste o no. – dijo Naruto, furioso con su padre y con el de Sakura por la ocurrencia de ambos. – Sakura, ¿es que no vas a decir nada?

Sakura estaba en silencio, Naruto pudo ver cómo apretaba con sus puños la falda que llevaba puesta. Naruto entendió en ese instante que lo que Sakura estaba sintiendo en ese momento era la más profunda de las rabias e impotencias por no poder hacer nada para evitar esa decisión.

— ¡Naruto Namikaze, no le hables así a tu padre! – dijo Kushina, indignada por la actitud mostrada por su hijo.

— Oh, al fin dices algo, mamá. – dijo Naruto, con un evidente tono sarcástico. – Déjame adivinar: estás de acuerdo con papá. Claro, como vosotros sí que pudisteis casaros por amor, ¿qué más da que vuestro hijo tenga novia? ¿Qué coño importo yo? Sois una basura de padres, los dos.

Naruto vio a Kushina acercarse furiosa a él, levantando la mano y dándole una cachetada. Cuando se la dio, miró su mano horrorizada y, acto seguido, miró a Naruto, que miró a su madre con rabia contenida.

— Yo… Naruto… - Kushina estaba paralizada. Nunca antes le había levantado la mano a Naruto, y ahora que lo había hecho, se sentía fatal por hacerlo.

El silencio se hizo en la sala. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, la luz natural faltaba en ese momento, acompañando a la escena que se vivía en la residencia de la familia Namikaze. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la contundencia de las palabras de Naruto

— Naruto… Tú de verdad amas a Hinata, ¿cierto? – preguntó Minato, intentando saber hasta dónde llegaban sus sentimientos por Hinata.

— Tanto como tú amas a mamá. – la declaración de Naruto sorprendió a Minato. Lo que él sentía por Kushina era verdadero, y que defendiera con tanta vehemencia a Hinata le hizo reflexionar. ¿De verdad era necesario todo este espectáculo?

— Si la amas de verdad, la protegerás de todo, ¿no? – Kizashi tomó la palabra en ese momento. Naruto asintió ante la afirmación del padre de Sakura, su rostro mostró desconfianza ante la pregunta de Kizashi. – Bien, me alegra saberlo. Por ello, te casarás con Sakura.

Naruto intentó replicar, pero Kizashi siguió con su monólogo.

— De todos es sabido que los Hyuga tienen un patrimonio importante, pero un par de llamadas por aquí y por allá pueden arruinarles la vida… Y a nadie le gustaría que eso pasara, ¿verdad? Los Hyuga son unos aliados poderosos. Pero no me costaría mucho influir en los medios para hundir su reputación… ¿Y qué sería de los Hyuga entonces?

El más profundo de los pánicos se reflejó en los ojos de Naruto. Definitivamente no quería dejar a Hinata, pero si eso suponía hacerle daño… Era, con diferencia, la decisión más difícil que iba a tomar en su vida. Pero haría lo que fuera para proteger a Hinata, incluso si eso suponía un poco de dolor momentáneo.

— De acuerdo. Me casaré con Sakura, pero si me entero de que le hacéis algo a Hinata o a la familia Hyuga, haré lo que sea para hundir la empresa, ¿ha quedado claro?

Todos asintieron ante la amenaza de Naruto, con la cabeza agachada, lo que les impidió ver la cara de pena que puso Naruto al saber que, definitivamente, tendría que romper con Hinata.

— En cuanto a vosotros, padre, madre, desde el día que me case con Sakura, para mí habréis muerto. Olvidaos de que tenéis un hijo, haré mi vida y no quiero ni voy a permitir que intervengáis en ella. – dijo Naruto, sin poder ocultar el desprecio que sentía en ese instante por sus progenitores.

— Naruto… – dijo Kushina, con mucho dolor. Había perdido a su hijo, y quién sabe si lo recuperaría en algún momento.

— ¡No quiero oír ni una palabra vuestra! – dijo Naruto, triste y al borde del llanto. – Necesito… Necesito salir de aquí…

Naruto salió pegando un portazo, dejando a todos y a Sakura llorando por interponerse en el destino y en la felicidad de Naruto.

 _De vuelta en el presente…_

— Reconozco que, en su momento, me decepcioné contigo por no quejarte cuando nos dijeron eso. Tú siempre has tenido más carácter que yo, pero yo soy más impulsivo. Me sorprendió que estuvieras callada, como si la cosa no fuera contigo…

Sakura no decía ni una palabra, quería escuchar a Naruto hasta el final de su explicación.

— Hasta que tú me lo dijiste, no sabía por qué me hacías eso. Te culpaba por lo que pasó, pero cuando me dijiste la verdad, me sentí fatal por culparte. – dijo Naruto, que seguía recordando el pasado. Cuando el silencio se hizo largo, Sakura entendió que era su momento de hablar.

— Me vi obligada, como tú…

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Él sabía que ella se había sacrificado mucho más que él, y que el chantaje que le habían hecho había sido peor que el de él.

— Sakura, tú lo hiciste por salvar a Sasuke y a tu padre. – dijo Naruto. – Tú tuviste mucha más presión que yo.

— Las deudas de mi padre amenazaban con hundirnos de tal forma que sería imposible recuperarnos… Era demasiada responsabilidad para una chica tan joven como yo. Yo pensaba que estábamos bien económicamente, pero cuando me llevaron a tu casa, me dijeron la verdad.

— Minato se hizo cargo de las deudas, pero el precio a pagar fue tu libertad…

— Tu padre me amenazó con hundir el emporio Uchiha. – dijo Sakura, recordando el chantaje de Minato. - Curiosamente, tú aglutinaste todas las empresas en Uzukaze, haciendo un conglomerado muy fuerte. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Naruto miró por la ventana y suspiró. Desde su despacho, había una vista al horizonte que le relajaba y le hacía pensar en cómo se habían dado las cosas con el tiempo.

— Las cosas en el mundillo empresarial se dan así. Mi empresa es más fuerte que la tuya, así que una alianza es beneficiosa para todas las partes. – dijo Naruto, activando su "modo empresario". – Además conserváis la parte del accionariado que os corresponde como presidentes de vuestras antiguas empresas. Es un gran movimiento para todos.

— ¿Sabes lo que creo? – preguntó Sakura, a lo que Naruto contestó negando con la cabeza. – Creo que, en el fondo, esa fue tu maniobra para que un caso como ese no volviera a pasar. Ahora que todas las empresas están unificadas en una sola, ese tipo de intereses y alianzas son cosa del pasado. Esa fue tu respuesta ante las amenazas de Minato y mi padre. Si todas las empresas eran de la misma persona, los intereses serían comunes, ¿me equivoco?

Naruto puso una sonrisa socarrona, dándole a entender a Sakura que había acertado de lleno con su deducción.

— Siempre fuiste la persona que mejor me conoció, junto con Hinata. – dijo Naruto.

El sonido del teléfono de Naruto interrumpió la charla que tenían ambos. La llamada tenía como remitente "Número privado". A pesar de que algo le decía que no contestara, respondió igualmente a la llamada.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

Sakura no pudo evitar estar atenta a la llamada y a las reacciones de Naruto. Por ello, pudo ver perfectamente cómo el rostro de Naruto se agriaba cada vez más, simbolizando un profundo rencor y odio.

— ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar! – gritó Naruto, asustando a Sakura. Por su reacción, pudo deducir quién era la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¡No! ¡Me arruinaste la vida! No puedes pedirme hablar conmigo. – dijo Naruto, notablemente enfadado.

Naruto soltó un suspiro de exasperación. El saber que Sakura estaba apoyándole en ese momento le hacía tranquilizarse un poco. Si no estuviera, probablemente le hubiera insultado de formas con las que una persona no podría referirse a otra.

— No te mereces esta oportunidad que te doy. Mañana. Y espero que sepas que no te voy a dar otra posibilidad como esta. – dijo Naruto, colgando el teléfono y sentándose en su silla.

— ¿Qué quería? – preguntó Sakura, sin hacer referencia a su nombre. Naruto supo entonces que Sakura había deducido quién era la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

— Hablar, dice. – dijo Naruto, aún enfadado.

El silencio se hizo patente en ese despacho. Ninguno de los dos esperaba esa llamada. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada: Naruto hablaría con esa persona.

* * *

Dije que explicaría lo que había pasado en su momento entre estos dos y eso hice. Ahora mismo, la historia tiene poco de NaruHina, pero paciencia. He querido que la historia se desarrolle de forma algo más lenta porque hay muchos asuntos por resolver para todos.

Digamos que este capítulo es el contexto que une a Naruto y Sakura. Poco a poco, todos los personajes tendrán que resolver sus problemas y errores.

Sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima, no sin antes agradecer los comentarios del anterior capítulo, así como los favoritos y lecturas de la historia. ¡Nos vemos!


	10. Los padres de él

¡Qué tal! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias a **Coni hyuuga** por el comentario, cuando tengas alguna duda sobre la historia, me la puedes preguntar sin problema alguno. Como también me puedes decir si hay algo en concreto que no te gusta, te explicaré gustoso por qué lo he hecho de esa forma y no de otra.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Naruto no pudo dormir esa noche, estaba demasiado tenso como para poder descansar. Llevaba sin hablar con sus padres desde que se casó con Sakura. Entendía que no había sido él quien le había amenazado con hundir a la familia Hyuga, pero se negaba a pensar que él no lo supiera. Lo que no le perdonaría bajo ningún concepto era que le hubiera separado de Hinata, de su amor verdadero. Sí, el rubio se culpaba de que Hinata se hubiera marchado de Japón aquel día, pero entendía que eso era lo único que era culpa suya. Lo que no había sido culpa suya era la ruptura con Hinata, aunque sí debía haber sido sincero desde un principio.

Tal vez si hubiera hablado con claridad con Hinata desde un principio, ella hubiera sido más paciente. Aunque se lo dijo, era tarde, en ella se había plantado la semilla de la desconfianza. El problema había sido que el rubio estaba tan triste que ni siquiera se dio tiempo para plantearse las cosas, simplemente, quiso cortar el problema desde el principio.

Se levantó con pocas ganas. No quería volver a ver a sus padres, pero le había dicho a Minato que le daría una oportunidad de hablar, aunque el rubio creía que no se la merecía. Pero, al fin y al cabo, eran sus padres de los que hablaba. Y por ello les había dado una oportunidad para hablar. Se preparó y salió al trabajo, sin dejar de darle vueltas a la situación que tendría que afrontar.

Naruto llegó a la sede de Uzukaze, agotado de una noche en la que su descanso había sido nulo. En su rostro se reflejaba el cansancio y las ojeras. Nunca antes se había visto sometido a tanto estrés emocional. Al llegar a su despacho, se sentó en la silla y estiró su cuerpo, con la finalidad de relajarse. Pero cuando estaba comenzando a dedicarse algo de tiempo a sí mismo, Konohamaru entró al despacho con unos papeles en las manos.

— Jefe, tengo aquí el documento final con los plazos establecidos de forma definitiva por Hatagai Construcciones sobre la obra de la nueva sede. – dijo Konohamaru.

Naruto estaba agradecido a su asistente, a pesar de que erraba de vez en cuando, en general, era un empleado modélico: atento, serio, siempre dispuesto y siempre con una sonrisa. Naruto pensó en ese instante que Sarutobi podría ser el heredero perfecto para la empresa, aunque para que ese momento llegara aún quedaba mucho. Pero como el rubio no tenía hijos conocidos, pensó inmediatamente que era el candidato ideal para ello.

— Muchas gracias, Konohamaru. Puedes dejarlo sobre mi mesa.

El asistente dejó la documentación sobre la mesa de Naruto y salió del despacho, dejando a Naruto solo en el despacho, leyendo el documento. En él se indicaba que el desarrollo de las obras sería de, efectivamente, 18 meses por el presupuesto indicado. A Naruto le encantó que el proyecto hubiera salido adelante, todo salía a pedir de boca.

El interfono de Naruto sonó, recibiendo una llamada de la recepcionista. Era raro que fuese ella quien se dirigiera a él personalmente, normalmente era Shion quien contactaba con Konohamaru y éste último con Naruto. Le extrañó sobremanera eso.

— Dime, Shion. – Naruto no pudo ocultar la extrañeza que le causaba que ella hablara con él directamente. Nunca tuvo esa costumbre.

— Están aquí los señores Namikaze. – dijo Shion, que guardaba la compostura. Nunca había hablado con Naruto, era una muchacha extremadamente formal y seria, por eso siempre respetaba el protocolo de comunicación. – Sé que nunca me comunico con usted directamente, y siento mucho molestarle, pero fue petición expresa del señor que le llamara a usted personalmente.

Naruto suspiró, de nuevo. Se había convertido en una costumbre el hecho de que viviera situaciones complicadas, y su reacción era o suspirar o gruñir. Esta le hizo suspirar porque sabía que iba a ser una situación extremadamente complicada, hacía más de siete años que no hablaba con sus padres. Él cumplió la promesa que le hizo a su madre cuando le forzaron a casarse con Sakura.

— Diles que suban a la última planta.

Naruto colgó y se preparó mentalmente para el encuentro. Iba a ser difícil para él intentar guardarse el rencor que les tenía a sus progenitores por separarlo de Hinata.

La puerta de su despacho sonó, como de costumbre. Naruto dio su permiso sin levantarse de su escritorio ni levantar la mirada de los papeles que tenía en la mesa. La frialdad se notaba en el ambiente, ninguno de los presentes en aquel despacho sabía cómo romper la tensión y la incomodidad existente. Kushina fue la primera en hacer un movimiento.

— Hola, hijo. – Kushina estaba muy emocionada por ver a su hijo, pero mantenía las distancias.

— Para vosotros, soy sólo Naruto.

A Kushina le dolía con la que Naruto les trataba, pero entendía que era algo causado por los errores que ambos habían cometido en el pasado. El dolor se reflejó en su mirada, haciendo que la agachara para que nadie la viera.

Minato supo en ese instante que iba a ser muy complicado hablar con Naruto. Sabía que se merecía ese trato por no haberle apoyado en el pasado, pero para eso estaba allí, para hablarlo todo.

— Naruto, me alegra que la empresa vaya bien. – dijo Minato, iniciando un tema de conversación. – Sabía que tú ibas a llevar la empresa a unos niveles de desarrollo nunca vistos anteriormente. Confiaba en ti y veo que no me equivocaba.

— Ojalá hubieras confiado en mí cuando de verdad lo necesitaba. – dijo Naruto, con rencor hacia su padre. – O al menos en mis elecciones…

Minato se calló cuando oyó a Naruto decir esas palabras y, sobre todo, el tono con el que las había dicho. Se sintió culpable en ese instante, si solo…

Naruto se levantó de su silla de oficina y, sin dedicarle una sola mirada a sus padres, miró por la ventana de su despacho. Era un día plomizo, totalmente encapotado y las nubes amenazaban con descargar en cualquier momento. Todo era oscuridad y tristeza en ese día.

— Espero que no hayas venido exclusivamente a decirme eso. Si es así, te pido que te largues por donde has venido. – dijo Naruto, señalando a la puerta de su despacho.

— Naruto… Yo… - dijo Kushina, que estaba en segundo plano, detrás de Minato, extremadamente compungida y deprimida. – Siento mucho lo que pasó… Yo no quise, pero…

Naruto interrumpió a Kushina. ¿Que lo sentía? El también sentía todo por Hinata, y eso no hizo que dejaran de querer separarles. Nunca pensaron en él y en su felicidad.

— De Minato no esperaba que me defendiera, que estuviera a favor de esa absurda idea era lo normal. Siempre le preocupó más la empresa que su propia familia, casi no lo veía. – dijo Naruto, despreciando a su padre. El rostro de Minato se desencajó, Naruto tenía razón. A veces estaba tan centrado en el trabajo que no pasaba por su casa. — Siempre que necesitaba a mi padre, nunca estaba. ¡Faltó a mis dos últimos cumpleaños! ¿Qué clase de padre falta al cumpleaños de su hijo? En ese momento lo vi claro: un padre que nunca se preocupó por su familia.

Minato se lamentó por no haber estado ahí en su momento para su hijo. Pero eso no significaba que no quisiera a su hijo, y por eso le legó a Naruto la empresa familiar. Esa fue la petición de disculpas no expresada que esperaba que Naruto no recibió. Tampoco podía culparlo a él: no tuvo consigo una figura paterna como tal y nunca hablaron de esos problemas.

— Pero tú, Kushina…

— ¡Soy tu madre, me debes un respeto! – gritó Kushina, al ver que su propio hijo no la respetaba. La pelirroja estaba extremadamente indignada con la altanería de su hijo.

— ¡Una madre como dios manda no hubiera dejado a este imbécil…! – le respondió Naruto, sin bajar el tono de voz.

— ¡Es tu padre, respétalo! – exigió Kushina, hasta que Minato apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella, indicándole que bajara un punto la tensión existente en ese despacho.

— Kushina… Déjalo… Tiene razón. – dijo Minato, roto de dolor. Ahora entendía las consecuencias de sus actos en el pasado. – Déjalo que se desahogue así…

— Pero…

Minato negó con la cabeza, entonces Kushina entendió que no valía la pena. Por mucho que les doliera, debía aceptar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que habían causado ellos en Naruto. Y si eso conllevaba soportar sus insultos y sus faltas de respeto, al menos Minato estaba más que dispuesto a aceptarlo.

— Naruto, puedes continuar… - dijo Minato, siendo comprensivo.

A Naruto le sorprendió que él, que en el pasado ni siquiera había mostrado una pizca de arrepentimiento ni de pena por él en su momento, ahora se mostrara tan comprensivo con él.

— Vaya, veo que el tiempo te ha hecho alguien decente, para variar… – dijo Naruto, que seguía sintiendo el mismo desprecio por Minato. Las heridas del rubio eran demasiado profundas como para sanar por un buen gesto. – Tú tenías que haber dicho algo para pararlo, Kushina. Tú sabías que yo amaba a Hinata con todo mi corazón, te lo dije una y mil veces, que ella era la mujer de mi vida y que quería estar con ella, entonces y siempre, hasta el día que me muriera. Pero tú…

Naruto comenzó a sollozar. Los recuerdos del dolor que había sentido ante el abandono de sus padres era muy doloroso. No le había dolido tanto recordarlo el día anterior con Sakura porque el recuerdo fue genérico. El pensar concretamente en cómo sus padres le negaron la posibilidad de vivir su propio romance de ensueño, a diferencia de ellos, eso había sido lo más doloroso para el rubio.

— Tú te callaste. ¡En ningún momento dijiste ni una puta palabra! Y lo peor de todo es que me diste una cachetada… ¡Por defender mi romance con Hinata! ¡Por vuestra puta culpa ella se fue y me abandonó! Y ahora venís con vete tú a saber qué pretexto y queréis que todo vuelva a ser perfección y felicidad. Lo siento, estabais muertos y seguís muertos para mí.

Minato suspiró ante la declaración de Naruto. Le había dolido en exceso que Naruto le tratara así, pero no podía decir nada. Sabía que tenía razones de sobra para estar enfadado y decepcionado. Y sostendría sobre sus hombros esa pesada carga.

— Naruto… - dijo Minato, triste por ver a su hijo de esa manera. – Créeme que si pudiera cambiar las cosas que pasaron, lo haría. Me equivoqué y sólo el tiempo me ha hecho entender eso.

Naruto no se tragaba el arrepentimiento de Minato. Cierto es que nunca le había oído disculparse por nada, pero no le interrumpió. Más que nada por educación, porque nada de lo que dijera Minato haría que su hijo cambiara de opinión sobre ellos.

— Cuando me dijiste que amabas a Hinata tanto como yo amo a Kushina, mi único pensamiento fue: "Su amor es verdadero. ¿De verdad les voy a separar?". Iba a cancelarlo todo, pero Kizashi se me adelantó. Supongo que pensaría que, si ese matrimonio no se producía, no le pagaría ni un yen. Y de ahí su amenaza hacia los Hyuga.

A Naruto no le cuadraba la versión de Minato. Si eso era cierto, entonces no tenía sentido que amenazara a Sakura para que se casara con Naruto.

— No tiene sentido… - dijo Naruto, llevándose la mano a la sien. Todo era demasiado confuso para el rubio. – Si eso de verdad es así, ¿por qué amenazaste a Sakura con hundir a los Uchiha?

— Yo nunca amenacé a Sakura. O no al menos yo personalmente. Sabes que ese no es mi estilo.

— Yo ya no sé qué pensar… - Y era cierto. Naruto comenzaba a sentir los latidos de su propio corazón en su cerebro, taladrando su cabeza de una forma absolutamente insoportable para cualquier persona.

— Lo único que le dije fue que Sasuke era alguien realmente valioso para ella, y de nuevo Kizashi salió al paso diciendo que nosotros dos haríamos lo que fuera necesario para que ese matrimonio se produjera. Me metió a mí y por eso Sakura siempre pensó que yo estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Naruto sabía que su padre no le había amenazado a él, sino que fue el de Sakura, pero creía que estaba de acuerdo con Kizashi. Lo que decía Minato cambiaba las cosas totalmente. Aunque Naruto se mostraba bastante escéptico ante esas palabras.

— No sé… Esto es muy raro…

— Naruto, aunque me he equivocado mucho con tu crianza y no he estado contigo durante muchos momentos durante tu infancia, y aunque sé que es tarde para arrepentirme por ello… - dijo Minato, abriendo su corazón por primera vez en años. Naruto podía ver que su padre estaba siendo absolutamente sincero. – Te quiero. Y siempre lo hice. No había día que no pensara en ti y en tu madre, pero también creía que erais lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder vivir con mi ausencia. Fui un padre horrible y un esposo aún peor…

Naruto dio la callada por respuesta. Las palabras de Minato, aunque lo negara, le habían llegado, pero había pasado tantos años despreciando a sus padres que cambiar esos sentimientos iba a requerir más que unas palabras de arrepentimiento.

— ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Que te perdone fácilmente? No, esto no es así. – dijo Naruto, aún dolido con su padre. – No, han sido muchos años en los que no has hecho un simple movimiento. Ya me he acostumbrado a odiaros y a pensar que no tengo padres.

— No te pido que me perdones, no al menos a mí. Yo tuve la culpa de lo que pasó y entiendo que me odies y me tengas rencor, pero tu madre siempre mostró su desacuerdo con la idea del matrimonio concertado. – reveló Minato, sorprendiendo a Naruto. – Ella siempre me dijo que no lo hiciera, que tenías a alguien especial contigo. Como tú nunca me dijiste nada sobre ti, creí que era una mentira de tu madre para evitar que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo.

— ¿Y cómo querías que te dijera algo, si estabas constantemente fuera de casa? ¿Cuándo querías que te lo dijera? ¿Te lo digo por telepatía?

— Lo entiendo… - Minato se lamentaba cada vez más del abandono al que había sometido a su familia. – Entiendo que no pasaba tiempo en casa y no había comunicación con vosotros. Y sé que es tarde, pero…

Minato se fue acercando cada vez más a Naruto, haciendo que este último retrocediera ligeramente, de forma inconsciente, ante el avance de su padre. Minato levanto ligeramente la mano en señal de saludo.

— Solo te pido que me dejes formar parte de tu vida de nuevo. Sé que fallé estrepitosamente como padre, pero quiero reparar los errores que cometí. Y eso empieza por ti, hijo mío.

Naruto observó la mano de Minato, tendida en el aire, pero fuerte y robusta, como la decisión que había tomado. Subió su rostro para mirar a su padre a la cara, y en él podía ver sinceridad y arrepentimiento por los sucesos ocurridos en el pasado. Pero el corazón de Naruto estaba ennegrecido, y no podía confiar en él.

— ¿Cómo sé que no me fallarás? ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti de nuevo?

— Por desgracia para mí, eso llevará mucho tiempo. – dijo Minato, resignado. – Lo que hice estuvo muy mal y entiendo que no confíes en mí. Pero sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad para enmendar mis errores. Y si no quieres confiar en mí, perdonarme o saber de mí, lo entiendo. Pero al menos perdona a tu madre. Ella siempre estuvo en contra de ese matrimonio forzado.

Naruto se quedó parado, pensando en lo que decía su padre. Si Kushina se había mostrado en contra de ello, las cosas cambiaban por completo. No podía evitar odiar a Minato, pero Kushina habría sido juzgada por Naruto siendo ella totalmente inocente.

— Kushina, ¿es cierto lo que dice? ¿Tú estuviste en contra de eso?

Kushina asintió.

— Sí… Pero tu padre me dijo que era lo mejor, que estabas soltero y que siempre habías querido estar con ella. Yo me quedé sorprendida, por eso no dije nada. No podía creer que un padre no conociera a su hijo.

Naruto mostró un profundo arrepentimiento en su rostro. Pasó al lado de Minato, sin hacerle un gesto y se acercó a Kushina. En primera instancia, se mantuvo frente a ella, sin saber qué hacer. La había odiado y despreciado durante tantos años que el hecho de descubrir que ella nunca apoyó a Minato y, por tanto, descubrir que su odio había sido totalmente injustificado

— Lo siento mucho, Ku… No… Lo siento mucho… Mamá…

Kushina derramó lágrimas de felicidad, al fin había conseguido el perdón de su hijo. Mientras, Minato los miraba en segundo plano emocionado.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio de frente a Minato, que estaba impasible. No sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de Naruto ante él. Naruto lo miró a los ojos. Una parte de él seguía desconfiando, pero otra veía en él a ese padre que siempre se preocupaba por su familia. El padre que fue, que dejó de ser y que parecía que quería volver.

— En cuanto a ti… Lo que hiciste fue imperdonable, me separaste de mi novia. Aunque no fue idea tuya, tú la apoyaste hasta el final.

— Lo entiendo, entiendo que no quieras…

— Déjame terminar, por favor. – dijo Naruto. — Sin embargo, que te hayas dado cuenta de que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien ha hecho que me dé cuenta que todos tenemos derecho a tener una oportunidad para enmendar nuestros errores.

Minato sonrió ligeramente. Aunque en su fuero interno pensaba que no se merecía estar en ese momento hablando con su hijo, él era una persona con muy buen corazón. Mejor corazón del que él había tenido en el pasado.

— Así que… Tienes una oportunidad. Vuelve a cagarla y se acabó todo, ¿he sido claro?

Minato asintió, pensando en la suerte que tenía de tener un hijo tan bueno como Naruto.

— Hijo, sé que pasar por esto no ha sido fácil para ti. ¿Qué te parece si te tomas el día para descansar y nos dejas a nosotros este día para comenzar a redimirnos? – dijo Minato, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Naruto para demostrarle que estaba ahí, con él para cuando lo necesitara.

Naruto sintió por un momento que era un niño al que su padre intentaba ayudar de la forma cariñosa con la que siempre solía hacerlo hasta que llegó a la adolescencia.

Asintió y salió de su oficina, dejando allí a sus padres.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, Minato… Gracias… - dijo Kushina, abrazando a Minato.

— Y no es lo único que sé hacer bien… ¿recuerdas? – dijo Minato, poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

Kushina se sonrojó y comenzó a reír ante la ocurrencia y la insinuación que había hecho Minato.

— Sí… Lo sé… - dijo Kushina.

— Entonces… ¿te apetece?

— Siempre.

Naruto salió de la sede de la empresa, ignorando lo que pasaba en su oficina. Como ese día iba a ser responsabilidad de su padre, dio un paseo para recordar viejos tiempos. Poco a poco, su vida volvía a ser la que fue en el pasado, la de un muchacho alegre que tenía una buena relación con sus padres y un montón de amigos. Sólo faltaba una cosa para que su vida, por primera vez en muchos años, volviera a estar completa: volver a estar con Hinata. Y como todo le llevaba hacia ella, llegó al parque donde se le declaró a Hinata.

Naruto entró a aquel parque con paso tranquilo, recordando cuando se le declaró a Hinata. En los ecos de su memoria, aún podía oír a aquel desgarbado y timorato muchacho declararse a su amada.

" _Hinata… Desde el primer día que te vi, supe que serías alguien especial para mí. Quise ser tu amigo, y cada vez que estaba contigo, me sentía extremadamente feliz. Pero fue pasando el tiempo y mis sentimientos fueron creciendo, alcanzando una magnitud que nunca había conocido. Siempre había dicho que yo estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero eso era porque no había conocido el amor de verdad. Tú me has hecho conocer lo que es el mayor de los sentimientos que existen. Hinata, yo… Te amo. Sé que es algo precipitado, pero ya no podía aguantar más. Te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. Quiero sentirme así de feliz todos los días de mi vida, así que… Hinata Hyuga, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo siendo mi novia?"_

La nostalgia invadió a Naruto. Se llevó la mano al pecho, a su corazón, que latía desbocado por el recuerdo de Hinata y de lo que sucedió después. Fue, sin duda, la etapa más maravillosa de su vida.

Una voz le sacó de su ensoñación. Naruto reconocería aquella voz perfectamente en medio del bullicio general de una gran ciudad. Era el superpoder que le había concedido el amor.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Como Hinata le estaba dando la espalda a Naruto, no pudo ver cómo Hinata se tensaba y como su rostro adoptó la forma del miedo. No en vano, ella estaba ahí porque Boruto quiso jugar. Hinata se alentó a sí misma y puso la mejor cara que tenía. Debía ser fuerte, por mucho que le costara.

— Estoy cuidando a un niño. Le estoy haciendo un favor a una amiga. – dijo Hinata, sonriendo. Naruto se quedó embobado viendo a Hinata sonreír. Parecía verdaderamente feliz de vivir ese momento junto a él. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la empresa?

— Debería, pero mis padres me dijeron que ellos se encargaban de todo por el día de hoy, que descansara. – Naruto se acercó a Hinata, lo que hizo que los cuerpos de ambos temblaran. Naruto pudo volver a disfrutar del aroma natural que emanaba de ella. Le encantaba. — ¿Sabes? Nos hemos reconciliado… Más o menos.

— Ah, ¿sí? Me alegro mucho… - Hinata estaba demasiado ocupada intentando mantener la calma y la cordura como para mantener una conversación coherente con Naruto.

— ¿Y cuál es el niño del que estás cuidando? – preguntó Naruto, tras darse cuenta que Hinata estaba ida. Sentía curiosidad por ver a ese niño que le habían encomendado a ella.

— Es… ése. – dijo Hinata, algo temerosa de la reacción del rubio cuando viera a su propio hijo. Pero no podía permitir que Naruto la viera tener miedo. Por ello, mostraba una sonrisa.

Naruto se fijó en el niño rubio al que señaló Hinata. Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en lo rubio que tenía el pelo, se parecía mucho al suyo, pensó el rubio. También vio la hiperactividad con la que actuaba el niño, le recordaba mucho a él cuando era un niño. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver que el niño tenía las mismas marcas que él tenía, con la diferencia que él tenía tres y Boruto tenía dos.

— Vaya niño más bonito… - Naruto estaba sorprendido. Ese niño era una copia calcada a él. Si no fuera imposible, juraría que ese niño era su hijo. Y creía que era imposible porque la última persona con la que había intimado era su acompañante en aquel momento, hacía tres años.

Al ver el rostro confuso de Naruto, Hinata sintió que ya era hora de aclarar las cosas. Boruto merecía tener a su padre junto a él, además, ya no podía seguir escondiéndose más. Era la hora de dejar todo claro.

— Naruto… Tenemos que hablar…

* * *

Voy a dejar este final aquí y me marcharé lentamente y sin hacer ruido...


	11. Verdades

¡Hola! He vuelto. El tan deseado capítulo ha llegado. Espero con ganas las reacciones al capítulo y sus comentarios.

Gracias a **Hinata Hyuga -NxH** , a **Coni hyuuga** y a **edtru23** por los comentario en el anterior capítulo. El final tenía que ser así, en algún lado tenía que cortarlo. Por otra parte, saben que suelo ser regular, así que espero que la espera se les haya hecho corta.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

A Naruto le sorprendió la actitud de Hinata: suplicante, necesitada, como si tuviera que quitarse algo que llevara clavado dentro de ella durante mucho tiempo. Era la primera vez desde su retorno a Japón que veía a Hinata tan insegura y tímida. Como si tuviera miedo de que Naruto la juzgara y la tratara mal.

Naruto acarició la cabeza de Hinata suavemente, para darle algo de confort y tranquilidad. Hinata sintió un ligero peso sobre su cabeza y, cuando la levantó, pudo ver a Naruto sonriendo como sólo él puede hacer. Esa sonrisa que la volvía absolutamente loca.

— Tranquila… No te voy a juzgar. Sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decir, siempre podrás contar conmigo. – Y no mentía. Su enamorado corazón hacía que, si Hinata lo llamara pidiéndole perdón, él la perdonaría y querría volver con ella. O si ella le pidiera ayuda, él estaría a su lado para hacer lo que fuera por ella. Tanto tiempo después y seguía amándola como un loco.

A Hinata le tranquilizó saber que Naruto la apoyaría. Era lo que necesitaba saber para, finalmente, hablar de todo. Pero también se sintió mal sabiendo que había dejado escapar a una gran persona y a un gran hombre. Por algo se había enamorado de él y ese detalle le había recordado el por qué.

Eran tantas cosas las que tenía que decir que no podía decirlas en aquel efímero instante. Necesitaba tiempo para explicarlo todo.

— No podemos hablar aquí, Naruto. – dijo Hinata, siendo consciente de que estaban en un lugar poco apropiado para todo lo que le tenía que decir. — ¿Quedamos para cenar esta noche? Allí tendremos tiempo para hablar sobre todo lo que pasó.

Naruto se quedó paralizado ante la petición de Hinata, ella no solía ser tan atrevida, ni siquiera cuando eran pareja. Era él quien proponía tener citas, y ella simplemente aceptaba. Esta faceta de Hinata, desconocida para Naruto, le resultaba totalmente apasionante.

— Me encantaría. – dijo Naruto, encandilado por Hinata. — ¿Paso por ti a las ocho?

Hinata respondió afirmativamente a la pregunta de Naruto. Tras mucho tiempo, por fin volverían a salir juntos, aunque esta vez no como pareja, ni como amigos, sino como dos ex que se vieron separados por las circunstancias de la vida y que se reencuentran tras un largo tiempo. No estaba siendo un encuentro incómodo, las situaciones fluían perfectamente entre ambos. Había una innegable química.

— Y dime… ¿Qué haces en este parque? – preguntó Hinata, deseosa de saber la respuesta de Naruto. Después de todo, ese parque era muy especial para ambos.

— Suelo venir aquí para reflexionar sobre el pasado… - contestó Naruto, con cierto aire nostálgico en su voz. — Sobre los errores que cometí y sobre lo que ha sido mi vida…

En ese instante, Hinata observó el colgante que Naruto había usado en la reunión de financiación de la nueva sede. Parecía que el rubio estaba muy apegado a dicho collar. Fijándose más detenidamente, pudo percibir que al final del colgante había un objeto redondo y hueco, una especie de anillo.

— Esto… Me gusta tu colgante… - dijo Hinata, queriendo ver la joya más de cerca.

Naruto se lo sacó por fuera de su camisa para que ella pudiera verlo mejor. Hinata confirmó lo que pensaba: era un anillo.

— ¿Esto? – dijo Naruto, sosteniendo su colgante para que Hinata lo viera mejor. — Sobre esto también te quiero comentar algo esta noche…

Hinata se puso nerviosa. ¿Por qué querría hablarle de eso a ella precisamente? Una posibilidad le pasó por la cabeza, pero era tan absurda que la desechó. Ella se fue dejando a Naruto casado.

— Bueno, me tengo que ir. – dijo Hinata, de forma apresurada y acelerada. — Entonces… ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

Naruto asintió, se despidieron y vio a Hinata marcharse de la mano de aquel niño que ella decía que era de una amiga. El verla irse le dejó un vacío por dentro absolutamente desolador. No era casualidad que ese momento hubiera sido tan mágico: Naruto había conversado con su persona especial, con su enlazada, con esa persona que, independientemente de las dificultades que planteara el destino, era por decreto celestial, suya. Y el tenerla tan cerca, pero tan lejos le dolía en exceso.

Naruto se quedó un rato de pie en ese parque. En su cabeza, seguía viendo a Hinata a su lado, abrazada a su brazo, pero no a la Hinata del presente, sino a la Hinata que fue suya por última vez. Desde el instante que Hinata partió, Naruto se había condenado al celibato hasta que Hinata volviera. Y ahora que había vuelto, estaba decidido a darlo todo por volver con ella.

Naruto tomó su teléfono. La noticia de su "cita" con Hinata era algo digno de saberse, así que llamó a sus mejores amigos. Aunque no necesitara consejo, ellos sabrían qué decirle para tranquilizarlo y animarlo. Y eso era más importante que un consejo.

— ¿Sí? – una voz masculina sonó al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

— ¿Sasuke?

— Claro que soy Sasuke. ¿Es que no te fijas en el contacto que eliges cuando vas a llamar? – dijo Sasuke, haciendo uso de su habitual ironía. — ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora?

— ¿A esta hora? ¡Son las once de la mañana, pedazo de vago! – dijo Naruto, riéndose de Sasuke.

— Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres o te juro que te quedas sin amigo. – dijo Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía Naruto.

— Pon el altavoz. Esto tenéis que oírlo ambos. – dijo Naruto, ansioso de darles las noticias.

Sasuke hizo caso a Naruto y llamó a Sakura, con el pretexto de que Naruto quería hablar con los dos. Sakura dejó lo que estaba haciendo para oír junto a Sasuke a su mejor amigo. Sasuke conectó el altavoz, tal como había dicho Naruto.

— De acuerdo, ahora te oímos los dos.

\- dijo Sakura, que estaba expectante ante lo que quería decir el rubio.

Naruto exhaló un suspiro para relajarse. Necesitaba sacar los nervios que le habían causado una mañana tan agitada como la que había vivido.

— Sakura, ¿recuerdas que ayer me llamaron mis padres? – dijo Naruto, recordando el tenso momento que habían vivido el día anterior.

— Sí, me acuerdo. ¿Qué te dijeron?

— Me dijeron que lamentaban lo ocurrido y mi padre me dijo que mi madre estaba en contra de todo lo que pasó. – se sinceró Naruto. — Me pidieron disculpas y perdoné a mi madre y a él le di una oportunidad para arreglarlo todo.

A Sakura no le gustó especialmente la decisión, pero como sabía el aprecio que les había tenido Naruto y, sobre todo, porque era cosa de Naruto y no de ella, no dijo absolutamente nada.

— No sé si alegrarme o gritarte… - dijo Sasuke, dudando. Él no se iba a callar su escepticismo por la decisión que había tomado Naruto.

— Ya… Te entiendo. Por eso sólo le di una oportunidad a mi padre. No es como si le hubiera perdonado de forma definitiva. – dijo Naruto, justificando sus acciones.

— Pero ya te refieres a él como "mi padre" y no como "Minato", "ese desgraciado", "el tipejo asqueroso" o mi favorito: "la rata rubia". – dijo Sasuke, recordando algunos de los apelativos con los que Naruto solía llamar a Minato.

— Bueno, si le fuera a perdonar, tendría que empezar por no usar esos apodos tan merecidos, ¿no crees? – dijo Naruto.

— Cierto. – reconoció Sasuke, con algo de pesar. — Y… ¿Qué más quieres decirnos? Porque dudo mucho que nos hayas llamado solo para contarnos eso. Tiene que haber pasado algo más serio… O algo mejor.

— ¿Qué es lo que comes, que te hace adivino? – dijo Naruto, en un claro tono de broma.

— Este tú tan almibarado me pone enfermo. – dijo Sasuke, sin poder reprimir un gesto de asco, lo que hizo que Sakura riera. — Lo cual sólo significa una cosa… ¿Lo que ha pasado tiene que ver con cierta Hyuga?

— ¿Con Hinata? - La sonrisa que se mostraba en su rostro desapareció. Sakura se puso algo nerviosa, porque entendía que había tomado la decisión de hablar con Naruto sobre su hijo. Temía por la reacción del rubio.

— Oye, Sasuke, ¿podrías darme los números de la lotería para esta noche? Porque lo adivinas todo… - dijo Naruto en tono de broma.

— ¡Pero si vives enterrado en dinero, cabronazo! – dijo Sasuke, siguiendo la broma iniciada por Naruto.

— El dinero no es algo que sobre, Uchiha… – dijo Naruto. — Sí, tiene que ver con Hinata.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que Naruto continuara con su narración. El rubio estaba emocionado por poder tener la posibilidad de hablar las cosas con su amada.

— Es que… Estoy tan emocionado… - su corazón latía con intensidad, como hacía tiempo solía hacerlo, principalmente, cuando estaba con Hinata.

— ¿Has vuelto con ella? – dijo Sakura, imaginando que la noticia era esa por la emoción mostrada por Naruto.

— No… Aún. Pero ten por seguro que haré lo que sea necesario para que eso suceda. – dijo Naruto, con una determinación y una seguridad que hizo que Sasuke y Sakura recordaran al Naruto de su juventud, ese Naruto que cada vez que decía algo, lo cumplía a base de corazón, coraje, empeño y ganas.

— Entonces… ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Sakura.

— Veréis… – comenzó Naruto a explicar. — Cuando terminé de hablar con mis padres, me dijeron que se encargaban de la empresa por ese día, que me fuera a descansar un poco…

— Yo sólo digo que ahí hubo penetración… – dijo Sasuke, mientras se reía junto a Sakura de la frase que acababa de decir.

— ¡Joder, Sasuke! ¡No voy a poder quitarme esa puta imagen de la cabeza… ni de mi despacho, maldito emo! – dijo Naruto, asqueado por la frase y por imaginarse a sus padres… en plena faena.

Sakura le reclamó a Naruto para que éste continuara contando lo que había pasado ese día. Naruto siguió con mala gana.

— Cuando salí, fui al parque de siempre, y me fui a sentar en el banco donde me declaré a Hinata, para pensar en cómo había cambiado mi vida de un tiempo a esta parte, cuando la vi allí. Estaba… ¡Dios! Creo que no puedo definirlo con palabras. – narró Naruto la escena que vivió en el parque. — Estaba allí, de pie, cuidando al hijo de una amiga.

Sakura pensó inmediatamente que no era el hijo de una amiga, que se trataba del hijo de ambos quien estaba jugando en el parque, y que si Naruto no se había dado cuenta en el exagerado parecido que tenían ambos.

— Lo que más me sorprendió fue el parecido entre el niño y yo. Parecíamos dos gotas de agua. Pero no le di importancia porque…

— Naruto, ¿qué has hecho? – dijo Sasuke, fingiendo indignación. — El mundo ya tiene suficiente con aguantarte a ti como para que encima vayas procreando por ahí.

— ¡Llevo sin tocar a una mujer desde que Hinata se fue! Es imposible que tenga un hijo.

Sakura soltó una risilla que Naruto no pudo captar. Sasuke miró a Sakura con extrañeza, pero enseguida recordó el por qué Sakura rió en ese momento: Naruto sí tenía un hijo, pero él no lo sabía.

— Bueno… – siguió Naruto. — Hablé con ella y me dijo que… - Naruto suspiró emocionado ante el recuerdo de la petición de Hinata. – Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, que fuéramos a cenar para hablar de todo.

Sakura sonrió contenta por su mejor amigo, parecía que Hinata, finalmente, iba a hablar de una vez e iba a dejar de esconderse.

— ¡Es fantástico, Naruto! Por fin tendrás la oportunidad de aclararlo todo.

— Sí… Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando este momento… - dijo Naruto, notablemente entusiasmado.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado, Naruto? – preguntó Sakura.

— Es una sorpresa… Pero seguro que a ella le gustará. – dijo Naruto, convencido de lo que iba a hacer esa noche.

— Tío… Suerte. – dijo Sasuke, colgando el teléfono.

Naruto suspiró, faltaban aún siete horas para su salida con Hinata y tenía todo por preparar para la noche. Llamó al restaurante al que tenía planeado ir con Hinata. Estaba convencido que iba a ser complicado conseguir mesa, pero haría cualquier cosa por ella.

— Buenas noches, soy Naruto Namikaze, me gustaría reservar la mejor mesa de su local para una cena esta noche a las ocho. – dijo Naruto, ansioso, esperando respuesta.

Por suerte para él, había una cancelación a última hora y consiguió una mesa fantástica. Arreglado el tema del restaurante, que era lo más complicado, el resto era un mero trámite.

Las horas fueron pasando y los nervios y las ansias de salir esa noche fueron aumentando en Naruto. Era su oportunidad de arreglarlo todo.

Naruto se duchó y se vistió con un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa de manga larga color gris y chaqueta negra, con unos zapatos de color negro. Elegante, formal, pero sin excesos.

— Bueno… Esta es mi oportunidad. – dijo Naruto mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Naruto tomó las llaves de su coche y condujo hacia la residencia Hyuga. Cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta de muy nervioso. Temía que fuese Hanabi quien le abriera, ya que la relación entre ambos era bastante tirante desde que la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga se marchara rumbo a Madrid. Para su suerte, fue el primo de ambas quien abrió la puerta.

— Vaya, Naruto… Estás muy elegante. – dijo Neji, sorprendido.

Naruto sonrió. No iba de traje, pero iba formal, acorde a la importancia de la cena a la que iba a asistir.

— Hinata ya está terminando de prepararse. – dijo Neji para informar a Naruto sobre el estado de su prima. — Naruto…

Naruto escuchaba atentamente a Neji. Cualquier consejo, opinión o palabra que tuviera que decir Neji la consideraría, después de todo, el primo de Hinata es la persona que mejor la conoce.

— Sé que de verdad amas a Hinata. Entiendo perfectamente lo que debes sentir ahora mismo… - dijo Neji, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Naruto para darle apoyo. — Así que te voy a dar un consejo: prepárate para todo. Esta noche es importante para Hinata.

Naruto asintió mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con Neji, esa iba a ser una velada extremadamente compleja, no sólo para ella, sino también para él. De repente, una figura femenina irrumpió en frente de ambos.

Cuando Naruto vio a Hinata, no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto ante la belleza que emanaba su único amor. Hinata vestía sencilla, pero elegante. Llevaba un top color malva, muy suave, con un ligero escote en forma de corazón, que dejaba ver el inicio de sus senos; una falda color crema que llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, sandalias de tacón alto y un colgante de color lavanda. Su cabello, cortado a la altura de los hombros, le daba un toque fresco que encandilaba a cualquiera, sin necesidad de usar maquillaje, nada más que un pequeño toque de pintalabios. Todo el conjunto era tan armónico que en la cabeza de Naruto se generó un pensamiento: Hinata era una diosa.

— Madre mía, Hinata, estás impresionante. – dijo Naruto, tras recuperar la compostura.

— Muchas gracias… - dijo Hinata, sonriente y sonrojada. Aún le daba algo de vergüenza que Naruto le dijese que era guapa o cualquier piropo. Era un aspecto que Naruto amaba de ella: su timidez, que se dejaba ver dentro de su capa de seguridad y confianza. – Tú también estas bien…

— Bueno… ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Naruto, ofreciéndole su mano a Hinata.

La Hyuga asintió y tomó la mano del rubio. Era la primera vez que mantenían un contacto físico tan íntimo en años, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió los cuerpos de ambos. Ese cosquilleo que sólo se siente cuando una persona está con su enlazada, con esa persona especial que el destino pone en el camino para que compartan la vida juntos.

Ambos estaban tan ensimismados viviendo en su propio mar de sensaciones olvidadas y marchándose en el deportivo de Naruto que no se dieron cuenta que, a lo lejos, un niño pequeño miraba atentamente cómo el Audi del rubio se alejaba de la residencia Hyuga.

— _¿Onde va mamá? ¿Quén e ese señó?_ – preguntó Boruto.

— Tu madre se va… Con un viejo amigo a hablar. – dijo Neji, improvisando una excusa en el momento. Ciertamente, le pareció algo irresponsable que Hinata no se planteara decirle a Boruto nada sobre "ese señor". — Bueno, Boruto, ¿te apetece jugar con el tío Neji, con la tía Hanabi y con el abuelo?

— _¡CHIIIIIII!_ – gritó Boruto, olvidando cualquier pregunta que fuese a hacer.

— Entonces… - dijo Neji, tomando a Boruto en sus brazos. - ¡Vamos dentro, campeón!

Neji cerró tras de sí la puerta de la residencia Hyuga, deseando que todo saliera bien esa noche por el bien de ambos.

Naruto e Hinata iban en absoluto silencio en el coche del rubio. Ninguno creía necesario decir nada que fuese innecesario, ambos creían que lo que pasara esa noche era extremadamente importante, aunque por motivos diferentes. Al llegar al local, Naruto aparcó su coche y abrió la puerta a Hinata, a la que le gustó ese gesto de galantería del rubio.

El más conocido y exclusivo restaurante de la ciudad, el Restaurante Richou, aquel que sólo es frecuentado por las élites de la ciudad de Konoha, e incluso de otras ciudades, fue el elegido por Naruto para mantener la charla con Hinata. Debido a su coste y exclusividad, las reservas eran extremadamente complicadas de conseguir, pero por suerte, Naruto tenía contactos hasta en el infierno y consiguió una mesa para esa noche.

— Vaya… Te debe haber costado mucho conseguir mesa aquí… - dijo Hinata, sorprendida por el lujo que dominaba ese restaurante.

— Haría lo que fuera por ti, pequeña lavanda… - dijo Naruto de forma inconsciente.

Hinata se sonrojó al volver a oír a Naruto llamarla de esa manera. A pesar del tiempo y de todo, ella seguía reaccionando a cada toque, a cada palabra y a cada gesto de Naruto.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa que habían reservado, una con vistas al río, iluminada con la luz de las velas. Más que una salida informal, parecía una cita romántica. Naruto pidió una ensalada como primer plato, al igual que Hinata; de segundo pidió un filete de carne de Kobe, a diferencia de Hinata, que pidió sashimi; y, sobre todo, mucho sake para ambos, con la idea de que el ambiente fuera más distendido y que la incomodidad se evaporara. Cosa que no sucedió. El tiempo se dilataba hasta el infinito y el silencio se prolongó por más tiempo del deseado.

— Me alegra saber que estás… Bien. – dijo Naruto, intentando romper el silencio existente.

— Gracias… Tú tampoco parece que estés mal… - contestó Hinata a Naruto. Luego volvió a reinar el silencio.

Primer intento de conversación: fracaso.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a coger el toro por los cuernos, había muchos temas por tratar. Temas demasiado escabrosos y serios, que hacían que ambos tuvieran miedo de esa conversación.

— Y… ¿Cómo está tu familia? – dijo Naruto, intentando volver a iniciar una charla, pero

— Bien… - dijo Hinata, más centrada en su ensalada que en lo que decía su acompañante. De nuevo, el silencio y la incomodidad se hizo patente entre ellos.

Segundo intento de conversación: nuevo fracaso.

Naruto se fijó en cada uno de los movimientos que hacía Hinata y en la armonía que mantenía en cada uno de ellos. Había sido el tío con mayor suerte de todo Japón por haber podido estar con una mujer como la que tenía enfrente, aunque fuese sólo por tres años. Se bebió un vaso de sake mientras engullía su ensalada. Necesitaba algo que le desinhibiera y le relajara para poder hablar. Sintió cómo el alcohol calentaba su cuerpo conforme iba descendiendo por su esófago. Tras tomar un par de copas más, Naruto se sintió con más fuerzas para sincerarse.

– ¿Recuerdas el día que te marchaste? – preguntó Naruto, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.

Hinata asintió mientras recordaba lo duros que habían sido los primeros días para ella. Por suerte, con el dinero de su padre, pudo subsistir. Sin abusar de la confianza de su progenitor, claro está.

— Yo estuve ahí, en el aeropuerto. Te vi sentada en el avión, preparada para deshacerte de mí para siempre… - dijo Naruto, melancólico. Hinata se sintió atacada debido a las palabras dichas por el rubio.

— Sabes que no es así como pasó. – dijo Hinata, comenzando a mostrar algo de enfado. — Yo me fui porque tú jugaste conmigo durante demasiado tiempo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra culparme por tu cobardía! – dijo Naruto, pegando un puñetazo en la mesa, haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara. — Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer para que estuviéramos juntos, y tú fuiste la que huyó y se fue a miles de kilómetros sin pensar en todo lo que dejaba atrás. Amigos, familia,

— ¿Qué hiciste tú para estar conmigo? ¿Tener sexo conmigo, hacer que me ilusione y dejarme una y otra vez durante dos años? ¡Vaya manera de demostrar amor! – espetó Hinata con ironía e indignación a partes iguales.

— ¡Tenía que estar casado con Sakura durante cuatro años por contrato! Te dije que esperaras, que confiaras en mí, que iba a hacer lo imposible para estar juntos y que mi corazón era tuyo. ¿Eso no era suficiente? ¿No fueron suficientes todas las veces que te dije que te amaba? ¿Tampoco lo fueron todas las veces que hicimos el amor? ¿Qué más querías de mí?

— Quería que la dejaras. Cuando me fui, no lo habías hecho y no pude soportarlo más, tenía que poner distancia para sanar mi corazón. Me fui porque el saber que no podía estar contigo me dolía, tú estabas con ella. – dijo Hinata, con una notable tristeza en su mirada.

— En eso te equivocas…

Hinata se sorprendió al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Naruto. No podía reaccionar, no entendía en qué se había equivocado ella. El silencio le dio a Naruto el permiso para explicar lo que quería decir.

— Antes de ir al aeropuerto, donde me mandó Neji, hablé con Sakura. Ambos sabíamos que no nos amábamos y que todo aquello había sido una farsa orquestada por nuestros padres, así que, una vez cumplido el plazo obligatorio, no tenía sentido seguir con aquello.

— ¿Quieres decir que…?

Naruto asintió.

— En nuestro cuarto aniversario de bodas, nos hicimos el mejor regalo que podíamos hacer: nuestra libertad. El día que tú te marchaste… Sakura y yo nos divorciamos.

La revelación de Naruto cambiaba las cosas por completo. Ahora Hinata sabía que Naruto sí había cumplido con su palabra. Hinata tomó constancia de que, si no estaban juntos en ese momento, había sido porque ella no había confiado en él.

— Sé que me equivoqué en el pasado, y sé que sigo haciéndolo. Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que sufriste en el pasado y por llamarte "cobarde". No tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, estabas en tu derecho de hacer con tu vida lo que quisieras. – dijo Naruto, tomando de la mano a Hinata, rebajando la tensión existente entre ambos. — También quiero pedirte disculpas por decepcionarte. Actué como un cobarde y huía de nuestros problemas, dejándome vencer por ellos. Supongo que tu marcha fue mi castigo divino…

A Hinata le conmovieron las palabras de Naruto y el arrepentimiento que mostraba el rubio. Tomó las manos de su amado y las apretó ligeramente, como si quisiera volver a sentir de nuevo ese contacto con la piel de él que la hacía sentirse amada. Y por un momento lo consiguió.

— No tienes que culparte por lo que pasó hace tres años, Naruto… - dijo Hinata, intentando hacer que Naruto se sintiera menos culpable. — Todos cometimos errores. Yo… No tuve paciencia y no creí en ti ni en tus sentimientos. Me dejé llevar por mis miedos y decidí irme.

Naruto sonrió un poco, las palabras de Hinata fueron una especie de ungüento curativo para él, para ayudarle a sanar sus heridas. Se sentía un poco mejor, y ese era el primer paso. Cuando superara su dolor, sería el momento de atacar con todo.

Hinata se dio cuenta que Naruto llevaba con él el colgante que había visto por la mañana. Le picó el bichito de la curiosidad

— Esto… Naruto… ¿Me podrías contar la historia que hay detrás de ese colgante tan bonito? – preguntó Hinata, sospechando la respuesta que le iba a dar Naruto

— Verás… El colgante tiene una historia detrás. El día que te fuiste no sólo me divorcié de Sakura. Digamos que no fui por casualidad a tu casa.

A Hinata le estaba empezando a preocupar el rumbo que estaba empezando a tomar la historia de Naruto. Todo indicaba que lo que Hinata estaba pensando sobre ese anillo era la verdad. Una verdad que ella no quería oír porque la haría sentirse aún peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

— Ese día fui a una joyería buscando algo en concreto. Algo que dijera "Te necesito junto a mí por el resto de mi vida". Un gesto de amor puro, como aquellos que tú tenías cuando estábamos juntos. Y se me ocurrió… Pedirte algo que siempre habías deseado y que tú me hiciste desear hacer contigo.

— Me ibas a pedir matrimonio, ¿me equivoco? – dijo Hinata, con lágrimas en sus ojos ante la revelación.

Naruto, simplemente, asintió, confirmando los presentimientos de Hinata.

— Este es mi anillo. Dentro pone tu nombre, así siempre te tendría conmigo… Pero cuando te fuiste, mandé a que hicieran un collar con él y siempre lo he llevado encima, como penitencia por mis pecados. – Naruto finalizó con la cabeza gacha. El contar esa historia le dolía en exceso.

Hinata sollozó ligeramente. La versión de Naruto cambiaba por completo la historia entre ambos. Ahora era ella quien había actuado mal, aunque fuese de forma inconsciente. El dolor que ella pasó fue infundado, y por ello había hecho daño a la persona que más amaba.

Quién hubiese pensado que dos versiones de la misma historia pudiesen ser tan diferentes y pudieran cambiar de forma tan radical lo sucedido. De quién era la culpa del distanciamiento de ambos era algo en lo que jamás se pondrían de acuerdo. Hinata acababa de saber el error mayúsculo que había cometido dejándose llevar por el dolor de la ausencia de Naruto, poniendo tierra de por medio entre ambos. Y eso le dolía: saber que ella había sido la que más se había equivocado.

— Yo… No sabía… - balbuceó Hinata, intentando buscar las palabras exactas para expresarse.

— Eso es el pasado, Hinata. El "qué hubiera pasado si". Lo que importa es el ahora y el mañana. No te odio, Hinata. Nunca podría.

Hinata sintió que nada podía ir peor para sus intereses. Y eso que todavía le quedaba por soltar la bomba final. Sintió que ese era el momento. No había uno mejor ni uno peor. Temerosa de la reacción del rubio, decidió decírselo.

— Naruto… Tengo algo que decirte.

Naruto miró atentamente a Hinata, atento a lo que tenía que decir ella.

— Verás… ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos dos días antes de que me fuera? – preguntó Hinata, temerosa. Era muy importante lo que le tenía que decir.

Naruto sonrió de forma melancólica. Se acordaba perfectamente de lo que hicieron ese día, fue la última vez que hicieron el amor. Fue la última vez que Naruto demostró a Hinata todo lo que la amaba, danzando junto a ella en la manifestación más pura del sentimiento más maravilloso existente.

— Sí, lo recuerdo, fue la última vez que hicimos el amor. – dijo Naruto. — No entiendo… ¿A qué viene recordar eso?

Hinata suspiró, preparándose a sí misma para decírselo todo a Naruto.

— Bueno… Esa noche tuvo una consecuencia. Tras los dos primeros meses en Madrid, comencé a tener algunos síntomas. Tenía náuseas, migrañas y cualquier olor me hacía sentirme muy mal. Fui al médico, que por suerte sabía inglés, y me mandó a hacer unas pruebas para, según él "comprobar el porqué de esos síntomas".

Naruto comenzó a sospechar por qué Hinata tenía esos síntomas. Sólo podía ser una cosa la que hacía a Hinata padecer esos males.

— Naruto… Estaba embarazada de ti. Tengo un hijo, y tú eres su padre.

Naruto se quedó asombrado por la revelación de Hinata. Un hijo suyo y de Hinata. Lo que tanto había deseado durante su noviazgo. Aquello que quiso tener siempre: un hijo con el amor de su vida. Era el niño que había visto en el parque, jugando. Ese niño que Hinata dijo que era de una amiga. Era su hijo. Naruto era padre.

— Un… Hijo… - dijo Naruto, embobado por la revelación de Hinata. — Tenemos… Hijo…

Naruto seguía en shock. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Una parte de su corazón quería abrazar a esa mujer y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana, llevarla a su casa, hacerle el amor y no soltarla nunca más; otra parte quería gritarle por no haberle permitido disfrutar de su hijo en condiciones.

— Todo este tiempo… Has sabido que tenías un hijo mío… - dijo Naruto, aún paralizado por la revelación.

— Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, ya estaba en Madrid. – dijo Hinata, intentando justificarse.

— Podrías habérmelo dicho… - Naruto no estaba escuchando a Hinata. Simplemente, estaba analizando la situación.

— No quise meterme en tu matrimonio, ¿qué podía hacer yo? Intenté salir adelante por nuestro hijo. – siguió hablando Hinata, mientras Naruto tenía la mirada perdida.

— Hinata… - dijo Naruto, ya plenamente consciente. — Ya sé que pensabas que estaba casado… ¿Pero por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Hinata no supo qué responder. No tenía un motivo para ocultar un secreto como ése, pero al principio lo hizo por el bien de Naruto, porque creía que el rubio era feliz.

— No quise ser un obstáculo en tu felicidad. – dijo Hinata, con una voz tan bajita y tímida que era casi imperceptible para quienes no estuvieran en un radio de un metro.

— ¡Maldita sea, Hinata! ¿Mi felicidad? ¡Mi felicidad era estar contigo! Si hubieras pensado en mi felicidad, ¡no te hubieras ido ni me hubieras ocultado la existencia de nuestro hijo! – Naruto estaba desesperado. Sabía que ese no era el motivo, porque sólo demostraba auténtica y genuina felicidad cuando estaba con ella. — No uses como pretexto eso, sabes que sólo era feliz cuando estaba contigo. Fuiste egoísta, todo lo hiciste pensando en ti desde un principio.

El silencio volvió a hacerse, Hinata no supo cómo contestar a Naruto. Al principio se fue por no interponerse en la felicidad de Naruto, y eso era tan cierto como que el sol sale por el este y se pone por el oeste o que dos más dos son cuatro. Pero Madrid había cambiado su perspectiva de las cosas. No dijo nada por comodidad, por evitar una situación incómoda entre ambos. Por evitar lo inevitable, lo que estaba sucediendo esa noche.

La cena acabó con un Naruto absolutamente furioso y decepcionado, que contrastaba con una Hinata que estaba devastada y triste. Ni siquiera hablaron sobre las confesiones de esa noche. Simplemente, se subieron al coche y se fueron. Naruto llevó a Hinata a su casa, mientras reflexionaba sobre la existencia de un hijo de ambos.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Hyuga, Hinata miró a Naruto. Su mirada, que estaba absolutamente perdida, desconcertaba a Hinata. ¿Qué significaba esa mirada? ¿En qué pensaba el rubio?

— Me gustaría que… Por lo menos me dijeras qué piensas sobre… Ya sabes…

— Antes de nada, quiero dejar claro que quiero formar parte de la vida de mi hijo. Estaré ahí y quiero que nos presentes cuanto antes. – dijo Naruto, con fuego en su mirada, fruto de la pasión arrebatada que sentía en ese momento. — Pero tú…

Naruto no continuó hablando y seguía sin mirar a Hinata. Estaba decepcionado con ella por haberle ocultado la existencia de su hijo. Hinata entendió a Naruto perfectamente. La noticia recibida era demasiado chocante, y quizá el habérsela ocultado no había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado, pero agradecía que Naruto quisiera estar ahí para su hijo. Eso era lo único que le iba a pedir al rubio.

Naruto se fue esa noche a su casa a pensar. Pensó en lo cruel que había sido el destino con él. De tener la posibilidad de criar a un hijo con la mujer de su vida dentro de un matrimonio, a criarlo ella sola a miles de kilómetros de su padre. Pero eso cambiaría. Era una promesa de Naruto Namikaze.

* * *

Ya ambos saben la verdad de lo que pasó el día de la marcha de Hinata y ya Naruto sabe que es padre. Ahora Naruto tendrá que ser algo para lo que no se enseña: un padre. El cómo llevará ese asunto será importante.

No se pueden quejar, este capítulo es extralargo. Más de 5000 palabras, y hay momentos intensos y deseados por muchos.

¡Espero que les guste! Les leeré en los reviews. ¡Nos vemos!


	12. Una familia

¡Hola de nuevo! Ante todo, disculpen la tardanza. Estoy preparando un nuevo capítulo de mi otro fic, y creo que por eso no he estado todo lo centrado que debiera en esta historia. Pero al final, ha salido el capítulo.

Gracias a **edtru23** , **almasevenfold21** y **Coni hyuuga** por sus comentarios.

Con respecto al lemon... La verdad es que se me da de pena. Pero tengo muy claro que no sería, ni mucho menos, un lemon sucio. Sería un lemon lento, dulce y romántico. NaruHina no merece menos: romance lento y muy dulce. Como son ellos. Pero para eso quedaría mucho.

Y, bueno, claro que Boruto tendrá sus reservas sobre conocer a Naruto. Y se verán tanto aquí como en el futuro. Y no, en principio no van a irse a Madrid.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Naruto no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido en la cena con Hinata y en las revelaciones de aquella noche. Cerró su puño por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento. No es que odiara a Hinata, ni mucho menos. El amor que sentía por ella era tal que le hacía imposible sentir algo negativo por ella. Pero le pareció tremendamente egoísta el que se guardara durante tres años para ella misma algo tan importante como la existencia de un hijo.

No la culpaba por ello, evidentemente. Él le había hecho mucho daño, aunque fuese de forma inconsciente e involuntaria, y no dejaba de culparse por ello. Y el hecho de portarse como un energúmeno cuando Hinata decidió confiarle el secreto que suponía la existencia de Boruto no jugaba a su favor. Otro error que añadir a la lista. Pero que ella decidiera por él cuál era su felicidad era algo que le sentó bastante mal porque le daba a entender que ella creía que nunca fue feliz con ella. Y nada más lejos de la realidad.

Con todo, Naruto sintió la necesidad de formar parte de la vida de su hijo cuando supo de su existencia. Nunca pensó que desearía tanto algo que no sabía que necesitaba. Sí, en su momento llegó a hablar con Hinata de compartir toda su vida juntos, incluso llegaron a hablar de hijos. Él confesó que le gustaría tener una hija, que se llamara Himawari, como las flores, con el pretexto de que ella era el sol que iluminaba su oscuridad y que una hija sería la flor que saldría de su amor. Ella le dijo que le gustaría tener un hijo, y que le gustaría que su nombre se pareciera al de él, debido al inmenso amor que sentía por Naruto. Ambos acordaron que, si tenían un niño, se llamaría Boruto.

Pero el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Ya había pasado una semana desde la cena con Hinata y aún no había decidido una fecha para el encuentro familiar y aún no se había puesto en contacto con ella para ver al niño. Y es por ello que en ese momento se encontraba con Sakura y su madre abroncándole por ello.

— ¡¿Pero se puede saber a qué estás esperando?! – gritó exasperada Sakura ante la tozudez de su mejor amigo.

— Nos despreciaste y nos echaste un sermón hace años por separaros, ¿y ahora no quieres afrontar el encuentro con Hinata y vuestro hijo? ¿No te das cuenta de lo irónico de la situación? – dijo Kushina, que estaba decepcionada con la actitud que mostraba Naruto.

— Es que… no es algo fácil, ¿sabes? Es un hijo, es una responsabilidad más en mi vida. – dijo Naruto, disertando sobre la existencia de su hijo. — Esto supone un gran cambio en mi vida y en mis planes para reconquistar a Hinata. Ahora voy a tener que dejar eso a un lado para ejercer de padre, y yo no tengo una figura paterna de referencia.

Kushina iba a protestar, pero Naruto levantó la mano indicándole que no era necesario que dijera nada.

— Mamá, a papá le queda mucho por cambiar para que lo reconozca como una figura paterna decente. – dijo Naruto, con la mirada gacha. No lo reconocería ni con una amenazaran de muerte de por medio, pero le dolía el hablarle a su madre de esa forma sobre Minato. No por su padre, aún le guardaba rencor. Sobre todo, por ella. A Kushina le dolía que Naruto pensara así sobre su progenitor, y eso era algo que se notaba en su rostro cada vez que Naruto hablaba sobre él.

Se hizo el silencio en la oficina en ese instante, se estaba viviendo un momento bastante incómodo para los allí presentes. Sabían que Naruto aún se tensaba cada vez que se hablaba de Minato. Sakura fue quien decidió romper la incomodidad y el silencio reinante.

— En cuanto a volver con Hinata… Igual es una oportunidad para ti.

Naruto se quedó reflexionando sobre la frase de Sakura. No veía la relación que podía tener una buena relación con su hijo con recuperar el corazón de Hinata.

— Podrás acceder a Hinata ganándote a tu hijo, aunque igual es una tarea difícil.

— Vamos, es mi hijo, no creo que cueste tanto, ¿verdad? – dijo Naruto, con cierta soberbia.

Sakura y Kushina callaron por un momento, incrédulas ante la ignorancia que demostraba Naruto en ese tema.

— Vamos a ver, Kushina, ¿le costaría a un padre ausente durante tres años el ganarse a su hijo, al que ve por primera vez en su vida, que ha sido cuidado desde el día en el que nació por su madre y que, probablemente, esté muy apegado a ella? – dijo Sakura en un tono de voz que rezumaba sarcasmo.

— ¡Qué va! – contestó Kushina a la pregunta retórica realizada por su ex-nuera.

Naruto pensó sobre lo que acababa de decir Sakura. Entendía que no había estado en la vida de su hijo, pero la realidad es que no le permitieron esa posibilidad. Se la denegó Hinata, callándose la existencia del niño y quedándose en Madrid, impidiéndole de esa forma estar con su hijo.

Cuántas cosas se había perdido Naruto… Estar ahí, al lado de Hinata durante el parto, desvelarse por las noches por su propio hijo, ver a su amada dar de comer a su hijo, la primera vez que gateó, los primeros pasos de su hijo, las primeras palabras del niño… Estaba convencido de que Hinata había hecho un trabajo fantástico cuidando de él, pero le hubiera encantado estar ahí.

— Mira, el primer paso para ganarte a una madre es ganarte a su hijo. ¿Crees que Hinata va a querer estar contigo si ve que vuestro hijo no te soporta? No, probablemente quiera alejarte de su vida para que no hagas daño al niño. – dijo Sakura, hablando con claridad. — Si quieres tener una oportunidad, tienes que conseguir ser el padre que no pudiste ser.

— Pero ella… Estoy seguro de que siente algo por mí. – dijo Naruto, como intento de convencerse a sí mismo. En realidad, Naruto sabía que Sakura tenía razón, pero no quería utilizar a Boruto con ese fin.

— ¿Y? Para una madre lo más importante del mundo es su hijo. – dijo Kushina, apoyando la teoría de Sakura. — Y ten por seguro que, si ella ve que eres alguien negativo para su hijo, querrá separarse de ti. Yo tengo claro que amo a tu padre, pero lo primero en mi vida es mi hijo.

— ¡Pero también es mi hijo! – replicó Naruto, indignado. — ¿Eso no importa de cara a la opinión que pueda tener ella de mí?

— Claro que importa, por eso te dijo que eres el padre de su hijo. Tarde, pero lo hizo. Para Hinata hubiera sido mucho más fácil callarse y seguir siendo ella la figura materna y paterna de él. – dijo Sakura.

— Esto es demasiado complicado… - dijo Naruto, suspirando y acariciándose el pelo. — ¿De verdad que tengo que usar a mi hijo con esos fines?

— ¡No usarás a tu hijo! – dijo Sakura, indignada por la insinuación de Naruto. — Mira, tú siempre me decías que querías tener una familia con ella, ¿verdad?

Naruto asintió. Era lo que tenía claro cuando estaban juntos. Y era algo que los allí presentes sabían que seguía deseando con todo su corazón.

— Entonces esta es tu oportunidad. – dijo Kushina, entregándole el móvil a Naruto. No conocía el número de Hinata, pero por suerte para él, sí que sabía el de Neji.

Naruto tomó el teléfono con confianza y llamó a la casa de los Hyuga, con los ánimos suficientes que le daba la idea de estar junto a su hijo y junto al amor de su vida.

— ¿Sí? – una voz femenina contestó al teléfono.

Naruto se quedó paralizado de repente. Sabía que quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono era la última persona con la que quería hablar.

Aún no se habían solucionado los problemas y la tensión existente entre ambos. Por eso Naruto temía el encontrarse con Hanabi, porque que chocaran sería inevitable, porque veía imposible que le ayudara con sus pretensiones de volver con Hinata.

— ¿Hanabi? – dijo Naruto, haciendo que su voz fuese fuerte y segura. — ¿Está Hinata?

— Sí, ¿con quién hablo? – dijo Hanabi con inocencia.

— Eso no es relevante. – dijo Naruto, manteniéndose seguro. — Pásame con Hinata, por favor.

Hanabi rió de forma irónica, cosa que Naruto oyó y le indignó.

— Pensé que ibas a ser más valiente e ibas a atreverte a hablar conmigo, Namikaze. – le espetó Hanabi con… ¿decepción?

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a decirme que harás lo posible por joderme la vida? La última vez te fue de pena, Hanabi. – dijo Naruto, con aires de superioridad

El rubio se refería al proyecto de construcción del edificio, que se aprobó con el apoyo de Neji y con la condición impuesta por él. Esa condición que supuso el retorno a Japón de Hinata.

— No tientes a la suerte, Namikaze. – dijo Hanabi, con su voz repleta de ira contenida. — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué quieres hablar con mi hermana?

— Ya sabes lo que quiero. – dijo Naruto, con seguridad.

— Es mi sobrino…

— ¡Pero es mi hijo! – dijo Naruto, comenzando a perder la calma. — Tengo derecho a verlo.

Hanabi sabía que Naruto tenía razón, no podía impedirle verlo. Pero había algo que Naruto no sabía, y eso le daba ventaja a Hanabi.

— Sí, sé que es tu hijo. – dijo Hanabi, que había relajado su tono de voz. — Por ello, te daré un consejo: no le hagas daño. Si vas a verlo, que sea para estar en su vida, para ser su padre. No le hagas lo que le hiciste a Hinata.

Naruto iba a protestar, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo, no en ese momento. En ese momento, Naruto solo era un padre desesperado por conocer a su hijo. Y eso era algo que tendría que recordar en todo momento y que tendría que empezar a ser a partir de ahora: ahora tenía una nueva faceta como padre.

— Tranquila, Hanabi, no tenía otra idea. – dijo Naruto, convencido de las palabras que decía. — Voy a estar ahí para ayudar a Hinata con mi hijo, como siempre debió ser.

La contundencia y la seguridad con las que Naruto hablaba terminaron de convencer a Hanabi de que había tomado la decisión correcta confiando una vez más en Naruto.

— Te paso con ella.

Hanabi fue al despacho-dormitorio de Hinata para darle el teléfono a Hinata. Al intuir su voz por el teléfono, el corazón del rubio se aceleró, repiqueteando con mucha intensidad.

— ¿Sí?

— Hola, Hinata, soy Naruto, quiero hablar sobre… El niño.

Hinata esperaba esa llamada, aunque no lo reconocería

— Dime, ¿quieres…?

— Te lo dije: quiero formar parte de la vida de mi hijo. Quiero estar a su lado. – dijo Naruto, absolutamente convencido de lo que estaba diciendo. — Sé que voy a necesitar tiempo, pero quiero ser el padre que no pude ser.

— Se llama Boruto… - dijo Hinata.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido al saber el nombre de su hijo. Recordaba lo que había dicho en el pasado, y ella había cumplido. ¿Eso quería decir que nunca lo había olvidado?

— ¿Le pusiste el nombre que… habíamos dicho ambos? – dijo Naruto. El gesto de Hinata le conmovió.

— Sí… Nunca olvidé esa promesa que nos hicimos…

Naruto se emocionó al saber que ella no había olvidado esa promesa que se hicieron dos adolescentes enamorados. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Si ella le había llamado así… ¿seguiría sintiendo algo por él?

Pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso. Era la hora de actuar como padre. Y eso era algo que tenía claro, ya tendría tiempo para volver con Hinata.

— Bueno, mañana sábado tengo el día libre, así que… ¿te parece que quedemos mañana por la mañana? – preguntó Naruto.

Hinata no tenía nada que hacer esa mañana, y lo cierto es que la necesidad que denotaba la voz de Naruto hizo que le diera la oportunidad de estar con él.

— Claro, Naruto, ningún problema. ¿Te parece a las 11? – dijo Hinata, feliz por saber que Boruto por fin estaría un momento con su padre.

— ¡Perfecto! – dijo Naruto, entusiasmado. — ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Cuando Naruto colgó, Hinata fue a la habitación de Boruto a hablar con él sobre la persona a la que iba a conocer mañana.

Hinata miraba desde la puerta a su hijo, que jugaba tranquilamente en su cuna sin saber lo que le deparaba. "Inocencia, bendita virtud" era lo que pensaba Hinata. Ciertamente, pensaba que Boruto tenía mucha suerte de no conocer las dificultades del mundo de los adultos.

Hinata se acercó a la cuna en la que jugaba el niño. Su decisión era irrevocable: hablaría con su hijo sobre Naruto. Lástima que su arrojo fuese directamente proporcional al pavor que sentía.

— Boruto, tengo algo que decirte… - dijo Hinata, con voz temblorosa.

Las manos de Hinata temblaban y sudaban, su vista se dispersaba por toda la habitación y no podía dejar de mover su pierna derecha. Estaba nerviosa por la reacción del niño a lo que le tenía que decir, sabía qu iba a tener que contestar muchas preguntas antes de que Boruto estuviera de acuerdo.

— _¿Chi, mamá?_ – dijo Boruto,

El que Boruto aún cometiera fallos a la hora de hablar era algo que enternecía a Hinata. Ella aún lo veía como su pequeño bebé, a pesar de que tenía casi tres años. El niño había demostrado una inteligencia excelente, a su corta edad sabía leer y escribir pequeñas frases, y por ello su familia lo consideraba un superdotado.

Hinata miró al techo, buscando esa relajación que la hiciera sentirse más valiente para afrontar el momento tan delicado que iba a vivir. Como Boruto aún era un niño pequeño, tendría que ser suave a la hora de darle la noticia. Hinata tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo. Acariciando la cabeza de su hijo para conseguir tranquilizarse, comenzó a hablar.

— Verás… Tú siempre me preguntaste que quién era tu padre… - Boruto asintió, sus ojos brillaron al ver a su madre. El niño sentía verdadera devoción por Hinata, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se había criado sin un padre. Siempre habían sido él y ella, los dos solos. — Bien, he hablado con él y… quiere conocerte. ¿No es maravilloso?

Boruto pataleó en las piernas de Hinata. Desde luego no era la reacción que esperaba de su hijo, que desde que tenía uso de razón siempre quiso saber sobre su padre.

— _¡No! ¡No quelo! Papá no dejó solos… ¡No quelo sabé de él!_ – dijo Boruto, muy enfadado

Hinata se llevó la mano al pecho. Le dolía el saber que su hijo no iba a recibir bien a Naruto. Sabía que su hijo necesitaba una figura paterna, y ahora que por fin su propio padre estaba dispuesto a estar ahí para su hijo, el niño no quería saber nada de él.

¿Hasta cuándo iba a tener que soportar las consecuencias de sus actos? Por si no era suficiente con haber visto la decepción en los ojos de Naruto cuando la miraba tras saber que era padre, ahora tendría que lidiar con el rencor que Boruto le guardaba a Naruto.

— Boruto, tu padre no sabía que existías. Yo me fui antes de saber que tú estabas viniendo al mundo… Tu padre nunca lo supo, por eso no pudo estar con nosotros.

Boruto seguía enfadado, no entendía nada de lo que su madre le decía. ¿Cómo podía decir que ese hombre era bueno? ¡Si nunca había estado con ellos!

— Boruto, sabes que nunca haría nada que te perjudicara, hijo mío. – dijo Hinata, levantando la cabeza de su hijo para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos. Boruto vio el brillo que denotaba el matiz de sinceridad que emanaba de los perlados ojos de Hinata.

— _Chi, lo ché._ – dijo Boruto.

— Entonces confía en mí, hijo. Él es una buena persona, si no estuvo fue porque no pudo.

Boruto asintió y sonrió a su madre. Ella nunca le traicionaría ni haría algo que fuese malo para él.

El tiempo pasó y llegó el sábado por la mañana: el Día D. El momento deseado por el rubio desde que conoció la existencia de su hijo. El que fuera la primera vez que veía a su hijo le ponía extremadamente tenso. Lo normal era que no lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Pero confiaría en que Hinata lo hubiese preparado para el encuentro.

Naruto se puso ropa informal: camisa amarilla, pantalón vaquero y zapatillas naranjas; se preparaba para pasar un buen rato con él. Tomó las llaves de

— Hola, Hinata… ¿Está preparado? – preguntó Naruto, expectante

Hinata asintió y entró dentro. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, Naruto deseaba ver a su propio hijo. Cuando salieron Hinata y Boruto, Naruto no pudo evitar mirarlos con admiración. Los dos habían podido sobrevivir juntos ante la adversidad. Pero ya no habría más problemas, no si dependía de él. Ahora era su turno de cuidar de ellos.

— Boruto… - dijo Hinata, suspirando. Era un momento especialmente peliagudo para todos los allí presentes.

Hinata comenzó a pensar sobre el encuentro. ¿Y si Naruto se arrepentía de estar ahí? ¿Y si no quería a su propio hijo? Miles de preguntas negativas se formaron en la cabeza de Hinata, le daba miedo la reacción de él.

Pero era de Naruto de quien hablaba. Si no había cambiado con los años, era el mismo chico risueño que siempre soñó con tener su propia familia. Y si era con ella, mejor. Al menos era lo que siempre le había dicho a ella.

Naruto se quedó paralizado al ver cómo su propio hijo se escondía de él. Una parte de su corazón se rompió al ver el miedo que infundía en Boruto. La otra parte… Simplemente, comenzó a amar a aquel niño de forma incondicional. "¿Es esto lo que se siente cuando uno es padre? ¿Es lo que se siente cada vez que ves a tu hijo?". Definitivamente, ese sentimiento era el más poderoso que había sentido nunca.

— Este señor… Es Naruto Namikaze… - dijo Hinata, aún nerviosa. — Él es… Tu padre.

— _¿Papi? ¿Elesh tú?_ – los ojos de Boruto se iluminaron al ver a su padre. Naruto sintió como su corazón latía con intensidad al verlo. Era, sin duda, un regalo del cielo.

— Sí, hijo mío… Soy tu papi… - dijo Naruto, que hincó la rodilla en el suelo, mientras veía cómo Boruto corría hacia el… Al ritmo que sus pequeñas piernecitas le permitían. A Naruto le pareció absolutamente adorable el pequeño trotar de su hijo, y abrió los brazos para recibirlo. Cuando llegó a él, lo abrazó con fuerza, como si hubiera recuperado lo más preciado que había tenido nunca. Perdido en los ojos de su propio hijo, de un azul aún más intenso y profundo que los suyos, Naruto habló desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

— Tú… Tú eres el amor de mi vida. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que tengo… Y todo, absolutamente todo lo que soy es tuyo… Para siempre… Hijo mío…

Tras soltar esas palabras, Naruto soltó ligeramente a su hijo, le besó en la frente y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, mostrando una amplia sonrisa que reflejaba claramente la felicidad que sentía el rubio en ese momento. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que amaba a ese niño con una intensidad que no había conocido nunca desde que Hinata se marchó.

Hinata se quedó extremadamente conmovida por las palabras que le había dedicado a su hijo, estaba claro que ambos necesitaban ese encuentro. Ella ya no podía seguir engañando y mintiendo a Boruto, y Naruto merecía la oportunidad de ser padre. La oportunidad que ella le arrebató en el pasado.

— Hinata… - dijo Naruto, acercándose a ella con su hijo en brazos y abrazándola. Hacía tiempo que ninguno de ellos dos se sentía así de bien. — Gracias por amarme como lo hiciste. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerlo. Gracias por haberme permitido formar parte de la vida de nuestro hijo. Gracias por permitirme formar parte de esta familia…

Naruto lloró de felicidad, de alegría, de emoción… Eran tantos los sentimientos acumulados que sólo pudo dar rienda suelta a ellos de esa forma. Era la primera vez que Hinata veía a Naruto así de emocionado y feliz desde que estaban juntos.

— Hinata, ¿puedo llevármelo al parque a jugar? – dijo Naruto, sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos.

Hinata sonrió feliz. Sólo hacía unos minutos que lo conocía y ya se le notaba que lo amaba y que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con él.

— Claro, Naruto.

— Perfecto, Hinata. Te lo traigo a las… ¿cinco? Comeremos juntos y no me separaré de él. Tenemos… - Naruto miró a su hijo con amor. – Muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Hinata asintió mientras sentía como algo dentro de ella comenzó a doler. Su corazón todavía estaba dañado. Si hubiera esperado… Si hubiera confiado… Ahora los tres serían felices juntos. Puede que ya fuera tarde para los dos adultos, pero desde luego que no lo era para ese padre que no sabía que lo era y ese hijo que no sabía que tenía un padre.

Mientras veía cómo salían por la puerta, Hinata dijo unas palabras a la vez que se llevó ambas manos al pecho. Unas palabras que sólo escucharía el viento y la inmensidad del jardín de la residencia de los Hyuga.

— Oh, Naruto… Lo siento tanto…

* * *

Bueno, vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Estoy preparando un nuevo capítulo de mi otro fic, y creo que por eso no he estado todo lo centrado que debiera en esta historia.

Con todo, creo que este capítulo es muy interesante. Por fin Naruto ha conocido a su hijo.

Por cierto, hasta ahora el fic se ha ambientado en lo que siente Naruto, y esta es una historia de dos...

Creo que eso es todo por ahora. ¡Nos vemos!


	13. Amor de padre

¡Hola! Tras una larga espera... Aunque lo bueno se hace esperar... He terminado un nuevo capítulo. Este es de los buenos...

Gracias a **edtru23** y a **Coni hyuuga** por los comentarios.

 **edtru23** : el perdón que pide Hinata no es por haberse ido, sino por haber alejado a Boruto de su padre. Y el resto... Bueno, la trama lo dirá. Minato y Kushina también merecen algo de felicidad tras el rechazo de Naruto. Pero por ahora, va a ser sólo Naruto y Boruto.

 **Coni hyuuga** : sí, la verdad es que el encuentro fue maravilloso. La frase que dice Naruto la saqué de una de mis series favoritas, y la verdad es que queda perfecta. Y está claro que Boruto está contento por conocer a su padre, así como Naruto está muy feliz por ver a su hijo.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Al ver salir a Naruto y Boruto, Hinata sintió cómo su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad. Naruto había aceptado a Boruto y le había dicho unas palabras tan hermosas que estaba segura que harían que su hijo aceptara a su padre de buena forma, con lo que el niño podría formar parte de una familia, aunque ésta fuese algo disfuncional, principalmente porque sus padres no estaban juntos. Y eso era algo que a Hinata le dolía, pero en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar que todo lo había hecho por su hijo. Por ese sol que hizo que mantuviera la cordura en los difíciles momentos vividos en España.

Se quedó parada en frente de la puerta esperando, como si quisiera que llegara cuanto antes el momento en el que Boruto volviera y corriera hacia ella y le contara todo lo que había hecho con Naruto. Estaba absolutamente convencida que haría un buen trabajo como padre y que podría contar con él para tomar las mejores decisiones para Boruto, porque estaba convencida que Naruto había amado a Boruto nada más verlo. La sangre tira, pensó Hinata.

— Si sigues ahí quieta, sin hacer nada, te confundirán con una estatua. – dijo Hanabi, intentando ser graciosa. Pero Hinata estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no atendía a nadie más que no fuera su propia cabeza.

Hanabi se acercó lentamente a Hinata, que seguía callada y quieta delante de la puerta de la residencia Hyuga. Pasó su mano por delante de la cara de su hermana mayor para comprobar si había reacción.

Nada.

Hanabi se vio obligada a darle una palmada en la espalda, para decirle, sin necesidad de hablar, "estoy aquí, contigo".

— Hola, Hanabi… - dijo Hinata, que seguía absorta mirando la puerta. Pero al menos había reaccionado y comenzó a percibir lo que tenía a su alrededor.

— Es duro ver irse a tu hijo, aunque sepas que volverá, ¿verdad? – dijo Hanabi mientras miraba el rostro de Hinata.

— Un poco… – reconoció Hinata, que estaba algo compungida por ver a su hijo salir de la casa.

— Pero al menos sabes que está bien y que está con su padre. – dijo Hanabi, que también miró a la puerta que vio salir a Naruto y Boruto.

Hinata se sorprendió al oír a Hanabi defender a Naruto. La última vez que habló del tema con ella, no estuvo, ni mucho menos, de acuerdo con decirle a Naruto que tenía un hijo. Hinata no estuvo de acuerdo con Hanabi, puesto que él también tenía derecho a estar ahí, a ser el padre de su hijo. La pena que le quedaba a Hinata era que había tardado casi tres años en ver la realidad y en descubrir que igual se había equivocado.

— ¿Tú defendiendo a Naruto? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hermanita? – dijo Hinata, removiendo el pelo de Hanabi.

— ¡Ay, no me trates como una niña! – dijo Hanabi, ligeramente enfadada. — Es que… Oí lo que le dijo Naruto a mi sobrino y… Creo que él también merece que le des algo de crédito y de apoyo en estos momentos. Se nota que quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hijo.

— Pero… ¿Y si no quiere seguir ahí con él? ¿Y si no puede soportar estar cerca de todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo, por el daño que le hice? – dijo Hinata, que estaba empezando a angustiarse un poco. — Puede que al principio crea eso, pero quién sabe si con el tiempo se cansará y no quiere saber más de Boruto.

Hanabi se quedó estupefacta por las palabras de Hinata. Estaba comenzando a dudar del buen juicio de su hermana mayor, porque no podía creer que ella, que siempre creyó en él, ahora fuera la que dudara.

— Si me preguntaran si he dicho esto que te voy a decir, lo negaré, incluso aunque me torturen. – dijo Hanabi, con notable ironía, que hizo reír a Hinata. Sabía que su hermanita era una mujer tremendamente orgullosa y que no le gustaba que la vieran como alguien débil. — Pero ese rubio tonto os ama a ambos. Se nota que quiso al niño nada más verlo, esas palabras que le dijo le salieron de lo más hondo de su corazón, y por ti… Siempre ha sentido algo especial, que va más allá del simple amor. Es como si de verdad hubiera conectado contigo y no quisiera soltarte de ninguna de las formas.

— Pero…

— Hermana, créeme. – dijo Hanabi, en tono suplicante. Hanabi creía que Hinata necesitaba escuchar las palabras que le estaba diciendo. — He visto a ese tonto hundido desde que te fuiste. Si no me crees a mí, puedes hablar con cualquier persona que haya estado cerca de él, no sé, Sakura o Sasuke, que para algo son sus mejores amigos.

Hinata entendía que Naruto pudo haber estado algo dolido por su marcha tan repentina, y no se cansaba de fustigarse por ello, por ser la causante del dolor no sólo de Naruto, sino de todas las personas que rodeaban a ambos: Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi, Sakura o Sasuke. Ellos también habían sido víctimas de su decisión.

Pero también entendía que el saber que tenía un hijo podía ser un problema para él y para su vida. No porque no quisiera pasar tiempo con él, sino porque no podría. Y entonces, el problema sería para ella. Ella tenía que velar por su hijo, por su seguridad y estabilidad, y como hasta ese momento habían estado ellos dos solos, no había tanto problema. Ahora estaba Naruto, Minato, Kushina… Todos querrían estar con él. Y quizá, en algún momento, Naruto se cansaría de ello. Tendría que hablar con él sobre ello.

— Sé que Naruto ama a Boruto con todo su corazón, pero él tiene muchas responsabilidades. – dijo Hinata, temerosa. — Y Boruto está muy ilusionado con pasar tiempo con su padre, así que la decepción para él sería devastadora. Y nunca se lo perdonaría, Hanabi. Puedo soportar que no quisiera saber nunca más de mí, pero no le perdonaría que no estuviera ahí para su hijo.

— Te entiendo… – dijo Hanabi, comprendiendo el punto de vista de Hinata. — Quieres proteger a tu hijo con todo, ¿no?

Hinata asintió.

— Pues entonces sólo te queda hablar seriamente con él y dejarle claras las cosas.

Hinata sabía que Hanabi tenía razón. Proteger a su hijo era su prioridad número uno. Y era algo que tenía que dejarle bien claro a Naruto.

Mientras las hermanas Hyuga charlaban, Naruto y Boruto llegaban al parque. Naruto estaba deseoso de poder estar con su hijo, quería ser el padre que no pudo ser. Quería estar ahí para lo que su hijo necesitara. No dudaba que Hinata había hecho un trabajo sensacional, siempre que ella se proponía algo, lo daba todo para conseguir eso, y eso le convencía que ella había sido una gran madre para Boruto, pero hay cosas que solo un padre puede enseñar a un hijo.

Naruto observó a su hijo, que le daba la mano tranquilamente, y no pudo entender cómo no dedujo que ese niño era su hijo la primera vez que lo vio. Desde luego, era un gran empresario, y así lo demostraba el crecimiento de la empresa familiar desde que él tomó las riendas de la compañía, pero a veces para las cosas más mundanas y terrenales, era un ignorante de manual. Por eso no había estado con su hijo y por eso Hinata se marchó.

— _¡Papi, vamo a lo columpio!_ – dijo Boruto, soltándose del agarre de su padre, que había aflojado mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

Naruto corrió tras Boruto, con lentitud, persiguiendo a su hijo, que corría a los columpios, con energía. Naruto recordó cuando era un niño pequeño e iba a jugar al parque con sus padres, y sonrió. Sabía perfectamente de dónde procedía la energía y la vitalidad del niño, porque él había sido exactamente igual. Un auténtico volcán: hiperactivo y nunca quieto. Así es como había sido Naruto y exactamente igual resultó ser Boruto.

— ¡Boruto, hijo, espera! – gritó Naruto para que se frenara un poco. Boruto hizo caso omiso y siguió corriendo con la cadencia habitual en un niño de casi tres años.

Cuando Naruto alcanzó a Boruto, se quedó mirando al niño con mucho cariño. De una cosa estaba seguro: si dependía de él, nunca se separaría de su hijo. Bastante había pasado sin una figura paterna como para que, ahora que la tenía, se deshiciera de él. Además, Naruto amó a Boruto nada más saber que era su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre. Y siempre que pudiera, Naruto pasaría tiempo con su hijo.

Fueron caminando juntos hacia los columpios, viviendo su primer momento padre e hijo, lo que hacía que el corazón de Naruto latiera henchido de orgullo. No podía creer que pudiera volver a sentirse así de feliz nunca más, pero Hinata le había dado un regalo que nunca podría pagarle: el don de ser padre.

Naruto sentó a Boruto en el columpio, que tenía la medida perfecta para un niño pequeño. Al ver a Boruto estirar sus brazos para llegar a las cadenas y poder mecerse, pero no llegar, Naruto sintió una ternura indescriptible. Recordó cuando sus padres estaban con él, cuando era pequeño, antes de que Minato se volviese un adicto al trabajo y todo se torciera.

Tomó las cadenas y comenzó a mecer suavemente a Boruto, que gritaba de pura alegría y diversión. Para el niño el momento era muy especial: era la primera vez que compartía un momento con su padre, y eso era algo que recordaría por mucho tiempo.

— _¡Má fuelte!_ – la risa de Boruto era música para los oídos de Naruto. Naruto hizo caso a Boruto y empujó ligeramente más fuerte, con la seguridad de que no le iba a pasar nada a Boruto.

El vaivén del columpio era absolutamente hipnótico, las risas de Boruto amenizaban el ambiente y daban color y alegría a la situación, haciendo que Naruto viviera un momento absolutamente mágico, que no conocía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, era la hora de almorzar. El tiempo pasa tremendamente rápido cuando se pasa bien, y era algo que Naruto había descubierto en ese instante. Amaba pasar tiempo con Boruto.

— ¿Vamos a comer? – dijo Naruto, entusiasmado.

— _¡Chi, papá!_

Hinata había preparado una pequeña bolsa con comida para el niño, consistente en una compota de frutas y un zumo natural. Se notaba el amor con el que cuidaba a su hijo, como él esperaba, era una madre excelente, todo era casero y no había nada artificial.

Naruto tenía una pequeña fiambrera con arroz y verduras en tempura. Como tenía la idea de salir con su hijo, se preparó un almuerzo modesto para aguantar ese día tan extenuante con su hijo. No iba a mentir, Boruto tenía energía para dar y para regalar. Tal como él la tenía cuando era pequeño.

Mirando a su hijo, no pudo evitar poner su sonrisa característica. Ese niño era su orgullo, era lo que tanto deseaba.

Cuando Boruto elevó la vista y vio a su padre sonreír de esa forma, una pregunta asoló su mente. Tenía que formularla ahora que podía.

— _Papi… ¿Onde tabas?_

A Naruto le partió el corazón el oír la necesidad con la que hablaba su hijo. Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que dijera, de ninguna forma podía decirle que todo había sido culpa de Hinata, porque sería mentirle. Pero tampoco podía decirle que todo era culpa suya, ya que también sería decirle algo falso.

Tenía que pensarlo, pero el tiempo apremiaba. Las ansias de Boruto de obtener una respuesta eran notables, así como lo eran los nervios de Naruto.

— Yo tuve que quedarme aquí por trabajo, hijo. Y mamá tuvo que irse lejos por trabajo. Así que tuvimos que separarnos.

Boruto parecía insatisfecho con la respuesta de Naruto. Era tan inteligente como su madre y tan curioso como lo era él.

— _¿Queles a mami?_

Naruto no tuvo ni que pensar su respuesta. Era algo que tenía claro desde el primer momento que la vio.

— La amo con todo mi corazón, hijo mío.

La respuesta decidida de Naruto hizo que Boruto sonriera, estaba muy cerca de lo que quería.

— _¿Pol qué no etás con mami?_

— Porque los adultos somos tontos… – dijo Naruto, con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Las preguntas de su hijo le estaban haciendo algo de daño, sobre todo porque se estaba viendo obligado a mentirle. Pero la verdad le dañaría y arruinaría la imagen que tenía de los dos. Era en ese momento en el que Naruto descubrió que no podía actuar como un adulto normal y corriente, sino que tenía que medir muy bien cada paso, cada acción y cada movimiento que hiciera.

Para cambiar de tema, Naruto abrazó a su hijo, mostrándole que estaría ahí para él cuando lo necesitara. El mensaje debió de llegarle a su hijo, ya que éste le correspondió, abrazando con sus pequeños bracitos a su padre… O lo que podía abrazar de él.

Cerciorándose de que había terminado, le dio la mano y pasearon un rato juntos. El momento padre e hijo hizo que Naruto se emocionara, nunca pensó que viviría algo así. Y menos con un hijo de su amada Hinata.

— ¿Sabes? Desde que vi a tu madre, supe que la querría siempre, bajo cualquier concepto. – dijo Naruto, mirando al cielo.

Boruto no dijo nada. Ni siquiera escuchó lo que dijo Naruto. Estaba demasiado centrado observando a su papá, viéndolo tan cerca de él. Lo cierto era que el niño había esperado ese momento desde que comenzó a tener uso de razón.

Naruto miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. El tiempo se le había hecho extremadamente corto, y estaba deseando volver a vivir otro momento así. Pero ya era hora de que Boruto volviera con su madre.

— ¿Vamos? Tu madre nos estará esperando.

— _No… Quelo está contigo má…_

A Naruto le conmovió el que Boruto quisiera estar más con él, pero su madre también querría estar con él. Y le alegraría saber que él estaba más que dispuesto a pasar tiempo con su padre.

— Mira, cuando quieras verme, se lo dices a mamá y yo estaré ahí, ¿te parece? – dijo Naruto, poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— _¡Chi!_

Habiendo conseguido tranquilizar a Boruto, emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa de Hinata. Naruto entendía que estaría contenta con el hecho de que él quisiera hablar con ella para pasar más tiempo con su hijo.

Lo cierto es que quería hacer las cosas bien desde el principio. Quería que Hinata supiera que él estaba ahí para cuando lo necesitara, y también que no iba a contradecir a Hinata. Ella era la que "mandaba", puesto que era ella quien conocía más a su hijo.

Naruto fue caminando tranquilamente con su hijo en brazos. Boruto estaba muy tranquilo, colocándose suavemente en los brazos de su padre y aferrándose a su camisa. Naruto sintió cómo la calidez del niño traspasaba su carne y llegaba a su corazón, que rebosaba alegría y emoción. Ese niño le había devuelto la ilusión por tener una familia.

Al llegar a la casa de los Hyuga, donde Hinata se hospedaba, ésta quedó sorprendida al ver volver más pronto de lo acordado a Naruto y Boruto. Ese hecho hizo que desconfiara de Naruto y de sus intenciones.

— ¿No dijiste que volvías a las cinco? – preguntó Hinata, extrañada por la pronta vuelta de los dos.

— Sí, pero este diablillo… – dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Boruto, haciendo que éste riera. – Me ha dejado para el arrastre. Tiene energía para dar y para regalar. Además, sólo queda media hora para las cinco.

Hinata miró a Naruto con desconfianza, pero como se dio la vuelta rápidamente, el rubio no lo captó.

— Naruto, tenemos que hablar. – dijo Hinata, que miró a Naruto con extrema seriedad, no en vano, lo que le iba a comentar era sumamente importante, y no podía frivolizar con ello.

Naruto captó la seriedad del momento al instante. Fuera lo que fuera lo que quisiera hablar Hinata, Boruto no podía estar allí para oírlo. Después de lo sucedido en el parque, Naruto había entendido que Boruto era demasiado inteligente para la corta edad que tenía. Y esa charla iba a ser muy seria.

— Neji, ¿puedes llevarte un momento a Boruto? – dijo Naruto para intentar proteger a su hijo.

Neji, que había recibido a los dos rubios, todavía estaba allí atento a lo que sucedía entre los tres. El gesto de Hinata se suavizó un poco cuando vio que Naruto no quería que escuchara la conversación entre los dos adultos.

— Claro, Naruto. – dijo Neji, con su habitual seriedad. — ¿Vamos?

Neji cargó a Boruto sin dificultad y se lo llevó a otra habitación, dejando a sus padres solos, preparándose mentalmente para hablar.

El silencio se hizo en la entrada de la casa

— ¿Quieres… tomar algo? – Hinata, dubitativa, decidió romper el hielo de esa forma. No rompía la atmósfera de incomodidad existente en ese instante. La incomodidad generada por no saber cómo iniciar la conversación.

— Claro, pero no te esfuerces mucho. Un vaso de agua estaría bien. – dijo Naruto.

Hinata y Naruto fueron

— Naruto… ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Boruto? – preguntó Hinata.

Naruto se quedó extrañado con la pregunta de Hinata. Creía que había dejado bien claro que quería estar al lado de su hijo, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia a la pregunta.

— Bueno, quiero conocer bien a mi hijo. – dijo Naruto, con total honestidad. — Para él soy un extraño, y creo que debo cumplir con él como padre que soy.

A Hinata le quedó un regusto amargo ante la respuesta de Naruto. Estaría con él, pero no porque lo amara, sino porque era su responsabilidad, como aquel que cuida de una mascota.

— Y cuando termines de conocerlo… ¿Qué harás? – la respuesta tan vacía de Naruto la llenó de dudas sobre la relación que mantendría con su hijo.

— No entiendo nada… ¿A qué viene esto ahora? – preguntó Naruto, que estaba confuso con la nueva actitud mostrada por Hinata.

Hinata se atusó el pelo, intentando evitar pensar sobre la confusión que manifestaba Naruto.

— Naruto, tienes que estar ahí para él. – dijo Hinata, mientras tomaba de la mano a Naruto. Al hacer eso, Hinata sintió una conexión especial entre ambos, la misma que tenían antaño. Tanto tiempo y aún le hacía sentir eso.

— Ya lo sé, y ahí estaré cuando me necesite. – replicó Naruto, intentando tranquilizar a Hinata y a sí mismo. El roce con la piel de Hinata le ponía nervioso, pero aun así no se separaba de ella.

— Sí, pero… – lo que Hinata intentaba decir le costaba sobremanera, porque no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Naruto. Haciendo acopio de toda la voluntad que había en su interior, y suspirando, prosiguió. — Boruto nunca ha tenido una figura paterna de referencia, y ahora tú debes serlo.

Naruto intuyó lo que en realidad quería decir Hinata, pero quiso que se lo dijera de nuevo, que fuera clara con él.

— ¿Estás diciendo lo que yo creo que dices?

— Sí, como nunca has estado con él…

Naruto se zafó del agarre de Hinata con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, furioso con Hinata. Le estaba reprochando el hecho de que nunca hubiera estado ahí para su hijo. ¿Con qué cara lo hacía? Si no había estado con él era porque no había podido. Porque ella no se lo había permitido.

— ¡No me jodas, Hinata! Si no he podido estar con mi hijo es porque no sabía que existía. ¡Ahora no me vengas con que no he estado con mi hijo! ¡Tú eres la única culpable de que no haya podido estar con Boruto todo el tiempo que hubiera deseado! – espetó Naruto con rabia acumulada. Cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, arrepintiéndose al instante.

Oyó un sonido extraño, como si alguien estuviera sorbiendo. Cuando abrió los ojos, su corazón comenzó a doler ante la vista que tenían sus ojos.

Hinata estaba llorando.

Naruto había olvidado que no solo él había sufrido, que no sólo él era el único que tenía motivos para guardar rencor. Hinata también había pasado lo suyo a miles de kilómetros de distancia de su familia, de las personas que quería, con la persona que amaba casado con otra mujer, embarazada y sin saber qué hacer para seguir adelante.

Fue en ese momento en el que Naruto se dio cuenta de la casi inquebrantable fortaleza de Hinata. Fue en ese momento en el que Naruto descubrió que sólo él podía destrozarla como lo había hecho.

Fue en ese momento en el que descubrió que Hinata también tenía su corazón roto.

Naruto no supo qué hacer. Le dolía mucho ver a Hinata así de triste y, sobre todo, le dolía en exceso el hecho de que había sido su culpa el que se pusiera tan triste, al punto de derramar lágrimas.

— Hinata… Yo no quería… - Naruto se sintió fatal al ver a Hinata tan alicaída. Si hubiera pensado un poco, no hubiera dicho eso. Pero el hecho que le reprochara que no había estado con su hijo le enfureció, haciendo que reaccionara de esa forma.

— No… Tienes razón… - dijo Hinata, mirando al suelo y en voz baja. Lo que había dicho Naruto le había dolido porque era la verdad. — Soy una persona horrible…

Los llantos de Hinata se agudizaron. Sentía que no merecía haber estado con alguien tan increíble como Naruto. No confió en él, se alejó de él, alejó a su hijo de él, no le dijo que era padre y se escondió en todo momento. Desde luego, no había actuado como una persona adulta y madura, sino como una adolescente o una niña, que deja de juntarse con una persona a la mínima, y eso era algo que a Hinata le causaba dolor.

— No lo eres… – dijo Naruto, calcando el gesto de Hinata: mirada al suelo, voz lúgubre y tristeza en su rostro. El rubio suspiró. Los actos de Hinata no fueron correctos, pero fueron causados por su propia inoperancia amorosa. — Mira, sé que los dos nos equivocamos en el pasado…

Hinata quiso cortar a Naruto, pero el rubio la miró y frenó el ímpetu de la Hyuga.

— Pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que cuidaste a nuestro hijo muy bien, que diste todo lo que tenías en ti con tal de que él estuviera bien. De eso no tengo duda. Estoy convencido de que todo lo que hacías, lo hacías por él. Hinata, una y mil veces te dije que tú eras la mujer con la que quería formar una familia, y no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho. Eres una gran persona, y no dejaré que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario. Me alegra haber muchísimo haber podido formar una familia contigo, Hinata.

Hinata cambió su gesto a uno de felicidad. Por momentos le pareció estar hablando con ese Naruto adolescente que le juraba y le perjuraba amor eterno con las más tiernas palabras existentes, que se quedaba embobado cada vez que la veía, sin poder creer que estuviera con ella en ese momento, y así se lo decía.

Por momentos, le pareció que el amor que le tenía a Naruto resurgía con la mayor de las intensidades.

No es que hubiera olvidado lo que sentía por él. Pero estaba… Anestesiado. Como aquel que espera un gesto de aprecio para perder la cabeza. Eso era Hinata.

Y el gesto había llegado.

Naruto abrazó a Hinata, inhalando el aroma natural de ella. Seguía oliendo a flores silvestres y a lavanda. Un aroma reconocible y único que le había encandilado por completo, haciendo que la llamara así. Lavanda.

Hinata se sintió protegida y segura en los fornidos brazos de Naruto. Ella también respiraba a Naruto. Su aroma, fresco, como el que impregna el aire de montaña, la hacía sentirse en una nube.

Naruto se aferró con fuerza a Hinata, como si tuviera miedo de que, si la soltara, no volvería a recuperarla. Era el contacto más cercano que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando Hinata alzó su mirada, vio ese inmenso mar que eran los ojos de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto descendió su mirada, pudo ver esas lunas blancas que eran los ojos de Hinata.

Ambos estaban observando lo más hermoso que habían visto nunca.

Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron y se acompasaron, tal como lo habían hecho infinidad de veces anteriormente. Hinata posó sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Naruto, mientras él posaba las suyas sobre la torneada cintura de ella. Ambos cerraban los ojos por puro instinto. Sin darse cuenta, la distancia entre ambos se fue estrechando cada vez más, ninguno podía creer que, tras tanto tiempo, fueran a probar el dulce néctar que emanaba de los labios del otro.

Hinata estaba ruborizada, aún tenía ese efecto en ella. Se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzar mejor al rubio que la traía loca desde hace años.

Y llegó.

El ligero roce entre los labios de ambos hizo que se les pusiera la piel de gallina. Era un beso ligero, pero que había conseguido encender los fuegos internos de ambos. Revivir viejas emociones que parecían olvidadas.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron y pudieron ver en el otro los sentimientos que albergaban ambos. Sus corazones latían desbocados, con ritmo irregular, en la más imperfecta de las sincronías. Les estaban pidiendo más a ambos.

Pero todavía no era el momento.

Porque Naruto también pudo ver a Neji, que tenía los ojos como platos, observando la romántica escena entre ambos. Y en los brazos del "hermano" de Hinata… Su querido "sobrino".

— _¡Papi! ¡Mami! ¿Estalemos juntos?_

Ambos se quedaron paralizados sin saber qué decir o hacer. Ahora sí que estaban metidos en un lío.

* * *

Ruego mil disculpas por la espera, pero he tenido dos semanas absolutamente mortales, en las que he salido todos y cada uno de los días de la semana. Hacer papeleo cansa mucho.

Y por eso no he tenido casi tiempo para escribir. Lo cierto es que he aprovechado al máximo el tiempo que he tenido. Ha costado, pero lo he terminado.

Poco más tengo que decir. Así que... ¡Nos vemos!


	14. Desencuentros

¡Muy buenas! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¡Espero que les agrade!

Gracias a **edtru23** y a **Coni hyuuga** por los comentarios.

 **edtru23:** Todavía quedan cosas por aclarar. Y todo tendrá su momento. Nada queda al azar, así que veremos cómo se desarrolla todo.

 **Coni hyuuga:** Paso a paso, se van aclarando las cosas. Pero tendrán que hacer frente a los sentimientos de ambos. Y eso es lo que puede ser más complicado. Y, bueno, los abuelos también tendrán que estar con su nieto en algún momento...

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Pillados.

Eso fue lo único que pensaron Naruto e Hinata en el instante en el que Boruto preguntó eso. Ninguno de los dos pensó que eso pudiera llegar a suceder, pero era obvio que sí que podría darse, como así sucedió.

Lo cierto es que no se arrepentían del pequeño beso que se dieron. Sintieron cómo los sentimientos que intentaban ocultar al otro explotaron en ese momento. La lentitud y la calma con la que se había dado contrastaba con la necesidad existente en el cuerpo y en el corazón de ambos. Pero ahora todo era más complicado. Ahora Boruto lo había visto todo. Y explicarle que no iban a estar juntos no iba a ser nada fácil, más sabiendo que Boruto deseaba formar parte de una familia normal y no de una casi inexistente como era la suya.

— ¿Qué es lo viste, hijo mío?

Naruto preguntó temeroso, porque igual la escena que había visto el niño no era tan comprometida como él pensó. Igual no vio cómo él cedía ante los sentimientos que tenía desde hacía más de diez años por Hinata. Tenía la esperanza de que, efectivamente, así fuera. No quería precipitar las cosas con Hinata, quería ir con calma hasta saber qué era lo que sentía Hinata por él.

A Hinata le entraron ganas de darle un codazo a Naruto. Para ella era obvio que el niño había visto todo. No iba a negarlo: estaba muy nerviosa por la reacción que había tenido su hijo por ver a sus padres tan cercanos el uno del otro. Sobre todo porque no pensaba que todo se desencadenaría tan rápido.

Resultaba evidente que Boruto albergaba grandes esperanzas de que sus padres estuvieran juntos para poder ser una familia unida, como nunca habían sido. Y el ver a sus padres tan juntos hizo que Boruto sonriera y estuviera extremadamente feliz.

— _A papi abazando a mami. Los que se quelen mucho se abazan, ¿no?_

Hinata suspiró aliviada, el niño no había visto cómo se besaban. No es que no quisiera tener esa charla con Boruto, pero no tan pronto y no sin saber qué esperaba Naruto de ella. Porque ella tenía muy claro qué esperaba ella de Naruto. Ella quería, primero, que fuese un buen padre para su hijo.

— Sí, los que se quieren se abrazan. – dijo Naruto, haciendo que a Boruto se le iluminara la mirada. Hinata se emocionó al ver ese brillo especial que sólo había visto antes en los ojos de Naruto.

Naruto se acercó a Boruto, que estaba en los brazos de Neji. Lo tomó y le abrazó con la intensidad justa y necesaria, sin hacerle daño. Era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

Boruto abrió sus ojos ante el anhelado contacto con su padre. Seguía sin poder creer que eso estuviera pasando. Comprobando que era la realidad y no un sueño, palpó a Naruto, que sonrió ante el ligero contacto de su hijo. Cuando Boruto respondió al abrazo, el corazón de Naruto volvió a estremecerse como lo hizo la primera vez que lo vio y lo abrazó.

Lo dejó en el suelo, y arrodillado delante de él, le puso una mano en el hombro. Boruto sintió como la mano de Naruto hacía una ligera presión sobre su cuerpecito. Su mano era enorme, incluso en comparación con la de su madre.

— ¿Ves, hijo? Es normal que los que se quieren se abracen. Yo te quiero mucho y por eso te abrazo.

Boruto sintió la calidez de los sentimientos de su padre. Estaba exultante. Nunca se había sentido tan bien antes. No porque Hinata no fuese una buena madre, ya que Boruto la idolatraba. Pero el poder estar con su padre… Era una sensación indescriptible.

— _Yo tambén te quelo, papi._

A Hinata le conmovió ese espontáneo gesto de amor que tuvo Naruto con su propio hijo y cómo el niño respondió a ese abrazo. Sintió un gran remordimiento por haber dudado del rubio y del amor que sentía por su hijo, se le notaba absolutamente encantado de estar con Boruto. Se llevó la mano a su pecho

— Y yo quiero mucho a tu madre, por haberme dado el honor de ser tu padre. Y por eso la abracé.

— _¡Pelo tú decía…!_

— Sé lo que dije. – dijo Naruto de forma acelerada, interrumpiendo al niño. No quería que se enterara de lo que seguía sintiendo por ella. No todavía, sin saber qué era lo que sentía ella. — Pero… Ahora no es el momento de eso. Eso es algo que tendré que hablar con tu madre con más tranquilidad.

Hinata se extrañó ante el nerviosismo que había mostrado Naruto cuando Boruto fue a hablar. Debía ser algo importante como para que Naruto reaccionara de esa manera, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, un padre tiene que tener sus secretos con su hijo.

Con todo, la tarde en familia prosiguió con normalidad, pero la realidad era otra bien diferente. Naruto e Hinata estaban tremendamente incómodos, aún tenían asuntos por resolver, y ambos tenían la sensación de que se habían precipitado al darse ese beso, pero era algo que sus cuerpos les pedía; Boruto estaba muy contento, no solo por poder pasar tiempo con su padre, sino porque veía cerca la posibilidad de que sus padres estuvieran juntos; Neji, que no abrió la boca para decir nada en aquel momento, consideraba una irresponsabilidad lo que había pasado, no por ellos, sino por el niño.

¿Y si resultaba que al final decidían no estar juntos? ¿Cómo lo tomaría el niño? Le parecía que él era el único que pensaba en el bien del niño.

Todos daban sorbos a su bebida: Neji, tradicional, bebía un té verde que resultaba ser bastante amargo, tal como a él le gustaba. Hinata disfrutaba de un vaso de agua, que le resultó bastante refrescante, porque la verdad es que lo necesitaba. Naruto, en cambio, tomaba un café bastante cargado, principalmente porque había sido un día extenuante, no solo física, sino emocionalmente. Y Boruto… bueno, teniendo en cuenta el ambiente aburrido existente en esa sala, era evidente que el sueño iba a acabar venciéndole. Hinata tomó a Boruto, que estaba profundamente dormido y se lo llevó a su cuarto para acostarlo en su cuna.

Cuando volvió a la sala donde estaban Naruto y Neji, el rubio tenía la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera triste o deprimido por algo que hubiera pasado. Y Neji estaba extremadamente serio, con los brazos cruzados. Todo lo que pasaba allí hacía indicar que se avecinaba una charla seria.

Hinata se sentó al lado de Naruto, preparándose para lo que se estaba viniendo.

— Bueno… - Neji se preparó mentalmente, este era un asunto muy serio que debía ser tratado con la máxima sutileza y contundencia. — Yo sé que sois dos personas adultas con… Digamos… "Asuntos que resolver". Pero lo cierto es que podéis dar gracias que Boruto sólo vio el abrazo y no el beso que os disteis.

Naruto e Hinata se sonrojaron al recordad el íntimo contacto que habían mantenido ambos previamente y cómo habían florecido los sentimientos de ambos.

— Tú… ¿Lo viste? – preguntó Hinata, sorprendida por la revelación de su primo.

Neji asintió.

— Tuvisteis suerte de que Boruto estaba de espaldas a vosotros, si no, explicarlo hubiera sido muchísimo más complicado. – dijo Neji, con tono de reproche. — La salida de Naruto fue muy buena, sabiendo ganarse, además, el cariño de su hijo.

Naruto sonrió orgulloso tras el halago que le había dado Neji. Lo que acababa de decir el primo de Hinata reforzaba su seguridad en sí mismo y en lo que estaba haciendo para poder entrar de forma definitiva en la vida de sus dos personas especiales.

Hinata se sintió ligeramente avergonzada por haber caído presa de sus más antiguos anhelos, seguía deseando con intensidad el más mínimo contacto con Naruto, que estuviera con ella, que la hiciera suya y que nunca la dejara ir.

Tal como ella había hecho en el pasado.

Y no es que se arrepienta de haberse ido a Madrid. No, consideraba esa faceta de su vida la más importante, porque aprendió muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que la felicidad estaba en las cosas menos esperadas: una hora en el gimnasio, un paseo por Castellana, ese desayuno ligero consistente en tostadas con tomate y un vaso de zumo de naranja… Esas pequeñas cosas que echaba de menos ahora que había vuelto a Japón y que, de una forma u otra, hacían que sintiera nostalgia. También aprendió que el tiempo lo curaba todo. El dolor que sentía por el abandono de Naruto fue curándose poco a poco, y con la ayuda de su hijo. El niño fue la bendición más grande que pudo tener Hinata.

Pero si algo había aprendido, definitivamente era que daba igual cuánta distancia quisiera poner con Naruto, sus sentimientos seguirían ahí para siempre. Era aquello que todos llamaban "amor verdadero", esa figura que ella había rechazado siempre hasta que conoció al rubio. Y ahora entendía por qué era imposible sacar ese sentimiento. Era tan intenso que quemaba, que dolía al intentar arrancarlo del corazón. Y por ello, nunca pudo olvidar al ruvbio

Y por ello, por poder volver a verlo, por poder ver cuánto quería a su hijo, había merecido la pena volver a Japón. Ya no dudaba de las buenas intenciones de Naruto, porque era innegable que él quería a su hijo y que quería estar junto a él cuando fuese necesario.

— La verdad es que fue una suerte que se me ocurriera eso para salir del paso. – dijo Naruto, con modestia.

— Sí, aunque para otra vez podríais dejaros las muestras de amor para cuando el niño no esté cerca… - dijo Neji, mientras se levantaba y se retiraba.

— ¡Nosotros no…! – intentó decir Hinata, que se sonrojó ante la insinuación que hizo su primo, pero Neji ya se había ido, dejando a Hinata y Naruto solos en el salón.

Naruto fue a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Hinata.

— No digas nada… - dijo Hinata, levantándose y dejando a Naruto solo.

Naruto vio cómo Hinata le dejaba solo, sorprendido por la repentina reacción. Se levantó y salió de la casa por el jardín, sin usar la entrada principal.

Si Naruto hubiera usado la entrada principal, hubiera visto a una Hinata extremadamente tensa, con la mano en el pecho, respirando aceleradamente y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Cada encuentro con Naruto despertaba en ella nuevas sensaciones que creía ya olvidadas.

Cada vez que veía a Naruto interactuar con Boruto, tratarlo con amor y cariño y ser el padre que el niño deseaba, una mecha se prendía dentro de Hinata. Le parecía increíble el cómo había tomado Naruto el asunto de la paternidad y cómo de bien se le daba tratar con su retoño. Era un buen padre, a pesar de que esa etapa era totalmente nueva para él.

Y eso a Hinata le encantaba.

Porque veía que Naruto había cambiado radicalmente desde que supo que era padre.

Y por ello se había puesto muy nerviosa y no pudo aguantar estar a solas con él: porque su corazón le decía que cayera de nuevo, que fuera tras él. Pero su cabeza le seguía diciendo que lo más importante en ese momento era Boruto, y que lo de los romances ideales eran cosa del pasado. Estaba totalmente hecha un lío.

Cuando Hinata comprobó que Naruto se había ido, se sentó en la sala que anteriormente había estado ocupada por su hijo, por su hermano y por el amor de su vida.

Hinata emitió un sonoro suspiro, buscando la relajación que necesitaba en ese instante.

— Ha sido duro para usted, ¿me equivoco? – Hinata se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Neji.

— Sí…

Neji se acercó a Hinata y le dio un cariñoso abrazo. Era el consuelo que necesitaba en ese instante, la calidez del cuerpo de Neji y de sus brazos hicieron que se relajara un poco.

Hinata levantó la mirada y quedó ligeramente reconfortada por el apoyo de su primo Neji. Él siempre estuvo a su lado, apoyándola y animándola en sus momentos más bajos.

— Tranquila, él hará lo posible para haceros felices a ambos.

Las palabras de Neji fueron, a diferencia de lo que él intentaba, un detonante para el desánimo de Hinata. La cabeza gacha, el cabello intentando ocultar su rostro y su cuerpo, que comenzó a pesar como si llevara una pesada carga encima, fueron las señales que hicieron que Neji se diera cuenta que lo que había dicho le había hecho daño a Hinata.

— Sí… Y eso es lo que me hace sentir mal… - dijo Hinata, que estaba anímicamente bastante hundida.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó Neji, extrañado por la reacción y por las palabras de Hinata. – No debería, al fin y al cabo, él responderá por Boruto. En cierto modo, es lo que deseaba.

— Lo sé, Neji, lo sé perfectamente. Pero… Tengo miedo. – dijo Hinata, con sus ojos brillantes, pareciendo que iba a derramar lágrimas. — Sé que debería estar feliz por Boruto, ya que al fin ha podido conocer a su padre; y por Naruto, que se ha ido animando y ahora parece un padre de diez. Pero…

— Hay algo que le impide ser plenamente feliz, ¿me equivoco? – dijo Neji, dándole una sonrisa comprensiva a Hinata. Entendía que para ella no era una situación fácil.

— Sí… No puedo dejar de pensar en el error que cometí en el pasado y en las consecuencias que tuvieron mis actos. Alejé a Boruto de su padre, pasamos tiempos muy complicados en Madrid…

— Y no ha podido estar con quien de verdad ama, y ahora se ha dado cuenta de ese gran error. ¿Me equivoco? – dijo Neji.

Hinata asintió y se volvió a refugiar en los brazos de Neji. A pesar de todo, era su mayor confidente, la persona en la que Hinata más confiaba del mundo. Y eso era un vínculo que ni la distancia había conseguido romper.

Tal como pasaba con su amor por Naruto. Un lazo especial que no se rompía.

La puerta principal sonó, lo que extrañó a Neji e Hinata. No podían ser Hiashi y Hanabi, porque, evidentemente, ellos tenían llave de la casa. Y ninguno esperaba a nadie

— ¿Esperas a alguien? – dijo Hinata, notablemente extrañada con la inesperada visita.

— No, yo no espero a nadie. Qué raro... ¿Se habrá olvidado algo Naruto aquí?

Hinata encogió sus hombros y fue a abrir la puerta, creyendo que era Naruto, que se había olvidado algo. Conocía al rubio y sabía que solía tener ciertos despistes, así que supuso que este era un nuevo desliz de Naruto.

— ¿Qué se te olvidó a… hora…?

Hinata se quedó netamente sorprendida ante la persona que tenía frente a ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, desde antes de irse a Madrid, que se había sumido en un pesar muy profundo y no quería hablar ni ver a nadie.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba muy preocupado por ti. – dijo el muchacho, con un evidente gesto de malestar debido a la ausencia de Hinata.

— Yo… Estaba trabajando… - dijo Hinata, temerosa de la reacción.

— ¿Dónde? ¡Porque yo venía aquí, día tras día, y nadie me decía dónde estabas! – gritó decepcionado el hombre.

— Estaba en Madrid. Me llegó una buena oferta y decidí irme, ya que nada me ataba aquí. – dijo Hinata, recuperando ligeramente la compostura. — Y he vuelto por motivos profesionales.

Kiba pudo ver en los ojos de Hinata que lo que decía no era del todo cierto. Y tenía razón en creer eso. Si bien era cierto que había vuelto por simple trabajo, la perspectiva de Boruto conociendo a su padre había sido suficiente como para convencerla de quedarse en Japón. Hinata no podía alejar a su hijo de su padre. No de nuevo. Aunque si era totalmente honesta, tampoco quería irse de Japón. Había echado mucho de menos su tierra natal.

— Podías habérmelo dicho, más que sea para saberlo. – dijo Kiba, intentando calmarse. Le dio la impresión de que Hinata no confió en él.

— No creo que hubiera cambiado nada, Kiba. Lo hice por mí y…

— ¿Y los que nos quedamos preocupados por ti qué? A nosotros que nos den, ¿verdad? Fuiste egoísta al marcharte sin decir nada. – dijo Kiba, que volvió a su tono indignado por la actitud de Hinata.

Hinata se sintió fatal de nuevo, Kiba tenía razón. No había pensado más que en ella misma y no le importó lo que pensaran sus amigos, familiares y, en general, todas las personas que amaba.

Kiba suspiró. Tenía que calmarse, porque lo último que quería era que Hinata le perdiera toda la confianza y el cariño que le tenía.

— Tengo claro que te marchaste por lo que hizo el gilipollas de Naruto, pero al menos podrías habérmelo dicho, Hinata. Te hubiera apoyado y hubiera estado ahí, contigo.

Hinata dio la callada por respuesta, sabía que lo que había hecho, el irse sin decir nada a nadie, no había estado bien. Suspiró, tendría que aclarar muchas cosas con el que era su mejor amigo antes de su huida.

— Pasa y hablamos con calma, Kiba. Tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas.

Y así, entraron los dos viejos amigos a hablar sobre lo que había pasado durante esos años.

Mientras tanto, Naruto, estaba haciendo una llamada importante a un viejo conocido, necesitaba que le hiciera un favor.

— ¿La tienes? — dijo Naruto, expectante.

— Por supuesto.

— ¡Sí! Te debo una muy grande, Sai. – dijo Naruto, eufórico.

Naruto estaba charlando con la pareja de Ino, Sai Yamanaka, dueño de una inmobiliaria local y apasionado por la pintura. Un negocio que siempre iba a ser próspero, porque la gente siempre necesita un hogar en el que vivir.

— ¿Y cuándo podrías ver la casa? – preguntó Sai mientras miraba su agenda. — Me gustaría acompañarte.

— Por mí, podemos quedar ya. No tengo problema con ello.

Sai colgó y se llevó a un agente inmobiliario para poder aclararlo todo, aunque visto que se ajustaba a las pretensiones de Naruto, tampoco es que tuviera mucho que aclarar.

Cuando llegaron los tres a la vivienda, la visión de fuera le agradó muchísimo al rubio. Solo quedaba verla por dentro.

— Y ésta es la que usted había pedido, señor Namikaze. – dijo el agente de la inmobiliaria. — Espero que sea de su agrado.

Cuando Naruto vio la casa que había elegido, se sintió pequeño en la inmensidad de aquella vivienda. Una casa familiar, de dos plantas, amplia, espaciosa, de estilo tradicional asiático, con un gran jardín trasero en el que podría jugar tranquilamente con Boruto, pasar la noche fuera con él, hacer barbacoas con sus amigos… Era una casa espectacular, digna de una personalidad como Naruto. Ideal para una familia, no pensaba en otra cosa que en rehacer lo que una vez fue.

— Es… ¡Perfecta! – dijo Naruto, entusiasmado con la adquisición. — Seguro que a Boruto le encantará. Ya tengo que dejar el apartamento y mudarme a una casa como Dios manda.

El agente inmobiliario se marchó, dejando solos a Sai y a Naruto. Y se marchó bajo petición expresa de Sai, que había acordado cerrar él en persona el acuerdo con Naruto, debido a la importancia de la persona a la que iba a vender la casa y, sobre todo, por ser un viejo conocido de él.

— Bueno, Namikaze, esta casa es muy grande para ti solo. ¿Planeas algo? – dijo Sai, mientras leía la documentación de venta de la casa.

— Sí. Y todos vais a jugar vuestro papel.

Naruto supo que era el momento de continuar y romper con todo lo vivido hasta ese momento. Era su momento de seguir adelante con sus planes.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo. He tardado porque... Bueno, lo mismo de siempre. Papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo.

Con todo, se me han ocurrido un par de ideas para seguir con la historia, y creo que el capítulo saldrá antes de lo previsto... Si no me surge nada.

Que yo sepa, no tengo nada más que decir. ¡Nos vemos!


	15. Invitación a la nueva casa

¡Buenas! Esta vez sí he cumplido con mi propósito de intentar subir un capítulo a la semana. Desde que tengo algo de tiempo, me pongo a escribir, y la verdad es que como detrás de este capítulo y el siguiente había una idea planificada, pues creo que ha ido todo bastante rápido.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el beso de Naruto e Hinata y ya era oficial el cambio de residencia de Naruto, se había mudado y todo seguía su curso. Ya Hinata y Boruto sabían sobre el cambio de residencia del rubio, lo que no sabían era dónde vivía antes de adquirir el nuevo inmueble.

Naruto ya tenía planeado su siguiente movimiento. Si tenía suerte y todo salía bien, sería el acto definitivo de la tragedia romántica que había resultado ser la relación que tenía con su amada Hinata Hyuga. Para ello, había preparado de forma meticulosa cada instante y cada posible interferencia en su plan.

Con lo que no contaba Naruto era con la retomada amistad de Hinata con Kiba. No sabía que ellos habían retomado su amistad tras ver salir a Naruto de casa de Hinata.

Kiba, quien alguna vez fue el mejor amigo de Hinata, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la relación y nunca se molestó en ocultarlo, sobre todo tras saber que Naruto se iba a casar con Sakura. Nunca se creyó que amara a Hinata y que él no deseaba estar con su mejor amiga. Creía que era una persona sin escrúpulos de ninguna clase y que se divertía jugando con los sentimientos de las personas. No en vano, él había sido el pañuelo de lágrimas de Hinata en cada instante en que Hinata se sentía utilizada por Naruto, cada vez que Hinata creía que no iba a poder estar con Naruto y, en general, en todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que Hinata sentía cómo su corazón se rompía cada vez más. Y Kiba jamás le perdonaría el daño que le había hecho a Hinata.

A pesar de ese pequeño detalle, Naruto no estaba solo, por si se producía cualquier imprevisto. Contaba con el apoyo de Sasuke, Sakura y de sus padres. Y estaba seguro de que Neji le apoyaría.

A priori, lo tenía todo a favor.

Por ello fue a casa de Hinata a hablar con la familia Hyuga e invitarlos a un pequeño convite para celebrar la inauguración de la nueva residencia Namikaze. Ese era el inicio de su plan.

Lo que no esperaba es que, cuando llamara, iba a estar allí alguien que no quería volver a ver nunca más, porque había actuado mal cuando eran pareja. Y estaba convencido que ahora creería que era la peor persona del mundo, un imbécil que había jugado con su mejor amiga.

Y esos pensamientos se reflejaron claramente en el rostro de Kiba.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir por aquí, imbécil? – gritó Kiba al rubio, que se enfureció al ver al Inuzuka.

Naruto no esperaba volver a ver a Kiba, aunque como siempre fue el perrito faldero de Hinata, era una posibilidad bastante factible que él intentara volver a entablar amistad con ella. Aunque Naruto prometió en ese momento que haría todo lo posible por evitar que Kiba se acercara a Hinata. Si estaba cerca de ella, intentaría convencerla de que Naruto no era el hombre adecuado para ella. Aunque confiaba en el criterio de Hinata, no pasaba nada por intentar eliminar las posibles molestias.

— Bueno, porque tengo una obligación aquí. – dijo Naruto, haciendo gala de su autocontrol. – Ahora apártate, que tengo que hablar con Hinata.

— Ya te puedes ir olvidando. – dijo Kiba, empujando a Naruto. — ¿Qué te crees, que puedes venir tan tranquilamente tras todo el daño que hiciste? No, Naruto, no puedes jugar con la gente así. ¡Lárgate antes de que te eche yo!

A Naruto se le encendió la mirada del odio que sentía en ese momento por Kiba. La historia de ambos venía de lejos, y Naruto no tenía ganas de volver a vivir viejas luchas, por lo que intentaría cerrar este capítulo de forma definitiva.

— A ti no te importa lo que haya pasado entre ella y yo. Eso es asunto mío y de Hinata. – dijo Naruto, con el más profundo desprecio. — Pero tú, como el perrito faldero que eres, te da igual eso y vienes como "amigo", cuando lo único que quieres es follártela. Vas de amigo y eres un mierda que ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle lo que de verdad sentía por ella. Que te quede claro esto: Hinata fue, es y será mía. Y tú no vas a poder evitarlo. No lo conseguiste antes y no lo vas a conseguir ahora.

Kiba estaba furioso con Naruto y con lo que había dicho, su rostro se había puesto rojo de la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Sus emociones pudieron con él y no pudo evitar el manifestar la ira que asolaba todo su cuerpo en ese momento.

Naruto no vio venir el puñetazo que le había dado Kiba, con lo que cayó de bruces al suelo. Naruto sonrió de forma socarrona, lo que indignó al Inuzuka. Pero antes de que dijera algo, un grito se oyó, llamando la atención del moreno.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien? – gritó Hinata, desesperada al ver a Naruto tirado en el suelo, sangrando por el labio inferior.

— Sí, Hinata… - dijo Naruto, secándose la sangre que brotaba por su labio con la mano.

— Vamos, entra. Te curaré la herida…

Kiba se quedó paralizado. Hinata ni siquiera le había preguntado a él qué había pasado para que reaccionara así. Aunque lo cierto es que la imagen que se veía, con Naruto ensangrentado y él de pie, con una postura agresiva, sus hombros ensanchados y los puños cerrados, no jugaban a su favor.

— Hinata… Yo… - dijo Kiba, bajando la voz por el arrepentimiento que sentía en ese instante.

— No me esperaba esto de ti, Kiba… - dijo Hinata, con una notable decepción en su voz mientras se alejaba junto a Naruto.

Mientras Naruto e Hinata entraban a la residencia, Kiba pudo ver cómo Naruto se llevaba una mano a la espalda y le enseñaba el dedo de en medio a Kiba, regalándole una peineta.

Kiba estaba furioso. Había caído de lleno en la trampa de Naruto y ahora Hinata estaba a merced del rubio. El simple hecho de pensar que podría volver a hacerle daño fue suficiente para expresar su odio a viva vos.

— ¡Me cago en la puta madre que te parió, Naruto Namikaze! ¡Te odio, maldito bastardo!

Dentro de la casa de los Hyuga, Hinata trajo un botiquín que contenía lo mínimo para la cura básica de heridas. Hinata había mandado a conseguir uno tras su vuelta debido a la exagerada hiperactividad de Boruto.

— Veo que siempre estás preparada para todo… — dijo Naruto, sacándole una sonrisa a Hinata.

— Cuando tu hijo es un terremoto con piernas, tienes que estar preparada para todo, así que es lo mínimo que podía hacer. — dijo Hinata, concentrándose en poner desinfectante en un bastoncito para poder aplicarlo sobre la herida de Naruto. — Ten cuidado, puede que pique un poco.

Cuando Hinata posó el bastoncito con desinfectante, Naruto emitió un sonido gutural como queja. Le estaba picando en exceso, pero aguantaría lo que fuera por poder vivir más momentos así con Hinata. En realidad, debía agradecer a Kiba por ser un cavernícola y no tener cerebro para pensar en esas situaciones.

— Perdóname por lo que ha hecho Kiba. — musitó Hinata, arrepentida por la actitud del que era su mejor amigo. — Él siempre fue muy sobreprotector conmigo y… Bueno, creo que la idea de que pasemos tiempo juntos no le agrada…

— No es culpa tuya, Hinata, él es adulto y debe saber controlar sus emociones. — dijo Naruto, comprendiendo el punto de vista de Hinata. Kiba siempre vigilaba por el bien de Hinata, y el hecho de que él había sido la persona que más daño le había hecho a Hinata no jugaba a su favor. — Además, tú no le mandaste a que me pegara, ¿no?

Hinata y Naruto rieron juntos, sintiendo de nuevo la química intoxicante del amor en el ambiente. Era innegable para cualquiera que los viera que entre ellos había algo especial, algo que iba más allá de la simple atracción, entre ellos había amor verdadero.

— No, tienes razón.

— Estoy seguro de que Kiba sólo pensaba en protegerte, es muy buen amigo. — dijo Naruto, fingiendo comprensión. En realidad, dentro de él, entendía la reacción de Kiba. Él también se pelearía con quien fuese necesario para proteger a Hinata.

— Pero nada justifica que te pegara, Naruto.

— Te hice daño, Hinata. Y no hay día que no me fustigue por ello. — dijo Naruto, bajando su tono de voz y su cabeza como signo de arrepentimiento.

Hinata lo tomó por la barbilla y levantó su cabeza. Esto hizo que el pulso de Naruto se acelerara, así como también lo hizo el de Hinata, que había actuado sin pensar, buscando consolar a su amado.

— También me hiciste el mayor regalo del mundo, Naruto. Algo que sólo tú podías darme. — dijo Hinata, que una vez había levantado la cabeza de Naruto, procedió a acariciar ligeramente su mejilla, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco. — Me diste a Boruto, a un hijo nuestro. Y además te estás comportando como un padre lo haría. ¡Así que date algo más de crédito!

Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata, que estaba posada sobre su mejilla, y no la soltó en ningún momento. Sus manos ardían al contacto de sus pieles, y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos.

A Naruto le pareció especialmente adorable que ella siguiera teniendo tan buena consideración de él. Si se había equivocado en el pasado, eso era algo que no importaba en ese instante. No podía cambiar sus errores cometidos, pero sí que podía cambiar el futuro que les deparaba a ambos, y eso era algo que intentaría con todas sus fuerzas.

— Supongo que tú también te mereces una gran parte de crédito. No solo eres la madre de mi hijo, tal como siempre deseé; sino que tú sola aguantaste lo más difícil: el parto, las noches en vela, el vigilar constantemente a Boruto… Gracias, Hinata.

A Hinata le emocionó que la tuviera en tan buena consideración. A ella, que había sido una egoísta, al poner miles de kilómetros de distancia entre ellos por un despecho que sólo existió en su imaginación. A ella, que había decidido ocultarle a su hijo. Hinata sintió cómo la carga que suponía la culpa que cargaba sobre sus hombros se aligeraba.

Lágrimas de júbilo recorrieron el rostro de Hinata. ¿Cómo podía, tras tanto tiempo, seguir haciéndole sentir ese volcán de sentimientos que inundaba su maltrecho corazón?

— Pero no llores… — dijo Naruto mientras limpiaba con su pulgar las lágrimas que discurrían por las mejillas de Hinata.

El roce de Naruto hizo que Hinata se calmara. Ya no la ponía nerviosa. Ya no, ahora que podía casi asegurar que lo que alguna vez sintió Naruto todavía estaba presente.

— Y… ¿Para qué viniste? — dijo Hinata, levantándose con suavidad para dejar el botiquín en el baño.

— ¡Ah, cierto! — dijo Naruto, recordando el porqué de su visita y volviendo a la tierra, bajando de la nube en la que Hinata lo había subido. — Verás, esta noche a las ocho haré una pequeña reunión de amigos para celebrar la inauguración de mi nueva casa, y me encantaría que vinieras.

Naruto lo dijo como si no tuviera interés, pero por dentro estaba ansioso por escuchar una respuesta afirmativa de Hinata.

A Hinata le entró algo de miedo tras la invitación. Los amigos de Naruto, que alguna vez fueron los suyos, estarían allí. Una sala llena de miradas acusadoras y de reproches silenciosos. No se sentiría, ni mucho menos, cómoda o tranquila.

— Creo que es mejor que no vaya, Naruto…

Naruto se entristeció al oír la negativa de Hinata, no esperaba que dijera que no. Pero jugaría una carta que no le gustaba usar.

— ¡Vamos, Hinata! Así podremos presentar a Boruto a nuestros amigos…

— Corrección: a TUS amigos. – dijo Hinata, muy convencida de lo que decía.

— Pero también son los tuyos. Además, allí habrá personas que conoces: Sasuke, Sakura, mis padres…

— Las personas que nos separaron, la que me agarró por el cuello cuando me vio tras mi vuelta y el que me dijo que soy lo peor que te ha pasado en la vida. No sé, creo que no será un encuentro agradable. — dijo Hinata, tirando de ironía.

Naruto estaba decepcionado. No podría llevar a cabo su plan. Era lógico que Hinata estuviera dolida, pero quería que supiera que él estaría ahí, animándola y apoyándola.

— Mi lavanda… — dijo Naruto, usando el apelativo cariñoso que le había dedicado siempre a Hinata, lo que hizo que el corazón de la mujer se contrajera. — No te preocupes por eso.

Agarró la mano, la acarició suavemente y le dio un beso en ella, haciendo llegar a Hinata una gran ola de seguridad y confianza.

Tierno, galante y educado. Así recordaba Hinata a Naruto. Y así se estaba comportando.

— Si la gente quiere hablar, ¡que hable! — dijo él, restándole importancia a la opinión de las personas. — A ti no debería importarte más que lo que digamos tu familia. Y ninguno de nosotros te echa en cara nada. Ya no, he aprendido de mis errores y te prometo que no volverás a oír jamás un reproche de mis labios. Te defenderé a capa y espada, y defenderé a mi… A nuestro hijo con todo.

El brillo en los ojos de Naruto hacía que Hinata volviera a creer una vez más en él, tal como lo hacía antaño. Siempre conseguía ese efecto en ella, y ya empezaba a creer que no tenían sentido sus dudas, que, si siempre dominaría sus pensamientos y los cambiaría, tendría que confiar plenamente en él. Aunque saliera dañada, era un riesgo si la recompensa era formar una familia con Naruto.

Igual se hacía demasiadas ilusiones, pero lo cierto es que anhelaba eso. Poder estar con él y tener una familia de verdad.

Suspiró, fruto de los sentimientos que colapsaban su pecho. Al parecer, no tenía elección.

— De acuerdo, iré. Llevaré a Boruto y le preguntaré a Neji si quiere ir, ¿vale? — dijo Hinata, que se había resignado a ir.

— Perfecto, lleva a quien tú quieras para sentirte más cómoda. — dijo Naruto, que no tenía ningún problema en que acudiera Neji. Después de todo, había sido él quien había posibilitado que Hinata volviera a Japón.

Hinata sonrió, iba a tener dos apoyos importantes: su primo, Neji, que siempre velaría por ella y por su bienestar; y el amor de su vida, Naruto.

Con todo, Hinata seguía sin estar segura sobre si era una buena idea que ella fuera. Aunque Naruto dijera que daba igual lo que el resto del mundo pensara sobre ella, creía que el que los demás supieran sobre la existencia de Boruto iba a ser una revelación demasiado fuerte como para que la opinión que tuvieran sobre ella le importara. Que la rechazaran a ella era algo que podía soportar, pero que rechazaran al hijo de Naruto porque era hijo de ella podía ser un varapalo muy duro, porque el niño no tiene la culpa de los actos que ella cometió.

Aunque si Naruto le había dicho que no le importaba el pasado y que defendería a su hijo con todo lo que tenía, ¿no tenía que confiar en él? ¿Acaso con sus actos no se había ganado un voto de confianza? Hinata sabía dentro de ella que sí. El trato que había tenido con Boruto en todo momento había sido modélico, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era volver a creer en él tal como lo había hecho en el pasado.

Una vez fue invitada Hinata, Naruto solo tenía que preparar todo para esa noche. Un picoteo, champán y una sorpresa especial para Hinata, que esperaba que la convenciera de que su destino era estar juntos, volver a ser lo que una vez fueron.

Eso no iba a ser complicado, contaría con la ayuda de sus padres y de Sakura, que lo dejarían todo preparado para la sorpresa de Hinata. Para Naruto, lo más difícil iba a ser desalojar la casa y, sobre todo, conseguir que Hinata se separara de Boruto durante el tiempo suficiente como para conseguir cierta intimidad con ella.

Se despidió de Hinata y fue directo a su casa, donde estaban Sakura, Sasuke, sus padres y Anko, la ama de llaves, esperando por él para arreglarlo todo de forma definitiva.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — gritó Kushina, enfadada por el retraso de Naruto.

— Tuve un pequeño problema con un perro callejero y… — intentó decir Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

— Vamos, que te encontraste con Kiba. — Sasuke y Sakura sabían el odio visceral que Naruto sentía hacia Kiba, así que se temieron lo peor.

— Sí, aunque ya no es problema para mi… — dijo Naruto, señalándose el lugar del labio que estaba lesionado.

— ¿Te peleaste con él? – preguntó Sakura, preocupada por la imagen que Naruto pudo haber dado delante de Hinata.

— No hizo falta. Simplemente, lo provoqué lo suficiente como para que me pegara y Hinata lo viera. — dijo Naruto — ¡Deberíais haber visto la cara que puso Hinata cuando me vio tirado en el suelo y a Kiba de pie, con una postura violenta! Ese momento fue oro puro.

Sakura y Sasuke rieron de alegría ante el comentario de Naruto, a ellos tampoco les caía bien Kiba porque siempre intentó interponerse entre Naruto e Hinata. Pero la calidez y la pureza de los sentimientos que Hinata albergaba por Naruto hacían fracasar cualquier intento de conseguir que la Hyuga dejara a Naruto. Así de inmenso era el amor que profesaba Hinata por Naruto.

Naruto suspiró, si hubiera hecho las cosas de forma diferente… Pero ya no tenía sentido pensar en el pasado. Hinata ya lo había perdonado y eso era lo que importaba.

Naruto mandaba a todos a hacer cosas. Sakura y Sasuke decoraban la sala principal para dejar todo listo para la reunión, no sin protestas por parte del Uchiha, que consideraba que esa era la labor de Naruto porque "era su puñetera casa". Kushina y Minato estaban en la cocina preparando los aperitivos y la cena, y Naruto estaba preparando la sorpresa para Hinata. Si todo salía bien, esperaba que en poco pudiera llegar hasta el final.

— ¡Ya terminé con los preparativos! — gritó de alegría Naruto, que estaba esperanzado pensando que ese era el paso definitivo para volver con Hinata.

— Nosotros también hemos terminado. — Dijo Sakura, contenta por el trabajo realizado.

— En la cocina está todo perfecto. — dijo Kushina

— Entonces marchaos a prepararos, que queda una hora. — dijo Naruto, muy contento. — Si hay algún imprevisto, lo solucionaré yo mismo. ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme!

Quienes ayudaron a Naruto se marcharon a arreglarse para la inauguración de la casa, mientras Naruto se quedaba revisando los últimos detalles de la velada íntima que tendría con Hinata.

— Con esto le volverán los recuerdos del pasado…

Naruto estaba satisfecho con lo hecho hasta ese momento por él, sus amigos y sus padres. Si bien no era su movimiento final, éste sería un acto importante dentro de su plan para reconquistar a Hinata.

A Naruto le sorprendió el timbre de la puerta de la casa. No esperaba a nadie, al menos, hasta que faltaran diez minutos para la hora acordada. Sin embargo, había alguien que había sido demasiado puntual. De todos los invitados, solo una persona era capaz de llegar tan pronto.

— Anko, deje todo preparado en la sala, que yo atenderé a las visitas.

Anko asintió y fue a la cocina mientras Naruto se dirigió a la entrada a recibir a los primeros invitados.

— Sospechaba que eras tú…

— Le dije a Temari que teníamos que estar aquí a las siete y media para poder venir antes, pero no contaba con que de verdad estaría preparada a tiempo… Qué molestia.

Temari le dio un buen capón a Shikamaru, lo que hizo que él se llevara la mano a la cabeza para sobarse el lugar en el que su esposa le había dado el golpe.

— ¿Decías algo?

— No, nada… — dijo Shikamaru, con más pesar que otra cosa.

— Pasad, sois los primeros en llegar.

Mientras Naruto recibía a los invitados en su hogar, en la residencia de la familia Hyuga, Hinata miró el reloj. Las ocho menos cuarto. La mayor de las hermanas Hyuga tenía una seguridad en sus gestos y en su mirada que no tenía desde que tenía que contactar con grandes empresas y negociar con ellas en su trabajo. Estaba absolutamente capacitada para afrontar lo que se le pusiera por delante…

O al menos eso era lo que parecía a ojos de Neji.

— ¿Está segura de lo que va a hacer? — preguntó Neji, preocupado por la decisión que acababa de tomar Hinata.

— Sí… Tengo que hacerlo, Naruto dijo que me apoyaría. — dijo Hinata, con una mirada brillante, como no la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Concretamente, desde que estaba con Naruto.

Neji entendió que Naruto había hecho lo posible por convencerla de que junto a él estaría segura. Una vez más, había conseguido lo que se proponía. Su tenacidad no dejaba de impresionarle.

Neji, Hinata y Boruto se subieron al coche de Hinata, preparados para ir a casa de Naruto. Cada uno ataviado de una forma diferente, pero sin dejar de ser formal. Neji vestía un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca y una americana, zapatos de color negro y gemelos; Neji era la elegancia personificada. Hinata llevaba puesto un vestido color crema, con unos zapatos cerrados tipo bailarina de color blanco, con brillantes en forma de corazón y un pequeño chal sobre sus hombros, sin maquillaje alguno más que un poco de pintalabios color carne; Hinata iba sencilla, pero radiante. Y Boruto iba con una camiseta color rosa y un pantalón de color negro, con unas zapatillas deportivas, como un niño.

Hinata suspiró. Tenía ganas de comprobar cómo de decidido estaba Naruto a llevar la contraria a todos sus amigos, porque estaba convencida de que la contundencia en las palabras de Naruto eran suficiente como para mantener esa promesa que le hizo.

— ¿Preparada?

— Más que nunca en mi vida. – dijo Hinata llena de confianza y dispuesta a derribar las barreras que se había impuesto hasta ese momento.

* * *

Esta vez sí que he llegado con el capítulo a tiempo. De hecho, el jueves lo terminé, pero no quise publicarlo ese día porque estoy preparando el siguiente capítulo, para ver si llega a tiempo para la próxima semana. Yo creo que sí, pero nunca se sabe.

En el próximo... Ay, si supieran lo que se viene...

¡Nos vemos!


	16. Solo tú

No me voy a andar por las ramas. Dije que no quería decepcionar a nadie con este capítulo y creo que lo voy a conseguir.

Disfruten leyendo tanto como yo he disfrutado y sufrido para escribirlo.

* * *

Hinata llamó al timbre de la puerta de Naruto segura de sí misma. Pero cuando abrió la verja que protegía la entrada, las dudas comenzaron a asaltar a Hinata. Y conforme se iba acercando a la entrada, éstas iban en aumento. Lo cierto es que seguía algo temerosa de la reacción de los demás cuando vieran que había vuelto.

Aunque, en realidad, las personas más peligrosas ya sabían que había vuelto. Sasuke y Sakura, los dos mejores amigos de Naruto, que siempre velaron por él mientras Hinata estaba en Madrid; y los padres de Naruto, que desde que él les permitió volver a formar parte de su vida, le habían apoyado en todo lo que hacía, lo que hizo que Naruto volviera a retomar una relación más fluida y cómoda con ellos. Aún le guardaba algo de rencor a Minato, pero por lo importante del objetivo final había decidido olvidar por el momento ese sentimiento tan oscuro.

Naruto abrió la puerta principal, y al ver a Hinata, se quedó absolutamente embobado al ver la belleza natural y la pureza que poseía.

— Límpiate la baba, que se te está cayendo… — dijo Neji en broma, haciendo que tanto Hinata como Naruto se sonrojaran ligeramente. A ella todavía le daba algo de reparo ese tipo de bromas sobre los sentimientos de ambos.

— Así que al final habéis podido venir… — dijo Naruto, que no podía quitarle el ojo de encima a Hinata.

— ¿Y perdernos todo lo que va a pasar esta noche? Ni muerto me pierdo esto. — bromeó Neji, haciendo que Naruto riera y desviara, por primera vez, la mirada de Hinata.

Pero esa situación no duró mucho. Naruto volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Hinata, que llevaba a Boruto en brazos. La imagen enterneció a Naruto, que anhelaba formar parte de forma definitiva de las vidas de ambos. No es que no creyera que no estaba en sus vidas, pero la realidad es que no era lo mismo que verlos todos los días en su casa, viviendo con él y amándose los tres como una familia.

— Hinata, gracias por traer a Boruto, entiendo que no es fácil para ti, así que te agradezco el detalle. — dijo Naruto, con su voz cargada de sinceridad. Entendía que la posición de Hinata era bastante comprometida, y por ello se sentía bien viendo que habían acudido ambos. — Pasad, no os quedéis aquí esperando.

Cuando Naruto y Neji entraron escoltando a Hinata, se sintió segura de nuevo, creyendo que podría con todo. Ni hablemos de Boruto, que se sentía muy feliz de tener tan cercanos a su padre y su madre, además de su querido tío Neji.

La gente observó a Hinata como quien ve a un fantasma, con estupor y mucha sorpresa. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, lo que hizo que Hinata mirara hacia el suelo. Era inevitable que hablaran mal de ella, sabía que todos iban a estar a favor de Naruto, por eso no quería ir. Hinata amagó con darse la vuelta, pero sintió un agarre firme en su brazo derecho que impidió que se fuera.

Era Naruto.

Su mano izquierda agarró a Hinata, y su mano derecha se cerró fruto de la rabia que sentía en ese instante. Nadie entendía los motivos detrás de su marcha, nadie supo lo que ella pasó, ni siquiera él. Si él no la juzgaba, que era el padre de su hijo, ¿quiénes eran los demás para hacerlo?

Y eso era algo que Naruto estaba más que dispuesto a dejar claro.

— ¡Eh! — gritó Naruto, para llamar la atención de todos. — Si tenéis algo que decir, decidlo a la cara. ¡No seáis cobardes!

Hizo acto de presencia una mujer delgada, esbelta, pelirroja y con gafas. Hinata la reconoció al instante como la sobreprotectora prima de Naruto. Karin Uzumaki.

Hinata supo enseguida que ella la odiaría. Siempre creyó que ella le haría daño a Naruto, que sólo estaba jugando con él y que sólo estaba con él por su estatus social, así que lo tenía todo en contra.

— No entiendo cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de venir a esta casa y de hablar con él después de lo que hiciste. — espetó Karin, sin disimular el odio que sentía por Hinata en ese momento.

— Porque no hizo nada malo, Karin. — dijo Naruto, saliendo en defensa de Hinata. — Ella simplemente tomó la decisión de alejarse de lo que le hizo daño.

— Naruto, no…

— Eso, no la justifiques. — espetó Karin, que no miraba a la cara a Hinata. — ¿Qué pasa, que ahora como ha venido con un niño ya le perdonas todo? ¿Te has hecho la prueba del ADN para saber si ese bastardo es hijo tuyo?

La mirada de Hinata echaba chispas, nunca toleraría que nadie se metiera con su bebé. Por suerte, el niño estaba dormido y no había oído absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho Karin. El silencio se hizo en la sala, y sólo se oyó un golpe seco, contundente y fuerte. Hinata le había dado una bofetada a Karin con todas las ganas que tenía su cuerpo.

— Puedo soportar que me insultes, que me faltes, que te metas conmigo y que me desprecies, al fin y al cabo, siempre lo has hecho. ¡Pero no voy a tolerar que te metas con mi hijo! — dijo Hinata, con rabia acumulada. Solo ella sabía lo que había tenido que aguantar durante todo el tiempo que había estado con Naruto.

— ¡Fuera de aquí, Karin! ¡No te consiento que insultes a mi hijo! — gritó Naruto, furioso con su prima. Aunque sus intenciones hubieran sido buenas, Karin había cruzado una línea que no iba a permitir que nadie siquiera tocara. No iba a permitir que nadie se metiera ni con Hinata ni con su hijo.

— ¡Bien! ¡Me largo! ¡Ya vendrás llorando de nuevo cuando esta puta te deje tirado de nuevo!

Naruto tomó de forma brusca el brazo de Karin, guiándola hacia la salida de su casa con paso acelerado, pero firme. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, abrió la puerta y empujó a Karin fuera, que estaba sonriendo. Naruto se dio cuenta de ese detalle, pero estaba tan enfadado que le importó poco el cómo estuviera su prima en ese instante.

— ¡Y olvídate de que soy familiar tuyo hasta que le pidas disculpas a Hinata y a Boruto, que te quede claro!

Tras echar a Karin, Naruto dio un portazo y volvió dentro. Hinata se quedó muy sorprendida, cuando le dijo que la defendería a ella y a su hijo con todo, nunca pensó que llegaría al extremo de discutir y echar de su casa a un miembro de su familia. Pero lo había hecho por su hijo. Y eso la conmovía más que si lo hubiera hecho por ella.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?

Nadie volvió a decir nada sobre Hinata, su presencia o sobre su hijo. Si Naruto había sido capaz de tratar así a alguien de su familia, ¿qué haría con alguien que no era familiar suyo?

Dado el momento, Hinata se quedó sola, ya que Naruto fue a hablar con sus padres. De frente, se encontró al matrimonio Uchiha, que la recibió con mucha alegría. Más de la que ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir desde que llegó a Japón.

— ¡Hinata, me alegra que hayas podido venir! — dijo Sakura, contenta de verla allí. Hinata estaba descolocada. Sí, era cierto que le había pedido disculpas por haberla tratado como lo hizo cuando la vio tras su retorno a Japón, pero la realidad era que seguía sin estar segura de si era sincera o sólo quería mantener las apariencias.

— Gracias… — dijo Hinata, intentando mantener las distancias.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que Hinata no estaba muy receptiva con ella. Entendía que era normal, pero creyó que todo había sido aclarado en su momento.

— Vamos, Hinata, ten un poco de confianza en mí. — dijo Sakura, apenada. — Estoy aquí para apoyarte. Sé que no es fácil, pero me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigas, como lo fuimos.

— Yo… — Hinata estaba absolutamente metida en su caparazón, protegiéndose a sí misma de cualquier daño. Sólo Naruto había podido entrar, y por el bien de Boruto, si no, ni se lo hubiera planteado.

— Confía en nosotros, Hinata. Te juzgamos mal y… Nos equivocamos. — dijo Sasuke, intentando relajar la tensión existente. Aunque era cierto que se equivocaron, le costaba admitirlo.

— Vale… — la insistencia de Sakura y la decisión con la que había hablado Sasuke terminaron de convencerla, además del reconocimiento de su error.

Sakura y Sasuke estuvieron junto a ella en casi cada instante que Hinata estuvo allí, mientras Naruto se acercaba a ella con Minato y Kushina. Hinata necesitó de toda la fuerza y la voluntad que había en su cuerpo en ese instante para no salir huyendo, porque la verdad es que no tenía ganas de afrontar a nadie y de montar un numerito. Bastante había tenido ya con Karin como para tener que enfrentarse con los padres de Naruto.

— Hinata… — dijo Naruto, poniéndose al lado de Hinata. — Mis padres dicen que quieren conocer a Boruto… En persona.

Hinata no iba a negarles a sus abuelos que conocieran a su nieto. Ella tenía que demostrar que no era como ellos. Que ella no iba a interponerse en la felicidad de su propio hijo.

— Claro, no hay problema.

Hinata sacó a Boruto del carrito y lo dejó en las experimentadas manos de Kushina y Minato. Nada más verlo, Kushina comenzó a amar a Boruto como si fuera su propio hijo, y lo mismo le pasó a Minato. Era como si volvieran a su juventud y a quien sostuvieran en brazos fuese a una versión más pequeñas de Naruto.

— Es… Es precioso… — dijo Kushina, visiblemente emocionada, al punto de derramar lágrimas.

— Lo es, Kushina… — dijo Minato, también emocionado por ver a su nieto.

Hinata estaba muy contenta de que los padres de Naruto hubieran aceptado a su nieto con tantas ganas y que le dieran tanto cariño y aprecio, era lo único que deseaba para el niño: una buena relación con sus abuelos. Y parecía que lo iba a tener.

— ¿Podemos… Pasar más tiempo con él? — preguntó Kushina, con tono suplicante.

Hinata no pudo evitar el emocionarse al notar el ansia con el que los padres de Naruto pedían pasar tiempo con su nieto. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se sintió culpable por haberles robado esa posibilidad durante tres años, al tiempo que le robaba a Naruto su posibilidad de ser padre.

— Vale, pero Neji también tiene que estar con él. — dijo Hinata, extrañando a los padres de Naruto. Hinata entendió rápidamente que, por sus palabras, se podía pensar que no confiaba en ellos, así que decidió aclarar lo que ella quiso decir. — No es que no confíe en vosotros, pero es que Neji es quien más confianza tiene con el niño, y claro, creo que es necesario que esté ahí. En otro momento os dejaré a solas con él, ¿os importa?

Minato y Kushina asintieron y dijeron que no había problema en ello, embelesados por su nieto, y se marcharon junto a Neji y Boruto. Hinata suspiró, al final parecía que los miedos que tenía eran infundados y todos aceptaban a Boruto, ya que el niño era poco menos que el centro de atención de la fiesta.

— Es increíble cómo todos quieren a Boruto nada más verlo.

Hinata se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Naruto a sus espaldas, fuerte y áspera. No esperaba que Naruto apareciera de repente, ya que sus padres vinieron solos, y Naruto se había ido a saber dónde.

— Sí, tiene ese extraño poder… — dijo Hinata, que veía el cariño con el que Kushina y Minato trataban a su hijo, tranquilizándose al instante.

— Bueno, es normal. Los niños pequeños suelen tener ese efecto en todos los adultos. Además, ayuda la gran madre que tiene. — dijo Naruto, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara. A Naruto le parecía adorable cada gesto, cada manera y cada reacción de Hinata. El cómo se sonrojaba cuando alguien decía algo positivo de ella le parecía lo más enternecedor que había visto nunca. — Bueno, Hinata, tengo que ir al piso de arriba a hacer una llamada de trabajo. ¿Estarás bien?

Hinata asintió. Sabía que allí tenía gente de su confianza.

— Sí, no te preocupes. Puedes irte.

Naruto agradeció y subió las escaleras, dejando a Hinata tranquilamente con una copa de champán en las manos. Saboreó ligeramente la espumosa bebida y se sentó en el sillón mientras comía unos canapés de salmón y gambas que tenían muy buena pinta.

Contrariamente a lo que ella pensaba, se sintió apoyada y para nada rechazada. Nadie la estaba juzgando, y la única persona que se atrevió a hacerlo, fue echada por Naruto como agua sucia. Ese gesto había tenido mucho valor para ella, sobre todo porque no sólo la defendió a ella, sino que también defendió a su hijo, y eso para Hinata tenía más valor que el que la únicamente a ella. Le hizo entender que Naruto sí que se preocupaba por su hijo.

— Hinata, Naruto me pidió que fueses a su despacho, Es una habitación que está en la planta superior, al fondo a la izquierda. — dijo Sakura, acercándose con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

— ¿Para qué me iba a pedir a mí que fuese a su despacho? — preguntó Hinata, notablemente extrañada por la petición de Naruto. Ella no tenía que ver con los negocios de Naruto. Ya no, ahora que era definitiva la apertura de la línea de crédito y el pago.

— No lo sé, ya sabes que Naruto a veces es impredecible y no se puede saber en qué piensa… O incluso si piensa. — dijo Sakura, impasible. No podía permitirse ponerse nerviosa, no en ese momento tan importante para Naruto.

Hinata rió ante la gracia de Sakura y asintió, levantándose y subiendo las escaleras. Conforme se fue acercando, su tensión aumentaba, sin saber qué le esperaba dentro. Cuando entró al despacho de Naruto, éste estaba prácticamente a oscuras, por lo que no veía casi nada. A tientas buscó una luz, palpando la pared. Cuando encontró el interruptor, una voz la sorprendió. Una voz que siempre reconocería y que siempre la haría temblar.

— No enciendas la luz, por favor.

— ¿Boruto sigue…? — preguntó Hinata, preocupada por conocer el paradero de su hijo. Aunque, principalmente, era una excusa para evitar pasar tiempo a solas con Naruto, sobre todo porque temía la reacción que pudiera tener ella.

— No te preocupes, sigue con Neji y con mis padres. Puedes llamarlos si quieres, solo para asegurarte de que está bien, pasará con ellos la noche. — dijo Naruto, mientras se acercaba con paso tranquilo a Hinata.

El suave golpeo de los zapatos de Naruto contra el suelo y el sentir que cada vez estaba más cerca hacía que Hinata se sintiera nerviosa. Sí, era cierto que había pasado tiempo a solas con Naruto, pero nunca antes desde su vuelta se había sentido tan débil ni tan enamorada como esa noche.

— Pero esta noche, mi lavanda, solo somos tú y yo. — dijo Naruto, acariciando el rostro de Hinata con suavidad, haciendo que la temperatura de la Hyuga se elevara.

Naruto activó el sistema de audio y se pudo oír una canción que ambos siempre reconocerían y recordarían. Esa canción que estuvo presente en uno de los momentos más especiales para ambos.

 _Diez años atrás…_

Naruto estaba extremadamente tenso, era la primera cita que tenía con Hinata, y quería que todo saliera a la perfección, no en vano, Naruto creía que ella era la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida.

La ciudad de Konoha reflejaba un atardecer maravilloso, digno de un romance como el que se solía vivir en ese páramo, y digna del romance que estaban viviendo Naruto e Hinata.

A pesar de que ambos sabían lo que sentían, nunca se lo habían dicho. Era algo muy importante para ambos y no querían precipitarse. Pero Naruto ya no podía más, el sentimiento le quemaba por dentro y necesitaba sofocar ese incesante ardor que sentía.

Por ello, planeó una cita que Hinata no olvidaría. No la llevó a un restaurante, eso era un cliché. Con la ayuda de Sakura, decidió llevarla de picnic, llevando sus comidas favoritas: rollos de canela y zenzai, pedidos en la pastelería favorita de Hinata.

Naruto fue a buscar a Hinata a su casa, con todo preparado para ir a buscarla en su pequeño utilitario, sintiendo cómo el momento ansiado se acercaba. Al verla abrir la puerta y sonrojarse, entendió que lo suyo no era algo pasajero. Era verdadero, definitivo, que pasara el tiempo que pasara, siempre sentiría.

Ambos se subieron al coche de Naruto y se dirigieron juntos a la autopista que salía de Konoha.

— ¿Dónde vamos, Naruto? — preguntó Hinata, curiosa. Naruto sólo le había dicho que estuviera preparada a las cinco, que pasaría por ella.

— Quería pasar un tiempo a solas contigo, sin que nadie nos molestara. Pensé en sitios a los que ir, pero al final, me decidí por un prado que frecuentaba con mi familia. — dijo Naruto, sin despegar la mirada de la carretera.

— ¿Nos vamos de picnic?

Naruto asintió, haciendo que Hinata sonriera. Le encantaba la idea de poder pasar tiempo con Naruto, y el estar a solas con él hacía que su pulso se acelerara, causando que se pusiera cada vez más nerviosa.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Hinata se quedó absolutamente impresionada por la belleza del lugar al que la había llevado Naruto. Un prado extenso, decorado por unos cuantos árboles, y con un cielo totalmente despejado que dejaría ver el cielo estrellado por la noche. Un paisaje muy bucólico.

Naruto preparó todo para poder disfrutar de la velada, mientras Hinata lo observaba, no ayudaba al rubio porque él creía que ella era su invitada de honor, por lo que toda la preparación debía hacerla él mismo. Una vez estuvo todo preparado, se sentaron en el mantel y miraron el paisaje que les rodeaba, quedándose los dos en silencio. Después de eso, todo fueron risas, caricias, besos y mucho amor. Hinata estaba extremadamente feliz de poder vivir ese momento con su amado rubio. Y cuando vio que Naruto había traído las comidas favoritas de ella, sin haber puesto nada para él, se derritió. Había elaborado todo concienzudamente por y para ella.

— Vaya, Naruto, estaba todo muy bueno, y has traído mis dos comidas favoritas. — dijo Hinata, extasiada por la cita. Estaba muy contenta de tener como novio a Naruto, el chico que amó desde la primera vez que habló con ella. — De verdad, he pasado un buen rato, cariño.

Hinata apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto mientras éste la observaba reposar ahí. Era tan adorable en ese instante que no le importaría estar así el resto de su vida. Pero tenía otros planes.

Volvió a conectar el equipo de música y sonó una canción lenta, romántica, que incitaba a ambos a mirarse el uno al otro, a explorar los límites de su pasión. Pero ese no era su momento.

— Vamos, Hinata, bailemos.

Hinata accedió, se quitó los zapatos para poder sentir el suave contacto con el césped y se aferró al cuello de Naruto mientras él posaba sus manos en la cintura de Hinata, acoplados perfectamente como si fueran una sola persona. Aunque estaban solos, tampoco les importaba que les vieran, porque ambos sentían que nada más importaba en el mundo. Solo ellos, una cita, un atardecer y una canción que jamás olvidarían.

Bailaron lento, pegados, a la anaranjada luz que ofrecía el sol en ese momento del día y en silencio. Un silencio que hacía que Hinata, pegada al pecho de Naruto, oyera el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

Música para sus oídos.

Ambos suspiraron. ¿Cómo podía algo tan sencillo convertirse en algo tan especial? Porque lo estaban viviendo juntos.

Naruto fue quien rompió el silencio que se había generado entre ambos, y solo perturbado por la canción que se oía de fondo.

— Hinata… Apareciste sin avisar. Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que siempre querría estar contigo, vivir todos mis momentos especiales contigo y vivir los tuyos. Vivir y morir junto a ti, y cuando lo haga, sé que mi alma estará ligada a ti para siempre. En cada palabra que te digo, que te escribo, en cada letra, estás tú. Yo… Sin ti moriría, por ti la daría todo lo que tengo. No sé si me estoy precipitando, pero ya no puedo aguantar más esto. Yo… Yo te amo, mi lavanda.

Hinata lloró de felicidad y se aferró a Naruto

— Oh, Naruto… No sabes cuantísimo he deseado oírte decir esas palabras. Era mi sueño, y tú lo has hecho realidad. Yo también te amo, Naruto.

Y ambos cerraron ese momento con un beso lento pero necesitado, apasionado pero suave, mostrando todos los sentimientos y la profundidad que ambos sentían.

 _Only you can make this world seem right…_

Hinata se emocionó notablemente, al punto de derramar lágrimas al oír las primeras notas de esa canción. De la canción de ambos.

Naruto sonrió de puro gozo al ver la reacción que produjo en Hinata el oír Only you, de The Platters. La canción que sonó en la primera vez que Naruto le dijo a Hinata que la amaba.

 _Only you can make the darkness bright…_

— Todavía te acuerdas…

— Nunca la olvidaré, mi amor…

— Fue un momento tan perfecto… — dijo Hinata, con evidente nostalgia.

Los dos habían decidido que esa fuera su canción especial, no por los momentos que habían vivido con ella, que también; sino porque reflejaba a la perfección lo que ellos sentían el uno por el otro. Y Naruto esperaba que la canción hiciera que reviviera esos sentimientos que tenía por él.

 _Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do…_

— Tal como somos nosotros, mi lavanda. Imperfectos por separado, y perfectos juntos.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaban de tal manera que llenaban de luz el corazón de Naruto, llenándolo de esperanza y de el mismo profundo amor que había sentido desde que la vio por primera vez.

 _And fill my heart with love for only you…_

Naruto encendió las velas, que iluminaron la sala y, concretamente, la mesa que estaba preparada con un elegante mantel, un candelabro, una botella de vino tapada con un paño, dos copas y dos platos. La idea era clara: cenar junto a ella.

— ¿Planeas emborracharme? — dijo Hinata, jugando un poco con Naruto.

— No voy a hacer nada que no quieras que haga…

Hinata se sobresaltó por las palabras y por la decisión con la que hablaba Naruto. Estaba segura de que había preparado todo minuciosamente por ella, tal como había hecho siempre.

Naruto detuvo la música temporalmente, ya había conseguido lo que quería en parte, hacer que Hinata recordara los momentos especiales que habían vivido juntos, en especial ese momento en el que le dijo por primera vez a Hinata que la amaba.

— Pero dejémonos de cháchara, siéntate y cena conmigo, por favor. — dijo Naruto, con fuego en su mirada, señalando la decisión con la que actuaba. — Te prometo que esta noche será muy especial…

La fortaleza y la seriedad con la que hablaba Naruto hicieron que recordara cada vez que le juró amor, cada que hablaba con ella y de ella, cada cita en la que le prometía darle el mundo si pudiera. Por ello, accedió, obnubilada por los recuerdos del pasado en común que mantenían ellos.

Hinata se sentó y se fijó en la mesa, elegantemente decorada con el mismo mantel que usaron en aquella cita y un par de rosas en un florero que daban un toque más íntimo a la velada, mientras pensaba en que era demasiada casualidad que todo se hubiera dado de esa forma. Supo entonces que no era casualidad que ella estuviera allí ni que hubiera sido invitada.

— Lo has planeado todo, ¿no?

— Culpable. — dijo Naruto, levantando la mano y con tono de broma. — Vamos, quería pasar un buen rato contigo, como lo hacíamos antes de que pasara lo que pasó.

Hinata se enrojeció. Naruto siempre conseguía sorprenderla de formas cada vez más extrañas, y eso hacía que sus sentimientos por Naruto aumentaran cada vez más.

— ¿Una copa de vino? — ofreció Naruto con amabilidad a Hinata.

Cuando Hinata vio el vino que se iba a servir, se quedó impresionada. Era un vino exageradamente caro, un Vega Sicilia variedad "Único", uno de los mejores vinos de España, lo que hizo que recordara sus días en Madrid.

— Pero esto es demasiado… No… — Hinata no sabía qué decir. Naruto estaba echando el resto y ella se dio cuenta. No por el vino, sino también por el ambiente generado y los elementos empleados.

— Nada es demasiado para ti, Hinata. Sobre todo, cuando tú siempre me hiciste tan exageradamente feliz…

El silencio se hizo notar en la sala, sólo se oía el arder del fuego de las velas del candelabro que iluminaba aquella cena. Hinata miró abajo y vio que el primer plato era una sencilla ensalada de rúcula, aguacate y almendras, aliñada con una vinagreta de miel. Un plato sencillo y elegante.

— Para una cena es algo sencillo, ¿no?

— Bueno, tampoco podemos llenarnos con el entrante. El plato principal es lo que importa…

Se sentaron a la mesa ambos y comenzaron a cenar. Hinata estaba extremadamente tensa por compartir de nuevo ese grado de complicidad con Naruto, para ella estaba siendo muy complicado el evitar que todos sus sentimientos afloraran.

Hinata se llevó algo de ensalada a su boca. El frescor de la rúcula, junto con el dulzor agrio de la vinagreta de miel y el sabor tenue, pero reconocible del aguacate llevó a su paladar al cielo culinario.

— Está muy bueno. — dijo Hinata tras saborear la ensalada.

— Me alegra que te guste, mis padres pusieron muchas ganas en la cocina, y supongo que se notará en el plato.

Hinata y Naruto saborearon el vino, y ambos se miraron, encantados por el sabor de dicho caldo.

— Es un gran vino. — dijo Hinata, mientras inhalaba el aroma que emanaba de su copa. — De lo mejorcito de la Denominación de Origen Ribera del Duero, de España.

— Se pasa cinco años madurando en barricas. Así logra el sabor tan característico que tiene. — dijo Naruto, que estaba bien informado de las virtudes de ese gran vino.

— No sabía que entendieras de vinos.

— Yo tampoco pensé que entendieras. Eres una mujer llena de sorpresas. — dijo Naruto mientras levantaba la copa para brindar con Hinata.

Hinata rió ligeramente y levantó la copa para brindar. Desde luego, estaba pasando un buen rato con Naruto.

Ambos terminaron el primer plato, y Anko trajo el segundo plato: ostras rellenas. Un plato mucho más sofisticado que el primero… Pero famoso por los "efectos" que solía tener. Y eso era algo que Hinata conocía a la perfección.

— ¿Quieres llevarme a la cama? — dijo Hinata, que estaba comenzando a temblar por el nerviosismo que llevaba sintiendo desde que comenzó la cena.

Si bien era cierto que los platos que se servían eran afrodisíacos, Naruto no tenía ni idea de los platos que se habían cocinado, esa había sido tarea de sus padres. Simplemente, quería reconquistarla poco a poco. Pero al parecer, Minato y Kushina no tenían la misma idea que su hijo.

— No… — dijo Naruto, sorprendido por la pregunta de Hinata. — Yo no dije qué recetas se harían, eso fue cosa de mis padres.

Hinata se extrañó de que el no supiera nada, pero como había admitido con tanta facilidad que él había organizado todo para cenar con ella, decidió darle un voto de confianza. Después de todo, él no la engañaría ni mentiría.

— Honestamente, yo hubiera preferido de segundo un solomillo a la pimienta antes que esto… — dijo Naruto, siendo sincero. Temía que, por causa de sus padres, Hinata pensara mal sobre él. — Aunque en realidad, creo que lo mejor de la noche no es la comida, ni el ambiente. Podría estar tomando una sencilla hamburguesa o una sopa que, a tu lado, cualquier plato se convierte en el mayor de los manjares…

Hinata sonrió e intentó ocultar el sonrojo que se hacía patente en su rostro en ese momento. Naruto sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a ingerir ese segundo plato que Casanova, según cuenta la historia, siempre comía antes de un encuentro con una mujer.

— Si te refieres al supuesto poder afrodisíaco de la comida… Francamente, nunca he creído en eso. Creo que el mayor afrodisíaco del mundo es el amor, como el que yo siento…

Hinata captó la indirecta que le había mandado Naruto al hablar del poder del amor. Naruto siempre le había dicho que sólo una caricia, un gesto, una palabra eran suficientes para hacerlo levitar, porque venían de ella.

El postre que habían preparado los padres de Naruto era un homenaje a lo que ambos sentían por el otro: un sorbete de fruta de la pasión.

— Definitivamente tus padres se han esforzado en hacer una gran cena…

— Absolutamente. Este sorbete está riquísimo. — dijo Naruto, saboreando el delicioso postre.

Lo cierto es que ambos disfrutaron de una gran velada y el tiempo se les pasó rapidísimo. Cuando Hinata miró el reloj que había en el despacho de Naruto, se quedó impresionada por la hora que era: las once de la noche.

— ¡Vaya, ya es tarde! — dijo Hinata, levantándose con prisa. — Tengo que irme, seguro que Boruto está…

— ¿Y por qué te vas? Ya te lo dije: Boruto está bien, mis padres sabrán cómo cuidar de él. — dijo Naruto, instando a Hinata para que se quedara un rato más con él.

— Pero…

Naruto volvió a conectar la música, acallando a Hinata, que estaba obnubilada por el esfuerzo que había hecho Naruto por vivir un buen momento con ella.

 _Only you can make all this change in me…_

— Sólo déjate llevar…

Naruto agarró a Hinata por la cintura y se dejó llevar al lento ritmo que marcaba la canción, aportando una ligera nota de romanticismo y pasión al momento. Ella sabía que era un romántico empedernido, que siempre intentaba que cada momento perdurara en su memoria. Y por eso nunca había podido olvidarse de Naruto: porque cada momento que vivía con él, por muy similar que fuera, era especial.

 _For it's true, you are my destiny…_

Conforme iban sonando las notas musicales, la distancia entre ambos iba disminuyendo. Naruto acercó su cabeza al cuello de Hinata, inhalando su aroma, el aroma natural de ella que siempre amaría.

Hinata sentía cómo esa canción tan especial para ambos hacía referencia a lo que ambos sentían por el otro. Se amoldaba perfectamente a ellos dos, así como lo estaban haciendo sus cuerpos en ese baile tan perfecto que estaban teniendo ambos. "Lento, sin prisa, tan perfecto… Ojalá cada momento con él fuese así…" era el pensamiento de Hinata, que seguía dejándose llevar por lo que le dictaba su corazón.

 _When you hold my hand, I understand the magic that you do…_

Naruto agarró la mano de Hinata y la acarició suavemente, haciendo que Hinata volviera a sentir la magia de cada roce, de cada suspiro y de cada gesto que Naruto hacía. Se acercó a ella para hablarle desde el fondo de su corazón.

— Mi lavanda… No sabes cuánto he soñado con volver a vivir un momento así contigo.

Naruto fue dejando un reguero de besos sobre el cuello de Hinata, haciendo que emitiera un gemido de sorpresa, no esperaba que Naruto la abordara de esa forma. El rubio fue subiendo lentamente, hasta llegar a su oído.

— Hinata… Te he esperado durante todo este tiempo que hemos estado separados, soy tuyo y eso no va a cambiar…

Naruto suspiró en su oído, suave, con calma; y mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de Hinata, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran y su temperatura subiera. Estaba cediendo ante los avances de Naruto, y ella… Bueno, simplemente quería ceder.

 _You're my dream come true, my one and only you_ _…_

— Eres, has sido y siempre serás mi sueño hecho realidad. Soy un tonto enamorado, que daría todo lo que tiene por volver a vivir miles de momentos de nuevo contigo, a diferencia de lo que hice hace años, esta vez no renunciaré a ti por nada del mundo… No otra vez, porque ya sé lo que sufro cuando tú no estás conmigo, mi amor…

Mientras Naruto iba dedicándole esas palabras de amor profundo, Hinata sentía cómo todas y cada una de las barreras que se había impuesto en su corazón eran fracturadas una a una por la fuerza y lo inmarcesible de los sentimientos que albergaba Naruto por ella. No sólo es que creyera a pies juntillas en lo que decía Naruto, es que lo estaba demostrando.

Y ella también estaba harta.

Harta de fingir que no sentía nada por Naruto.

Harta de separarse de él, cuando todo su cuerpo le gritaba que era su destino estar juntos.

Harta de no poder disfrutar de su amor y de hacer alarde de él allá por donde va.

Harta de no poder vivir más momentos especiales y mágicos, como eran todos y cada uno de los que vivía junto a él.

Harta de vivir sin Naruto.

A Hinata le parecía increíble todo lo que había hecho Naruto por ella y por el niño. Primero, no había puesto ninguna prebenda para aceptar a Boruto. Segundo, había compartido mucho tiempo con él y había demostrado su compromiso con la educación del niño. Tercero, había defendido tanto a ella como a Boruto tras los ataques injustificados de Karin. Y cuarto, y más importante: había demostrado amar a su hijo desde el primer momento que lo vio.

 _One and only you…_

Hinata no dejaba de darle vueltas a eso, hasta que, finalmente, dejó de pensar prácticamente al mismo tiempo que la canción terminaba. Y cuando Naruto entendió cuáles eran las intenciones de Hinata, simplemente, se dejó llevar y la apoyó.

Hinata, de un salto, enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de Naruto, mientras él la sostenía por sus muslos; e hizo lo mismo con sus brazos, anudándolos sobre el cuello de Naruto. Esa postura le daba un acceso mejor a Naruto, a sus labios. Ya no le importaba nada, ahora eran sólo ellos dos, tal como había dicho Naruto al principio de la noche.

Hinata posó sus labios sobre los de Naruto con ansia, con furia, deseando volver a probar ese fruto que eran los labios de Naruto. Al Namikaze le sorprendió la desesperación con la que Hinata se aferraba a él, pero, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que él deseaba. Respondió con la misma intensidad con la que Hinata lo besaba, reclamando un espacio para su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Ella tiró del pelo de Naruto, haciendo que éste gimiera y abriera la boca, permitiendo el acceso de la lengua de ella a la boca de Naruto y, a su vez, dejando que Naruto pudiera entrar en la boca de Hinata. Las lenguas de ambos danzaron con rabia, con intensidad, reclamando más.

Cuando sus cuerpos les pidieron aire y se separaron, ambos estaban notablemente sonrojados. Nunca antes se habían besado de una forma tan apasionada, tan necesitada. Pero a ninguno eso le parecía suficiente, ni unas palabras, ni un beso no bastaba para expresar todo lo que ellos estaban sintiendo en ese instante.

Un mensaje llegó al móvil de Naruto. Cuando lo vio, una sonrisa se remarcó en el rostro de Naruto. Kushina estaba al tanto de las intenciones de Naruto, por lo que se encargó de despedir la velada con un discurso sobre la grandiosidad de la amistad. Antes de abandonar la casa, mandó un mensaje al móvil de Naruto: "Todo despejado".

— ¿Vamos a…?

— ¿Tu habitación? Encantada.

Hinata ardía de pasión, de lujuria, de ganas. Quería que Naruto la volviera a poseer de mil y una formas, quería tenerlo otra vez como lo había tenido anteriormente. Quería ser suyo y que él fuese suya.

Naruto, que sostenía a Hinata en sus brazos, abrió de una patada una puerta del despacho que conducía directamente a su alcoba y dejó a Hinata con delicadeza sobre la cama, comenzando a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa con lentitud, haciendo que la temperatura de Hinata subiera hasta límites insospechados. Hinata no quería que fuese lento, lo quería ahí y ahora, sin esperas y con furia.

Naruto dejó caer la camisa sobre el suelo y se tumbó en la cama junto a Hinata, recorriendo con sus expertas manos aquello que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo: las sinuosas curvas de Hinata.

En ese momento, Hinata reparó en que en la planta inferior estarían todos los amigos de Naruto y, por extensión, de ella. ¿Qué pensarían cuando se dieran cuenta de que ellos no volvían? Intentó apartar a Naruto para preguntarle por ello.

— Espera… ¿Y la gente? No quiero que nos oigan…

— De eso ya se encargaron mis padres. Así que no te contengas, grita mucho y enciéndeme…

Hinata se relajó al oír las palabras de Naruto se incorporó y se puso de espaldas a Naruto, separándose el pelo, dejando ver la cremallera que cerraba el traje que llevaba en ese instante ella. A Naruto le temblaba la mano, estaba ansioso por volver a sentir el calor que causaba el roce de las pieles de ambos. Tiró de la cremallera hacia abajo, haciendo que Hinata agarrara uno de los tirantes del vestido para evitar que se le cayera. Se levantó y dejó caer de forma sensual, con suavidad, el tirante, haciendo que el vestido cayera.

Naruto se quedó absolutamente extasiado ante la visión que tenía en ese momento. Era la perfección absoluta vestida con ropa interior negra de encaje. Su timidez hizo que intentara taparse el cuerpo, pero Naruto se acercó a ella y le agarró una de sus manos y la acarició suavemente para darle seguridad.

— Por favor, no te tapes y permíteme disfrutar de la visión de tu hermoso cuerpo…

Las palabras y actos de Naruto le infundieron de un valor a Hinata que sólo él podía darle. Se acercó a Naruto a gatas, se subió encima de él y dejó que Naruto saboreara el dulce néctar que emanaba de su cuello. Un gemido de excitación salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Hinata, haciendo que Naruto parara por si la había lastimado.

— No pares… Naruto… Sigue…

Naruto prosiguió con la carrera que hacían sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Hinata. Ardía con cada roce con la piel de su amada Hinata. Tocaba con ansia, entreteniéndose en cada curva, descendiendo hasta el generoso trasero de Hinata, agarrándolo con firmeza mientras Hinata tocaba el pecho de su amante, descendiendo por sus abdominales, mientras su bajo vientre notaba la dureza que ella misma había provocado en Naruto. Pero estaba contenida por su pantalón, y ella quería sentirlo más cercano.

— No es justo que yo esté en ropa interior y tú no…

Hinata bajó a la altura de la entrepierna del rubio y desabrochó el cinturón con calma, lo que hacía que Naruto se tensara cada vez más, quería poseerla en ese momento, pero ambos se estaban tomando su tiempo para disfrutar del otro. Naruto arqueó su espalda para facilitar el trabajo de Hinata, que extrajo el cinturón, lo dobló y lo tensó con rapidez, haciendo que emitiera un chasquido, haciendo que Naruto entendiera que estaba más cerca de su liberación. Hinata desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera del pantalón, liberando a Naruto de su prisión de tela.

— No es justo que yo no tenga nada para cubrir mi pecho y tú sí…

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y palpó suavemente los pechos de Hinata, acercándose poco a poco al cierre del sujetador, desabrochándolo y liberando de su prisión a los pechos de Hinata. Él se quedó embelesado mirándolos, haciendo que Hinata sintiera algo de pudor.

— Joder…

Naruto tocaba a Hinata con delicadeza, logrando que se tumbara para darle pleno acceso a su cuerpo. Naruto acariciaba los pechos de Hinata con una mano, mientras su boca se encargaba de darle besos por el cuello y su rostro. Hinata se estaba calentando al ritmo que marcaba Naruto, haciendo que deseara más.

Naruto sonrió mientras veía disimuladamente la mano que tenía libre. La estiró y la metió dentro de la ropa interior de Hinata, llegando a su centro y acariciándolo ligeramente.

— ¡Oh, dios, Naruto!

Hinata gemía y jadeaba sin parar, el toque de Naruto la estaba haciendo volverse loca. Naruto introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, haciendo que se estremeciera. Hinata sentía cómo se acercaba a la cima del placer, su respiración, extremadamente agitada, era la señal que necesitaba Naruto. Sacó su mano del interior de Hinata y le quitó la última prenda que portaba Hinata.

La visión de Hinata desnuda, excitada y totalmente a su merced hacía que Naruto fuese perdiendo la cordura que le quedaba. Naruto se enterró entre las piernas de Hinata y fue dejando un camino de besos en los muslos de Hinata y fue ascendiendo lentamente hasta alcanzar la zona íntima de Hinata. Él se tomó su tiempo para deleitarse con su amada, pero verla expectante deseando más de él fue suficiente como para hacerlo perder el control sobre sí mismo. Descendió mientras observaba el vientre plano de Hinata, creyendo imposible que esa mujer hubiera tenido un hijo, y llegó a sus torneadas piernas, comenzando a usar su lengua en el centro de Hinata, mientras jugaba con el clítoris de Hinata, apretándolo ligeramente con sus dedos. Se estaba tomando su tiempo para hacerla sentir bien, y por cómo estaba Hinata, podía asegurar que lo estaba consiguiendo.

— ¡Oh, Naruto! ¡Sigue! ¡No pares!

Hinata estaba totalmente extasiada, poco a poco se acercaba al orgasmo cada vez que Naruto introducía su lengua y tocaba su cueva del amor, buscando que Hinata supiera que sólo él podía hacer que se sintiera así. Naruto seguía usando su lengua a un ritmo frenético, haciendo que Hinata desprendiera sus jugos íntimos, preparándola para lo que iba a suceder.

— Naruto, me corro… — dijo Hinata con un hilito de voz, antes de sentir cómo su cuerpo se estremecía ante la llegada de su liberación.

Naruto no pudo evitar levantar su mirada para ver a una Hinata tan necesitada de amor como lo estaba él. Lo llamaba a incitarla a más, pero tenía que ir lento hasta que ella le pidiera más. Ella no merecía menos.

— Hazlo, no te contengas. Córrete para mí, mi amada lavanda. — dijo Naruto antes de volver a su tarea inicial.

El ver a Naruto reclamarle con tanto amor que llegara al límite hizo que ella entendiera que nunca nadie sería capaz de darle tanto placer y tanto amor como Naruto. Sintió cómo dentro de ella se construía el orgasmo, y cuando sintió cómo daba rienda suelta a sus pasiones, no pudo evitar gritar de auténtico gusto.

— ¡NARUTOOOOOOO!

El grito de Hinata le indicó a Naruto que había cumplido con su misión de volver a darle placer a Hinata. Observó a su amante, totalmente extasiada, con la respiración agitada, el cabello desordenado y su rostro notablemente enrojecido. Miró a la entrepierna de Hinata, y la vio totalmente húmeda, preparada para recibir todo lo que Naruto tuviera que darle. Cuando Naruto fue a acariciar suavemente a Hinata, ella lo frenó, causando algo de confusión en el rubio.

— Por favor, Naruto, basta de juegos… Te necesito ya…

— Estaba deseando que dijeras eso, mi lavanda…

Tras la declaración de Hinata, Naruto se quitó el bóxer, dejando libre toda su longitud, impresionando a Hinata, no porque no supiera que Naruto era un hombre muy bien dotado, sino porque le sorprendió cuantísimo deseaba que Naruto, su amor verdadero, su enlazado, la hiciera suya.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó Naruto mientras se posicionaba entre las piernas de Hinata, moviendo levemente su pene sobre los labios de Hinata, rozando su clítoris, magnificando las sensaciones de Hinata.

— Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida… — dijo Hinata cuando Naruto dejó de moverse sobre ella.

Naruto, sin prisa, se introdujo lentamente dentro de Hinata, arrancándole gemidos de placer conforme profundizaba su penetración. Cuando ya estuvo totalmente dentro de Hinata, se quedó quieto un momento, disfrutando de volver a estar dentro de ella, como tanto había deseado.

Hinata había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando del volver a sentir a su amado dentro de ella. De pronto, sintió una gota caer sobre su cuerpo. Era muy pronto para que Naruto estuviera sudando, así que abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejó totalmente descolocada.

— Naruto… — dijo Hinata, desconcertada al ver que Naruto estaba llorando. — ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

— Es que… — Naruto se secó las lágrimas que le provocaba ese anhelado momento. — Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba volver a estar así contigo… Gracias por todo, Hinata. Te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré… Por favor, no me sueltes…

Las palabras tan cargadas de desesperación y de sentimiento que le había dicho Naruto rompieron las murallas que aún protegían el corazón de Hinata. Y no le importaba, ella también quería estar así con Naruto. Abrazó a Naruto, haciendo que sus caras quedaran frente a frente y enroscó sus piernas en él, haciendo que la penetración fuese algo más profunda, haciendo que emitiera un suspiro de placer. Hinata tuvo claro en ese instante dos cosas. La primera, que nadie podría hacerla sentir de esa forma: amada, deseada y extremadamente feliz. Y la segunda, y para ella más importante: que para Naruto lo que estaban manteniendo en ese instante no era solo sexo. Estaba haciéndole el amor. Y eso era algo que a ella le encantaba, que, tras tanto tiempo separados, la magnitud de sus sentimientos no hubiera disminuido un ápice.

— No, Naruto. Nunca te soltaré. — dijo Hinata, también visiblemente afectada por lo que había dicho Naruto.

Al oír decir eso a Hinata, Naruto adquirió una confianza en sí mismo que parecía perdida. Esa confianza que sólo le podía aportar Hinata. Una seguridad que no tenía desde hace tiempo.

Y eso se notó en sus actos y en su forma de mirar a Hinata.

Naruto empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de Hinata, sintiendo cómo ella apretaba su miembro y le dificultaba salir de su interior.

— ¡Dios, Hinata, estás tan estrecha!

Hinata comenzaba a gemir ligeramente al ritmo que marcaba Naruto, lento, pero constante, recreándose en el placer sutil que sentían ambos en ese instante. Poco a poco, Naruto fue incrementando la velocidad de sus movimientos ligeramente, sacando de Hinata cada vez más gemidos.

— ¡Oh, sí, Naruto! — gritaba Hinata de forma entrecortada mientras jadeaba. — ¡Más! ¡Dame más!

— ¿Más qué? ¿Más rápido? — Naruto incrementó la velocidad. — ¿O más duro y profundo? — Naruto chocaba de forma errática e intensa con Hinata, provocando que llegara más adentro de ella.

— ¡TODO, LO QUIERO TODO!

Naruto sacó su miembro de la intimidad de Hinata, dejándola desconcertada. No entendía qué motivo tenía para dejarla así. Cuando sintió la mano de Naruto volteándola y poniéndola sobre sus cuatro, al final entendió lo que quería el rubio.

Esta vez, Naruto se introdujo en ella con fiereza, con necesidad, y Hinata sintió cómo toda la longitud de Naruto se enterraba en ella. Como estaba totalmente excitada y mojada, no le dolió más de lo habitual cuando mantenía relaciones con Naruto, a pesar de que nunca la había tomado con tal intensidad.

— ¡Pues tómalo todo de mí!

Naruto dejó la delicadeza y se dejó llevar por sus instintos más primarios, agarrando con firmeza los pechos de Hinata y jugando con ellos, moviéndolos al ritmo que marcaban sus caderas. Hinata nunca había estado tan excitada, y a la vez, tan relajada. El cómo estaba Naruto hacía que todas las dudas que tenías se disiparan, y sólo se concentrara en disfrutar de ese momento.

— ¡Naruto…! ¡AH! ¡Esto se siente…! ¡Ufff! ¡Tan bien!

Los gemidos y los halagos de Hinata eran la gasolina que encendía a Naruto, haciendo que las estocadas fuesen más intensas y que sus manos fuesen buscando zonas más sensibles, llegando a los rosados pezones de Hinata. Los pellizcó suavemente, haciendo que sus gemidos fuesen aún más intensos

— ¡Dios, Naruto, me vas a romper! ¡No pares por nada del mundo!

Naruto soltó los pechos de Hinata y tiró de ella por los hombros, acercándola a sí mientras continuaba penetrándola. Con Hinata en una postura compleja, Naruto pudo acceder a los labios de Hinata, besándola con la pasión que ameritaba el momento. Hinata estaba fuera de sí, Naruto la estaba llenando con cada golpe de cadera que daba y la estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

Naruto sintió como se iba acercando a su límite con cada embestida, fruto de lo maravilloso que estaba siendo ese momento para él. Se dejó caer suavemente sobre la espalda de Hinata, sin dejar de moverse dentro de Hinata, su respiración totalmente jadeante se posaba sobre el cuello de Hinata, amplificando las sensaciones de ella.

— Hinata, estoy a punto de… - susurró Naruto al oído de Hinata.

— ¡Dios, Naruto, yo también! – gritó Hinata, totalmente excitada.

Naruto siguió bombeando con fuerza, esperando que Hinata frenara sus impulsos de llenarla de su semilla, pero ella tampoco estaba por la labor de detenerlo. Deseaba sentir cómo volvían a revivir una llama que parecía apagada, pero que estaba reviviendo con la mayor de las intensidades. Sentía cómo Hinata lo apretaba cada vez más, buscando junto a él el tan placentero final que ambos deseaban tener.

— Hazlo dentro… ¡Lléname!

Esas palabras fueron el detonante para Naruto, que se enterró más profundo dentro de ella, emitiendo un gruñido animal, mencionando el nombre de su amada una y otra vez y liberándose por completo dentro. Hinata, al sentir cómo Naruto la llenaba, sintió cómo volvía a llegar a la cúspide, y su orgasmo fue liberado con la mayor de las intensidades, mencionando el nombre de su amor una y otra vez.

Cuando Naruto dejó de bombear, se quedó quieto, dentro de ella, disfrutando de ese momento tan anhelado que era volver a estar con Hinata. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada, aún estaban recuperándose de tan intenso momento que habían vivido el uno junto al otro.

Naruto salió de Hinata y se quedó mirándola. Si algo superaba la belleza natural que Hinata siempre poseía, daba igual el momento y la circunstancia, era la expresión de placer que Hinata siempre tenía cuando terminaban de hacer el amor. Rostro enrojecido, sonrisa amplia, ojos entreabiertos observándolo y felicidad más que evidente.

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez de forma lenta, más amorosa, sin desesperación, mostrándose todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Cuando se separaron y abrieron los ojos, lo que pudieron ver fue una sonrisa de pura y auténtica felicidad en el rostro del otro.

— Te amo, Hinata. — dijo Naruto, loco de felicidad por volver a tener esa intimidad con Hinata. — Siempre lo hice, aún lo hago y siempre lo haré.

— Yo también te amo, Naruto… — dijo Hinata, que también estaba feliz por lo que acababa de pasar. — Y eso no ha cambiado nunca.

Y los dos amantes, que quedaron frente a frente, con sus manos entrelazadas, fruto del éxtasis que habían vivido los dos juntos, muy felices ambos, con sonrisas en sus caras, se taparon con las sábanas blancas de la cama de Naruto y cayeron juntos en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Se admiten tomatazos, golpes o lo que ustedes crean conveniente si he escrito un mal lemon. Quiero que conste que me ha costado escribirlo, sobre todo porque mi experiencia en estos ámbitos es nula. He leído muchas obras que contenían este contenido para buscar el cómo hacerlo, y bueno, éste es el resultado. Si creen que hay algo que no está bien, pueden decirlo sin problema alguno. El lector es sabio. Me ayudará a mejorar por si, en el futuro, vuelvo a escribir un lemon.

La canción que elegí... Bueno, digamos que es una especie de "homenaje" o, mejor dicho, de recuerdo de un gran hombre. Siempre recordaré cuando iba en el coche con mi padre y solía poner esa canción u otras de The Platters y yo la tarareaba, con mi nulo conocimiento de inglés en aquel entonces, cuando era un niño pequeño. Y esta ha sido mi forma de decir que lo echo muchísimo de menos.

Este capítulo me ha quedado extremadamente largo. 8513 palabras, para ser exactos. Pero creo que la situación merecía escribir este capítulo con mucha calma y con mucha paciencia, y de ahí viene la tardanza.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentan, apoyan, votan o leen la historia. A todos ustedes va dedicado este capítulo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y, por supuesto, en los reviews!


	17. El dolor tras la realidad desconocida

¡Hola a todos y todas! He vuelto tras un pequeño descanso para reordenar mis ideas con respecto al fic. Y ahora que tengo todo medianamente claro, solo queda plasmarlo en los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias a **Coni hyuuga** , a **Min-chan17** y a **edtru23** por los comentarios. Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo. Tenía muchas dudas con respecto a él, pero ver que ha gustado me reconforta y me motiva para seguir escribiendo.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Hinata se despertó tapándose el pecho con la sábana y, somnolienta, se frotó los ojos para poder ver bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor, percatándose de que esa no era su habitación. Recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior: la fiesta en casa de Naruto, la cena privada con ella, The Platters, el baile lento y romántico que había tenido con él, las palabras de amor que le dedicó Naruto... Pero, sobre todo, cómo Naruto se había metido en su corazón, derribando las murallas que había construido y haciendo que lo deseara con una intensidad que no había tenido anteriormente, rogándole que le hiciera el amor. Miró a Naruto, que estaba tumbado en la cama, dándole la espalda y suspiró. Había vuelto a ser débil frente a él.

¿Y qué importaba? Llevaba tiempo deseando caer en la tentación, y ahora que lo había hecho... No se arrepentía de nada. Lo había disfrutado como nunca antes lo había disfrutado y ahora tenía la esperanza de volver a construir un futuro junto al amor de su vida. Estaba tan feliz que quería vivir ese momento y construir muchos más momentos especiales junto a Naruto.

Hinata sintió cómo el fornido brazo de Naruto la abrazaba por el pecho. Se sorprendió, pero al ver la sonrisa llena de amor que se reflejaba en el rostro de él, simplemente sonrió y se dejó querer por Naruto.

— Buenos días, mi lavanda... ¿Cómo estás?

Hinata sonrió con su corazón henchido de felicidad mientras disfrutaba de ese momento junto a Naruto. Él iba dejando un camino de besos que cruzaba desde su hombro hasta su rostro, mostrándole que, efectivamente, lo que estaba pasando era real y no producto de su imaginación. Él volvía a estar a su lado y eso era algo que ella siempre había anhelado. Intentó ocultarlo, pero cuando volvió a verlo... Supo que para ella sería prácticamente imposible resistirse a él, hasta que finalmente no pudo aguantar más y sucumbió a los encantos de su amado.

— Nunca en mi vida me había despertado mejor...

Naruto sonrió de felicidad. Estaba exultante, sabía que iba a volver a estar así con ella, pero nunca pensó que lo haría tan pronto, así que el hecho de que su plan surtiera efecto le hizo sentirse orgulloso y el que ella volviera a despertar a su lado lo volvía absolutamente feliz.

— Creo que cualquier cosa que te diga sobre lo que siento por ti está más que dicha. Además, no es algo puede expresar con simples palabras, sólo con pequeños gestos que me gustaría volver a tener contigo una y otra vez durante toda mi vida. — dijo Naruto, susurrando.

Hinata se sintió abrumada por los sentimientos que Naruto profesaba por ella, una vez más. Eran tan intensos que dolían. Dolían porque ambos habían sufrido por las circunstancias, porque ninguno de ellos quiso separarse del otro, porque el amor que sentían no había disminuido un ápice. Porque fue verse de nuevo y saber que nunca podrían amar a nadie como se amaban ellos.

— Quiero recuperar el tiempo que nos fue robado, vivir las experiencias que tenía planeadas hacer contigo, hacer todo lo que he soñado durante estos tres años que no hemos estado juntos. — dijo Naruto al oído de Hinata, haciendo que se sonrojara y se diera cuenta de que, efectivamente, él nunca dejó de amarla. — Hinata, quiero que seas de nuevo parte de mi vida. Y ahora que te tengo, te juro que, pase lo que pase, haré todo lo que está en mi mano para luchar por ti contra viento y marea. Hinata... ¿Le darías a este tonto enamorado una nueva oportunidad?

Hinata estaba como loca de felicidad, su corazón latía de júbilo, nunca pensó que podría volver a ser uno con Naruto, pero allí estaba, reviviendo viejas emociones que creía enterradas y olvidadas.

Se rió ligeramente ante el cómo se habían dado las cosas entre ellos. Si lo pensaba bien, ¿no habían hecho todo al revés desde el principio?

— Normalmente primero se suele ser pareja y luego se hace el amor, no al revés.

— ¿Y cuándo hemos hecho nosotros las cosas de forma normal? — dijo Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese una obviedad. Era cierto: probablemente ellos fueran la pareja más atípica de la historia. — Nuestra historia está llena de errores. Y no cambiaría nada de lo que hemos pasado juntos.

— Touché... — dijo Hinata, mientras se reía de lo dicho por Naruto. — Y sí... Me encantaría volver a estar contigo.

Naruto volvió a tumbar a Hinata en la cama, volviendo a admirarla como si fuera una valiosa pieza de arte. Y no era para menos: ella era lo más valioso que él había tenido y no volvería a permitir que ella se fuese.

Fue dejando un río de besos por todo su cuerpo, mostrándole lo mucho que la amaba. Se incorporó, recordando que aún no había terminado su plan.

— No te vayas de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata asintió. Desde luego, quería saber qué más sorpresas había preparado Naruto. Aunque la realidad es que estaba más que contenta con todo lo que había preparado para ella.

Naruto se levantó y recogió del suelo su ropa interior. Las vestimentas de ambos habían quedado desperdigadas por el suelto tras la noche de pasión que habían tenido. Hinata observó la fuerte y ancha espalda de Naruto y miró con lujuria y deseo su trasero. Se mordió el labio de deseo por saber que todo eso era de ella de nuevo.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa juguetona tras sentir cómo Hinata le taladraba con la mirada.

— No sabes cuánto... — dijo Hinata en voz baja, sin pensarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, instintivamente se llevó las manos a la boca.

Naruto puso una media sonrisa, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara. Él sabía que a ella le encantaba ese gesto que él solía hacer cuando ambos bromeaban. Esas pequeñas cosas entre ambos que parecían olvidadas, pero que en cuanto volvieron a verse, recordaron como si nunca se hubiesen separado.

Ella suspiró. Todos los miedos que Hinata tenía habían sido totalmente erradicados por Naruto, cada acto que había realizado había debilitado las barreras que protegían su corazón, y la noche anterior había vuelto a meterse por completo dentro de ella. Había demostrado que daba igual el tiempo que hubieran pasado separados, los sentimientos de ambos siempre se manifestarían de la forma más visceral y pasional.

Naruto salió de la alcoba pensando en lo que le deparaba el futuro ahora que volvían a estar juntos. Lo cierto es que ese había sido su anhelo más profundo durante el tiempo que había estado separado de Hinata: volver con ella. Y ahora era el momento de ir dando pasos hacia lo que era su felicidad eterna.

Naruto entró a su despacho y abrió la caja fuerte en la que guardaba los recuerdos de lo que debió ser, pero nunca fue por causas ajenas a ambos. Tomó una caja cubierta de terciopelo negro, y cuando la abrió, observó el anillo que ahí reposaba. El mismo anillo que conservaba en forma de collar en su despacho, pero para ella. Naruto sintió una gran alegría, su deseo era desposarla en ese momento, pero tenía que ser paciente.

— Pronto... Muy pronto. — dijo Naruto tras dar un beso al anillo de compromiso que reposaba en la caja.

Guardó la caja y sacó otra más pequeña que también estaba dentro de la caja fuerte.

— Y tú serás de mucha ayuda... — le dijo Naruto a la cajita para, acto seguido, guardársela en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Naruto recorrió el corto camino que separaba su despacho del dormitorio entusiasmado por volver a tener la oportunidad de estar con Hinata. En ningún momento se planteó que fueran a hacer el amor tan pronto, pero los sentimientos desbordaron a ambos y se vieron en la necesidad de dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones más ocultas.

Cuando Naruto vio a Hinata arrodillada sobre la cama, agarrando la sábana de tal forma que le tapaba el pecho, dejando ver solamente la piel de sus hombros, sonriendo de felicidad, le entraron ganas de volver a tumbarse en esa cama, repetir los actos ocurridos durante la noche anterior, aferrarse a ella y no volver a soltarla nunca más.

Se acercó ligeramente a Hinata, sin querer perturbar la imagen tan adorable que era para el rubio verla de esa guisa. Suspiró y entró a la habitación de forma definitiva, sentándose en la cama y mirando a Hinata para adquirir más seguridad acerca del paso que iba a dar.

— Hinata... Como dije, quiero que tú y Boruto formen parte de mi vida para siempre. Lo cierto es que compré esta casa con una idea: que fuera la casa donde viviría con mi familia, y ahora que volvemos a estar juntos, no puedo evitar intentar hacer ese pensamiento realidad.

Naruto le cedió la caja a Hinata, que la abrió ansiosa. Al ver el contenido de la caja, se quedó boquiabierta, notablemente sorprendida por lo simbólico del regalo que le había ofrecido Naruto.

— Éstas no son solo las llaves de mi casa. Son las llaves de mi vida, te estoy diciendo que quiero que formes parte de mi vida al cien por cien, que no temas, que tú y Boruto siempre tendrán un lugar aquí y que siempre estarán en mi cabeza allá donde yo esté. — dijo Naruto, acariciando suavemente el brazo de Hinata, llenándola de optimismo y de confianza sobre lo que iban a iniciar. — Hinata, por favor, ven a vivir conmigo. La casa es demasiado grande para mí solo, pero cuando la compré, supe que era el lugar en el que Boruto, tú y yo debíamos estar los tres ahora. Y en el futuro... Quién sabe, hay una habitación extra que tiene que ser usada en el futuro...

A Hinata le enterneció el hecho de saber que todo lo que había hecho en esa casa, lo había hecho pensando en ella y en su hijo. Estaba ganando puntos tan rápidamente que había aceptado volver con él y estaba más que dispuesta a irse a vivir con él y formar una vida junto a Naruto.

En ese momento, reparó en el detalle de que había mencionado a su hijo cuando dijo que era el lugar que quería para que vivieran juntos. Eso quería decir que había comprado la casa no solo después de que volviera de Madrid, sino después de haber conocido a su retoño.

— Espera... Si compraste esta casa después de conocer a Boruto... ¿Dónde vivías antes? — preguntó ella, extrañada de saber lo reciente que había sido la compra de la casa.

Naruto suspiró, otra de las cualidades que amaba de Hinata era cómo no dejaba pasar el más mínimo detalle y la curiosidad que tenía por conocer todo. Una cualidad que, en ese momento, le resultaba algo incómoda.

Naruto agarró la mano de Hinata, buscando una forma de eludir esa pregunta incómoda. No quería que ella lo pasara mal, por ello quiso olvidar lo pasado.

— ¿Acaso importa eso? Lo que importa es que quiero vivir una nueva vida contigo.

Pero a Hinata no le valía esa respuesta, no quería secretos y quería compartir absolutamente todo con Naruto. Y, por supuesto, quería que compartiera todo con ella, tan sólo tenía que encontrar la forma de que Naruto se abriera.

— Pero no soportaría saber que te he apartado de una gran vida para atarte a una vida más modesta. — Los ojos de Hinata brillaron, y Naruto podía jurar que había visto caer alguna lágrima.

En ese instante, Naruto entendió dos cosas. Primero: que ningún dolor físico o emocional era comparable con ver tan triste a la persona que amas. Y segundo: que, si había una opción de que volvieran a estar bien los dos, esa opción pasaba por ser totalmente sincero y abierto con ella.

Naruto levantó la cabeza de Hinata para poder verla bien. Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza que opacaba la belleza natural que tenía Hinata. Lo que tenía que decirle la pondría más triste, pero tenía que ser totalmente sincero con ella.

— Hinata, entiende que cualquier lugar en el que estés tú y en el que esté mi hijo será mejor que la mayor de las casas, mansiones o castillos. Tú y Boruto hacen mi felicidad, y eso es lo más importante. — dijo él, haciendo que ella se tranquilizara un poco. — Y si para que seas feliz tengo que ser totalmente sincero, lo seré.

Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiró, sabía que esa revelación iba a ser dura para ambos. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, intentando tomar toda la fortaleza que había en su cuerpo, y cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Hinata, supo que aquel acto de honestidad merecería la pena.

— Cuando te fuiste, entré en depresión. Te eché tanto de menos que buscaba cualquier cosa que me recordara a ti. Tu aroma natural, las fotos que me hice contigo, los recuerdos que tenía contigo... Nada era suficiente.

Hinata escuchaba con atención, desolada, la parte de la historia que ella desconocía. Nunca pensó en el daño que le había hecho a Naruto marchándose a Madrid e iniciando una nueva vida sin él. Aunque para ella tampoco fue fácil.

— Entonces pensé que algún día volverías. Que volverías a aquel pequeño apartamento donde tantas y tantas veces hicimos el amor y mostramos los sentimientos que teníamos el uno por el otro.

Hinata comenzó a entender lo que quería decir Naruto, y con ello su gesto se torció hacia una mueca de tristeza y pena. Comenzó a derramar alguna lágrima, esperando la revelación que sabía que la iba a destrozar por dentro. Pero Naruto no podía levantar la mirada del suelo, a él también le invadía la tristeza al recordar todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado.

— Con ese pensamiento, iba cada día a tu apartamento, pero solo lo veía por fuera, Lo cierto es que, no sé por qué iba, si porque fue el único lugar que nos hizo verdaderamente felices o porque fue ahí donde me sentí más cercano a ti. Pero, al final, un día me llegó una información que decía que el señor Maruboshi tenía una oferta para comprar el apartamento. No podía permitir que ese, que alguna vez fue nuestro nido de amor acabara en manos de otros. Así que fui a hablar con él y le ofrecí el doble de lo que pagaba el otro cliente. Lógicamente, aceptó. Y aquel que fue nuestro lugar especial, se convirtió en el lugar en el que ahogar mis penas. Y ahí viví hasta que volviste, mi amor.

Naruto sintió cómo la carga que llevaba sobre sí se elevaba y desaparecía por completo. Era una parte de la historia que solo conocía Sasuke y Sakura, una parte de la historia en la que dejó de ser él mismo para convertirse en una persona lúgubre, distante y cerrada en su propia depresión; y ahora que se había sincerado con Hinata, sentía que esa etapa se había cerrado y podía volver a empezar de cero.

Pero las cosas no suelen ser tan sencillas.

Porque al contar una historia con tanto sentimiento como la que había pasado Naruto, había que tener en cuenta la reacción que podía tener la persona a la que le contabas esa vivencia y los sentimientos que esa narración podía llegar a causar: tristeza, pena, dolor, rabia, incredulidad, estupor... Y la peor de todas: la culpa.

A Hinata le rompió el corazón el conocer la parte de la historia que concernía a Naruto. Le destrozó saber que él había sufrido durante su ausencia. Y la mataba la culpa al saber que ella había sido la causante del dolor que había pasado Naruto.

Cuando Naruto levantó la mirada y vio el rostro de Hinata, enseguida se arrepintió de contarle todo. Ojos enrojecidos, algo raro en ella; sollozos silenciosos que, cada vez que eran emitidos, hacían que el corazón de Naruto doliera; gesto absolutamente roto de dolor y tristeza más que evidente. Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar. Lo cierto es que no esperaba que ella se apenara tanto como para acabar derrumbada de esa forma.

Hinata se abalanzó sobre Naruto, llorando de pena y de culpa. Era absolutamente inconsolable. Mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Naruto y lloraba, él la miraba aún desconcertado. Decidió acariciarla un poco para darle consuelo.

— Naruto... Yo... Lo siento tanto... No... Sabía nada... No te merezco...— musitaba Hinata de forma entrecortada mientras lloraba.

— No es cierto, lavanda mía... Soy yo el que no merece el privilegio de estar contigo. — dijo Naruto intentando que Hinata se sintiera mejor.

— No, Naruto, fui egoísta y... — Hinata, entre hipidos y llantos agudos, no podía terminar una frase. Le dolía tantísimo haber hecho sufrir a Naruto que se sentía indigna del amor tan puro que le había profesado siempre Naruto.

— Vamos, Hinata, yo tampoco actué bien... — dijo Naruto, mientras levantaba la cabeza de Hinata para poder verla a los ojos.

Lo que Naruto no tuvo en cuenta era el poder que tenía ella sobre el rubio. El hechizo al que le sometía cada vez que la miraba, que ella le sonreía o cada vez que hablaba con él. Se quedaba embobado, mirándola como si fuera la más bella pieza de arte.

Sus rostros se acercaron de forma lenta, inclinándose ligeramente, dando lugar al tan deseado contacto. No era un beso apasionado, furioso y lleno de deseo y lujuria como los que compartieron la noche anterior, sino lento, calmado y absolutamente limpio, como los que compartían cuando eran unos adolescentes que no sabían los problemas que iban a tener que superar en el futuro. Más que un beso, era un piquito, un tímido roce de labios que representaba la calma que ambos sentían cuando estaban juntos. Ambos estaban haciendo algo más que besarse en ese instante: estaban mostrando sus sentimientos más profundos y diciéndose, sin necesidad de hablar, que daba igual el pasado y lo que hubieran pasado; delante de ellos aparecía un futuro brillante, y lo compartirían... Juntos.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron quietos, mirándose y viviendo los fuegos artificiales que clausuraban su gran celebración. Naruto, de forma instintiva llevó la mano de Hinata a su pecho, haciendo que ésta notara lo acelerado que estaba su corazón. Ella quedó impresionada por la fuerza y el poderío con el que latía el corazón de Naruto. Y todo por ella.

— Hinata, este es el efecto que tú siempre has tenido sobre mí. Tú me alteras con cualquier cosa que digas o hagas. Y si estar contigo es la recompensa que tengo por todo lo que he pasado en esta vida... Entonces soportaría todo el sufrimiento del mundo y más. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te amé, te amo y siempre te amaré, no lo olvides nunca.

— Naruto...

Hinata estaba tan contenta que sus lágrimas de tristeza se tornaron en unas lágrimas de alegría y gozo al saber que no le guardaba rencor, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado a causa de su marcha a Madrid.

— Además, soy responsable de mi sufrimiento, por no tratarte como mereces y por no valorarte. — dijo Naruto, abriéndose por completo. — Déjame mimarte y compensarte por los errores del pasado, mi amor.

Hinata quedó conmovida con las palabras de Naruto, él le estaba mostrando todos sus sentimientos, sin reservas y sin miedo alguno. Estaba echando el resto. Sabía que, desde que volvió, había hecho todo lo posible por volver con ella. Y ella también quería seguir adelante junto a la única persona que amó y ama de verdad.

— Sí, Naruto, mímame y ámame. Olvidemos el pasado y miremos juntos al futuro.

Y así, Naruto, extasiado de felicidad por saberse aceptado y amado por quien era el amor de su vida, procedió a hacer lo que ella le pidió: ser de ella sin miramientos y sin reparos, olvidando el pasado común que tenían y mirando al futuro con optimismo y juntos, sin que nadie se pusiera entre ellos.

Pero a veces la vida no te da lo que deseas. Te pone obstáculos, trabas que evadir para poder disfrutar de lo que de verdad anhelas.

En ese momento, ese obstáculo era su teléfono, que comenzó a sonar. Durante unos instantes, Naruto hizo caso omiso del estridente sonido, regocijándose con el contacto que mantenía con la piel de Hinata. Dejó de sonar, y Naruto suspiró, por fin le dejaban disfrutar tranquilamente de su romance con Hinata, pero el destino es azaroso y sus designios, totalmente aleatorios.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, y Naruto gruñó de disgusto porque no le dejaban disfrutar de su momento de felicidad con Hinata. Ella se dio cuenta de que podía ser algo importante, principalmente por la insistencia.

— Coge el teléfono, yo estaré aquí, a tu lado. No te dejaré, nunca más.

Las palabras de Hinata tranquilizaron a Naruto, aunque ya sabía que ella no le volvería a dejar, le reconfortaba que ella se lo dijera. Descolgó con mala gana, le estaban interrumpiendo en medio de una sesión amorosa con su querida Hinata.

— ¿Sí?

Hinata miraba atentamente a Naruto y, aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, pudo notar cómo se tensó. No volvió a decir ni una palabra durante la llamada, solo pudo ver cómo colgó y dejó caer el teléfono sobre el suelo. Por suerte para él, la altura era escasa y el teléfono no sufrió daños, aunque Hinata tuvo la sensación de que eso no le importaba en exceso.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cuando Hinata acertó a ver el rostro de su novio, pudo ver un gesto endurecido y entristecido. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le hubieran dicho, desde luego, no era una buena noticia.

— Es mi padre... Está ingresado en el hospital...

* * *

Esta historia se va acercando poco a poco al final. Lo cierto es que no sé cuánto le queda, pero sea cuanto sea (diría que entre 3-5 capítulos, aproximadamente), vamos a disfrutar juntos de este viaje y de esta historia. Si ustedes disfrutan, yo disfruto.

Lo dicho, espero que disfruten con el capítulo. ¡Saludos y nos vemos!


	18. Minato Namikaze

¡Buenas a todos! Traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia que se acerca poco a poco a su desenlace.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Kushina estaba desolada. Sabía que Minato había tenido problemas anteriormente, pero él siempre dijo que no era nada grave, que no había nada de lo que preocuparse y que era normal que, con el ritmo de vida tan estresante que había tenido, tuviese algún achaque derivado de la edad y del ritmo de vida tan dinámico.

No tendría que haberle hecho caso, tendría que haberlo hecho ir al doctor para revisarse. Ahora el problema había sido peor, y tenía verdadero pánico de la situación. De ninguna de las maneras quería pensar en lo peor, pero la realidad es que nadie le comentaba nada sobre el estado de Minato, por lo que su imaginación discurría con pensamientos poco optimistas. Y no es que Kushina fuese una persona sumisa, sino que de verdad creía en Minato cuando decía que lo tenía todo bajo control. Decidió confiar en él, como siempre había hecho, y por ello se veía en esa situación.

Como alma que lleva el diablo llegó Naruto al Hospital General de Konoha, exhausto tras la carrera que se había pegado desde el aparcamiento al hospital. Había corrido tanto que había dejado muy atrás a Hinata, que había seguido al ritmo que había podido a un Naruto que estaba muy preocupado por su padre.

Cuando llegó a urgencias, en la sala de espera estaba una Kushina cariacontecida, triste y preocupada. Naruto entendió que la situación no era sencilla para ella, pero tenía que saber qué había pasado.

— ¿Cómo… está… papá? — preguntó Naruto, que estaba asfixiado por la carrera que se había pegado desde el aparcamiento al hospital, a una Kushina que ni siquiera le había visto llegar.

No obtuvo respuesta, estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos y en sus preocupaciones como para preocuparse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Naruto se acercó con sumo cuidado a su madre, como si tuviera miedo de quebrarla. Y no era para menos, entendía que, en ese instante, Kushina estaba muy sensible y el mínimo roce podría desatar un huracán de emociones que nadie querría enfrentar.

La doctora salió a atender a los familiares de los pacientes para comunicar el estado de quienes allí estaban. La angustia y los deseos de obtener algo de información apremiaban a Naruto y a Hinata, que había llegado más tarde que el rubio.

— ¿Familiares de Minato Namikaze?

Kushina se levantó como un resorte y se acercó a la doctora, esperando noticias respecto al estado de su esposo. Hinata y Naruto la siguieron sin saber qué esperar.

— Somos nosotros. — dijo Kushina, hablando por primera vez desde que llegó Naruto. — ¿Cómo está mi esposo?

— Soy la doctora Shizune Kato. Revisando el informe… Parece ser que ha tenido una angina de pecho. Veremos cómo evoluciona en los próximos minutos, pero se prevé que su subida a planta se realice pronto.

Naruto, Hinata y Kushina se quedaron algo más tranquilos, que lo subieran a planta siempre solía ser una buena señal. Pero hasta que no lo vieran, no estarían seguros de que todo iba bien.

Lo peor de estar en la sala de espera de urgencias esperando por ver a un familiar es, sin duda, el tiempo de espera hasta que puedes ver a ese familiar. El tiempo se dilata hasta el infinito y miles de ideas pasan por la cabeza, siendo muy pocas buenas. Eso era algo que tanto Kushina como Naruto e Hinata estaban descubriendo en ese momento. Por ello, cuando la enfermera salió y dijo que podían entrar a ver a Minato, se sintieron algo más aliviados.

Entraron con calma y en silencio, sin saber qué esperar de esa visita. Tanto Naruto como Kushina deseaban que todo estuviera bien, pero sabían que una angina no era algo que tomarse a broma, era un problema de salud grave, pero al menos contaban con el apoyo de Hinata, que estaba allí para demostrar que siempre estaría allí para cuando su novio o su familia lo necesitara.

La visión de Minato postrado en la cama, conectado a un medidor de constantes vitales y conectado a oxígeno fue muy difícil de ver para los allí presentes. Kushina agachó la cabeza para no ver a su esposo de esa forma, Naruto porque tenía que arreglar asuntos con su padre; y para Hinata porque sabía que era un momento complicado para su pareja.

Minato levantó la cabeza ligeramente y vio a su familia. Su ritmo cardíaco se agitó ligeramente y una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro, estaba contento de ver que sus seres queridos le apoyaban a pesar de los errores que había cometido. Pero cuando vio a Hinata, su rostro puso un gesto de profunda sorpresa. No la esperaba allí, no tan pronto.

— Hola… — dijo Minato con una voz débil y suave.

El oír de forma tan tenue a Minato afectó de manera notable a Kushina, que se puso a llorar allí mismo, en plena sala de urgencias del hospital. No podía hablar de la pena que sentía en su interior, tenía tantas cosas que decirle y tantos sentimientos acumulados que no sabía expresarlos.

Naruto, por su parte, sentía cómo su espíritu abandonaba su cuerpo. Se quedó pálido, pero sabía que ese momento llegaría en algún momento, pero no esperaba que le llegara con su padre teniendo solamente 52 años. Aún le quedaba mucho por vivir. Miró a Hinata, que estaba mirándole a él, y le agarró la mano, buscando apoyo para poder encarar un momento como ese. Hinata apretó ligeramente, queriéndole decir "Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí", sin necesidad de emitir palabra alguna. Lo consiguió, puesto que Naruto sonrió ligeramente al notar el apretón que le dio Hinata, dándole fuerzas para hablar en ese momento.

— Hola, papá… ¿Cómo estás? — dijo Naruto, con una voz lastimera y dolida.

— He estado mejor, hijo… — dijo Minato, siendo plenamente consciente de su situación actual. — ¿Y tú? Veo que estás muy bien acompañado…

Minato había reparado en la presencia de Hinata, y entendió que lo que habían planeado había surtido efecto: su hijo había conseguido volver con su querida Hinata. No le liberaba de sus pecados cometidos, pero sí que hacía que se sintiera aliviado de haber podido ayudar a que su hijo, después de tanto tiempo y tanto sufrimiento, fuese feliz. Y si él era feliz… Eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar a Minato.

— Sí… — dijo Naruto, mirando a Hinata. Ella sonrió, haciendo que él aliviara su tensión interna.

— Buenos días, señor Namikaze… — dijo Hinata, algo temerosa de la reacción de su suegro.

— Por favor, Hinata, eres parte de esta familia… Llámame Minato…

Hinata y Naruto entendieron en ese instante que Minato aprobaba su relación, que creía en ellos, que sabía que había cometido un error y que contaba con todo su apoyo.

— De acuerdo… Minato.

Hinata estaba muy feliz de ser aceptada por los padres de Naruto, pero no era la situación ideal para expresarlo, con Minato en Urgencias y la familia Namikaze preocupada por él. No era el momento de dar saltos de alegría y felicidad, que era lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

— Minato… — Kushina reaccionaba tras un tiempo en shock por ver a su esposo se esa forma, débil y conectado a máquinas que le daba apoyo a su vida.

— Kushina, mi amor…

— Cuando salgas de aquí, tú y yo tendremos una charla muy seria…

Minato sabía que estaba metido en un lío por no hacerle caso, si se hubiera hecho algún chequeo médico, igual el problema se hubiera detectado a tiempo. Probablemente, desde ese momento en adelante estaría obligado a tener un tratamiento crónico para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir un episodio similar.

— Kushina, cuando salga de aquí, voy a necesitar todo tu apoyo para sobrellevar todo esto. Te prometo que tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar, pero ahora mismo… Solo necesito que estés conmigo.

Oír a Minato débil, suplicante y necesitando la ayuda de Kushina calmó sus ánimos e hizo que sintiera una pena que nunca antes había conocido. Lo cierto era que ella también necesitaba apoyo y ánimo, pero lo que no podía olvidar es que ese era un proceso traumático para el paciente también. Estar en un hospital, siendo revisado constantemente no es un buen trago, aunque se sepa que es por el bien de la persona ingresada.

De repente, llegó un celador y les comunicó que ya había una habitación libre y que se disponían a subirlo a planta. Eso relajó algo el ambiente y tranquilizó a los allí presentes.

El celador quitó los frenos a la cama, desconectó los aparatos y, junto a los allí presentes, se dispuso a llevar a Minato a la habitación. Mientras el ascensor subía, todos miraban a Minato con gesto preocupado. Sabían que lo que había pasado no era un episodio esporádico, pero nunca esperaron que se diera con tal intensidad que tuviera que acabar ingresado en el hospital.

— Vamos, ya está, estoy mejor… — dijo Minato, aún algo tocado, pero intentando calmar a todos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, todos quisieron tener una charla con Minato para aclarar ciertos puntos pendientes. Hinata y Naruto salieron, sabían que el primer turno era para Kushina, como esposa que era. Se dirigieron a la sala de espera

— ¿Sabes, Naruto? Me encanta mirar al mar. — dijo Hinata, observando el horizonte desde la ventana de la sala de espera de la planta.

Naruto escuchaba atentamente a Hinata, le encantaba oírla confesar algo, le encantaba que abriera su corazón para él, así como a él le encantaba revelarle sus más profundos sentimientos. El silencio que guardaba él dio pie a que ella continuara con su declaración.

— Cuando miro al mar, me acuerdo de ti… Arena rubia, mar azulado… Por eso siempre me encantó ir a la playa, porque siempre sonreía y era feliz sintiendo que estaba más cerca de ti…

Naruto se quedó tremendamente conmovido al oír las palabras de su novia. Recordó que no solo ella se acordaba de quien amaba cuando veía cierto paisaje. Recordó que llegó a odiar las noches por ello, y que ahora volvía a amarlas.

— Sin embargo, a mí lo que me encanta es ver el cielo estrellado por la noche. La luna me recuerda a tus ojos y la oscuridad me recuerda a tu cabello, negro. Sin embargo, el brillo azulado que causan las estrellas también me recuerda a tu cabello, porque me recuera a los ligeros destellos de color azulado que tiene cuando la luz te da de cierta forma.

Mientras Hinata se apoyaba ligeramente en la ventana, también emocionada y feliz, Naruto se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y reposó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, cerrando los ojos y deleitándose con el tan anhelado contacto que estaba teniendo con ella.

Sus aromas se impregnaron en las fosas nasales de ambos. La mezcla que formaban era pura ambrosía, aquella que se decía que era un manjar que sólo podía ser ingerida por los dioses. Un manjar del que ninguno de ellos se cansaría nunca.

— Sé que estamos destinados a ser, pero muchas parejas están destinadas a ser y no acaban siendo felices ni acaban juntos para siempre… ¿Crees que conseguiremos ser felices? ¿Crees que lo nuestro va a durar, Naruto? — Hinata recordaba su pasado y cómo no la dejaron ser feliz junto a la persona que amaba. Una parte de ella seguía temiendo que todo lo que estaba viviendo fuese un sueño, del que volvería a despertar, viendo que volvía a estar rota y sola. Lo único que quería oír era que él creía en ambos, así ella también volvería a creer en el amor.

— Hinata, todo lo que he vivido por ti me ha enseñado que la vida no es un cuento con final feliz. Pero mientras pueda vivir la vida contigo, da igual todo lo que pase, que mi felicidad está garantizada. Claro que creo que seremos felices para siempre. Y si tú no crees, no te preocupes, ya creeré yo por los dos, mi lavanda.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que Naruto hablaba con el corazón, estaba soltando todo lo que sentía y se lo estaba dando a Hinata sin reparos. En ese momento, fue cuando Hinata comenzó a creer que su destino era estar juntos para siempre. El extasiado aliento de Naruto rozó el cuello de ella, que se estremeció sobremanera, haciendo qe se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Naruto dejó unos cuantos besos en el cuello de Hinata, haciendo que olvidara todos sus temores. Si ese era el efecto que causaba el amor, Hinata estaría muy feliz de sentirlo para siempre, hasta el final.

— ¿Cómo estarán tus padres? — preguntó Hinata, curiosa.

— Ni idea…

Dentro de la habitación, Kushina estaba tensa, sabía que se avecinaba una charla tensa y complicada, así que hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo, pero manteniendo la delicadeza. No en vano, tampoco podía alterarse en exceso, porque desconocía cuál era el estado verdadero de Minato.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que he pasado? ¿Tienes idea de lo que he sufrido en la puñetera sala de espera hasta que me dieran una pequeña noticia sobre ti? ¿Lo que pensé que te iba a pasar?

— Lo sé… Yo…

— No, no lo sabes. — Kushina estaba rota de dolor. Apretó sus puños como una forma de poder dejar salir la rabia que la consumía por dentro. — No sabes lo que se siente, Minato. Ni siquiera sé cuando llegaron Hinata y Naruto, solo los vi a mi lado y punto. No podía dejar de pensar en ti y en cómo estarías, ¡maldita sea!

Minato no dijo nada más, su boca se secó de repente al oír todo lo que Kushina había pasado desde que se desmayó hasta que despertó en Urgencias, sin saber dónde estaba su familia.

— Cuando te vi, desmayado en el salón, me volví loca. Tuve que decirle a Neji llorando que viniera a por Boruto, llamar a Emergencias, ¡y todo porque no querías ir al doctor! ¡Me hiciste pensar que te ibas a morir!

— Lo sé, y lo siento, cariño… Yo… Tenía miedo de lo que me pudieran decir y de cómo podrías reaccionar tú… Lo último que quiero es molestarte, decepcionarte y preocuparte, pero veo que conseguí justo lo contrario…

Kushina suspiró, exasperada. Puede que Minato tuviera buena intención, pero a ella no le valía la intención, lo que le importaba era que, por su cabezonería, él estaba postrado en una cama de hospital, esperando a ver qué era lo que decía la doctora Kato sobre el futuro de él. Y lo que dijera podía ser o que solo tendría que tomarse una medicación… o que tendría que pasar por quirófano. Y Kushina era plenamente consciente de los peligros de una operación a corazón abierto.

— Minato, me daba igual pasar un pequeño instante de preocupación. ¡Ahora estoy mucho más asustada por lo que podría pasar! ¿No entiendes la gravedad de un problema de corazón?

Se hizo el silencio en ese instante. Kushina sabía que estaba siendo dura, pero lo hacía porque de verdad se preocupaba por él. Y Minato sabía que su esposa tenía toda la razón del mundo para enfadarse con él, por sus miedos absurdos y por no asustar a Kushina había conseguido el efecto contrario.

— Pero eso ahora da lo mismo, el mal está hecho. Ya hablaremos cuando te recuperes. — Kushina quiso sentenciar la discusión de esa forma.

— Kushina… Yo ahora necesito todo tu apoyo. Probablemente tenga que ir a quirófano, y solo yo sé el pánico que siento por ello, no quiero dejarte, ni dejar a Naruto sin que me haya perdonado, ni que Hinata sienta rencor hacia mí por lo que hice. Quiero seguir redimiéndome, luchar porque volvamos a ser una familia feliz y unida, como hemos venido haciendo en los últimos tiempos. Y eso solo lo voy a poder conseguir contigo.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no estaré contigo y que no te apoyaré? — replicó Kushina, notablemente indignada con lo que insinuaba su marido. — Simplemente, te digo que esta situación se podía haber evitado si hubiera ido al médico antes.

— Lo sé, por ello, creo que deberíamos olvidar mi cabezonería y mirar juntos al futuro. Ya el daño está hecho, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Me equivoqué no escuchándote y no haciendo caso a lo que me decías, y lo estoy pagando, tal como me pasó en el pasado… Por eso te pido perdón, Kushina. Te prometo que te escucharé y te haré caso.

Kushina se tranquilizó un poco, sólo quería decirle que ella también lo había pasado mal, pero su fogoso carácter hizo que lanzara todo lo que había acumulado en los últimos años, principalmente desde que Naruto dejó de hablarles. Fue ahí cuando empezó a guardar rencor a Minato por las pequeñas cosas que anteriormente no le molestaban. Y todo estalló en ese instante en el que Kushina vio peligrar la vida de su amado Minato. No era sano, pero realmente era lo que le pedía el cuerpo: soltarlo todo.

— ¿Puedes decirle a Naruto y a Hinata que entren? Quiero hablar con ellos…

Kushina asintió, salió de la habitación y, desde la distancia, observó a esa acaramelada pareja que miraban por la ventana y se daban cariño mutuamente. Se vio reflejada en Hinata y vio a Minato en las maneras de su propio hijo y una serie de emociones llenaron de gozo su corazón: Naruto, después de todo lo que había pasado durante tanto tiempo, finalmente había conseguido su final feliz. Y ese sólo era el principio, porque estaba segura que él quería que su final feliz fuese el principio de una nueva historia que contar a sus hijos.

Kushina conocía perfectamente lo que había pasado porque siempre mantuvo el contacto con Sasuke, a pesar de que el Uchiha le guardaba rencor a Minato por hacer tan desgraciado a Naruto. Y el hecho de que hubiera rehecho su vida junto a la persona que amaba le causaba más alegría que saber que Naruto la había perdonado por sus errores pasados. Por eso ella siempre apoyó a Naruto y, cuando le contó los planes que tenía para reconquistar a Hinata, no dudó en ayudarle. Era su forma de redimirse.

Kushina seguía observando a Naruto y a Hinata, pero estos la vieron y se separaron lentamente. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando, pero su rostro reflejaba una ligera sonrisa que reconfortó a ambos: ella también se había esforzado por ayudar a Naruto y estaba más que contenta por ello.

— Mamá…

— Tu padre quiere hablar con vosotros… — dijo Kushina, sentándose en la sala de espera y tomando una revista para pasar el rato.

Hinata y Naruto se soltaron y se acercaron en silencio a la habitación donde estaba Minato. Aunque ya no estuviera conectado a tantas máquinas, su estado seguía siendo algo delicado, lo normal para alguien con un problema cardíaco.

Aunque delicado, el estado no le impedía a Minato ver a esa feliz pareja conformada por su hijo y esa muchacha a la que no tenía el placer de conocer más que por ser la hija de Hiashi Hyuga, antaño viejo amigo y accionista de la empresa Uzukaze, que legó una parte de su paquete accionarial a su hermano Hizashi, que cuando falleció en un trágico accidente de tráfico, le dejó las acciones a su hijo Neji. Más allá de eso, no conocía la historia que tenían ambos detrás ni sabía qué había sido de ella tras su decisión de unir a Naruto con Sakura.

Lo único que sabía, porque lo estaba viendo directamente, era el rostro de felicidad y de amor que reflejaban los rostros de esos dos tortolitos, lo que hizo que sintiera aún más culpabilidad por haberlos separado en el pasado.

— Hijo, me alegra que hayas venido, a pesar de lo mal que me comporté con vosotros en el pasado.

Naruto no quería ni pensar en el pasado. Ya había tomado una decisión sobre lo que había pasado diez años atrás. Después de todo, Naruto creía que agua pasada no mueve molino, y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin la compañía de su padre. Además, Boruto adoraba a su abuelito y Minato había demostrado querer a su nieto con toda su alma, y eso era motivo más que suficiente para perdonarlo.

— Vamos, papá, no te preocupes por eso.

— Pero no actué bien, y quiero pedirle disculpas a tu novia…

Hinata se quedó muy sorprendida por las palabras de Minato. No iba a negar que aún tenía sus reservas sobre la epifanía moral que había tenido, pero sus palabras parecían sinceras. Además, era el padre de su amado, por lo que tendría que mantener una relación cordial.

— Hinata, siento mucho haber provocado que tú y mi hijo rompierais, yo… No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberle arrebatado la felicidad a mi hijo, de haberte causado tanto dolor y problemas. Pero, sobre todo, me arrepiento de haber impedido que Boruto pudiera tener una vida junto a sus dos padres. Ahora puedo ver y entender el amor que os tenéis el uno al otro, es como el que nos tenemos Kushina y yo… No tendré tiempo suficiente para arreglar todo el daño que os he hecho, solo quiero que sepáis… Que tenéis todo mi apoyo, y tengo muchas ganas de estar en la vida de mi nieto

Hinata estaba conmovida, el arrepentimiento de Minato le parecía sincero. Con todo, ella no iba a impedir que Boruto viese a su abuelo, y además, con lo que había dicho Minato, había demostrado que la había aceptado como novia de su hijo. Con lo cual, Hinata se sentía reconfortada y apoyada.

— Señor Namikaze, por mi parte todo está olvidado, y será un placer que usted forme parte de nuestra vida.

— Si mi futura esposa está de acuerdo… Creo que todo está arreglado, papá.

A Hinata le sorprendió que Naruto se refiriera a ella como "su futura esposa". Eso quería decir que él quería que formara parte de su vida. Pero… Ella aún no había recibido el anillo de compromiso, lo que hizo que se planteara si había oído bien. Decidió dejar pasar esas palabras que tanto le encantó oír.

Minato suspiró aliviado al oír que todo quedaba como un mal recuerdo. Lo sucedido le había atormentado, ya que había sido el causante de la ruptura de su familia. Cierto era que Kushina le apoyó cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, un tiempo después de la decisión drástica que había tomado; pero también era cierto que lo único que le haría sentirse bien era el perdón de su hijo.

— Ya puedo descansar en paz, hijo mío…

— ¡No digas eso ni en broma! Te recuperarás … — dijo Naruto, desesperado al oír a su padre decir eso.

— No, me refiero a que podré dormir por las noches tranquilamente. Llevaba tiempo atormentado por mis propios errores y no podía descansar bien. — dijo Minato, para tranquilizar a su hijo.

Naruto exhaló un suspiro de tranquilidad al saber que su padre no ser rendía con respecto a su problema. Minato siempre había sido una persona muy dinámica y optimista, algo que contrastaba con su carácter tranquilo y pausado. Era todo lo contrario a lo que era Kushina, por eso se complementaban tan bien. Y por eso se complementaba tan bien con Hinata.

— Comprenderás que esa frase es interpretable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estás ingresado en el hospital por un problema de corazón.

— Ya, no suelo elegir las mejores palabras para expresarme… — dijo Minato, riendo ligeramente. El ver reír a Minato tranquilizó a Hinata y Naruto. Definitivamente saldría de esa.

De repente, irrumpió en la habitación un torbellino de energía rojo. Nadie esperaba su presencia allí, pero era algo que podía pasar. Naruto e Hinata quedaron sorprendidos de verla. El rubio cambió rápidamente su gesto de enfado a uno de profundo disgusto.

— ¡Tío Minato! ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces tú aquí? — dijo Naruto, notablemente indignado con la presencia de Karin.

— Quiero saber cómo está mi tío y estar con mi familia. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Naruto cerró el puño de rabia. Después de la sarta de barbaridades que había dicho Karin, ¿cómo podía tener la cara de aparecer por allí? Naruto no podía expresar con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Una rabia que no había sentido nunca antes, mayor incluso que cuando Minato lo forzó a casarse con Sakura.

— Creía que nos odiabas a mí y a Boruto, y por eso… — expresó Hinata, notablemente confundida por la presencia de Karin allí.

— ¡Vamos! No creerías que de verdad pienso eso de ti y Boruto. Sé que igual exageré un poco con mi actuación, pero…

— Karin, llamaste a mi hijo bastardo y a Hinata la llamaste puta… ¡Y encima delante del niño! — reclamó Naruto.

— ¡Tenía que parecer una arpía sin escrúpulos! Quería que quedaras bien, defendiendo a tu familia. ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que defendiendo a tu propia sangre y a la persona que amas de un ataque injustificado de tu querida prima? — se justificó Karin. Lo cierto era que creía que era una buena idea el darle un poco de guerra a Hinata y Boruto, para ver cómo reaccionaría Naruto.

— ¿Y si no hubiera defendido a Boruto? ¿Tienes idea del daño que podrías haber hecho? — replicó Hinata, que

— Vamos, Hinata, he estado al lado del tonto de mi primo durante tres años, mientras recordaba cada puñetero día el momento en el que te fuiste, mientras se culpaba por no haber luchado por ti y viéndolo martirizarse y sumirse en una depresión cada día más intensa. Para mí era más que evidente que, si tenía otra oportunidad de luchar por ti, lo haría contra viento y marea.

Karin suspiró y se quedó pensativa. Sabía que se había pasado insultando al niño y a Hinata, pero también sabía que lo que había hecho era correcto. Lo que fallaron fueron las formas.

— De todas formas… Te pido disculpas, Hinata. Para mí Naruto es como un hermano y… Mi única intención fue que vieras que él te amaba tanto como para echar a alguien de su propia familia por meterse contigo. Y, por lo que veo… — Karin bajó la mirada, viendo las manos de Naruto e Hinata entrelazadas. Al verlo, sonrió contenta de ver a Naruto feliz tras tanto tiempo. — Mi idea no fue tan mala después de todo.

— ¿De veras crees que…?

Naruto sintió cómo Hinata apretó ligeramente su mano, haciendo que el la mirara y fijándose en cómo ella negaba con la cabeza. Entendió entonces que Karin no tuvo mala intención y que de verdad lo hizo por ayudarle.

— Karin, no sabía si darle otra oportunidad a Naruto, a pesar de todo lo que lo amo. — Hinata se sinceró completamente, revelando la batalla interna que sintió en el día anterior. — Sufrí mucho en el pasado por amarlo, pero cuando vi cómo me defendió a mí y, sobre todo, cómo defendió a nuestro hijo, supe que este hombre merecía una oportunidad. Gracias, Karin. De todo corazón.

Karin sonrió contenta, sabiendo que dejaba a Naruto en muy buenas manos.

— Si a ella le parece bien, a mí también. — dijo Naruto, conforme con la decisión de su novia.

— Vaya, ya sabemos quién de los dos tiene el látigo…

Las risas fueron audibles en todo momento, menos la de Naruto, que se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indignación.

Todo fue felicidad hasta que Kushina entró junto a la doctora Kato a la sala. De repente, todo el mundo se tensó, parecía que tenía que decir algo importante. El rostro de Kushina indicaba que se iba a decir algo importante, y que tal vez podría no gustar.

— Bueno, tengo los resultados de las pruebas que hicimos en Urgencias y…

La pausa que precedió al momento de la revelación que tenía que hacer la doctora se había convertido en un momento de elevada tensión, todos estaban expectantes. Naruto se aferraba con fuerza a su querida Hinata, buscando que ella aliviara la tensión que sentía en ese instante; mientras que Kushina tomó la mano de Minato con suavidad.

Mientras miraba los documentos, esbozó una ligera sonrisa que hizo que todos recobraran esperanzas de que todo fuese bien.

— Parece que no ha sido nada grave, que no hará falta una operación y que el ritmo se ha estabilizado. No obstante, el doctor Shimura recomienda que se tome este tratamiento en esta dosis. Pero sí, todo hace indicar que está bien.

La alegría por saber que Minato estaba bien se hizo patente. Naruto levantó a Hinata sin esfuerzo y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda dándole consuelo.

Kushina se aferró a Minato con todas sus fuerzas, ahora era su momento para festejar tras toda la angustia que había pasado. ¿Y qué que tuviera un tratamiento fijo? Por lo menos estaba con ella.

Al observar a sus padres y el profundo amor que se tenían, Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata. Si lo que tenían sus padres era amor verdadero… Él podía asegurar que sentía exactamente eso por Hinata. Y lo cierto es que no le pesaba. Ella era el amor de su vida, y así se lo haría saber.

— Naruto… Tenemos que hablar… — dijo Hinata, suavemente al oído de Naruto.

A Naruto le dieron absoluto pavor esas palabras, ya que normalmente no eran señal de que se fuese a decir algo bueno.

Salieron los dos juntos de la habitación a la salita de espera, y Naruto volvía a sentir cómo sus fantasmas volvían a cobrar vida. Esperaba que lo que le fuera a decir no fuese algo sobre una ruptura, su maltrecho corazón no podría volver a resistir el ser abandonado otra vez.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Era evidente que ambos estaban pasándolo mal. Hinata jugaba con sus dedos y miraba al suelo. A pesar de ser adulta, era un gesto característico que ella usaba cuando estaba nerviosa. Eso solo indicó a Naruto que lo que ella iba a decir no iba a ser una buena noticia.

Tomó aire para coger fuerzas para lo que tenía que decir y lo soltó de sopetón.

— Tengo que volver a Madrid…

* * *

Bueno, pues al fin he terminado con este capítulo. Creo que es el más personal que he escrito, porque refleja lo que puede sufrir una familia con una persona ingresada, sin saber más información que la que se da a cuentagotas. Ese "qué podrá pasar" es angustioso.

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo. ¡Nos vemos!


	19. La marcha de Hinata

¡Buenas a todos! Sí, sé que he tardado, pero raigo otro capítulo más de esta historia. El punto cumbre se acerca...

Pero antes que nada, quiero agradecer a la gran **AmyRose664** que haya comentado. Para mí es un verdadero honor y un placer que alguien tan sublime y con tanta genialidad haya leído esta humilde historia de este aficionado. Y, obviamente, cuando alguien que escribe tan bien te aconseja, tienes que seguir las indicaciones. Por supuesto que las indicaciones y las correcciones no me molestan. Con respecto a lo de Hinata, no se siente mal más que por saber de lo que le ha privado a su hijo, pero ella es alguien fuerte, que ha salido adelante a pesar de las dificultades que le ha puesto el destino, y lo ha hecho de lujo. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Bueno, y sin más que decir, les dejo con este capítulo.

* * *

Naruto se quedó paralizado al oír que Hinata se iba a Madrid. Le dolía el tener que separarse de ella de nuevo, pero también era consciente de que eso tendría que pasar sí o sí. Sabía perfectamente que su estancia tendría fecha de caducidad, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. El gran problema era que, ahora que había conseguido volver con ella, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente. Tenía que elegir cada movimiento con cautela, o su relación se marchitaría.

— ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabías? — dijo Naruto, dolido con Hinata por ocultarle eso.

— Hace una semana… — dijo Hinata, sin poder mirar a Naruto a los ojos. Entendía que se pusiera furioso con ella, pero al menos lo estaba reprimiendo bien y no estaba montando una escena.

El rubio suspiró, no podía creer que ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo, tendrían que separarse de nuevo. Pero entendió que eso le daba un preciado tiempo que tendría que aprovechar al máximo.

— ¿Cuándo te marchas?

— Mañana por la mañana, sobre las seis y media de la mañana.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allí?

— Unas tres semanas…

Él sonrió de forma casi imperceptible. Eso era tiempo más que suficiente para planear su movimiento final, siempre y cuando se le ocurrieran un par de buenas ideas para ejecutar; y siempre que contara con la suficiente ayuda como para que nada se acabara torciendo. Naruto creía, con total convencimiento, que ella merecía que todo fuese perfecto.

— ¿Es temporal? — preguntó Naruto, convencido, pero con algo de temor sobre la respuesta que le pudiera dar Hinata.

— En principio sí. — dijo Hinata, algo dubitativa, lo que hizo que Naruto no se convenciera del todo de las palabras de ella, que estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo explicarse correctamente.

Suspiró y levantó la cabeza para decirle con total convencimiento lo que quería. Cuando vio que el gesto de Naruto no tenía enfado, ni la juzgaba, simplemente la escuchaba con ganas, en ese instante, fue cuando entendió que él creía firmemente en ella.

— Kaguya me dijo que, si conseguía la firma del contrato, me ascendería a Directora General en Asia Oriental. Así que supongo que querrá que hablemos de eso…

— Espero que no me hayas usado para ascender profesionalmente…

Ambos se rieron ligeramente del comentario de Naruto. Ninguno de los dos tenía duda alguna sobre los sentimientos que albergaban. Se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba, tal como lo habían hecho en el pasado.

— No, pero sí que vine con la idea de firmar el contrato, irme, conseguir mi ascenso y volver a Japón con nuestro hijo. — confesó la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga. — Pero que tú fueras la persona con la que tenía que negociar trastocó todos mis planes. Por eso te amo, Naruto, porque eres capaz de hacer que cambie de ideas sin proponértelo.

Naruto estaba reflexionando, y tras escuchar a Hinata, su idea quedó aún más reforzada: esa mujer tenía que ser suya fuese como fuese. Y esas tres semanas iban a ser absolutamente vitales.

Pero el rubio reparó en el pánico que sintió Hinata antes de decirle que tenía que irse a Madrid. Si sabía que era algo temporal, no entendía por qué se había puesto de esa forma.

— Hinata…

La chica miró directamente a los ojos al hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos, quedando hipnotizada por la profundidad del azul de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué tenías tanto miedo a decirlo?

Hinata no sabía qué decir ni cómo decirlo. La realidad es que sus temores eran absolutamente irracionales, él había demostrado que estaba por y para ella, en cualquier momento, sin dudarlo. Y eso le dio el coraje necesario para abrirse por completo ante él.

— Es que… Yo… Tenía miedo de que no quisieras estar conmigo porque me iba… Sé lo difícil que es para mí vivir sin ti y no quiero… ¡No quiero que me dejes, Naruto!

Al rubio le rompió el corazón el saber que ella tenía miedo de marcharse por si él la dejaba. No entendía por qué pensaba eso: ya había estado sin ella un largo tiempo y sabía que él no volvería a ser el mismo si tenía que soportar perderla de nuevo.

— Nunca te dejaré, Hinata. Nunca. No puedo vivir sin ti, tú eres mi todo.

Naruto la abrazó, dándole el consuelo y la paz que su maltrecho corazón necesitaba. Ambos estaban dañados, y sólo ellos podían sanarse mutuamente. Y Naruto estaba convencido de que trabajaría de forma incansable para reparar sus fallos.

— No voy a ser yo quien te diga que te marches o te quedes. Es tu trabajo, tu vida, y sobre eso mandas tú. — dijo Naruto, mientras abrazaba a la mujer que él tantísimo había amado, que ama y que amaría por siempre. La calidez del cuerpo de ella hacía que se le calentara el alma, haciendo que supiera que su lugar en el mundo era allá donde ella estuviera, la mujer que conquistó su corazón, lo destrozó y lo volvió a componer, haciendo que éste latiera con más fuerza. — Sólo te voy a pedir un favor.

Hinata asintió. Tenía una idea de qué era lo que le iba a pedir Naruto. Y tenía sentido que lo hiciera, ya que también era su responsabilidad.

— Me gustaría quedarme con el niño estas tres semanas. — pidió Naruto. Entendía que Hinata pudiera negarse, pero él opinaba que también tenía su derecho como padre.

— Sabía que me ibas a pedir eso. — dijo Hinata, haciendo patente un leve tono de tristeza que el rubio captó enseguida. — ¿Sabes que nunca me he separado de Boruto tanto tiempo?

— Bueno, y yo nunca he pasado tanto tiempo con él, me vendrá bien para reforzar los lazos con mi hijo. — dijo Naruto para intentar convencer a Hinata, que parecía reticente a dejar a su hijo. — Querida, sé que para ti debe ser complicado, pero le dedicaré todo el tiempo del mundo a nuestro hijo.

— ¿Y no te dirán nada por dejar tanto tiempo la empresa? Un hijo da mucho trabajo, y más cuando es tan pequeño. — dijo Hinata, preocupada por Naruto y por el niño. Sabía, por propia experiencia, que iba a ser duro para él.

— ¿Y quién me va a decir nada? ¿Mi jefe? ¡Espera, si soy el presidente de la empresa!

Hinata entendía que Naruto había tomado la decisión de estar con su hijo y que nada le echaría atrás. Le dolía separarse de su hijo, pero sabía que no podía dejarlo en unas manos mejores que las de Naruto. Confiaba en él al cien por cien y estaba segura de que él cuidaría perfectamente de su hijo.

Acto seguido, suspiró. Nunca pensó que a Naruto se le daría tan bien ser padre, pero la realidad es que había cumplido con creces con su labor. Nunca se negó a nada con respecto al niño, lo amaba y era plenamente consciente de que el niño lo amaba a él. Se había ganado al niño desde los primeros momentos, a pesar de que al principio no se mostró receptivo, pero con los pequeños gestos que tenía día a día hacia él, consiguió que amara a su padre de una forma incondicional.

— De acuerdo… — dijo Hinata, resignada a aceptar la petición de Naruto. Se lo había ganado. — Puedes quedarte este tiempo con Boruto.

Naruto sonrió ante la confianza que le mostraba Hinata. Ella confiaba tanto en él como para dejarle a su hijo, al que crió y al que amaba con todo su corazón. A él, que le había causado tanto sufrimiento y dolor. A él, que estaba dispuesto a resarcirse de sus errores durante el resto de su vida.

Y ese sería el principio de todo.

— Gracias por confiar en mí, Hinata. Te prometo que no te voy a decepcionar, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. — dijo Naruto, mientras se acercaba a Hinata para abrazarla.

— Lo sé, Naruto…

Hinata se despidió, no sin antes dar un amoroso beso a su amado y fue a la residencia Hyuga para preparar la maleta para irse, mientras Naruto se quedaba en el hospital con sus padres y Karin, que aún seguían muy contentos por saber que lo de Minato había quedado en un susto. Aunque vaya susto, pensaron los allí presentes.

— Es una suerte que todo haya acabado bien…

— Sí… Ahora todos tenemos que estar cerca de Minato para poder apoyarlo… — dijo Kushina, siendo compasiva con Minato. Ya era suficiente con tener un tratamiento crónico para su problema, como para encima tener que lidiar con una severa reprimenda de ella, pensó la pelirroja.

Naruto se debatía internamente sobre si decirle a sus padres y a Karin sobre sus intenciones. Era cierto que habían acogido a Hinata como una más, su preocupación no tenía nada que ver con eso. El principal problema que veía Naruto era que, en ese instante, la mayor preocupación que tenían los allí presentes era el estado de salud de Minato, en buena lógica. Tras un episodio como el que había sufrido el patriarca de la familia, era evidente que no necesitaban distracciones. Pero también era cierto que ellos eran su familia y que la familia no debe guardar secretos.

Decidió, pues, hablar con su familia de todo lo que había sucedido y de lo que iba a hacer.

— Por cierto, Naruto, ¿dónde está Hinata? — preguntó Karin, curiosa.

Era el pretexto perfecto para Naruto para introducir el tema. Dio las gracias al cielo por no tener que ser él quien tuviera que sacar a colación la conversación.

— Tuvo que irse porque tiene que hacer la maleta. — dijo Naruto, calmado, asombrando a su familia por la entereza que mostró al decir que Hinata se había marchado. — Tiene que ir a Madrid a arreglar unos asuntos de trabajo.

— Y… ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Karin, profundamente preocupada por su primo. Sabía lo que había sufrido separado de ella y temía que volviera a recaer.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? — dijo Naruto, optimista. Ninguno de los allí presentes entendía el porqué de su alegría, si Hinata se iba a ir.

— Porque Hinata se va a marchar… — dijo Kushina, entristecida.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente. Ellos habían pensado que Hinata se marchaba para no volver. Tendría que haber empezado por decir que sería algo temporal y que volvería pasado un tiempo.

— Pero es algo temporal, solo serán tres semanas. — dijo Naruto, tranquilizando a los presentes en la habitación. — Y es aquí donde os necesito. Tengo que pediros un favor.

De repente, el móvil de Naruto sonó, interrumpiendo la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Naruto vio la pantalla del móvil con evidente hastío.

— Dime qué quieres. — dijo Naruto, sin ocultar su disgusto tras descolgar el teléfono.

— Naruto, tienes que venir urgentemente.

— Joder… ¿Es imprescindible? — dijo Naruto, mirando a su familia.

— ¿Te llamaría si no lo fuera?

— Tienes razón, es solo que… No es el mejor momento, Shikamaru. — dijo Naruto, lamentándose internamente. — Pero tendré que ir…

Naruto colgó de mala gana, no quería dejar a su familia, aunque ya sabía que Minato estaba bien, pero no quería irse de allí y que Kushina, Minato y Karin lidiaran con todo. Él también era parte de la familia de nuevo.

— Yo…

— Tranquilo, Naruto, lo entendemos. — dijo Kushina, comprendiendo que Naruto tenía responsabilidades con las que cumplir. — Puedes irte tranquilo, tu padre está bien y todo está aclarado.

Naruto suspiró aliviado. Recordó por qué siempre admiró a su madre: porque a pesar de ser una mujer de carácter fuerte y duro, que no le daba reparo mostrarlo donde fuera, era también una persona amable y comprensiva, que amaba a los suyos sin reservas. Sabía ser una mujer fuerte cuando tocaba, y también sabía cuándo debía ser algo más suave, pero sin dejar de lado su carácter.

— Gracias y lo siento, prometo que volveré cuando todo se haya solucionado.

Naruto salió de la habitación maldiciendo a Shikamaru y su don de la oportunidad. Pero entendía que el problema tenía que ser importante para involucrarlo a él.

Fue al aparcamiento y se montó en su coche de mala gana. Lo último que deseaba el rubio en ese instante era irse y abandonar a su familia, pero lo cierto era que tenía obligaciones y debía cumplir con ellas. Comenzaba a entender que lidiar con una empresa y con una familia era extremadamente complicado para cualquier persona.

— Ya estoy solo, Shikamaru, puedes comentarme qué sucede.

— Naruto, tengo aquí al representante de Hatagai, al señor Gai, dice que quiere hablar contigo de forma urgente.

— No me jodas, Shikamaru. ¡Todo está bien! ¿Qué quiere ahora?

— Se niega a darme información, exige hablar contigo y por ello tuve que llamarte.

Naruto bufó, estaba muy disgustado con la actitud de Gai. Shikamaru era, por decirlo así, su hombre de confianza en el seno de la empresa, y había sido él quien había llevado todos los acuerdos con las distintas empresas involucradas, salvo la de Aso, que la habían llevado de forma conjunta. Por ello, no entendía ese repentino interés en que fuese él con quien hablara.

— Voy para allá. — Naruto colgó.

El rubio arrancó y se dispuso a acudir a la central de Uzukaze rápidamente. Quería quitarse todo aquello de encima cuanto antes. Cuando llegó, todos repararon en el gesto que tenía, intimidatorio. Decidió hacer de tripas corazón y, por lo menos, poner una ligera sonrisa.

— Buenos días, señor. — dijo Shion, tan formal y educada como siempre.

— Buenos días. — dijo él, con una sonrisa falsa que no engañaba a nadie. Se notaba la rabia en su mirada.

— Le están esperando en su despacho, señor.

Naruto asintió y fue subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su despacho. Conforme iba subiendo, veía cómo era necesario el cambio de sede.

Al llegar a la planta, vio a Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza, pensativo, sin levantar la cabeza de su ordenador. Era un empleado de diez. El moreno levantó la cabeza y al ver a su jefe, suspiró aliviado. No quería volver a dar largas a quien sería el encargado de la obra.

— Al fin has llegado…

— Como me ponga alguna traba o quiera romper el acuerdo, te juro que de la demanda por incumplimiento de contrato no le salva ni Dios.

Shikamaru se sorprendió de la contundencia que mostraba Naruto en sus palabras, se notaba el disgusto que tenía el rubio con estar ahí. Entró en su despacho, y frente a él se encontraba la raíz de sus problemas en ese instante.

— Buenos días, soy Gai, de Hatagai Construcciones.

Naruto se fijó en Gai. Traje verde oscuro, algo que, para Naruto, que iba bastante informal, contrastó bastante con lo que solía llevar su compañero Kakashi, que era bastante discreto en su vestimenta. Y su actitud parecía ser bastante vitalista y enérgica. Una persona… Bastante pintoresca, en opinión de quienes lo habían tratado.

— Encantado, soy Naruto Namikaze, CEO y presidente de esta empresa. ¿A qué debo el placer de su visita?

Gai notó un ligero tono de condescendencia en las palabras de Naruto. Decidió dejarlo pasar, ya que entendía que estaría bastante estresado con la labor de dirigir la empresa.

— Bueno… Estamos preocupados por la financiación del proyecto. Entenderá que este proyecto es importante y necesitamos cierta… Seguridad.

— Por eso no se preocupe, hemos firmado un contrato de financiación con unas condiciones extremadamente ventajosas para los intereses de todos.

Naruto rebuscó en su archivador la copia del contrato que correspondía a la empresa Uzukaze. Cuando lo encontró, se quedó embobado mirando la firma de Hinata. Suave y delicada, con algunos trazos gruesos. Indicaba su estado de incomodidad en aquel momento, pero también mostraba cómo era ella.

Se lo mostró a Gai, para que examinara personalmente el acuerdo firmado con Aso. No entendía el por qué era necesario que viera el dossier, pero si con eso se libraba del problema, por él que revisara lo que quisiera.

— El único trámite que falta es que el contrato llegue a la sede central y se apruebe. — dijo Naruto mientras le daba el informe a Gai. — Pero la emisaria del banco ya se va a marchar para cumplir con el protocolo.

Gai ojeó el contrato con interés, ciertamente se notaba que estaba impresionado con las condiciones que se establecían en el documento. Le impresionaba principalmente porque ese banco era un gran desconocido.

— Sí, todo parece muy ventajoso, ¿pero por qué fue Aso y no cualquier otro banco con sede en Japón? — replicó Gai. A Naruto no le gustó que alguien ajeno a la empresa cuestionara las decisiones producidas en el seno de la misma.

— Entenderá que las decisiones que atañen a esta empresa sólo se explican a los miembros de la junta y altos cargos. — dijo Naruto con firmeza. — Pero le diré que esa decisión fue aprobada en junta.

A Naruto no le gustaban los derroteros que estaba llevando la conversación. Pareciera que Gai buscaba el más mínimo pretexto para romper la vinculación contractual y dar una estocada muy profunda al proyecto.

— Bien, ¿entonces todo está en regla?

Gai se quedó en silencio. Todo estaba atado de forma casi milimétrica, de forma que era imposible pillar a Naruto en un renuncio. Se notaba que por sus venas corría sangre Namikaze.

— Todo perfecto. Me alegra saber que Uzukaze no ha perdido la seriedad, la profesionalidad y el buen hacer que le ha caracterizado siempre. — dijo Gai, satisfecho con la visita que había realizado. — Bien, siento haberles molestado, pero necesitaba revisar estos puntos.

Naruto tendió la mano a Gai en señal de cordialidad, quien aceptó el saludo. El jefe de la constructora abandonó el despacho, dejando a Naruto una sensación de seguridad gracias a que todo había salido bien, que él solo quería saber que las cosas iban como debían ir.

Poco después de que se marchara Gai, hizo acto de presencia Shikamaru, ligeramente temeroso de la reacción que pudiera tener el rubio ante la presencia del jefe de Hatagai. Pero al verlo tranquilo, él también se relajó.

— ¿Todo correcto, Naruto?

— Sí, sólo quería conocer los detalles de la financiación y poco más. — dijo Naruto mientras guardaba el documento en su escritorio.

— Eso podría haberlo hecho yo. Pero bueno, me libró del latazo que supone buscar el documento y explicarlo… — dijo Shikamaru, atusándose el pelo.

— Recuérdame por qué sigues trabajando aquí, Shikamaru.

— Porque soy un profesional respetado que trabaja bien.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. Era cierto lo que decía: Shikamaru Nara era sinónimo de inteligencia, eficiencia y, en conjunto, de un trabajo bien hecho.

— Cierto. Y por ello, tengo que pedirte un favor.

— ¿Tiene que ver con la señorita Hyuga? — dijo Shikamaru.

— Tu capacidad de deducción me sorprende. — dijo Naruto, sonriendo ligeramente. — Durante un tiempo te harás cargo de la empresa, yo tengo que… Hacer planes.

— Ay… Qué fastidio… Pero no puedo negarme, ¿verdad?

— Por poder puedes, pero como soy tu jefe… Pues ya sabes lo que va a pasar. Aunque me gustaría pedirte el favor como amigo.

Shikamaru miró a Naruto y sonrió. Nunca había visto a Naruto así, la simple mención de Hinata era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír como un tonto enamorado. Como él hacía cuando empezó a salir con Temari.

— De acuerdo. Sólo quiero decir una cosa más. — Naruto asintió ante la petición de Shikamaru.

— Mucha suerte, Naruto.

El día transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos para el rubio, que continuó trabajando sin descanso. Cuando observó el reloj, vio que ya eran las ocho de la tarde. Apagó su ordenador, guardó los documentos y se despidió de los empleados. Se montó en su coche y fue a la residencia de los Hyuga, donde aún se hospedaba Hinata. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que a ella ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de llevar las pocas pertenencias que había traído a casa del rubio.

Cuando llamó a la residencia, Neji le abrió la puerta, y se fijó en los gestos corporales que tenía el rubio. Todo hacía indicar lo bien que se encontraba.

— Vaya, Naruto, se te ve bien… — dijo Neji, poniendo una leve sonrisa.

— Nunca terminaré de agradecerte lo suficiente que pidieras que Aso fuese la financiera. Había olvidado lo que era estar enamorado y feliz.

Neji cerró los ojos y puso una mueca de gozo. No solo lo había hecho por él. Su prima también vivía de forma desdichada en España, con el corazón roto. Y Boruto también tenía derecho a saber que su padre existía. Su plan había dado resultado, aunque el camino no había sido fácil.

— ¿Voy a buscar a Hinata?

— Por favor…

Neji entró a la casa, dejando a Naruto esperando en la entrada. Al cabo de un rato, apareció Hinata, que sorprendida, se acercó a su novio y le dio un pico.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo Hinata, sin disimular la alegría que llenaba su corazón.

— Busca tus cosas, porque esta noche la pasas en nuestra casa.

Le encantó que se refiriera a su casa como "nuestra", ya que eso suponía que quería que estuviera en su vida por un largo tiempo. La mujer fue a buscar sus pertenencias a su cuarto, donde se quedó observando la foto que tenía de cuando era una simple estudiante de instituto.

— Quién me iba a decir que volvería a ser tan feliz con la persona que me rompió el corazón en el pasado…

Se levantó y tomó su maleta, para pasar la noche junto a su amado. La segunda noche que pasaba a su lado, y la primera como pareja oficial.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Hinata dejó la maleta en el dormitorio del rubio y bajó a la cocina, donde estaba él haciendo unas palomitas.

— ¿Te apetece ver una película?

Hinata sonrió, tenía muchas ganas de pasar más tiempo con él y que la hiciera más feliz.

— Sí, ¿qué te gustaría ver?

— Tú eres la invitada, elige lo que quieras, amor.

Hinata eligió entre las opciones que le ofrecía la televisión un clásico: Titanic. Una película que a ella le apasionaba y que le hacía recordar tiempos más sencillos… Y más románticos.

— Así que Titanic… — dijo Naruto, que se acercó en silencio a ella, que asintió ante la afirmación que había hecho el rubio. — ¿Recuerdas cuando la vimos por primera vez?

La mujer se sonrojó instantáneamente al pensar lo que pasó aquella noche. Fue la primera vez que ella iba a casa del rubio, aprovechando que Kushina y Minato no estaban por motivos de trabajo.

Aquel día fue la primera vez que se besaron y que mantuvieron diversos contactos físicos que hicieron que ambos intensificaran sus sentimientos.

— Desde aquel día supe que eras la mujer ideal para mí…

Se sentaron a disfrutar de la película. La armonía se notaba en el ambiente, haciendo que un momento tan sencillo se convirtiera en algo mágico.

— Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, Hinata. Hace que me sienta…

— ¿Vivo?

Naruto asintió mientras iba acariciando suavemente la figura de ella, sin más intención que la de volver a sentir ese contacto piel con piel que volvía loco al rubio.

Mientras la película se adentraba en el clímax, ellos se acercaban lentamente al suyo. Él seguía metido de lleno en su toque, haciendo que a ella se le erizara cada uno de los poros de su piel, poniéndola nerviosa e incitándola. Al rubio le encantaba jugar así con ella.

Pero de repente, Hinata se levantó de forma apresurada y notablemente preocupada.

— ¡Cielos, es tardísimo! — dijo Hinata, sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría que madrugar. Ni tiempo de cenar habían tenido. Hinata fue a la cocina e hizo dos sencillos sándwiches de pavo y dos vasos de zumo, uno para ella y otro para Naruto, que había estado totalmente absorto viéndola.

— Gracias, Hina… — dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la sencilla cena que le había hecho. — Supongo que tendremos que dormir…

Asintió mientras depositaba el plato y el vaso en el fregadero y miró el reloj, que marcaba las doce de la noche. Junto al rubio, se dispuso a irse a dormir, ya que el día siguiente iba a ser bastante duro para ella.

Pero ella era feliz sabiendo que él estaba a su lado. Así como también lo era él. Y con ese pensamiento, los dos cayeron rendidos en la cama.

Cuando Hinata se despertó, observó el reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana, la hora justa para preparar la maleta e ir al aeropuerto. Intentó levantarse, pero notó que Naruto la agarraba por el pecho, apretándola contra sí, como si no quisiera dejarla marchar. Sonrió, le encantaba esa posesividad inconsciente que mostraba su novio.

— Naruto, suéltame, tengo que prepararme para… Ya sabes. — Aún le costaba decir que tenía que separarse temporalmente de su amor, ahora que volvía a ser suyo.

Naruto abrió los ojos y miró la espalda de Hinata. Al verla, se marcó en su rostro una sonrisa de evidente felicidad. Tras todo lo que habían pasado, ahora era el momento de él de demostrar que lo suyo era genuino, que daría todo por pasar la vida con ella.

— Qué buena manera de despertarse… — dijo Naruto mientras movía su mano, tocando la nívea piel de ella.

El toque de Naruto era suficiente para hacerla estremecerse, era como si supiera qué puntos tenía que tocar para que se sintiera blanda, maleable y totalmente a merced del rubio que moraba en sus sueños desde que lo conoció.

Ella había estado rota por lo que había pasado, porque los habían separado, pero él había luchado por ella, por demostrar que, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, su lazo era lo suficientemente fuerte y sus sentimientos eran tan grandes como para superar cualquier dificultad y cualquier problema.

Y ella creía en él con toda su alma.

— Naruto… Tengo que prepararme…

— Sólo quiero disfrutar de estos momentos contigo…

Hinata dejó que se deleitara con ella, que viviera ese momento con la intensidad que él quería y que ella tanto anhelaba. No habría más que besos, caricias y muestras de amor, pero eso era más que suficiente para ella.

Se besaron con intensidad, con deseo y con la desesperación propia de dos amantes que se verían separados por un tiempo. Sus lenguas jugaban y se rozaban la una con la otra con el ansia propia del momento, era un juego tan erótico y tan romántico que ninguno quería darse por vencido, querían seguir así durante todo el tiempo que les fuera humanamente posible.

Cuando se separaron y abrieron los ojos, pudieron ver el fuego que impregnaba su espíritu y las ganas que se tenían, pero ambos sabían que no era el momento.

— Esto… Yo…

— Tengo que prepararme, Naruto…

— S-sí, claro. Yo te llevo al aeropuerto.

Hinata sonrió ante el repentino tartamudeo que sufrió Naruto. Que ella hiciera que él se pusiera nervioso con el simple hecho de mantener esa intimidad la hacía sentirse bien con ella misma. Era cierto que contrastaba con la furia y la pasión descontrolada que había mostrado cuando se reconciliaron, un ardor que hizo que ella se estremeciera por completo y estuviera ligeramente dolorida por recibir toda la longitud de Naruto; pero ella amaba ambas facetas: el romántico empedernido y el amante desbocado.

Se ducharon juntos, continuando con la sesión de besos y caricias bajo el agua que empapaba los cuerpos de ambos, en un ritual apasionado que ambos habían mantenido anteriormente.

Cuando salieron de la ducha, se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo se les había echado encima. No iban a llegar tarde, pero sí que tenían que apresurarse. Se montaron en el coche y fueron al aeropuerto, sin que nadie rompiera el silencio que imperaba en ese instante.

Naruto aparcó y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Hinata pudiera bajar tranquilamente. Le acercó su maleta y fueron al interior del aeropuerto, aún en absoluto silencio, como si les faltara el don del habla. Ninguno sabía qué decir y qué hacer.

La hora de la despedida llegó y él sólo pudo aferrarse a ella con todas las ganas que tenía en su cuerpo. Hinata también le abrazó mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos hasta que dejó caer un par de ellas.

— Estas tres semanas sin ti se me van a hacer muy duras…

Hinata seguía sin decir nada. No hacía falta. Para ella también era extremadamente duro el irse de su lado. No en vano, aún estaban en una fase tan incipiente de su relación que el hecho de separarse les dolía en exceso.

— Te llamaré todos los días, cariño…

Hinata sonrió y se puso de puntillas para poder besar a su novio. Fue un beso corto, en el que sólo contactaron sus labios, pero fue tan delicado y amoroso que ninguno quiso separarse.

— Esperaré tu llamada para poder oírte…

Se dio la vuelta y encaró la puerta de embarque, notablemente entristecida porque no quería irse, pero tenía que hacerlo. Su cadencia, parsimoniosa, le dio a Naruto el impulso que necesitaba para sacar de dentro lo que quería decir.

— ¡Hinata, te amo!

— Y yo también te amo, Naruto…

Al ver partir el avión, una especie de alegría lúcida llenó todo el cuerpo del rubio. Sabía que esas tres semanas sin ver y sentir su amada iban a ser complicadas, pero esta era una pequeña prueba del destino que él estaba absolutamente convencido que iba a superar con nota. Mirando al horizonte, viendo al avión que transportaba a su queridísima Hinata, hizo un juramento para sí mismo.

— Dentro de tres semanas… Serás mía para siempre, mi amor…

* * *

Bueno... Tras un largo tiempo (reconozco que hay falta de tiempo, falta de imaginación y un enviciamiento brutal a Naruto Online), esto es lo que ha salido. Creo que el capítulo es importante porque marca la decisión definitiva de Naruto de estar con Hinata para siempre.

No hace falta que diga que se viene lo grande...

Gracias a todos por estar ahí y por no abandonar, a pesar de las escasas actualizaciones.

¡Nos vemos en los reviews!


	20. Dos planes de futuro

¡Muy buenas! Sí, siempre tardo, pero es que, de verdad, estoy bastante ocupado y dedico el tiempo que puedo a escribir.

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, así que les dejo con este capítulo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hinata se marchó, y por la cabeza de Naruto sólo pasaba una cosa: la petición de matrimonio perfecta. Quería hacer un gran gesto que demostrara el profundo amor y las ganas que tenía de estar con ella para siempre. ¿El problema? Quería que fuese un momento tan perfecto que no encontraba la forma adecuada de llevar a cabo sus intenciones. Siempre encontraba algún "pero" para no ejecutar el plan que tenía pensado

Una cena en un restaurante, con una copa de champán en la que en el fondo estuviera el anillo le resultaba un cliché, algo demasiado empleado, y él quería que fuese algo especial y único.

Ir a España por ella era una buena opción, pero sólo iba a estar tres semanas fuera y le resultaba una opción excesivamente desesperada. No era necesario hacer algo tan exagerad, aunque la idea seguía tentándole.

Podría cantarle su canción favorita… Pero no creía conveniente convocar a la lluvia para un momento tan especial. Además, necesitaría saber tocar algún instrumento musical, y la realidad es que el talento artístico no era lo suyo.

Pedírselo en casa, sin más, no era una opción. Eso no tendría la magia suficiente para que ella aceptara.

Y declararse tras hacer su actividad favorita tampoco lo era, porque, bueno, acababan exhaustos y, normalmente, se quedaban dormidos tras esa actividad en concreto.

Incluso había pensado en convencer a su familia y a la de ella para hacer algo especial, pero iba a ser mucha gente para coordinarla y seguro que iba a ser demasiado complejo. Además, el rubio quería que ese momento fuese sólo para ambos.

Absolutamente todo tenía algún defecto y era insuficiente para expresar lo que sentía por Hinata. Se había dejado los sesos durante dos semanas para no conseguir avanzar en sus planes absolutamente nada.

Y como él no estaba consiguiendo aclararse, recurrió a las dos personas que sabía que le darían consejo sin necesidad de ponerse nerviosas: su mejor amiga y su madre.

— Ay, no sé qué hacer… — dijo él, exasperado por no encontrar la forma perfecta de proponerle matrimonio.

— Creo que te estás complicando en exceso, hijo…

— Mamá, no es así. — dijo Naruto, harto de que le dijeran eso. Desde que les comunicó poco después de que Hinata se marchara sus intenciones, ellas se habían emocionado al saber que él daría el paso. — Sabes tan bien como yo que necesito un gran gesto, algo que compense el daño que le hice, algo que la haga tan inmensamente feliz que el "No" no sea una opción.

Sakura y Kushina se miraron. No entendían el por qué seguía martirizándose, si ella ya lo había perdonado.

— Naruto, ¿cuánto vas a seguir así? Lo que pasó, pasó, y no fue tu culpa. — dijo Sakura, cansada de la flagelación a la que se estaba sometiendo su amigo.

— ¡Pero Sakura, yo…!

— ¡Nada de "yo"! — Sakura dio un golpe sobre la mesa que sorprendió tanto al rubio como a su madre. — Naruto, has hecho mucho por ella y por volver a ganarte su corazón. Has aceptado a tu hijo, te has metido de lleno en su educación, has hecho toda clase de gestos románticos para poder estar con ella, le has dado las llaves de tu casa, demostrando que quieres que forme parte de tu vida y has podido volver con ella. ¡Has hecho más que suficiente, no necesitas un gran gesto!

— Exacto, Naruto, hijo, ella sabe que la amas, tú sabes que te ama. ¿En serio necesitas más? — dijo Kushina, con más calma de la que mostraba Sakura. — Cuando tu padre me pidió matrimonio, no necesitó más que una situación normal, nada forzado.

— ¡A vosotros no os forzaron a separaros!

El grito desesperado de Naruto silenció a ambas mujeres, que quedaron sorprendidas conque Naruto volviera a usar los sucesos ocurridos en el pasado para defenderse.

— Naruto, sé que nos equivocamos de forma muy grave en su momento y lo sentimos mucho. — dijo Kushina, que no levantó cabeza mientras hablaba. Estaba muy dolida por saber que su propio hijo estaba aún enfadado con ella; pero le dolía más saber que tenía toda la razón del mundo. — Pero escúchame esta vez, hijo. Hinata te ama tanto como yo amo a tu padre. Ella está feliz sabiendo que está contigo, que has hecho todo lo que estaba en tu mano y más por hacer que se sienta parte de tu vida y que la amas. De verdad te digo que ella no te va a rechazar.

Naruto suspiró. Sabía que su reacción había sido exagerada, y se arrepentía de haberle gritado a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida.

— Creo que tenéis razón, he hecho cosas buenas por ella, así como ella ha hecho mucho por mí. Pero sigo creyendo que la pedida debe ser algo especial, un momento único que no pueda olvidarse.

Los tres se quedaron pensativos, parecía que para Naruto era condición _sine qua non_ el que el acto fuese algo espectacular. Aunque para las mujeres allí presentes no hacía falta un acto rimbombante, sino algo que mostrara lo que albergaba por ella desde el inicio.

Cuando repararon en ese hecho, Kushina y Sakura se miraron y sonrieron, lo que hizo que Naruto las viera con sorpresa y con algo de miedo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué estáis pensando?

— Naruto, en algo como esto lo ideal es demostrar que, pase lo que pase, seguirás con ella. — dijo Sakura, entusiasmada con la idea que había tenido. — Sasuke me llevó a la cala aislada donde hicimos el amor por primera vez para revivir viejas pasiones.

— Y tu padre me llevó donde hicimos nuestra primera salida juntos, y a la luz del atardecer, la misma que nos vio besarnos por primera vez, me pidió matrimonio. — dijo Kushina, apoyando lo que había dicho Sakura.

Naruto pudo percibir el amor con el que hablaban ellas de sus respectivas pedidas. Eso era lo que él quería: algo bonito y que Hinata recordara para siempre.

— Naruto, mentiría si no dijera que el momento no es importante. — dijo Sakura.

— Pero más importante que eso es la persona con la que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida. — continuó Kushina.

El rubio entendía lo que ellas querían decir: que lo importante era que fuese con él con quien se casara. Y con eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo, aunque si bien ya creía que no necesitaba un gran gesto, sí que creía que necesitaba reforzar la idea que tenían las allí presentes.

— Lo sé, pero… — dijo Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por Sakura.

— Ella lo que necesita es saber que siempre has pensado en ella, que no la olvidaste y que siempre la amaste. Une eso a la proposición y te asegurarás el sí, Naruto.

Por algo Naruto las había convocado para hablar del tema: porque serían la voz de la razón y serían quienes le encaminaran hacia el éxito. Él solo no estaba pudiendo conseguir nada decente.

— Sakura tiene razón, no necesitas un gran acto ni un gran discurso. Solo… haz lo que te salga del corazón.

Naruto se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué podría indicarle a Hinata todo eso que le decían? Que él siempre la amó y que nunca olvidaría todo lo que había pasado con ella y por ella.

"Nunca olvidé todo lo que pasamos juntos…"

"Nunca…"

Naruto quedó ojiplático al pensar en esas dos frases. La respuesta había estado en todo momento en su cabeza, y estaba absolutamente seguro de que no iba a fracasar. Tendría una segunda oportunidad de hacer todo bien.

— ¡Tengo una idea!

Mientras Naruto revelaba sus intenciones a su madre y su mejor amiga, en Madrid una mujer se despertaba de un sueño largo. Hinata ya había entregado la documentación a su jefa, y había hecho algunos trabajos en Madrid para Aso. A pesar de que su labor principal había concluido, aún había que hacer ciertos acuerdos con la ejecutiva de Aso para finiquitar su promoción. Por eso debía ir a la central de Aso: a hablar con Kaguya.

Se sentía bastante extraña sin su hijo cerca de ella, pero estaba convencida de que Naruto estaba haciendo un buen papel cuidándolo. El rubio había cumplido su palabra y la había llamado cada día desde su marcha, haciendo, además, que Boruto se pusiera unos instantes al teléfono para que pudiera oír la dulce y delicada voz de su madre. Y el niño estaba muy contento por poder pasar tiempo con su padre, todo estaba yendo a la perfección en Japón, y eso la tranquilizaba.

Miró su despertador, que marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Se levantó para acudir a la reunión con Kaguya, que era a las diez y media. Observó el fondo de pantalla de su móvil, que tenía una foto de su queridísimo novio y de su adorable hijo, los dos juntos, y el corazón se le hinchó de felicidad. Con esa alegría se preparó para salir.

Mientras se vestía, un mensaje llegó al móvil de Hinata, por lo que decidió tomar el móvil y ver el mensaje, que procedía de un número oculto.

" _Mira lo que anda haciendo tu novio mientras tú no estás…"_

El contenido le sorprendió. Era una foto de Naruto junto con Sakura, saliendo ambos de la sede de la empresa. Al poco le llegó otra foto, con los mismos protagonistas, pero esta vez saliendo juntos de una cafetería, abrazados, con el rubio manteniendo una sonrisa en la cara.

A Hinata no le molestó, sabía que Sakura era accionista de la empresa y era probable que estuviesen juntos para hablar de temas laborales. Además, Sakura ya tenía a Sasuke, con lo cual, el riesgo de que le quitara a Naruto era nulo. Su respuesta fue clara, concisa y directa.

" _Naruto me ama, así que confío plenamente en él. Déjenos en paz, por favor"_

Apagó la pantalla y metió el móvil en su bolso, obviando alguna posible respuesta del mensajero misterioso. Terminó de prepararse y acudió a la sede del banco.

Le encantaban los paseos por Madrid por la mañana, le daban un punto de energía que le permitía afrontar el día con ganas y con fuerzas. El bullicio habitual la despertaba, aunque ese día parecía más bien un suave rumor. Por ese motivo, acudió caminando a la sede, teniendo en cuenta que el camino no era largo. Cuando llegó, le esperaba una comitiva liderada por Shino, que se acercó a ella y la abrazó de forma muy cariñosa.

— Buenos días, Señora Directora General en Asia Oriental del Banco Aso.

Le sorprendió la efusividad con la que la recibieron, pero al parecer ya se había corrido la voz y ya se conocía su promoción.

— Vaya, aquí no se guardan los secretos…

Shino sonrió, haciendo que Hinata riera ligeramente. Iba a echar mucho de menos a la gente de la central, habían sido sus compañeros y algunos incluso llegaron a ser buenos amigos, por lo que la apenaba un poco el tener que dejarlos en Madrid.

— ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí? — dijo Hinata, que aún estaba algo impresionada por el recibimiento.

— Para felicitarte por conseguir el acuerdo y por tu ascenso. — dijo Orochimaru, apareciendo de entre las sombras.

— ¡DIOS! — Hinata se sorprendió al ver al jefe de Recursos Humanos aparecer por su espalda y hablar con su voz ronca y grave, ajada por los años que tenía. — ¿Es que nunca vas a dejar de aparecer por sorpresa y asustar a la gente?

— ¿Y dejar el dramatismo de mis apariciones? — dijo él, cruzándose de brazos. — Eso ni pensarlo.

Hinata sonrió. Definitivamente, allí había un gran grupo humano que se merecía todo lo bueno que les pudiera pasar. Y desde luego, a ella le habían hecho pasarlo bien en el pasado.

— Aún no está todo hecho…

— Pero resulta evidente que el puesto es tuyo y que tendrás que marcharte a Japón de forma definitiva… — argumentó Shino.

Hinata sabía que tenían razón en ello: se tendría que establecer en su país natal, y el saber que allí la estaba esperando su amado novio hacía todo un poco más fácil.

— Sí… — Hinata no dejaba de pensar en lo amarga que iba a ser su despedida… Y en lo dulce que sería el estar al lado de la persona que ella más amaba. — Os voy a echar muchísimo de menos, chicos…

Los allí presentes se fundieron en un cariñoso corro, lo que hizo que la mujer derramara algunas lágrimas. Cuando la soltaron, se fijó en los gestos que mostraban sus compañeros. Emocionados, contentos por ella, pero tristes porque iban a perder a una magnífica compañera de trabajo, a una gran trabajadora y a una amiga fiel.

— Seguiremos en contacto, ¿verdad? — preguntó uno de los empleados allí presentes.

Hinata asintió, no podría ni quería olvidarse de aquellos con los que compartió trabajo y muchas más cosas: alegrías, tristezas, risas, enfados… Todas las cosas que hacen la convivencia tan maravillosa y tan complicada.

— Nos alegra saberlo — dijo Orochimaru, poniendo una suave sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

— Por cierto… — dijo Shino, interrumpiendo el momento. — ¿Cómo está Boruto? ¿Lo trajiste o se quedó con su familia?

— Se quedó con su padre en Japón. — dijo ella sin reparar en el rostro desencajado y extrañado que ponía el que fue uno de sus confidentes en España.

— ¿Con qué derecho? Te hizo daño, tanto que tuviste que marcharte. No se preocupó por ti y por el niño nunca…

— Shino, sabes perfectamente que no se lo dije mientras estuve aquí. Y en el instante en el que lo descubrió, aceptó a Boruto y demostró que nos quería a ambos en su vida…

Shino levantó una ceja, incrédulo ante lo que decía Hinata. Sabía lo mal que lo había pasado en sus inicios en Madrid y lo que había sufrido por el amor que había abandonado en su Japón natal. Él se preocupaba mucho por ella, pero tampoco era quien para juzgar las decisiones que su compañera había tomado.

— Si crees que es una buena idea el que él forme parte de tu vida de nuevo, no voy a contradecirte. — dijo Shino, resignado. — Tú sabes qué es lo mejor para ti y para el niño.

— Te lo agradezco.

La sonrisa sincera que había mostrado Hinata indicaba que estaba muy contenta con el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida, y que los cambios estaban siendo a mejor. Incluido el reencuentro con Naruto. No sólo había ganado un aliado en la causa de la educación de Boruto, sino que había conseguido sanar su corazón y, de forma casi definitiva, volver a estar con ella.

Con ese pensamiento, llegó al despacho de Kaguya. Lo cierto era que estaba totalmente preparada para asumir el puesto que se le encomendaba y que tenía muchas ganas de volver a Japón y seguir con su vida normal.

Abrió la puerta con la timidez y el respeto que siempre la había caracterizado, y entró, viendo a una Kaguya que estaba extremadamente atareada y notablemente estresada. Hinata entendió que esa iba a ser una parte de su futuro: trabajo incansable, estrés y una grandísima responsabilidad.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Sí, Hinata, dame un momento.

Kaguya guardó los papeles y los documentos que estaban abiertos en su PC y se dedicó por completo a la visitante que allí se encontraba.

— Toma asiento, por favor.

Hinata se sentó, nerviosa por la reunión y por lo que se avecinaba. Era sabido por muchos en la oficina que Kaguya era alguien implacable y con un sentido del deber y de la responsabilidad bestial. Por eso Aso se había alzado, imponente, en uno de los bancos de referencia. Y eso a Hinata le imponía mucho.

— Bueno… — dijo Kaguya, reflexionando sobre lo que tenía que decir. — Antes que nada, Aso lleva un tiempo trabajando en el mercado asiático y abriéndose paso poco a poco. Y quería a alguien con la misma dedicación y ganas de trabajar y de mejorar que tuve yo cuando empecé en esta empresa. Tu trabajo en Japón y tu esfuerzo para conseguir el contrato han sido encomiables, y tanto el señor Nara como el señor Namikaze han dicho que estarán más que encantados de trabajar con esta entidad en el futuro.

Hinata escuchaba atentamente, no porque fuese su jefa y, de facto, fuese su obligación oír lo que decía Kaguya; sino porque de verdad le apasionaba la historia que le estaba contando la presidenta de Aso. Además, el hecho de que tanto Shikamaru como, sobre todo Naruto, dieran buenas referencias sobre su eficiencia y profesionalidad, así como la posibilidad expresada de que Aso y Uzukaze pudieran seguir trabajando juntos gracias a sus esfuerzos le encantaba.

Se preguntó si esas referencias positivas que expresó Naruto habían sido expresadas debido a que era su pareja y la madre de su hijo. No supo si desechar esa idea, porque si bien el acuerdo había sido firmado antes de que volvieran a estar juntos, no sabía si esas buenas palabras habían sido dichas antes o después de su reunión como pareja.

— Hace tiempo que estaba pensando en ti para ocupar un cargo de semejante altura, pero siempre has sido una trabajadora espectacular, dedicada y, por supuesto, profesional. Nunca dejaste que tus problemas personales interfirieran con tu trabajo. Pero más allá de eso, el que hayas conseguido firmar el contrato tan rápidamente ha sido algo de locos. Estoy muy contenta contigo y para mí será un honor el seguir contando contigo en el futuro…

Kaguya sacó un dossier con documentación y un bolígrafo, y se los extendió a Hinata, que estaba muy contenta porque su trabajo había conseguido sus frutos.

— Este es el contrato, y me encantaría que firmaras esta promoción y que siguieras aportando a esta empresa esa frescura que siempre has tenido.

La Hyuga ojeó el contrato, las condiciones eran muy ventajosas y positivas para ella. Además, el hecho de que tuviera en cuenta su esfuerzo y el trabajo que había realizado durante su estancia en España la reconfortaba y hacía que se sintiera orgullosa de su labor.

— Antes de nada, la sede está ya ubicada en la ciudad de Konoha. Es una buena ubicación, relativamente cerca de los centros de negocios de Japón, y creo que es una decisión acertada… ¿Qué opinas?

— Soy de allí, mi familia vive allí y mis amigos también. — dijo Hinata, contenta por saber que no estaría lejos de los suyos. Podía haberla mandado a Tokio, Osaka o Yokohama, ciudades con mayor actividad económica, pero tuvo la suerte de poder estar "en casa".

— Entonces estarás contenta de poder estar cerca de los tuyos. — dijo Kaguya, con una sonrisa sincera, feliz del progreso que había tenido esa muchacha desde que entró a la empresa.

Hinata sonrió y firmó el contrato. Cuando concluyó con todos los formalismos propios del acuerdo, alzó su mirada, esperanzada por el futuro que se presentaba frente a ella.

— Enhorabuena, a partir de tu llegada a Japón serás una alta ejecutiva del banco.

— Muchas gracias, jefa, prometo no decepcionarla. — dijo Hinata, despidiéndose de Kaguya con un apretón de manos y saliendo del despacho.

— Estoy convencida de que harás un buen trabajo… — dijo Kaguya mientras veía a Hinata salir.

La mayor de las hermanas Hyuga estaba muy satisfecha por el trabajo realizado y por el ascenso que había conseguido. Mayores responsabilidades que le comerían una parte de su tiempo para ella, pero que la harían sentirse profesionalmente realizada, y eso era muy importante.

Estaba tan contenta que decidió ir a tomar un café y llamar a su pareja para darle la buena nueva. El rubio no tardó en responder a su llamado.

— ¿No será usted la mujer más hermosa del mundo?

Hinata sonrió ante el intento de galantería que le mostraba el rubio. Le encantaba que la hiciera sentirse como la mujer más especial del mundo, que la mirara con los mismos ojos de loco enamorado que tenía cuando era un adolescente imprudente y que la hiciese creer que, para él, ella fuese única.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada del rubio. Y no quería que eso cambiara jamás, y mucho menos que se perdiera de nuevo. Máxime cuando Naruto demostraba amarla a ella y a su hijo sin reservas.

— No lo sé, ¿no seré eso para usted, que me mira con buenos ojos?

Hinata escuchó la sonora risa del rubio. Música para sus oídos, pura melodía y fantasía.

— No creo, cualquiera que te conozca diría lo mismo que yo. — dijo Naruto, contento de poder oír a su amada. — ¿Qué es lo que desea mi reina?

— ¿Te está dando muchos problemas Boruto? — preguntó Hinata.

— No, no muchos. Tiene energía para dar y para regalar, pero su papá… — el rubio hizo una pausa corta. — ¡También es muy fuerte! ¿Quieres hablar con él?

Hinata dijo que sí, y oyó un ligero murmullo, parecía que Naruto había tapado el micrófono de su teléfono para poder hablar con su hijo.

— _¿Chi?_

— ¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal?

— _¡Mamiiiiii! ¿Cómo etás?_ — Boruto estaba exultante, volver a oír la voz de su madre.

— ¡Muy bien, hijo mío! — dijo Hinata, poniendo una voz suave y melosa. — ¿Te estás portando bien?

— _¡Chi, mami! ¿Cándo velves?_

— Muy pronto, hijo. ¡Recuerda que mami te quiere mucho, Boruto!

— _¡Yo tambén te quelo, mami!_

Boruto le dio el teléfono a Naruto, que estaba notablemente emocionado al ver la reacción de su hijo ante la pequeña conversación que había tenido con su mamá. Sus ojos brillaron y no dejó de sonreír en todo momento, estaba feliz por haber podido hablar con Hinata. La relación que tenían madre e hijo era maravillosa.

— ¿Tú también me quieres, mami? — dijo Naruto, conteniendo la risa.

— Calla… — dijo Hinata, algo avergonzada por el comentario de él.

— ¿Ya firmaste el nuevo contrato? — Naruto estaba ansioso por conocer la respuesta.

— Sí, ya está casi todo arreglado.

— ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

Hinata guardó silencio durante un instante, lo cierto es que deseaba volver y encontrarse con su pareja en Japón, pero aún tenía algunas cosas que resolver con Aso, por eso se había tomado tres semanas de viaje.

— En una semana estaré de vuelta, amor. No sabes cuánto te echo de menos…

— Y yo a ti… Y Boruto también te echa de menos. No deja de preguntar "¿Cuándo volverá mami?". — dijo Naruto, con cierto aire de nostalgia. No quería decirle que no dejaba de pensar en ella y en cómo pedirle matrimonio.

— Mi bebé… — dijo Hinata, cuyo gesto se había torcido por completo a uno de emoción.

— Y yo tampoco puedo esperar para celebrar tu ascenso como te mereces, amor…

Hinata se quedó netamente sorprendida por lo que Naruto le había dicho. Tenía claro que ella también quería celebrarlo con él, pero no sabía qué tendría el rubio planeado para su vuelta.

— Hinata… Cuando vayas a volver, ¿me llamarás?

A la Hyuga le resultó algo extraña esa petición en concreto. Pensó que él querría ir a buscarla, sin que nadie más lo supiera y poseerla en su casa.

La idea hizo que ella se estremeciera por el deseo de poder volver a pasar tiempo junto a Naruto. Por volver a tener intimidad con el rubio, más ahora que había recordado el cómo era él cuando estaba en la cama con ella.

— Claro que sí, mi amor. — dijo Hinata, ligeramente excitada por el encuentro que supondría que tendría con su novio.

— Perfecto. ¡Te amo y siempre te amaré!

— Yo… Yo también te amo…

Naruto colgó y sonrió orgulloso por lo que había conseguido hasta el momento. Lo había preparado todo y estaba muy seguro de sus posibilidades.

— El pájaro está en el nido… Nada puede fallar.

* * *

Bueno, después de todo lo que ha sucedido, he podido publicar. En el próximo... Todo se desarrollará.

Espero que les haya gustado y... ¡Nos vemos en los reviews!


	21. Catorce horas

— Bueno… ¿Qué te parece la propuesta?

Sentado frente a Hinata se encontraba aquel que se había encargado del cuidado de Boruto mientras ella estaba trabajando. Alguien a quien el niño había demostrado mucho cariño y sobre el que no había tenido ninguna queja.

Kabuto había sabido tratar al pequeño a la perfección, y Boruto estaba muy contento con su cuidador, por lo que Hinata consideró positivo que él siguiera cuidando del niño cuando ella se incorporara a su puesto en Japón y Naruto hiciera lo propio con el suyo.

— Verdaderamente es una proposición muy correcta, señorita Hyuga. — dijo Kabuto, con su habitual amabilidad de cara a los padres de los niños. — Le agradezco que haya pensado en mí para proseguir con la labor de cuidado de Boruto en Japón.

— Pero… — Hinata intuía cuál iba a ser la respuesta de Kabuto.

— Ya tengo una red de clientas a las que ofrecer mis servicios y, francamente, el elaborar esa red en Japón sería complejo. Además… Aquí tengo todo. Mi madre, Nono, está enterrada aquí, en Madrid, y… No estaría tranquilo marchándome sabiendo que nadie la cuidaría. Tengo mi casa y… No puedo dejarlo todo atrás y olvidar todo lo que soy. Espero que lo entienda.

Hinata agarró la mano de Kabuto con suavidad y cariño, y le mostró una cariñosa y compasiva sonrisa. Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir: dejar un país, un trabajo estable y la comodidad de tu vida habitual era algo extremadamente complicado. Era algo que ella entendió con el paso del tiempo, y de lo cual se arrepentía.

— Te entiendo, es una petición egoísta y…

— ¡Nada de eso! — interrumpió Kabuto, dejando parada a Hinata. — Ha pensado en la educación del niño y eso la honra como persona y como madre, pero… Esa labor puede hacerla la familia, y yo no puedo sustituir a un abuelo, una tía…

— Un padre, unos abuelos…

Hinata reflexionaba mientras Kabuto hablaba. Ahora no estaba sola: tenía a Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji, que estarían encantados de poder pasar tiempo con Boruto; a Kushina y Minato, que en el instante que descubrieron que eran abuelos habían demostrado quererlo. Pero, sobre todo, tendría a su lado al padre del niño, a Naruto. A una persona que se había metido de lleno en la educación del niño y había aceptado esa responsabilidad con alegría.

— Exacto. Como solución temporal, puedo valer y hacer las cosas lo mejor que pueda, pero no puedo dejar España tan fácilmente.

Hinata vio la diferencia entre ella y Kabuto. Sí, era cierto que estaba muy dolida cuando se marchó. Sí, había tenido que sacar fortaleza de donde no la había para poder salir adelante, ser una mujer de éxito y poder criar a su hijo. Y era cierto que había conseguido ambas cosas. Pero ella había dejado todo atrás sin pensar en nada.

No es que se sintiera culpable. El volver a estar con Naruto y, sobre todo, el buen trabajo que había hecho con Boruto eliminaban cualquier vestigio de culpa que sintiera. Simplemente, pensaba en si debería haber procedido de otra forma.

— Entonces no me queda otra que agradecerte por ayudarme en unos momentos tan complicados. — dijo Hinata, llena de gratitud. — Espero que sigamos en contacto.

— Simplemente hice mi trabajo, señorita Hyuga. — dijo Kabuto, restando importancia a lo que había hecho. — Y siempre que usted lo desee, Kabuto Yakushi estará para hablar.

Ambos se dieron la mano e Hinata salió de la cafetería. Lo cierto era que le apenaba no haber podido conseguir que Kabuto fuese el cuidador de Boruto, pero tenía razón en decir que ahora tenía muchos apoyos. Boruto tenía una familia muy, pero que muy grande y amable.

Cuando Hinata llegó a la que alguna vez fue su casa, comenzó a ultimar los preparativos para su vuelta al país del sol naciente. Su estancia en su antigua casa le traía recuerdos, pero ya no iba a necesitar esa propiedad. Había arreglado todo para vender la casa, y por su localización céntrica, no había tenido ninguna clase de problema para conseguir compradores.

Estaba preparada para cortar todo lazo con la Hinata timorata e insegura que llegó a Madrid para dejar paso a una Hinata segura, valiente y feliz.

Por ello, seguía haciendo caso omiso de los mensajes que le seguían llegando que le decían que Naruto no era tan fiel como parecía. Pero Hinata confiaba ciegamente en Naruto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que luchó para poder volver a estar con ella y por intentar ser una familia normal.

Tomó su teléfono y miró el fondo de pantalla. Una foto de los dos grandes amores de su vida jugando juntos. La tomó en cierta ocasión antes de volver a ser pareja, y cuando retomaron la relación, decidió que esa imagen era perfecta para recordar que lo que ellos tenían merecía la pena. Hinata se limpió una lágrima de felicidad que corría por su mejilla, fruto de pensar que le quedaba menos para volver a casa.

Un mensaje volvió a llegar al teléfono de Hinata. De nuevo, con número oculto. La Hyuga estaba cansada de todos esos mensajes y de todas las fotos que intentaban incriminar a Naruto en un aparente caso de infidelidad.

" _¿Estás segura de que quieres que un hombre que compra joyas a otra mujer forme parte de tu vida?"_

En la foto aparecía Naruto junto con Sakura, saliendo de una lujosa joyería, con el rubio mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad. Hinata dudó de repente, pero pensó que estaría comprando un regalo para ella o para Kushina. Naruto sería muchas cosas, pero lo que no era es un irresponsable. Su sentido de la responsabilidad familiar había sido el gran descubrimiento, y sabiendo que la amaba a ella y a su hijo, estaba convencida de que no se jugaría su relación, su amistad y el respeto que le tenía tanto ella como su hijo. Ese era el gran valor de Naruto para ella.

Mirando fijamente la foto, reparó en un detalle: se podía ver la cabeza de un perro blanco apareciendo en la parte inferior de la imagen. Sólo conocía a una persona que tuviera un perro de ese color.

Hinata estaba furiosa, el que una vez fue su mejor amigo, convertido en un obstáculo para su felicidad. Pero estaba más que dispuesta a cortar por lo sano. Marcó el número esperando ansiosa que contestara para dejar las cosas claras.

— ¡Hola Hinata! ¿Qué tal?

— ¡Nada de "qué tal"! — dijo Hinata, notablemente enfadada. — ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Kiba?

— No entiendo nada… — dijo Kiba, expresando desconocimiento.

— ¡En las fotos que me mandaste sale Akamaru! — dijo Hinata, indignada por la actitud de su antiguo mejor amigo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo, Inuzuka?

Kiba sabía que estaba metido en un lío, ya que Hinata solo le llamaba por su apellido en una ocasión: cuando estaba extremadamente enfadada.

— Yo…

— Kiba, no te pido que de un día para otro aceptes a Naruto. — dijo Hinata, suavizando un poco su voz. — Lo único que te pido es que respetes mi decisión. Naruto es el amor de mi vida y quiero estar con él.

— ¡Pero ese idiota te hizo mucho daño! No quiero que sufras más por él, quiero que seas feliz y que sigas con tu vida. — dijo Kiba, intentando hacer patente su punto de vista. — Yo siempre estuve ahí, a tu lado, cuando llorabas porque no estabas con él. Estoy totalmente legitimado para ayudarte si lo creo necesario.

— ¿Me has preguntado si necesito ayuda, Kiba? Ya no soy esa joven insegura y temerosa. Soy una mujer hecha y derecha, soy madre y tengo un cargo de responsabilidad en una empresa importante. Creo que merezco un voto de confianza y poder tomar mis propias decisiones sin necesidad de que nadie interfiera en ellas. — dijo Hinata, con una seguridad y un aplomo que hizo que Kiba se replanteara las cosas.

— No es en ti en quien no confío, sino en él.

— Entiende que, si no respetas mi decisión de volver con él, en quien no confías es en mí. — dijo Hinata.

— Te he dado motivos para que, como mínimo, desconfíes de él. — dijo Kiba. — Vamos, ¿quién se pasa tanto tiempo con su ex?

— Sabes que Sakura está casada con Sasuke y tienen una hija, ¿verdad? — dijo Hinata, con calma. Estaba haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no gritarle a Kiba. Se lo debía a su antigua amistad. — Naruto y Sakura son muy buenos amigos. Además, trabajan juntos y se ven constantemente. ¿Tendría que vivir preocupada cada vez que se vieran?

— Deberías. Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Y se sabe que la cabra siempre tira al monte, y no hay nadie más cabrón que Naruto.

El desprecio que sentía Kiba por el novio de Hinata se hizo patente en sus palabras. Hinata estaba furiosa y quería sacarlo todo de dentro. Defendería a su familia con todo lo que tuviera. Y Naruto era su mundo completo. Tardó años en aceptar de forma definitiva que nunca amaría a nadie como lo amaba a él.

— ¡No te consiento que insultes al padre de mi hijo! Ellos me dijeron lo que pasó en realidad, así que para mí todo está aclarado. Y eso es más que suficiente.

— Pero Hinata…

— Ni peros ni peras. — sentenció Hinata con contundencia. — Tú nunca quisiste saber si Naruto estaba bien o no, solo tomaste partido por mí sin pensar siquiera en por qué todo estaba desarrollándose de esa forma.

— Hice lo que un amigo haría, y no me arrepiento. Naruto no fue, no es y no será mi amigo. Tú si lo fuiste y lo eres.

— Y porque somos amigos estoy siendo educada contigo. — Hinata estaba empezando a cansarse del absurdo pique que tenía Kiba con Naruto. — Si te quedas más tranquilo, le preguntaré a Naruto. Pero estoy convencida de que él no ha hecho nada malo. Una más como ésta y se acabó nuestra amistad. ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara?

Kiba suspiró relativamente aliviado. Dentro de él, no quería tener razón. Quería estar equivocado, él sólo quería que Hinata fuese feliz y que no estuviera triste de nuevo. Y todo parecía indicar que Naruto la hacía sentirse bien con ella misma.

— Cuando te haga daño, no quiero que vengas llorando a mí. Te voy a decir "te lo advertí". — dijo Kiba.

— Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo. — Hinata estaba convencida de su decisión. No iba a volver a dejar tirado a Naruto. No iba a repetir los errores del pasado.

— Pues no me queda otra que desearte buena suerte… Creo que la vas a necesitar.

Kiba colgó, dejando a Hinata pensativa. El hecho de que Naruto pasara tiempo con Sakura la escamaba un poco. No es que creyera que él la estaba engañando, pero sí que era algo extraño que, de repente, y cuando ella no estaba en Japón, él decidiera pasar más tiempo con Sakura.

¿Cuál era el fin de Naruto? ¿Qué es lo que quería conseguir con tanta ida y venida con Sakura?

Hinata habló en serio cuando le dijo a Kiba que hablaría con Naruto. Pero le contaría absolutamente todo: las fotos, los mensajes y quién estaba detrás de las mismas. A cambio, ella quería que le contara el por qué de sus reuniones y quedadas con Sakura.

Recordó que Naruto le dijo que la llamara cuando fuese a salir de Madrid, y ese era el momento.

Marcó el número del rubio, que no tardó en contestar.

— ¿Qué quiere, mi lady? — dijo el rubio, con un tono meloso.

A Hinata le encantaba que siempre que hablaba por teléfono con Naruto, él siempre tuviera un saludo preparado exclusivamente para ella. Le hacía sentirse tremendamente especial y querida.

— Acabo de terminar de hacer la maleta y ya voy a ir al aeropuerto, cariño…

Naruto tragó seco. Aunque lo tenía todo preparado, estaba extremadamente nervioso y temía que nada saliera como tenía planeado. Su petición no sería la más original, pero era la adecuada para la situación que habían vivido ambos en el pasado. Y, desde luego, sería clave cada una de las acciones que ejecutara.

— ¿Cuánto crees que tardarás?

— Unas… ¿14 horas? — dijo Hinata, dubitativa. — Por suerte, es un vuelo directo y se hará en menos tiempo.

— Me sorprende que Aso no disponga de un jet para estos casos… — dijo Naruto, ansioso por volver a ver a su querida Hinata.

— ¿Acaso Uzukaze lo tiene?

— No, pero Uzukaze no tiene negocios fuera de Japón todavía. Aso sí los tiene fuera de España. — razonó el rubio.

— Pero Aso nunca se ha caracterizado por hacer grandes ejercicios de ostentosidad, sino por ser un banco cercano a sus clientes, y Kaguya cree que ciertas medidas pueden llevar a que se crea que estamos alejándonos del personal y de los usuarios. — dijo Hinata, con una calma que convencería a cualquiera.

A Naruto le sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que hablaba Hinata sobre las bondades de Aso. Estaba contento de que fuese tan profesional bajo cualquier circunstancia y estaba convencido de que le iría bien cuando tuviera que estar con los "peces gordos" del entramado empresarial nipón.

— Vaya, has asumido el discurso de Aso como uno propio, no me extraña que te tengan en alta estima en la empresa…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Hinata, extrañada por las palabras de su novio.

— Que no vas a tener problema en adaptarte a tu nuevo puesto. — dijo él, con absoluta seguridad sobre lo que estaba diciendo. — Sabía que eras grande, pero creo que nunca sabré hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar, mi amor.

Hinata se sintió muy feliz en ese momento, que todos reconocieran su esfuerzo, su trabajo, la dedicación y la profesionalidad que había tenido desde el minuto uno de su incorporación era reconfortante. Y el hecho de que Naruto también la reconociera, sin tener en cuenta el motivo por el que se esforzaba tanto.

Y es que el motivo real por el que Hinata trabajaba hasta la extenuación si era necesario era olvidar lo dañado que estaba su corazón.

— Gracias, Naruto. No sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas aceptado que vuelva a formar parte de tu vida…

— Nunca te rechazaría, vivir sin ti fue un calvario y no quiero sufrir eso otra vez.

A Hinata le conmovió la devoción incondicional y el amor que sintió siempre el rubio por ella. Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada caricia y cada momento que vivía con él la hacía sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

— Bueno, tengo que colgar, tengo que preparar todo para…

— ¿Qué tienes que preparar? — dijo Hinata, que se había percatado del lapsus que había cometido el rubio.

Naruto se quedó en absoluto silencio tras haber reconocido que estaba preparando algo para ella. Tenía que inventar una excusa que le permitiera salir airoso de esa situación que él mismo había provocado.

El problema radicaba en que el rubio no sabía mentir de forma convincente, pero por el bien de ambos, lo intentaría con todas sus ganas. No arruinaría esta sorpresa.

— Eh… Ya sabes, prepararme para ir a recogerte y eso… — dijo Naruto, con una risa nerviosa que le delataba por completo.

Hinata no creyó al rubio, creía que había preparado algo especial para su vuelta. Igual ese era el motivo por el que el rubio pasara tanto tiempo con Sakura, y no que tuviera un idilio con su ex. Lo que no podía intuir era el qué haría el rubio para festejar su retorno. También era cierto que prefería dejar eso como un misterio, para que le sorprendiera, al menos, lo que tuviera preparado.

— Oh, entiendo… — dijo Hinata, con inocencia fingida. — Bueno, tengo que terminar de preparar la maleta y…

— Entiendo. — dijo él, que aún se lamentaba por su error. — Nos vemos en Japón, cariño.

— Ponte guapo, Naruto. — dijo Hinata, poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Tú no hace falta que te pongas guapa, amor. — dijo Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque tú ya eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo al natural…

El rubio colgó el teléfono, dejando a su novia paralizada al otro lado de la línea. Cada vez que hablaba con él y le dedicaba una frase plagada de amor, había algo que no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza.

— Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo…

Él, en cambio, estaba desanimado. Se le había escapado que tenía algo preparado para cuando llegara. Aunque la realidad era que había salvado relativamente bien la situación, no confiaba en que Hinata hubiera dejado pasar ese detalle inadvertido. Y la forma tan abrupta que tuvo ella de cortar la llamada hacía evidente que, en efecto, sospechaba algo. El rubio no dejaba de tirarse de sus cabellos en señal de desesperación y de impotencia por haber desvelado sus intenciones.

— ¡Naruto Namikaze, eres un jodido imbécil!

— ¿Qué pasa, hijo? — dijo Kushina, que estaba en casa del rubio ultimando todo para el momento tan ansiado.

Naruto reaccionó ante la suave voz que puso su madre al ver a su hijo de esa forma. Lo cierto era que no fue su intención que se le escapara nada, pero su subconsciente lo traicionó e hizo que se fuera de la lengua.

— La he fastidiado, ahora Hinata sabe que tengo algo especial preparado. — dijo Naruto, cabizbajo.

— Pero no sabe que le vas a pedir matrimonio, ¿no?

— Hinata no es tonta, ella sabe que el hecho de que organice algo tiene algún motivo detrás. — dijo él.

— Tal vez, pero eso juega a tu favor. — dijo Kushina, mientras reflexionaba sobre la situación. — Ahora que ella sabe que estás preparando algo, la tensión que estás sintiendo se alivia un poco. Piensa en esto como si fuera una cita más que culminarás con esa sorpresa final…

— Puede que tengas razón… Pero siento que nada volverá a ser lo mismo cuando ella vuelva… — dijo el rubio, temeroso de lo que les esperaba a ambos

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Te vas a comprometer y a casar! Es el paso más importante en la vida de una persona. — dijo Kushina, entendiendo las dudas que estaba teniendo el rubio. — El matrimonio asusta a cualquiera, hijo. Pero cuando das el paso con la persona acertada… Todas esas dudas se disipan al instante…

Naruto se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que decía su madre. La persona acertada…

Se quedó pensativo. La realidad era que el matrimonio le aterrorizaba, pero…

Cuando se imaginaba despertando al lado de Hinata todos y cada uno de los días de lo que le quedaba de vida; cada vez que pensaba en ellos dos cuidando de Boruto y de los hermanitos que pudieran darle; cada vez que se le pasaba por la cabeza la intimidad y los sentimientos que compartía con ella; cada vez que él la consolara cuando estuviera triste y cuando ella intentara animarlo cuando él estuviera deprimido, distante o, simplemente, estresado…

Sus dudas se despejaban por completo. No se imaginaba una compañera mejor para pasar el resto de su vida. Para él, Hinata era su ángel de la guarda. Aquel enviado desde el cielo para protegerlo y cuidarlo. Y él haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para mantenerla cerca de él.

— Mamá, gracias. — dijo Naruto, abrazando a Kushina. — Ella… Es el amor de mi vida, y estoy convencido de que el casarme con ella no sólo es la decisión más importante de mi vida, sino que también es una decisión acertada.

Kushina sonrió feliz al ver que su hijo estaba totalmente convencido de la decisión que estaba tomando. Estaba segura de que, aunque las dudas fuesen totalmente normales, la distancia que mantenía en ese momento con Hinata podía hacer que diera un paso en falso que lamentaría.

Un paso en falso que no se podía permitir a falta de catorce horas para el momento decisivo. Ese paso que Kushina intentaría evitar que el rubio diera, para no salir más dañado de lo que salió en el pasado por su culpa.

— Por cierto… Me gustaría hablar con mi hijo a solas un momento… Así que, si no te importa…

— Esta es tu casa, hijo, te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. — dijo Kushina, con una voz dulce, esa que tiene una madre cuando ve que su hijo quiere dar un paso tan grande.

Naruto se levantó, subió las escaleras y observó cómo su hijo jugaba con unos bloques de construcción, absolutamente ensimismado y centrado en su "ardua tarea". Al padre le parecía absolutamente adorable la cara de esfuerzo y de concentración que ponía el niño. En cierta medida, le recordaba mucho a él mismo cuando se esforzaba o cuando emprendía una empresa extremadamente dura. No cabía duda de que ese muchacho era el vivo retrato de Naruto, no sólo físicamente, sino también en determinadas actitudes.

— Hijo, tengo que hablar contigo… — dijo el rubio, entrando en la habitación.

Boruto prestó atención a lo que su padre iba a decir, dejando su juego de lado. Naruto se sentó en el suelo para poder hablar desde más cerca con su vástago. El niño se acercó a su padre y se sentó frente a él.

— Bueno, hijo… Sabes que yo quiero muchísimo a mamá, ¿verdad?

Boruto asintió. Naruto estaba siendo todo lo didáctico y calmado que le permitían los nervios que tenía en su cuerpo.

— Y sabes que yo haría lo que fuese por haceros felices tanto a ti como a mamá, ¿a que sí, hijo?

Boruto volvió a asentir. Parecía que Naruto había convencido al niño de sus buenas intenciones. Lo cual hacía algo más fácil hablar sobre lo que iba a hacer.

— Verás, hijo. Como quiero tantísimo a tu mamá, quiero preguntarle si quiere estar conmigo para siempre. ¿A ti te parece bien que quiera estar con ella?

— _¡Chiiiiiiii!_ — gritó Boruto, encantado de poder estar con sus dos padres.

— Así seremos una familia mucho más unida. ¿Te gustaría?

— _¡Chi, papi!_ — el niño estaba más que encantado de poder pasar tiempo junto a sus dos padres.

Tras tanto tiempo sin saber qué era un padre, el hecho de que estuviera ahí, lo quisiera y se lo hubiera demostrado, hizo que le cogiera cariño prácticamente desde el principio.

— ¡Ven aquí, campeón! — Boruto se puso de pie y se acercó a su padre, que lo abrazó con muchas ganas. — Te prometo que os voy a cuidar a los dos.

Boruto creyó en su padre, después de todo, desde que lo conocía no le había fallado ni una sola vez, siempre estuvo ahí para él y para su mamá, cuidándolos desde que llegaron a Japón. Se sentía seguro cuando estaba con él.

Y a Naruto le encantaban esos momentos paterno-filiales que mantenía con el niño, ahondando los cada vez más profundos lazos que mantenía con los que, en muy poco tiempo, podría llamar legalmente "su familia".

Lo tomó en brazos y bajó para que viera a su abuela, que estaba muy contenta por poder ver a su nieto y por el gran paso que iba a dar su hijo.

— _¡Abelita! ¡Papi y mami talán juntos! ¡Toy feliz!_

Kushina rebosaba felicidad al ver a su nieto así. Sabía que Naruto estaba tomando la decisión correcta al querer formalizar su relación con Hinata, y también sabía que él haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacer feliz y para proteger tanto a Hinata como a Boruto.

— ¿Está todo preparado, hijo mío?

— Sí… — dijo Naruto, sin poder estar quieto.

Los nervios y el ansia de estar, por fin, con su amada Hinata estaban pudiendo con él. Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de qué decir. No tenía preparado ningún discurso grandilocuente sobre lo que sentía por ella y el por qué sentía que debía dar el gran paso con ella. Pero tendría tiempo para pensar hasta que ella llegara.

Porque sólo quedaban catorce horas.

* * *

Me voy a poner ya con el próximo. Tengo muchísimas ganas de escribirlo, aprovecharé que tengo ideas para escribirlas y tiempo para dedicarle a la historia, así que... Deseadme suerte.

¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Nos vemos en los comentarios!


	22. La proposición

Naruto lo tenía todo absolutamente preparado para la llegada de Hinata a Japón. Cena tranquila y luego la llevaría a un sitio muy especial para ambos, aquel en el que Naruto le dijo por primera vez a Hinata que la amaba.

Lo que le dijeron tanto Kushina como Sakura le hizo pensar. Pudiera pasar que el hecho de que estuvieran alejados durante tres años hiciera pensar a ella que Naruto había olvidado todo lo bueno que hubieran pasado en su primera etapa, focalizándose exclusivamente en el matrimonio concertado y la traumática separación. Era su deber el demostrarle que daba igual lo malo que hubieran pasado, que él sólo se centraba en lo positivo que habían vivido. Y uno de los mejores momentos había sido ese en el que le confesó su profundo amor por ella. Por ello, revivir ese momento tan especial podría ser decisivo para obtener el tan ansiado "sí".

La ayuda de ambas mujeres había sido decisiva. No sólo aportando ese punto de vista femenino del que Naruto carecía y que haría que ese fuese un momento especial para ambos sin perder el romanticismo de recordar lo que habían vivido en alguna ocasión, sino que también le habían ayudado a preparar las cosas importantes: la reserva en el restaurante, el ambiente ideal para tener la cita, la vestimenta ideal… Incluso le habían ayudado a escoger el anillo perfecto para el momento clave. La cantidad de dinero que tenía que gastarse le daba absolutamente igual, sólo quería que todo fuese bien y que ella aceptara.

Con todo, el rubio no dejaba de tener la sensación de que había algo que se iba a escapar de su control. Y por eso se encontraba hablando con su "consejo de sabios", compuestos por Minato, cuya relación había mejorado de forma más que notable; Sasuke y Shikamaru, charlando tranquilamente en el despacho de la sede de Uzukaze. Había acudido para trabajar un poco antes de prepararse, pero sus temores internos no dejaban de acosarle a falta de seis horas para la llegada de Hinata.

— ¿Por qué no puede dejar ese temor y centrarme en lo positivo? — dijo Naruto, desesperado.

— Porque es un momento crucial en tu vida. — dijo Sasuke con toda la calma del mundo.

— ¿Vosotros tuvisteis alguna duda o algún temor antes de declararos?

— ¿Bromeas? — dijo Shikamaru, con una mueca que expresaba la nostalgia de recordar aquel momento. — Tuve dudas hasta el mismo día de la boda. No es algo exclusivo de las mujeres, los hombres también tenemos nuestras reservas con respecto al matrimonio.

— Shikamaru, si yo tuviera que casarme con Temari, también tendría dudas. — dijo Naruto. — Aún me pregunto cómo haces para llevar los pantalones, cuando la que manda en la relación es ella…

Todos rieron ante las palabras de Naruto, excepto Shikamaru, que murmuró en voz baja un "menudo fastidio", a sabiendas de que el rubio tenía razón.

— ¿Pero tus dudas son con respecto a comprometerte o hay otra causa? — preguntó Minato.

— No, no tengo dudas sobre de la decisión de comprometerme. — se sinceró Naruto. — Tengo miedo a que le dé por replantearse nuestra relación…

Los tres acompañantes se miraron unos a otros, incrédulos ante la confesión que acababan de oír. Era Naruto el que había luchado hasta la saciedad por recuperar la relación que tenía con Hinata, luchando contra el cruento destino que los había separado y venciendo las dificultades que suponían los miedos internos de ella. Ahora era él quien dudaba de ella, y era algo que no podían creer.

— Naruto, hijo, estuvimos muchos años sin hablarnos debido a mis errores. Así que creo que esta es mi oportunidad de hablar contigo de hombre a hombre por primera vez. — dijo Minato, que quería disipar las dudas que tenía su vástago de una vez por todas. — Y lo cierto es que no había día en el que me arrepintiera de lo que hicimos yo y Kizashi. Cuando vi a Hinata en el hospital, pude percibir el profundo amor que te tiene esa mujer. Es tan profundo como el que siento yo por tu madre, así que te puedo asegurar que ella te ama y que, si te declaras, ella aceptará tal como tu madre lo hizo… a la tercera petición.

— ¿Tercera? — preguntó atónito el rubio.

— Sí, a la tercera va la vencida. — contestó Minato. — Aunque si hubieran hecho falta cuarenta veces, hubiera preguntado cuarenta veces.

— Naruto, la Hyuga te quiere mucho. Hasta un idiota rematado como tú lo sabe. — dijo Sasuke. — Así que tus dudas, temores o como quieras llamarlas, son totalmente imaginarios. Si quisiera darte la patada, ya lo hubiera hecho, porque motivos le has dado.

Naruto agradeció internamente la pequeña distracción que suponía tener allí a los tres, ya que le había permitido olvidarse durante un instante de su mal presagio y pensar en lo que se venía por delante, ni más ni menos que el momento más importante de su vida hasta la fecha.

Los allí presentes continuaron con su charla hasta que se tuvieron que marchar, dejando otra vez al rubio solo con sus pensamientos, esta vez, más positivos. Él compartiendo el resto de su vida con Hinata y con Boruto, con sus padres, con la familia de Hinata… Que no sabía sus intenciones…

— Joder, hoy estoy que me salgo…

Naruto se levantó para ir rumbo a la residencia Hyuga para hablar con Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi sobre lo que quería hacer. No para pedir permiso, porque ambos eran dos adultos libres que se amaban, sino para informarles y decirles que sería el quien se encargara de recoger a Hinata en el aeropuerto.

Mientras tanto, la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga ya estaba camino de Japón, revisando algunos papeles que le había dado Kaguya con respecto al nuevo puesto que tenía. De repente, su vista se volvió ligeramente borrosa, pero se frotó un poco los ojos y se le pasó. Estaba agotada del ajetreo constante que había tenido en Madrid, ya que había aprovechado para ayudar un poco en la sede de Aso.

— Definitivamente, tengo que descansar un poco…

Así que decidió colocarse una almohada inflable para el cuello e intentó dormir, aprovechando que volaba en primera clase y tenía espacio de sobra para hacerlo. Poco a poco, fue cayendo en un profundo sueño y pensó en el reencuentro con su novio, haciendo que le nombrara en voz baja.

— Naruto…

Hinata no sospechaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en Japón.

No sospechaba que Naruto estaba llegando en ese instante a la residencia de los Hyuga para hablar con su familia. Ni mucho menos tenía idea alguna de las intenciones que tenía el rubio.

Cuando llegó, fue recibido por Ko, quien antaño fuese cuidador de Hinata. Cuando Naruto le comentó que quería comprometerse con Hinata, una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. No era quién para opinar sobre el tema en cuestión.

Fue recibido por Neji, Hiashi y Hanabi en la sala principal, donde estaban tranquilamente tomando un té. El silencio se hizo patente, no por la incomodidad del momento, sino por la tensión acumulada por el rubio desde hacía tres semanas. Le estaba costando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

— Supongo que no habrás venido aquí únicamente para tomar el té. — dijo Hiashi, con total tranquilidad mientras daba sorbos a su bebida. — Relájate, Naruto.

La franqueza y la calma con la que hablaba su suegro hicieron que Naruto se destensara un poco, notándose en un pequeño espasmo en su cuerpo, haciendo que bajara los hombros y suspirando. La recompensa merecía la pena.

— Señor Hyuga…

— Llámame Hiashi, el señor Hyuga era mi padre.

— De acuerdo, Hiashi. Venía a comunicarle mi intención de pedirle matrimonio a su hija. — dijo Naruto, ya decidido.

El gesto de los allí presentes cambió radicalmente.

Neji se veía notablemente sorprendido, lógicamente no esperaba que, habiendo estado tan poco tiempo juntos se hubiera decidido a dar el paso, pero también se veía ligeramente satisfecho. Parecía que si plan* había tenido éxito.

Hanabi estaba algo molesta. Era evidente que, si bien ella estuvo más que encantada con la relación en su primera etapa, desde que Naruto se casó con Sakura y, sobre todo, desde que Hinata se marchó a Madrid, su visión acerca de Naruto había dado un giro de 180 grados. Pasó de tenerle aprecio a sentir por él un odio casi visceral, todo por el daño que le había hecho a Hinata, si bien era cierto que su relación había mejorado desde que volvió con su hermana mayor, aún tenía ciertas reservas.

Hiashi estaba sonriendo. Su pequeña había crecido mucho en los últimos años. Aun cuando no había actuado como un padre ejemplar desde la muerte de la madre de las hermanas, ella nunca le había guardado rencor de ninguna clase. Entendió que él había sufrido por perder al amor de su vida, y que tenía que pasar su propio "periodo de luto". Con todo, su hija fue quien le ayudó a superarlo. Por eso, él siempre velaría por su felicidad, y era evidente que el rubio suponía una parte muy importante de la misma.

— Bueno, ¿y por qué vienes a decírmelo? Hinata es una mujer adulta y no necesita mi aprobación para tomar decisiones con respecto a su vida. — sentenció Hiashi.

Aunque era cierto que en el pasado hubiera hecho prácticamente cualquier cosa para complacer los deseos de su padre y de su familia, el hecho de formar su propia familia cambió por completo a Hinata. Y lo cierto era que Hiashi estaba más que encantado con el cambio. Era una mujer madura, fuerte e independiente. Tal como lo fue su madre. Si ya de por sí era el vivo retrato de ella, su actitud cambió de tal forma que cualquiera diría que Hinata era un clon de su madre.

— Porque quiero pedírselo esta noche y…

— Quieres encargarte tú mismo de buscarla al aeropuerto y pasar todo el tiempo junto a ella, ¿o me equivoco? — dijo Neji, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

La capacidad deductiva del primo de Hinata le resultó sorprendente a Naruto. Pudo leer sus intenciones con las escasas palabras que había dicho. Sólo le quedó asentir ante la afirmación de Neji.

— Entiendo… Pues nada, mañana os veremos, ¿no? — afirmó el patriarca de la familia Hyuga. — Solo quiero pedirte que cuides a Hinata y que la quieras con todo tu corazón. Con eso seré feliz.

— No os preocupéis. Ya sufrí lo que es vivir sin ella, y por nada del mundo quiero volver a pasar por algo así. Ella es… — exhaló un suspiro que le surgió desde lo más profundo del alma. — Ella es todo para mí, es la mujer que amo, es la madre de mi hijo y es… Es tan perfecta que aún me cuesta creer que me haya elegido a mí…

— Creo que ya he oído suficiente. Bienvenido a nuestra familia, Naruto. — dijo Hiashi mientras le daba un abrazo a Naruto, que no lo vio venir debido a lo obnubilado que estaba por hablar de Hinata.

Los allí presentes estaban convencidos de que los sentimientos del Namikaze eran absolutamente puros. No cabía duda de que, si dependiera de él, ella no sufriría lo más mínimo. No de nuevo.

Naruto estuvo un rato hablando con ellos sobre sus planes, y la verdad es que no pudieron quedar más encantados. Incluso el escepticismo de Hanabi fue erradicado por completo al escuchar las ideas que tenía él para lo que quería que fuese su vida en común y también para vivir una noche de ensueño para ambos. Porque qué duda cabía que lo sería. El matrimonio sería el colofón final, pero tenía claro que intentaría que aquella cita fuese inolvidable para ambos.

Cuando observó el reloj de la sala familiar, se percató de que quedaban tres horas para la llegada de Hinata. El tiempo se le había pasado rápidamente, charlando con la familia de su amada.

— Bien, me ha encantado pasar un rato con vosotros. Muchas gracias por este pequeño favor…

— Naruto, estoy convencido de que harás a mi prima muy feliz. — dijo Neji antes de que el rubio se marchara.

Naruto asintió y salió de la casa ilusionado con la confianza que habían depositado en él los Hyuga. Incluso Hanabi se había mostrado receptiva con la posibilidad de que enlazara con Hinata, lo cual, viendo de dónde partía, suponía una victoria para él.

Se subió en el coche y fue camino de la casa de sus padres, donde estaba Kushina cuidando del niño. No es que Naruto no quisiera pasar tiempo con su hijo, pero ese día era especial para él y tenía que tener todo atado, por eso ese día era su madre y no él quien estaba con el niño. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ir a visitar a sus padres y comprobar cómo estaba el niño.

— Hacía años que no pasaba por aquí…

Entrar a la casa de sus padres no era fácil, sobre todo porque la última vez que estuvo allí fue cuando se decidió el matrimonio concertado con Sakura, un recuerdo que intentaría olvidar lo más pronto posible gracias a Hinata. Cuando vio a Kushina arrullar en sus brazos a Boruto y mirarlo con el amor propio de una abuela, se emocionó. Era evidente que al niño no le faltaría familia o cariño por parte de los suyos.

— ¿Está dormido?

— Como un tronco… — dijo Kushina, aún encandilada por el especial encanto de su nieto dormido. — ¿Qué tal la empresa?

— Bien, todo va según lo previsto. — dijo Naruto, sin prestar excesiva importancia a esa parte de su vida. — Fui a ver a los Hyuga y parece que están de acuerdo en que le pida matrimonio a Hinata.

— Tampoco es que tengan elección, quiero decir, esa decisión es de Hinata. — dijo Kushina desde la distancia, poniendo a Boruto en la cama, que tenía unos barrotes para proteger al niño de posibles caídas.

— Yo esperaba que pusieran algún problema, pero la única que parecía tener dudas sobre esto era Hanabi. — dijo Naruto. — Va a ser una cuñada de armas tomar…

Kushina asintió, estaba claro que las hermanas estaban muy unidas. Era evidente que, aunque Hinata no lo deseara, Hanabi le guardaba aún algo de inquina al rubio por las decisiones que le habían forzado a tomar.

— No entiendo por qué tiene que culparte a ti de nuestros errores, hijo. — dijo Minato, que apareció de repente.

— El caso es que… Seguí manteniendo relaciones a escondidas con Hinata, así que igual pensó que ella para mí solo era un juego, una mujer más o un simple agujero en el que meterla y desahogarme… — dijo el joven Namikaze con evidente rabia al recordar el daño hecho a Hinata.

Kushina se sorprendió ante la revelación de su hijo. Esos hechos justificaban que Hanabi hiciera todo lo posible para fastidiar a Naruto, incluso en la empresa. Lógicamente, Hanabi se había puesto a favor de Hinata y nunca se creyó que el ex de su hermana lo estuviera pasando tan terriblemente mal como él aseguraba.

— Bueno, pero has demostrado que a ti Hinata te importa mucho. El resto vendrá por sí solo. — dijo Minato con tranquilidad.

— Una mujer no perdona tan fácilmente a quien le ha hecho daño a ella o a una persona especial, ni lo que le ha hecho daño a ella o a esa persona, Minato. No olvides eso nunca.

La advertencia les quedó más que clara a ambos hombres, sobre todo a Minato. Se refería, evidentemente, a lo que había sufrido su hijo debido a sus malas decisiones. Aunque para Naruto era una lección la que le estaba dando su madre. Y es que nunca es tarde para aprender de los padres.

— El tiempo y el demostrar que amo a Hinata con todo mi corazón lo arreglarán todo, o eso espero. — dijo Naruto, convencido de que así sería. — No quiero que Hinata se vea obligada a elegir entre yo y Hanabi, así que, aunque no podamos recuperar la buena relación que tuvimos en el pasado, sí que deseo que haya cierta cordialidad por el bien de Hinata y de Boruto.

La madurez que estaba demostrando en esos momentos hizo que tanto Minato como Kushina se sintieran muy orgullosos de su hijo, al tiempo que también pensaron que tenían que haber dejado que Naruto solucionara ciertos… Episodios ocurridos en el pasado. Seguramente su punto de vista y sus soluciones hubieran sido mucho más efectivas que las de ellos dos, y además nadie hubiera salido damnificado. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y no podían hacer nada para cambiar el pasado.

A pesar de todo, habían recuperado cierta cordialidad con Naruto. Y lo cierto era que esperaban que con el más que probable matrimonio con Hinata, pudieran ser de nuevo una familia sólida.

El tiempo pasaba y ya solo quedaba una hora y media para la llegada de Hinata a Japón, y lo cierto era que el rubio estaba ansioso por ver a su amada. Se levantó, algo tembloroso por la emoción que embargaba su cuerpo, cosa que tanto Minato como Kushina notaron.

— ¿Te marchas ya? — preguntó Kushina por pura formalidad, porque sabía que se iba.

— Sí… Tengo que prepararme… — dijo Naruto, que estaba distraído, reflexionando sobre cada posible situación.

Kushina y Minato se miraron y asintieron, cosa que puso alerta a Naruto. No sabía en qué pensaban sus padres, y cuando volvió en sí, se vio abrazado por ambos. Era su intento de imbuirle confianza, de decirle que estuviera tranquilo y de comunicarle sus esperanzas de que todo iba a salir bien si se mantenía calmado dentro de lo posible.

Estaban actuando como unos buenos padres. Y a Naruto eso le llegó al corazón.

— Mucha suerte, hijo.

Naruto se aferró con ganas a ambos, como hacía años que no hacía. El intento por mejorar la relación que tenían estaba dando sus frutos, y poco a poco recuperaban la confianza del joven. Igual no tendrían la misma relación que antes, pero su lazo sería ahora más duradero.

Naruto agradeció de corazón el gesto que habían tenido y se fue a su casa a prepararse. Se tomó una ducha inusualmente larga, donde reflexionaba sobre lo que el futuro les deparaba a ambos. Estaba convencido de que no sería fácil, que habría dudas, que los problemas saldrían a la luz de vez en cuando. Cosas normales en el seno de cualquier pareja. Pero también estaba convencido que los buenos momentos compensaban con creces todas las dificultades que se le pusieran por delante. Y también sabía que con Hinata a su lado podría con todo lo que se le pusiera por delante.

Sabía que tenía que ir vestido de forma elegante, sabiendo de la importancia del momento, así que decidió ir vestido de traje sin corbata. No era tanta la formalidad como para ir vestido como si fuera una reunión de trabajo con algún pez gordo de la ciudad. El traje le sentaba como un guante, estaba seguro de que a Hinata le encantaría verlo así de formal. Se colocó las mangas para que el traje estuviera mejor, tomó todo lo que le hacía falta y se quedó mirando la caja que contenía el anillo. Ese anillo tan hermoso que había comprado para ella, porque al igual que el volver con Hinata había iniciado una nueva etapa en su vida, este anillo simbolizaba la ruptura del dolor con su pasado y el inicio de la gloria. Tomó las llaves de su coche y se encaminó al aeropuerto, a pesar de que faltaba aún algo de tiempo para que llegara Hinata, pero como tenía que ir a Tokio, decidió ir con tiempo y calma.

Lo que Naruto no tuvo en cuenta es que si por algo era conocida la capital del país del sol naciente era por su habitual gentío y por el juego de luces que ofrecía una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo. Y por eso Naruto estaba enfadándose por momentos: porque temía no llegar a tiempo.

— ¡Maldita sea, que no llego!

El tráfico, más congestionado de lo habitual, jugaba en contra del joven Namikaze, que comenzaba a temer que Hinata se viera sola en el aeropuerto de Narita. Aunque era cierto que, por momentos, la situación se agilizaba un poco, lo que hacía que el rubio recuperara la compostura.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj. Eran las 21:50 minutos, lo que significaba que había llegado justo a tiempo. Ni muy pronto, ni con prisas porque llegaba tarde. En el momento adecuado. Acudió rápidamente a la zona de llegada de vuelos internacionales, donde aparecería su amor verdadero.

La espera se hacía cada vez más larga. Ayudaba el ansia que sentía el rubio por reencontrarse con su amada. Era probable que ella se sintiera algo sola por ver que él era el único que estaba allí para recibirla, pero también era cierto que los momentos que iban a compartir eran solo para ellos.

La puerta de llegada se abrió y un mar de gente se acercó hacia los familiares que estaban allí esperando, haciendo que Naruto no viera nada ni a nadie a su alrededor. El primer pensamiento que le vino al rubio era odiar a su suerte y a los japoneses por salir todos en masa. El segundo fue buscar desesperadamente a Hinata.

Hinata no podía ver entre tanta gente. Estaba algo estresada por no localizar a nadie conocido, pero era algo normal. Parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para ir y llegar cuando ella llegara a su país.

De repente, los ojos de ambos hicieron contacto. Corrieron y se abrazaron con una fuerza inusitada, como si tuvieran miedo de no volver a verse más. Estaban absolutamente metidos en su propio mundo de felicidad y de emoción. En ese momento, sus cuerpos les pedían una manifestación de sus sentimientos más profunda.

Ambos se inclinaron ligeramente y conectaron sus labios. No se movieron ni hicieron grandes alardes de pasión, simplemente se quedaron estáticos dejando que sus bocas mostraran sus sentimientos más puros y auténticos. Cuando se separaron, Hinata estaba sonrojada y mirando directamente a los ojos de Naruto. El cómo podía prenderla con un solo gesto, el cómo hacía que ella se sintiera bien con unas simples palabras suponía algo maravilloso. Sabía perfectamente que ese era el hombre de su vida.

— Te he echado muchísimo de menos, mi lavanda…

— Yo también te he echado mucho en falta, cariño…

Naruto tomó de la mano a su novia y se fueron juntos al coche del rubio en calma. Ambos deseaban pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, y todo debía proceder con lentitud y armonía.

— ¿Has descansado en el avión, Hinata? — preguntó Naruto. Lo último que quería era obligarla a nada, aunque lo cierto era que había preparado todo para que esa fuera la noche de ambos.

— Sí, estaba algo cansada y me eché una siesta. — contestó Hinata, algo sorprendida por la pregunta de Naruto. — ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Bueno… — el Namikaze suspiró. Era una noche decisiva. — He pensado que… Podríamos tener una pequeña salida los dos juntos. Pero si no puedes…

— Me encantaría, amor mío…

A pesar de la dulzura que mostraba la Hyuga, a Naruto le daba la sensación de que había algo que rondaba la cabeza de su novia. Era como si tuviera alguna duda sobre algo, pero tendrían tiempo de hablar durante la cena.

— ¿Dónde están mi padre, Neji y Hanabi? — preguntó Hinata, extrañada por no ver a su familia en el aeropuerto. Esperaba que fueran a verla.

— Les pedí que me dejaran esta noche contigo. Honestamente, me costó convencerles, pero al final accedieron… — confesó el rubio. No mentía, simplemente, ocultó alguna cosa, como su intención verdadera.

El silencio existente durante el viaje de regreso a Konoha no era incómodo, era relajante. No es que no tuvieran o no quisieran hablar. Es que Naruto estaba concentrado en conducir y Hinata estaba demasiado centrada en observar fijamente a Naruto. Estaba arrebatador. Digno de un hombre de su porte, elegancia y posición privilegiada.

Hinata se percató de que se estaban acercando a una zona especial para ambos. A un sitio en el que había compartido muchos momentos especiales. Se emocionó al recordar las veces que habían hecho ese camino los dos juntos.

— ¿A Ichiraku? — Hinata sintió algo de nostalgia en el instante en el que vio ese local.

— Hey, el mejor ramen del mundo compartido con la mejor chica del mundo. No se me ocurre un plan mejor para pasar esta noche.

Naruto se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta a Hinata, que rió ante la galantería que mostraba el rubio con ella. Él le pasó el brazo por encima y se dispusieron a entrar.

— ¡Bienveni…! ¡Cuánto tiempo, señor Namikaze!

Naruto sonrió al ver a Ayame y al viejo Teuchi trabajando en aquel local nuevo, nada comparable a aquel viejo puesto callejero que tenían en el pasado. Le sorprendió lo cambiado que estaba todo, y le alegraba que hubieran conseguido medrar en un mundo tan duro como es el de la restauración.

— Hola Ayame, Teuchi…

— Pensaba que nunca vería a un pez gordo venir a comer mi humilde ramen… — dijo Teuchi, orgulloso de ver cuánto había crecido Naruto. — Y me ha visitado el mayor de los peces del océano…

— Vamos, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre. — al rubio le resultaba especial el acudir a ese local, donde solía ir con Hinata cuando eran pareja.

— Y veo que trae compañía… — dijo Ayame, feliz de volver a ver a su cliente más popular. — Veo que sigue feliz con la señorita Hyuga. Pero pasen, su mesa está libre.

Se sentaron en la mesa y observaron por el ventanal la iluminación de la plaza en la que se ubicaba el local. Un nuevo inicio el que habían tenido tanto Ayame y Teuchi como Naruto e Hinata, pero en el que se conservaba la esencia original de todo. Y eso era suficiente para ambos. El seguir siendo los mismos que una vez fueron juntos.

Cuando Ayame les llevó los pedidos que habían realizado, se fijaron en los platos, cada uno pensando en lo suyo. Naruto, en el brillante futuro que les esperaba juntos. Hinata, en cómo sacar el tema de Sakura y del espionaje de Kiba sin que pensara que no confiaba en él. Supo que no había forma posible de que una cosa no conllevara la otra, pero tenía que oír una explicación convincente.

— Naruto… Tenemos que hablar.

A él no le hizo ni pizca de gracia el tono lúgubre con el que ella hablaba, es más, tenía muchísimo miedo de lo que ella pudiera decirle. En todo momento la vio como si estuviera ausente o metida en sus pensamientos, y no centrada en el reencuentro con él. Aunque confiaba que fuese una tontería sin importancia, el cómo se había mostrado y el cómo había hablado no hacían pensar eso.

— Dime… — dijo Naruto, en voz baja y entristecida, tal y como había hablado Hinata.

— Antes que nada, quiero decir que te amo y que confío plenamente en ti, y que sé que nunca harías nada de forma malintencionada. — intentó explicar Hinata. A Naruto le escamó ese comentario. ¿Tendría dudas sobre seguir con él? Porque ya sería la segunda vez que le pasaba eso justo cuando había decidido pedirle matrimonio. — Bien… Me han llegado unas fotos muy extrañas, Naruto.

— Ah, ¿sí? — preguntó el rubio, al cual se le había cortado el apetito. — ¿Qué fotos?

Hinata sacó su teléfono móvil y le mostró las fotos que Kiba había tomado, haciendo que Naruto se quedara pálido y absolutamente en blanco. No sabía qué decir, en ninguno de los escenarios que se le pasaran por la cabeza se le ocurrió pensar que lo habían pillado planeando todo. Y el hecho de que solo apareciera Sakura era aún más sospechoso. Estaba acorralado.

— No quiero pensar mal de ti, amor, pero reconocerás que las fotos son algo sospechosas. — dijo Hinata, mostrando su calma habitual y su paciencia. — Solo quiero que seas honesto conmigo.

No sabía qué contestar. No podía mentirle, se sentiría mal consigo mismo y ella no se merecía que no fuese sincero con ella. Pero tampoco podía decirle toda la verdad, ya que se perdería el factor sorpresa de la situación. Pensó que, si bien no podía decirle toda la verdad, al menos se merecía saber una parte de la verdad. Eso le daría la posibilidad de seguir adelante con todo lo que tenía pensado.

— Te mereces que no te mienta, mi lavanda. Y lo cierto es que tanto Sakura como mi madre me han ayudado a planear toda esta velada. Me ayudaron con cosas del trabajo para poder estar libre hoy, con el cuidado de nuestro hijo y planificando todo.

Hinata miró a los ojos al rubio y no vio ni un ápice de duda ni de mentira en sus ojos ni en sus palabras, sabiendo que decía la verdad. Pero aún le quedaba alguna duda sobre la situación.

— Si Kushina estaba ahí, ¿por qué no sale nunca en las fotos?

— Seguramente quien quiera que sacase las fotos aprovechó los momentos en los que no estaba mi madre para sacar las fotos para que pensaras que te estaba engañando con otra. — dijo Naruto. — Ese perro es muy listo, ¿verdad?

A Hinata le sorprendió que Naruto fuese capaz de deducir que todo había sido ideado por Kiba. Aunque era una deducción fácil: era el único que de verdad expresaba que estaba en contra de que volvieran a estar juntos.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fue Kiba?

— Era él o Hanabi, pero dudo que tu hermana quiera que te separes de mí, porque eso supondría que estuvieras triste. — concluyó Naruto. — Además, las cosas con Hanabi han mejorado un poco, así que sólo queda él como culpable.

Para Hinata, el tema quedó zanjado. Creía a Naruto porque, para comenzar, el rubio no sabía mentir; para continuar, porque ella sabía que a su novio no le gustaba nada mentir ni que le mintieran; y para concluir, porque ella confiaba en él ciegamente, sobre todo después de descubrir lo que iba a hacer antes de que se marchara a Madrid. Y eso permitió que ambos se relajaran y disfrutaran juntos de la velada.

Ambos repararon en ese instante en el plato que tenían delante de ellos: un ramen de cerdo con un aderezo de Narutomaki, ya que al rubio no le gustaba el bambú. Y desde luego que estaban disfrutando de aquella pequeña cena.

— Hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí… — dijo Naruto mientras disfrutaba de su plato.

— ¿Por qué? Si no recuerdo mal, este era tu restaurante favorito… — preguntó Hinata, aunque intuía la respuesta. Después de todo, un gran empresario no frecuentaría un local como Ichiraku.

— Porque aquí viví tantas citas contigo que, al final, todo el local me recordaba a ti. Intentaba por todos los medios evitar cualquier sitio que frecuentáramos, pero esta ciudad está plagada de esos lugares que hicimos nuestros…

Hinata quedó conmovida por cómo hablaba Naruto de lo que habían vivido juntos en el pasado. Él nunca la olvidó y siempre confió en que ella volvería a donde pertenecía, y su fe inquebrantable le ayudó a volver a enamorarla. Era otra de las cosas que la enamoraba aún más del rubio: su capacidad de no rendirse nunca, aun sabiendo las trabas que le ponía la vida.

Entre risas y caricias, disfrutaron de ese momento que compartían juntos. Desde luego, no parecía que hubieran pasado por todo lo que sufrieron, cualquiera hubiera dicho que esa adorable pareja había permanecido unida todo el tiempo por el nivel de química y confianza que mantenían. Se perdieron en la inmensidad de la mirada que ofrecía su acompañante, sin reparar en otra cosa.

Cuando se levantaron y pagaron la cuenta, que ascendía a una cantidad razonablemente alta debido al voraz apetito de Hinata con el ramen, cosa en la que el rubio no reparó ni por un instante, el chico observó la sonrisa que ponía su pareja. Desde luego que le encantaba esa curva que marcaban sus labios, cómo se le formaban unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas, casi imperceptibles para la mayoría de la gente, pero absolutamente encantadores para su fiel enamorado. Supo que esa noche mantendría esa sonrisa por mucho tiempo. Andando en silencio, con las manos agarradas, conectando como si solo fueran una persona, disfrutaban de la armonía que ofrecía el momento.

— ¿Te lo has pasado bien, mi lavanda? — dijo Naruto, una vez hubieron llegado al coche del rubio.

— Oh, desde luego que sí, pero ahora…

— Te tengo una pequeñísima sorpresa preparada, y estoy convencido de que te va a encantar. — dijo él, convencido de lo que decía.

Ambos se montaron en el automóvil y el rubio arrancó el automóvil hacia aquel lugar especial con dos pensamientos claramente diferenciados en sus cabezas.

Naruto, con la misma ilusión que tiene un niño pequeño cuando recibe un juguete nuevo, pensaba en lo que pasaría en ese lugar tan especial para ambos.

Hinata, expectante y emocionada, pensaba en que no cambiaría nada de esa noche, a pesar de que el jet lag le estaba afectando un poco. No en vano, habían sido muchas horas de viaje. Pero estaba deseosa de ver qué le había preparado su novio.

Por eso, el trayecto se les hizo tremendamente corto.

— Bueno, mi reina, ya hemos llegado…

Hinata salió primero del coche, andando ligeramente mientras observaba a su alrededor. Cuando el rubio se bajó del coche, se quedó embobado mirando el paisaje, que era verdaderamente idílico. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en Hinata, el suave viento mecía ligeramente el cabello de la muchacha, haciendo que se viera tan hermosa que a Naruto le parecía irreal el estar allí con ella. La tentación que tenía el rubio era pellizcarse ligeramente para saber si ese momento que ambos estaban viviendo era real o era un sueño lúcido, pero sabía que era real. Si no lo fuese, no podía explicar la admiración que sentía en ese momento por aquella mujer.

— Vaya, esto es… Es maravilloso… — dijo Hinata, encandilada con la hermosura del panorama existente.

— Tú eres más maravillosa aún, amor mío…

Naruto desplegó un pequeño mantel que había sacado del portamaletas del coche y se sentó junto a su novia. Al cabo de poco tiempo, ambos estaban tranquilamente acariciándose y dándose amor. Estaban tan centrados que a Naruto le daba algo de apuro el parar ese momento tan íntimo que estaban compartiendo. No eran roces nada eróticos y furiosos, sino románticos y delicados, se mostraban abiertamente como la feliz pareja que habían sido y que eran en ese instante. Aunque para el rubio el toque de Hinata era suficiente para despertar en el las ganas de ser suyo para siempre. Era el momento decisivo y él lo sabía.

— Hinata… — dijo Naruto, suspirando. Le estaba costando sacar el tema, pero ese era el momento adecuado o no sería nunca.

— Dime, mi amor…

Naruto la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en el color lavanda de los ojos de su futura esposa… Si es que ella decía que sí. Mientras se perdía en la inmensidad de la mirada de su amada, se convencía cada vez más de que quería pasar toda la vida junto a ella.

Se levantó y le indicó a Hinata que se levantara, cosa que hizo rápidamente. El rubio tomó las manos de ella y sintió que ese era su lugar. Que allá donde estuviera ella, él estaría. Y que nunca volvería a soltarla.

— Yo… — estaba tan nervioso que el discurso que había planeado se había ido al garete. Todo su esfuerzo para decir las palabras exactas no valía para nada. Y es que ella tenía ese efecto en él: ella conseguía trastocar todos sus planes con sólo mirarlo, tocarlo o, simplemente, estando junto a él.

En ese momento, entendió que los discursos grandilocuentes y preparados eran demasiado artificiales como para que fuesen válidos para hablar en un momento tan importante. Cuando se va a dar el paso más importante en la vida de una pareja, como era una petición de matrimonio, sólo valía una cosa. Hablar con todos sus sentimientos y abrir el corazón por completo.

— Hinata, desde el día que te conocí supe que te amaría como nunca amé a nadie. En el pasado dije que estaba enamorado de algunas chicas, pero… Cuando te vi por primera vez, sentí el más puro y el más auténtico de los amores. Ese que deja una huella imborrable cuando lo tienes y que te destroza cuando lo pierdes.

Hinata se alegró al oír lo que Naruto sentía por ella, no se cansaba de hacerla la mujer más feliz que existía con cada palabra que decía y con cada gesto de amor que le manifestaba.

— Y yo he conocido ambas partes de este amor. Soy consciente de todos los errores que cometí y de que es muy probable que no merezca estar con alguien tan maravilloso como tú. Quizá, dentro de muchas vidas, tal vez consiga ser alguien digno de ti y de todo tu amor, Hinata.

— Naruto, eres más que digno de ser amado. Si acaso, soy yo quien no es digna de ti. — dijo Hinata, algo entristecida por el concepto que tenía su pareja de sí mismo. Siempre se desmerecía, creyendo que ella era la perfección absoluta, pero si algo tenía claro Hinata es que ella distaba mucho de ser perfecta. — No creí en ti ni en tu amor y te abandoné, sin pensar en cómo te sentirías…

— Pero porque yo te hacía daño, yo tampoco pensé en ti y en cómo te sentirías, y creí que podría alargarlo todo el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiéramos estar juntos, como deseé desde el principio. Por eso te marchaste. — dijo Naruto, mientras continuaba agarrando las manos de Hinata. Estaban cálidas, lo cual encendía los ánimos del rubio, haciendo que hablara con decisión. — Y no sólo volviste, sino que además me diste el honor de ser padre y el lujo de volver a estar contigo. No sabes cuánto esperé por el momento en el que tú volvieras a mí, por estar juntos y formar nuestra pequeña familia plagada de felicidad.

Naruto resopló para concluir su discurso, estaba convencido que, por las reacciones que ella estaba mostrando, estaba más que encantada con lo que estaba diciendo. Y no era para menos: estaba declarando cuán profundo era el amor que sentía por ella.

— Gracias por todo, cariño. Por estar conmigo, por hacerme mejor persona cada día, por hacerme creer que nuestro destino es estar juntos para siempre y por dejar en mí un recuerdo imborrable de lo que fuimos y de lo que somos. Quise recrear nuestra primera cita con ese fin, que supieras que, con independencia del tiempo y de la distancia que nos separe, nunca olvidaré cada momento que he vivido, que vivo y que viviré contigo. Gracias por seguir haciendo que este lazo que nos une sea eterno…

Hinata musitó el nombre de su novio en voz baja, visiblemente emocionada por el discurso que estaba dando él, frente a ella, abriéndose en canal para que ella entendiera que ella era su mundo y que cuando ella no estaba, él se sentía vacío. Y desde luego que Naruto había conseguido que su mensaje le llegara claramente.

Al hombre sólo le quedaba el colofón final a una noche absolutamente mágica.

— Cierra los ojos, mi lavanda…

Hinata hizo caso a la petición de Naruto sin rechistar, esperando a que él le dijera que podía abrirlos de nuevo. Sintió cómo la soltaba, haciendo que ella se sintiera sola y vacía. Algo que, desde luego, no le gustaba nada.

Él buscó en su bolsillo la cajita que contenía aquel anillo que compró expresamente para esa ocasión. Sus manos temblaban de emoción y de nerviosismo, ese era el momento por el que tantísimo había luchado y había padecido, no sólo desde que volvió Hinata, sino desde antes de que se marchara. Su corazón latía absolutamente desbocado, descontrolado, sabedor de que esa noche se jugaba mucho. Se jugaba su vida. Porque sin ella, él era un alma en pena.

Cuando Naruto le dijo que podía abrir los ojos, Hinata pudo observar a la tenue luz de la luna y de algunas luciérnagas que vagaban por ese valle, dotando de un toque algo más hermoso a la situación, a su novio hincando la rodilla frente a ella. Siguió observando, algo distraída, hasta que pudo ver aquel hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un gran diamante en el centro de corte princesa, rodeado por una gran cantidad de diamantes, protegiendo a la piedra central. Aquel no era un simple anillo de compromiso, era una muestra clara del amor verdadero y de la devoción que sentía por ella, y del compromiso para toda la vida que anhelaba tener él con ella.

— Hinata Hyuga, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Hinata se llevó las manos al rostro, ocultando las lágrimas que desbordaban sus ojos y el gesto que tenía su cara. Eso hizo que el rubio se asustara e imaginara mil y un escenarios posibles en los que ella le contestaba.

«No, Naruto, lo siento…»

«¡Pues claro que no! ¿Cómo iba a querer casarme contigo?»

«¿En serio me lo estás preguntando? ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡No!»

Y en ninguno de los escenarios posibles que estaba viviendo internamente se imaginaba la respuesta que ella le iba a dar.

— Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Sí, Naruto! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Mil y una veces sí!

Naruto se levantó loco de alegría y pudo observar la genuina sonrisa que se marcaba en el rostro de su, ahora sí, futura esposa. Por eso era que había decidido pedirle matrimonio: por poder verla tan contenta. Y desde luego que había conseguido su objetivo con creces.

Hinata abrazó al rubio con el corazón plagado de felicidad. Ella anhelaba el poder pasar el resto de su vida con Naruto, y ahora que estaban comprometidos, su deseo estaba cada vez más cerca de hacerse realidad. El tener tan cerca a Hinata hizo que Naruto se embelesara con ella, inhalando su aroma natural y quedando totalmente hipnotizado por el momento que estaba viviendo. Poco a poco, se fueron acercando el uno al otro, hasta que se besaron con pasión, como si fuera el último beso que le daba. Se acariciaron con suavidad, con amor, festejando que, dentro de poco tiempo, estarían juntos para siempre. El roce incitó a ambos a seguir adelante, pero no estaban en un lugar para mostrarse amor mutuo.

Naruto tomó el anillo y la mano de Hinata y le puso el anillo en su dedo. Al ver el anillo puesto en su mano, Hinata comenzó a llorar de júbilo, alegría y felicidad. Y a él le encantaba verla tan feliz. Se aferró a ella con fuerzas, queriendo atesorar ese momento inolvidable para los dos por toda la eternidad.

— Gracias… ¡Muchas gracias, Naruto! — dijo ella, absolutamente embelesada con el anillo, con el bucólico paisaje y, sobre todo, con la sonrisa de felicidad que mostraba su futuro esposo.

— Todo es poco para ti, mi lavanda…

Bajo la escasa luz que ofrecía la luna, una pareja de enamorados que habían pasado por muchas dificultades habían dado un paso muy importante para ellos. Sólo el tiempo diría si ese paso llevaría a la felicidad eterna.

* * *

Este rubio nuestro se hace querer, a pesar de sus taras mentales...

Bueno, este lo he escrito en tiempo récord. Tenía tantas ganas y tantas ideas que, no sé, todo fluyó. Y hubiera seguido, pero creo que tal como está, no queda tan mal. Yo por lo menos estoy satisfecho con cómo se ha desarrollado todo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Nos vemos en los comentarios!


	23. El estrés previo

¡Hola, qué tal! Vuelvo con un capítulo más, que espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Sin más que decir, ¡les dejo con la historia!

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde que el compromiso de Hinata y Naruto se hizo oficial y ninguno de los dos podía estar más contento. Irradiaban optimismo, alegría y felicidad a raudales. Casi parecía que no importaba la preparación de la boda, que marchaba relativamente bien, quedando pocos detalles a resolver. "Relativamente bien", eso dependía de a quién se le preguntara.

— ¡En mala hora le pedí matrimonio! — gritó Naruto, mientras hundía su cabeza en sus rodillas. — Está absolutamente insoportable, no me deja decir nada.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Toda mujer sueña con una boda perfecta, en la que nada falle. — replicó Kushina, haciendo patente la obviedad de su frase. — Y sólo las mujeres sabemos lo que nos gustaría en nuestra boda.

— ¿Y eso justifica que me lleve un palo cada vez que quiero proponer algo?

— Por desgracia sí, hijo. El novio en la boda es un simple figurante, la protagonista es la novia. Tu madre… — intentó decir Minato, antes de ser mandado a callar por su esposa.

La pelirroja, que ya comenzaba a peinar canas, consideraba que su hijo no necesitaba saber que estuvo a punto de cancelar el compromiso en varias ocasiones. La primera, porque no se podían conseguir las flores que Kushina deseaba. La segunda, porque la mantelería y la cubertería no eran de su agrado. Hubo una tercera, pero Minato ni siquiera recordaba por qué quería dejarlo esa vez, ya que hacía oídos sordos cuando Kushina llegaba estresada porque algo no iba como ella quería.

Al final, Minato tuvo que hacer todo tipo de artimañas para conseguir que Kushina tuviera su boda perfecta. Fue entonces cuando prometió que, cuando tuviera un hijo, ese futuro novio no pasaría por lo mismo que pasó él en su boda, y le aconsejaría para que tuviera un matrimonio feliz.

— ¿Entonces qué proponéis que haga?

— En pocas palabras: di sí a todo lo que te proponga Hinata. Aunque consideres que sea una estupidez. — dijo Minato, creyendo sinceramente que era la mejor opción que tenía el rubio.

Naruto reflexionó, no quería dar la razón a Hinata como si estuviera hablando con una loca, pero lo cierto es que era lo mejor para su salud mental y para el futuro de ambos. Deseaba de forma tan ferviente casarse con ella que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para asegurarse que el compromiso se formalizara.

— ¿Tú hiciste eso? — preguntó Kushina.

— Y lo sigo haciendo. — dijo Minato, encogiéndose de hombros. — Todo sea por hacerte feliz. En tu defensa, hay que decir que no sueles tener ideas tontas, y que tú tienes mejor criterio que yo para según qué cosas.

A Naruto siempre le impresionó que Kushina tuviera tan controlado a Minato, que él siempre hiciera lo que ella le pidiera sin rechistar y que el estuviera feliz con ello. No porque él creyera que era el hombre quien debía mandar, sino porque su padre había demostrado poco carácter. Ahora entendía que su papel era el de aportar la estabilidad y la calma necesaria al matrimonio, haciendo un perfecto complemento con Kushina. Esa era la clave de la felicidad de ambos: eran un equipo perfecto.

Un equipo perfecto que él, en muy poco tiempo, había llegado a formar con su amada Hinata, y que deseaba mantener por siempre.

— Es que… Nunca había visto a Hinata así de… alterada. Ella siempre fue una chica tranquila, que no gritaba y que no se molestaba por nada. Y el notarla así de ofuscada por todo…

— Te hace pensar si ese cambio no habrá sido para siempre. — dijo Minato.

Naruto asintió, mientras Kushina y Minato sonreían. Entendían lo que le estaba pasando al rubio, y era que tenía dudas. Y supieron al instante qué era lo que necesitaba él: que le dijeran la verdad.

— Hijo, es normal que ahora lo veas todo raro y todo te parezca negativo. — dijo Kushina mientras su hijo escuchaba atentamente a sus padres. — El matrimonio asusta a cualquiera, es el paso más importante en la vida de una persona.

— Pero tan solo tienes que mirar a esa persona a la cara, verla sonreír, pensar en los momentos buenos que habéis vivido juntos y… — Minato agarró la mano de Kushina con ligereza y la miró con profunda admiración, como quien miraba una preciosa obra de arte, de valor incalculable. — Y sabrás que esa es la decisión correcta.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que estaban diciendo sus padres. Era innegable que Minato había acertado con Kushina. Pero… ¿En realidad estaba él también tomando la decisión correcta precipitándolo todo de esa forma? La Hinata con la que él estuvo difería en exceso de la Hinata con la que se iba a casar.

Pero eso no significaba que la amara menos que antes. Ella, en esencia, seguía siendo la misma que fue en el pasado.

Era la misma mujer que derretía su corazón con una simple sonrisa.

Era esa persona que hacía que sus nervios se pusieran a flor de piel con una sola mirada.

Era esa persona que era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa cuando ella se sonrojaba.

Era su vinculada, y eso lo podía sentir en cada ligera caricia, en cada beso, en cada vez que estaban juntos mostrando el profundo amor que sentían ambos.

Amaba absolutamente todo de ella.

A estas alturas, no cabía ninguna duda en el rubio de que la decisión que ambos habían tomado de unirse en santo matrimonio era totalmente acertada, a pesar de los enfados puntuales que pudiera tener la Hyuga con el rubio o con cualquiera que osase cuestionar alguna de sus decisiones de cara a la boda. El amor que sentía por ella era más que suficiente para obviar eso.

Pero las exageradas reacciones de la futura señora Namikaze ante las palabras de Naruto sobre la boda no estaban siendo el único problema que estaba viviendo él. Desde el anuncio del compromiso, había tenido que soportar a ciertas… Personas.

— Pero no solo tengo problemas con Hinata. — dijo Naruto, con un deje de desesperación en su voz. — Además tengo que lidiar con la puta prensa. ¡Esos malditos buitres carroñeros no me dejan vivir!

— Hijo, eres uno de los personajes más importantes de Konoha y del país, así que es normal que cualquier cosa que hagas sea noticia. — dijo Minato, sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando su vástago. — Y más cuando se trata de algo tan importante como una boda. Yo pasé por lo mismo, y solo contestaba cuando yo quería.

— ¡Es que estoy harto de poner siempre buena cara! Allá donde voy, hay un periodista preguntándome. Tengo que estar centrado para evitar que me pillen los paparazzi. ¡Los he encontrado en la puerta de mi casa, del trabajo, y no descarto que haya alguno por aquí cerca! ¡Esto es una maldita violación de mi intimidad! Y cuanto más contesto, más quieren. ¡No tienen límites!

La rabia y la desesperación que Naruto había expresado por los tabloides sensacionalistas y a la prensa del corazón intimidaron ligeramente a Kushina y Minato, pero entendían que por él también hablaba la presión de la organización de su propia boda. No obstante, creían que tenía razón en quejarse de la prensa. Cuando querían, podían ser absolutamente cargantes e insufribles.

— Hijo, o te tomas el tema de tu boda con paciencia o te vas a volver loco. — dijo Kushina mientras intentaba apaciguar los enardecidos ánimos de Naruto. — ¿Y la reacción a lo que te diga Hinata y a la prensa no será una manifestación de tu estrés?

Naruto se quedó pensativo, igual sí que era cierto que había exagerado todo, pero realmente sentía que todo se tambaleaba cada vez más conforme iban pasando los días. Pero lo dejaría pasar por el momento.

Mientras el rubio departía con sus padres, Hinata padecía el mal de las novias: un estrés perpetuo, un carácter de perros y unos arrebatos imprevisibles en alguien como ella. Pero todos lo comprendían, el estrés de organizar tu propio enlace nupcial era sobrecogedor. Naruto y ella habían decidido no acudir a un organizador de bodas bajo el pretexto de que nadie mejor que ella para saber cómo quería que fuese el día más especial de su vida, pero en ese momento hubiera pagado la cifra que fuese necesaria para liberarla de ese hastío y de todo lo que conllevaba ese día.

Hasta le daba pereza el pensar en cómo iría vestida. En ese momento, le daba exactamente igual si ir con un vestido de novia o con un kimono, respetando la tradición japonesa. Como si iba en vaqueros, un top y unos zapatos, iba al juzgado y pedía una partida de matrimonio para formalizar todo y olvidarse del resto. Pero ella también merecía sentirse como una princesa de cuento por una vez en su vida tras ser muchas veces el patito feo. Merecía sentirse la mujer más hermosa del mundo… Aunque eso ya lo conseguía Naruto cada día.

Naruto…

El mismo que se había marchado tras otro ataque de furia de Hinata, sin decir una palabra, pero con el gesto contrariado, al saber la chica que no podría tener rosas azules en su boda. Y ante la propuesta de Naruto de tener rosas violetas, ella no pudo evitar proferir toda clase de palabras hirientes hacia su futuro esposo. No insultos, pero sí cosas que sabía que le harían daño. Ahora se sentía más alejada del rubio que cuando estaba en Madrid, que ya era decir.

Por eso estaban allí Sakura, Ino, Hanabi y su madrina Kurenai, que había venido de visita desde Hokkaido exclusivamente para tan magno evento.

— Y eso es lo que ha pasado… — dijo Hinata, cabizbaja, con el pelo cayendo por su rostro como expresión de su estado de tristeza. — Esto está pudiendo conmigo y con nuestra relación…

— Hermana, te dije que era mejor que hablaras con un organizador para llevar todo esto. — dijo Hanabi, actuando como voz de la razón cada vez más maltrecha de Hinata. — Pero si tantos años separados no han podido acabar con lo vuestro, ahora que estáis tan cerca de ser uno… No veo la forma de que esto se acabe.

— Hanabi tiene razón, Hinata. — dijo Kurenai, siendo comprensiva con Hinata. — Él no va a dejar de amarte por alguna pequeña pelea que tengan. En el fondo, Naruto sabe que habla por ti tus ganas de tener una boda perfecta y la presión mental que te impones a ti misma.

Hinata no levantaba cabeza. Estaba tan deprimida por las palabras que le había "dedicado" a su esposo que creía que no tenía sentido la defensa que hacía Kurenai.

" _¡Eres un idiota! ¿Rosas violetas? ¡No es un velatorio, necesitamos alegría! ¡Dios, eres incapaz de hacer nada bien ni de tener una buena idea! ¡Sabía que cometía un error aceptándote de nuevo en mi vida, si me fui tan lejos era por algo!"_

Nunca tan pocas palabras habían hecho tanta mella en quien las decía. No se perdonaba el haber tratado tan mal a una persona tan buena como Naruto, que no había hecho otra cosa que demostrarle un amor puro, olvidando todo el pasado que tenían en común, el dolor que había sentido y todo rencor que tuviera contra ella, aceptando, además, a su hijo. Y ella lo había tratado de la peor de las maneras.

— Sakura… Ino… ¿Cómo lo hicisteis? — preguntó Hinata con el mismo tono lúgubre que tenía desde que vio a Naruto salir por la puerta. — ¿Cómo no os pudo todo esto?

— Es complicado, una boda es el momento más importante de una pareja… — dijo Ino, tras unos momentos reflexionando sobre la pregunta de Hinata. — Y es normal que haya algunos momentos complicados… Supongo que el pensar en Sai me ayudó.

— Sí… Cuando me veía en un momento en el que parecía que iba a perder la cabeza, pensar en Sasuke me ayudaba a relajarme. El saber que iba a vivir durante el resto de mis días con la persona que verdaderamente amo es un pensamiento tan dulce que opaca absolutamente todo lo malo. — dijo Sakura, que tenía claro lo que estaba pasando Hinata. Ella también tuvo alguna crisis antes de la boda.

— Yo… Ahora mismo… Solo soy capaz de pensar que soy una arpía y que no merezco tener la suerte de poder estar con mi Naruto…

Hinata comenzó a llorar, haciendo que todas las allí presentes paralizadas sin saber exactamente qué hacer. De repente, se oyó un portazo y cuando las allí presentes quisieron mirar, Sakura había desaparecido. Lo que Hinata pensó es que, si seguía así, todo el mundo se iba a alejar de ella, creencia que acrecentó su llanto.

Al otro lado de la puerta, una compungida Sakura se llevaba la mano al pecho. Le dolía el ver a futura señora Namikaze tan triste, después de lo que habían padecido ambos, se merecían ser felices. Solo había una persona que sería capaz de sacarla de la espiral de autodestrucción descendente en la que se estaba sumiendo ella sola. Es por eso que su sonrisa se marcó cuando él descolgó el teléfono.

— Sakura, ¿qué sucede?

— Naruto, te necesitamos aquí, es Hinata. Ella… — Sakura no supo qué decir, por ello agradeció internamente la impulsividad de Naruto, haciendo que la interrumpiera.

— ¡Voy para allá! — dijo Naruto, saliendo de forma acelerada de casa de sus padres, tomando las llaves de su coche y dejando atrás la residencia familiar. — ¿Qué le pasa?

— Está hundida, estamos aquí Kurenai, Hanabi, Ino y yo intentando animarla y es imposible. Tienes que venir tú. — Sakura estaba desesperada y eso se notaba en su voz, acelerada y ligeramente iracunda. — Tú eres quien mejor la conoce, seguro que sabrás que hacer.

Naruto colgó y se montó raudo en su utilitario para ir a su casa, donde estaba su prometida. Por mucho que le dolieran las palabras que le lanzó ella, que lo hacía… No podía evitar acudir a Hinata como un niño pequeño va al llamado cariñoso y dulce de su madre. Si de él dependía, evitaría a toda costa que ella volviese a estar triste por su causa.

Cuando llegó a su domicilio, se encontró en la puerta a Sakura, que lo recibió con un abrazo bastante afectivo y cariñoso. Esperaba que viniera, aunque no las tenía todas consigo tras recordar las palabras que le había dicho Hinata.

— Gracias al cielo que has venido…

— Haría lo que fuera por recuperar la sonrisa de mi Hinata. — dijo Naruto, aún en tensión por las ganas de ver cómo estaba. — ¿Tan mal está?

— Peor aún.

Naruto suspiró y entró a la casa junto con Sakura y cuando vio a su amada tan alicaída, su alma se cayó a sus pies. Su rostro marcó una clara mueca de tristeza y sus ojos brillaban, fruto de las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse. Su corazón dolió ligeramente y en ese momento, tuvo claro que cualquier duda era totalmente injustificada.

Naruto se acercó ligeramente a ella, que entre que tenía la cabeza gacha y que el pelo le tapaba el rostro, no tenía visión ninguna de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Hincó su rodilla en el suelo y acarició suavemente el rostro de ella que, sorprendida por el contacto, levantó su cabeza y lo vio allí, frente a ella, con el mismo gesto amoroso que había tenido siempre que la miraba a ella: media sonrisa, ojos entrecerrados y ligero sonrojo. A pesar de lo conmovida que estaba por verlo, no movió ni un músculo.

— Naruto…

— Hinata…

— ¿Por qué…? — dijo Hinata, comenzando a sollozar de nuevo.

Naruto chistó suavemente, secando con sus dedos las lágrimas que impregnaban el rostro de Hinata. Era un gesto tan dulce que las mujeres allí presentes suspiraron emocionadas al ver el puro amor y la devoción manifiesta que tenía el rubio por la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga.

— No llores más, mi lavanda… — dijo Naruto, con toda la calma del mundo, y con un sentimiento que llegó hasta Hinata. — Ya pasó todo…

— Yo… No merezco…

— Te mereces todo esto y mucho más. — dijo Naruto, mirando directamente a los ojos a Hinata. — Sólo… No sigas así, nos haces daño cuando estás tan triste…

Pero esta vez no era suficiente con la inmensidad de la profundidad de la mirada del rubio, ni la intensidad del amor que se percibía en sus iris. Estaba absolutamente ida.

— Yo… Naruto, no quiero seguir así… La boda me está volviendo loca… Quiero volver a ser yo misma… Quiero volver a estar contigo como estábamos antes, felices y locos de amor… Yo… Creo que es lo mejor…

Cuando ella movió los brazos, el rubio creyó que iba a abrazarlo, pero cuando la vio cruzarse los brazos, se quedó estupefacto, sin poder creer lo que iba a hacer.

Hinata comenzó a quitarse el anillo para dárselo a su prometido, pero el rubio la frenó por completo. En su lugar, Naruto volvió a introducir el anillo en el dedo de ella, y luego procedió a acariciar el brazo de su pareja. El roce tranquilizó a ambos, más a Naruto, que sentía cómo su corazón se resquebrajaba con cada palabra de arrepentimiento que decía ella, y cómo comenzaba a romperse por completo cuando Hinata amenazó con quitarse la sortija que la marcaba como el futuro de la vida de Naruto. Cuando vio de nuevo la alianza en la mano de su amada, su corazón volvió a latir con intensidad, como loco de felicidad al saber que, en poco tiempo, ella sería suya para siempre.

Hinata se sorprendió por el cariño y el aprecio que le mostraba el rubio, ya que su forma de salir de la casa, tan furibunda, le daba a pensar que estaba extremadamente enfadado con ella, pero ahí estaba, dándole amor y cariño a raudales.

— Ni se te ocurra volver a insinuar eso, ¿me oyes? ¡Que no se te pase por la cabeza! — dijo Naruto, dolido por ver cómo ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su compromiso mutuo con tal de volver a ser felices. — No sabes todo el tiempo que he deseado poder estar así contigo, los nervios que pasé cuando te pedí matrimonio y las ganas que tengo de poder compartir toda mi vida contigo, así que entiende que no voy a renunciar a la idea de nosotros estando casados tan fácilmente. Hinata, quiero estar contigo para siempre, hasta el día en que me muera. Quiero que seas mi mejor amiga, mi esposa fiel, mi amante devota, la madre de mis hijos y mi compañera en esta vida y en todas las que estén por venir. Porque estamos destinados a ser, mi lavanda. Eres… Eres el amor de mi vida. Así que déjame ser egoísta y déjame mantenerte conmigo…

Todas las allí presentes estaban sorprendidas de la fuerza que tenían las palabras que había expresado Naruto, era indudable que él se encargaría personalmente de hacerla feliz, como había intentado hacer desde que había vuelto de España. Y desde luego que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Hinata estaba exultante, pero no lo manifestaba. Naruto, su Naruto, estaba allí, con ella, después de haber sido cruel con él y de despreciarlo, animándola y dedicándole las más tiernas e intensas palabras que le había dedicado nunca. entendió al fin que, por mucho que lo intentara, nunca podría sacar a ese rubio tonto de ojos azules y tez ligeramente morena de su vida ni de su corazón.

De repente, una sonrisa se marcó en la cara de Hinata, y fue en ese entonces que las acompañantes de Hinata supieron que había conseguido su cometido: había logrado recuperar a Hinata de su estado de depresión.

— Lo siento tanto, Naruto…

— No te preocupes, todos estamos pasando por mucho, planificar una boda es muy duro y estás en tu derecho de manifestarlo como creas. Yo también exageré mi reacción, amor. Es tu día especial y entiendo que quieras que todo vaya perfectamente.

Naruto tomó asiento al lado de su futura esposa y tomó sus manos. La frialdad de las manos de ella contrastaba con el calor de las de él, haciendo una mezcla tan extraña, pero tan perfecta, que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos.

— Están… tan cálidas…

A Naruto le pareció adorable que su subconsciente hablara por ella, pero sabía qué era lo que diría si no estuviera tan obnubilada con la situación. Era como si ambos sintieran que ese, y no otro, era el lugar que les correspondía a ambos.

El rubio acarició el rostro de Hinata, con suavidad, y la miró con admiración, con ansia, con deseo, con un sentimiento de una magnitud que no se podía valorar con precisión. Acercó ligeramente su rostro al de ella y juntó la punta de su nariz con la de su prometida, dándole un beso esquimal. El gesto, inocente pero lleno de amor, no pasó desapercibido para el cuarteto femenino, que miraba desde la lejanía a la adorable pareja.

— Naruto es encantador, Sakura… — dijo Ino, notablemente emocionada.

— Sólo con aquella que de verdad ama, Ino… — y eso era algo que Sakura sabía a la perfección. En ese instante, no podía estar más orgullosa de su mejor amigo. — Y no sabes cuánto me alegra que por fin sea feliz, tras tanto tiempo.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a un hombre así? — dijo Hanabi en voz baja. Por desgracia para ella, no lo suficientemente baja como para evitar ser oída por Kurenai.

— Tranquila, Hanabi, que el tuyo está por llegar. El amor verdadero no se fuerza, sino que llega cuando uno menos lo espera. Mira a tu hermana…

Cuando hizo caso a lo que decía Kurenai, pudo ver a su hermana de pie, agarrando las manos de su amado rubio, feliz de estar ahí con él y ya totalmente recuperada de su estado de tristeza. Lo había conseguido, había levantado el ánimo de Hinata.

— ¿Cómo lo ha…? — preguntó Hanabi, aún sorprendida.

— A veces no hay medicina más fuerte para los males de una persona que el amor, Hanabi. Y eso es algo que no debes olvidar nunca.

Al haber resuelto la situación de forma tan asombrosa, las chicas decidieron retomar el asunto por el que se habían personado en casa del rubio: conseguir el atuendo de boda perfecto para ella. Fuese lo que fuese y costase lo que costase, ella tenía que verse como la reina del mundo.

Naruto se separó de Hinata suavemente al sentir la presencia de las chicas, y las miró con alegría. Las mujeres estaban en silencio, observando los delicados ademanes que mostraban ambos.

— Bueno, Naruto, parece que la novia ya está más animada… — dijo Sakura, contenta de ver cómo el amor que se tienen había hecho su trabajo.

— Sí…

— Por desgracia para ella, tenemos que separaros un tiempo. — dijo Ino. — Tenemos que ir con la novia a elegir su vestimenta.

— Pero… No sé qué ponerme… ¿Y si me veo fea, gorda o…?

Naruto la abrazó con suavidad, haciendo que ella se sonrojara ante el contacto que mantenían ambos, cosa que enterneció el corazón de Naruto, que no pudo evitar emitir una risa suave, nada estridente, que hizo que Hinata enrojeciese aún más, si es que eso era posible.

— ¡No te rías, que me da vergüenza! — dijo Hinata, que estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse de la impresión.

— ¡Lo siento, de veras! Es que… Te ves tan adorable sonrojada…

Hinata escondió su rostro en el pecho de Naruto, con el fin que nadie la viera. Con su respiración acelerada, daba a entender que no quería seguir con ese juego que mantenían ambos. No al menos delante de sus amigas y madrina.

— Y yo creo que es imposible que tú te veas fea, mi lavanda. Eres la perfección hecha mujer, y cualquier cosa que te pongas, te quedará bien. No te preocupes por eso…

— ¡Hermana, si no lo quieres, regálamelo a mí! — gritó Hanabi al oír las palabras que le dedicaba su cuñado a su hermana, haciendo que todos rieran.

— Lo siento, Hanabi, pero solo existe una mujer a la que quiero llamar "mi esposa". Y ésa es Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata observó a Naruto emocionada. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar en no pasar con él el resto de su vida? Si cada palabra que decía el rubio era una oda auténtica al amor que sentía por ella.

Tras esa declaración, todas salieron de allí muy felices por ver a Hinata así de alegre. Aunque supieran que ellas no habían podido levantar su ánimo, también eran plenamente conscientes de que ese trabajo era para Naruto, que podía dedicarle las más tiernas palabras de amor, entregarle todo tipo de presentes y mostrarle una y otra vez que daba igual lo que pasara: él siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Hinata se quedó impresionada con la cantidad de vestidos, kimonos e incluso trajes que había en aquella boutique. Desde luego, aquel era un auténtico paraíso para las bodas.

— Aquí fue donde me compré mi vestido para casarme con Sasuke, así que creo que es una buena opción para que acabes siendo una princesa de cuento. — dijo Sakura, que sonreía de gozo y de emoción.

Si desde fuera el establecimiento parecía enorme, por dentro lo era aún más. Todas, salvo Sakura por motivos evidentes, se quedaron absortas observando todo lo que las rodeaba.

— Buenos días, ¿qué desean? — preguntó la dueña del establecimiento. Su larga melena castaña, que llegaba prácticamente hasta sus piernas, se balanceaba conforme se iba acercando al grupo.

— Hola, Mei, buscábamos un vestido para esta chica. — dijo Sakura, señalando a Hinata.

— ¡Oh, Sakura Uchiha! — dijo Mei, sonriendo al ver a una gran clienta allí. — ¿Qué tal fue tu boda? ¿Eres feliz con el caballero oscuro?

— Mucho, la verdad.

Mei se alegraba de haber sido parte de la felicidad de muchas personas. Ése era su razón para haber empezado un negocio de trajes y vestidos nupciales. Y conforme fue pasando el tiempo, más éxito fue teniendo.

— Bueno, ¿cómo te gustaría que fuese tu vestido? ¿Kimono, vestido, traje…?

— Nada estridente ni llamativo, algo normal. El estilo no lo sé, realmente no tengo claro qué quiero. — dijo Hinata, dubitativa.

— Con el cuerpo que tienes, debes lucirlo. ¡Seguro que tienes un escote precioso!

— Yo no… — a Hinata nunca le gustó lucir sus atributos, siempre fue bastante recatada. Como mucho, había mostrado un poco de pierna cuando lucía falda por asuntos laborales, pero nunca nada excesivo. Por la educación que le habían dado y por cómo era ella, le resultaba algo incómodo que le dijeran que debía lucirse.

A pesar de sus reparos, aceptó el consejo de Mei porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién no necesitaba asesoramiento profesional de vez en cuando? Y, en esta ocasión, era algo obvio que requería ayuda.

Hinata parecía encontrar todo tipo de excusas para no elegir un traje: que si mostraba mucho, que si le tapaba en exceso, que si el traje le daba picores, que la tela era demasiado tupida, que el obi era demasiado ancho y de un color estridente, que el corte quedaba demasiado arriba, que el velo era demasiado largo… No encontraba un traje que se ajustara a las exigentes peticiones que hacía la novia, que parecía que no quería encontrar un traje.

— Oye, ¿tu amiga está segura de que quiere casarse? No hace más que rechazar trajes y kimonos… — dijo Mei, preocupada.

— Claro que sí, Mei… Quiere casarse, pero parece que busca la perfección absoluta… — Sakura entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hinata. Ella también quiso ser una novia de película, una princesa, y de no ser por esa modista, no hubiera sido posible. Pero a Hinata le costaba un poco más encontrar su vestido ideal. — ¿Qué vestido le quedaría mejor?

— Francamente, con las proporciones corporales que tiene tu amiga, como le dije, le quedaría bien uno que realce sus curvas, porque a pesar de que es algo bajita, tiene unas caderas bastante anchas y un busto amplio, con una cintura un poco más estrecha. Tipo reloj de arena.

Sakura se acercó a Hinata con el fin de ayudarla en su desesperación por no encontrar un traje para ella. Cuando llegó a su altura, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente porque entendía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando.

— Hola, Hinata…

— Sakura, ¿cómo fue tu traje de bodas? — dijo Hinata, preocupada por no encontrar nada que se ajustara a sus exigencias.

— No puedes compararte conmigo, nuestros cuerpos no se parecen en nada. — dijo Sakura, sorprendida por la pregunta que le había formulado. — Tú tienes un cuerpo espectacular, y debes mostrarlo, aunque sea ligeramente. Te favorecería un traje algo revelador, pero sin llegar a ser vulgar. Que insinúe, pero no enseñe en exceso.

De repente, Sakura vio un traje que pensó que se ajustaría a la perfección a ella. Que moldeaba su cuerpo a la perfección. Un traje digno de una dama como Hinata.

— Mira éste, Hinata…

Cuando la novia lo vio, no pudo evitar caer rendida ante la magnificencia de esa vestimenta. Con algún pequeño arreglo, ese sería su vestido. Aunque todavía le quedaba la prueba definitiva: probárselo. Pero todo apuntaba a que la decisión era definitiva.

— Es… Precioso. — dijo Hinata, decidida del todo. — ¡Tiene que ser éste!

— Muy bien, pasa al probador y te daremos nuestra opinión. — dijo Mei, siendo todo lo servicial que podía.

Hinata tomó el traje con suma cautela y fue a ponerse el vestido. Junto a ella, fue Kurenai a ayudarla por si la tarea se complicaba en exceso. La madrina pensó en cuánto había crecido su pequeña en tanto tiempo: ahora era una mujer en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, valiente, fuerte y decidida. Todo lo que había pasado había desembocado en ser una persona que sabía exactamente lo que quería y lo que necesitaba.

Al mantener cerrados los ojos para no verse antes de tiempo, no podía verse, así que la ayuda de Kurenai fue inestimable. Conforme le fue indicando, Hinata fue poniéndose poco a poco el traje. El escote corazón no era exageradamente pronunciado, pero dejaba ver el inicio del valle que formaban sus senos, realzándolos aún más, dejando hombros y espalda al aire, dándole un toque elegante y seductor. De corte sirena, se adaptaba perfectamente al cuerpo de Hinata, pegándose desde su cintura, marcando sus caderas y llegando hasta las rodillas, donde comenzaba a coger algo de vuelo, sin exagerar demasiado. La cola del vestido era corta, pero cómoda de llevar.

Cuando Kurenai le dijo que ya tenía el traje puesto, Hinata abrió los ojos y se quedó netamente sorprendida al ver a una mujer extremadamente hermosa en el espejo. Ese traje le sentaba como un guante, y no hizo falta más que verse para enamorarse aún mas del vestido.

— ¡Oh, Dios…! ¿Esa soy yo?

— ¡Hinata, estás radiante! — dijo Kurenai, impresionada por cómo le quedaba el traje. — ¡Chicas, venid!

Las jóvenes acudieron al llamado de la madrina de Hinata, y cuando vieron cómo le quedaba el vestido, los comentarios de todo tipo no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Vaya, estás espectacular! — dijo Sakura, contentísima por ver que al fin había encontrado algo de su gusto.

— Dios mío, Hinata, pero… ¿dónde estabas guardando todo eso? — dijo Ino, fijándose en las curvas de la Hyuga.

— Hermana… Será mejor que guardes bien ese vestido o mi cuñadito te lo va a arrancar cuando tengáis un tiempo a solas… — el comentario de Hanabi hizo que Hinata se sonrojara en demasía.

Hinata se volvió a mirar en el espejo, quedándose cada vez más prendada de ese vestido. Se dio la vuelta y, como podía, miró su parte de atrás. Era entallado, sin llegar a ser molesto, y ensalzaba su figura. Estaba decidida: ese era su vestido.

— Me lo llevo, Mei. ¡Muchas gracias por traerme aquí, Sakura!

Estaba muy contenta con la compra y con todo lo que había pasado. Estaba segura de que todo iba a ir bien. Porque quedaba muy poco tiempo para la boda y su tiempo de dudas y de miedos ya había pasado.

* * *

Bueno, tengo que decir que me ha costado encontrar información sobre la temática de vestidos de boda, así que espero haberlo descrito bien.

Como suele pasar con todo en esta vida, nos acercamos lentamente al final de esta historia. Queda 1-2 capítulos y el epílogo. Me da mucha pena que esta historia se acabe, porque es a la que más tiempo le he dedicado y, sobre todo, porque es la primera historia que completo.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡y nos vemos en los reviews!

¡Saludos!


	24. Los últimos momentos de soltería

No, no estaba muerto. Tampoco estaba de parranda, como dice la famosa canción de Peret. Pero han pasado cosas que me han impedido continuar. Pero después de todo, al fin he terminado el capítulo.

Gracias a **JuuHinamori** por el comentario. No es la primera vez que alguien me dice que mi escritura es redundante. Intento trabajar en ello y mejorar poco a poco. Que haga esto por hobbie no quiere decir que no quiera hacerlo bien, y busco constantemente el que mis historias queden lo mejor posible. Así que me alegra que los lectores quieran ser críticos y decir las cosas que les chirrían un poco.

Sin más dilación, les dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Después de la pequeña crisis que habían pasado Hinata y Naruto, resuelta por ambos de forma magistral, todo se había desarrollado de forma tranquila. No habían vuelto a tener una discusión tan grave, pero sí que habían tenido algunos intercambios de opiniones sobre la boda, aunque llegaron a acuerdos para seguir adelante con todo, como adultos.

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con Hinata y su idea de llevar vestido, claro está, después de haberlo comprado. Así que Naruto fue a un sastre y pidió un chaqué hecho a medida para él, de color negro, con un chaleco gris, corbata azul marino y camisa blanca. Elegante y serio; a eso había que añadirle unos gemelos que pertenecieron a Minato, y anteriormente, a su abuelo Jiraiya, unas joyas familiares que ahora recibía la tercera generación de la familia Namikaze. El precio del traje no importaba: sólo quería que esa boda pasara cuanto antes para comenzar su vida en común con Hinata, empezando por el viaje de novios que había reservado. Eso sí, lo pasaría por un regalo de sus padres, cosa con la que ellos estaban de acuerdo, con la excusa de ser una pequeña compensación hacia ella por los males causados.

La decoración estaría plagada de colores azules y malvas, como señal de la unión que se daría entre ellos, representando lo que más les gustaba del otro: la mirada. El azul eléctrico de los ojos de Naruto y el extraño color violeta que se marcaba en los ojos de Hinata si esta era mirada con atención. Pero, sobre todo, predominaba el blanco debido a la esperanza de que su futuro juntos fuese claro y esperanzador.

Todo estaba prácticamente atado, incluso ya tenían quien oficiara la boda. Hidan, un viejo conocido de la familia y alguien bastante cercano a las altas esferas políticas de la ciudad, se había puesto muy contento cuando Minato le comentó que su hijo estaba pronto a casarse, esta vez por amor, y le pidió que, de forma simbólica, oficiara una ceremonia civil, a lo que aceptó rápidamente.

Y cuando había surgido un nuevo punto de discordia entre la pareja, como era la celebración de una pequeña despedida de soltero para ambos, acordaron rápidamente que fuese discreta y que no hubiese escándalo alguno, con el fin de salvaguardar su imagen de cara a la boda. Consideraban que no era de recibo que la prensa aireara sus festejos ni que hicieran titulares escandalosos, aun si era falseando la información que recibieran. Por ello, el rubio se fue a Tokio con sus amigos y compañeros, mientras que Hinata, convencida por Ino, reservó uno de los locales más frecuentados por la alta sociedad de Konoha: la discoteca "Bacchikoi!". No repararon en gastos para asegurar que todo fuera como ellas querían.

La comitiva que acompañaba al Uzumaki llegó a un club de fumadores de Tokio, donde se dedicarían a beber y fumar puros por expreso deseo del novio. No era un fumador empedernido, simplemente, disfrutaba de un puro cuando le sucedía algo positivo en su vida, y nada era más positivo que recuperar al amor de su vida y formalizar de una vez por todas su relación.

— Bueno, Naruto… Disfruta de tus últimos días de libertad. — dijo Sasuke mientras pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros de su amigo Naruto. — Porque cuando te cases, no podrás hacer nada de esto.

— Es lo que hay, hermano, donde manda capitana, no manda marinero. — dijo Naruto, bromeando con Sasuke. — Venga, vamos.

El grupo, compuesto por Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji y Konohamaru, se adentró en el local, quedando impresionados por la estética tan pulcra y elegante del local. No había ningún detalle superfluo ni dejado al azar: todo indicaba que ese era un establecimiento con clase.

Tomaron asiento y observaron el selecto catálogo de puros que había en el local, que iban desde los más refinados puros habanos, hasta suaves puros palmeros, que proceden de una isla pequeña perteneciente a España, situada a unos pocos kilómetros de la costa de Marruecos. Todo lo que allí había demostraba una pompa y un boato digno de las más altas clases sociales de la sociedad nipona, y por ello allí habían acudido todos. Naruto pidió seis Montecristo Nº4, el que, para muchos expertos, era el mejor puro del mundo, y cuando los recibieron, comenzaron a encenderlos.

— Dios, hacía años que no fumaba algo así de bueno… — dijo Naruto, degustando los leves aromas afrutados.

— Has tirado la casa por la ventana, Naruto. — dijo Neji. — ¿Desde cuándo fumas?

— Desde que tomé la presidencia de la empresa, pero tengo que reconocer que fumo en escasas ocasiones. — confesó Naruto, sorprendiendo a los allí presentes. — Suelo fumar cuando firmo algún contrato difícil y todo sale bien. Fuera de allí, no fumo casi nunca. Y nunca he fumado cigarros, sólo puros. Y, bueno, el motivo de hoy es evidente. He recuperado al amor de mi vida y nos vamos a casar, y eso es algo que hay que celebrar.

— ¿Y cómo lleváis todo el asunto de la preparación de la boda? Cuando Temari y yo estuvimos preparándola, pude asegurar que por poco no llegamos a la ceremonia. Estaba insoportable, y con ella sus hermanos. — dijo Shikamaru, con la mirada perdida.

— No diré que todo ha sido fácil, porque mentiría, pero hemos superado todos los problemas que hemos tenido y hemos sabido ceder cada uno.

— Vamos, que has hecho todo lo que ella pedía. — dijo Sasuke, sabiendo cómo funcionaban esos temas debido a su experiencia anterior.

— Bueno, realmente ella cuenta con todo mi apoyo en la planificación de la boda, pero sí que ha habido alguna pequeña discusión. Pero estoy convencido de que todo irá bien. Es su día, después de tanto tiempo y de tanto sufrimiento, es mi momento de consentirla y de hacerla feliz.

La seguridad con la que hablaba Naruto de su futuro con Hinata fue suficiente como para hacer que todos sonrieran, porque sabían que se había propuesto recuperarla desde que supo de su vuelta, y ahora su objetivo era mantenerla a su lado. Y si ponía el mismo empeño que ponía en su trabajo, esa tarea iba a ser pan comido para el rubio.

— Jefe…

— Konohamaru, estamos fuera del trabajo, puedes tutearme. — dijo Naruto, con total confianza, haciendo que el Sarutobi se relajara un poco.

— Me gustaría tener algo como lo que usted tiene. ¿Cuál es el secreto?

Naruto se quedó pensativo ante la pregunta de su subordinado. En realidad, su relación había sido tan atípica que no sabía cómo, tras todo lo sucedido, se amaban como el primer día que salieron juntos. Habían tenido muchísimos altibajos, pero su amor no había menguado en ningún momento, ni siquiera durante la estancia de Hinata en Madrid.

— No hay secretos, Konohamaru. Sí te digo que desde que la vi, supe que ella iba a ser mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos, y que cuando se marchó, no solo no le guardé ningún rencor, sino que seguí amándola cada día, por mucho que me doliera, y aquí el emo — dijo Naruto, señalando a Sasuke — sabe que lo pasé fatal, porque sentía que era mi culpa.

Konohamaru se quedó extrañado ante lo que decía Naruto, era cierto que había estado taciturno, depresivo, y a veces rozando lo irascible, y que todo cambió cuando volvió Hinata, pero no entendía que después de tanto tiempo separados y de lo que había pasado, él volviera con ella como si nada.

— Si quieres considerarlo así, el secreto se llama amor, no dejar morir ese sentimiento, avivarlo y recordar cada día el por qué esa mujer te hace sentir así, tratarla como una reina. Ella sanó mi corazón, y me gusta creer que yo la ayudé a ella también. Y todo lo que hemos pasado quedó en nada tras hablarlo todo.

— La rubia de bote tiene razón, era insufrible, pero ahora… Bueno, sigue siéndolo. — replicó Sasuke, haciendo que todos, incluido Naruto, se rieran.

Mientras los muchachos departían en el local de fumadores, la comitiva femenina se preparaba para ir al local nocturno. Les había salido por un buen pico conseguir el reservado, pero tenían claro que esa noche tenía que ser especial para Hinata, porque era su última noche de fiesta antes de su boda, y eso era algo digno de celebración.

Hinata había aceptado a regañadientes el hacer una despedida de soltera, pero había conseguido imponer sus condiciones bajo el pretexto de "soy la novia y es mi celebración, así que se debería hacer como yo quiera", un argumento que convenció a las chicas. El grupo estaba compuesto por la novia, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten y Hanabi. No habría grandes excesos, sólo baile, música y bebida a raudales. Una última noche de juerga antes de compartir toda tu vida con el ser amado, esas eran las palabas que habían dicho las féminas y que hicieron que la Hyuga terminara cediendo.

Como el local era bastante céntrico, decidieron dar un pequeño paseo donde se dedicaron a hablar de todo un poco.

— Bueno, parece mentira que en pocas horas te vayas a casar, hermana… — dijo Hanabi, contenta por ver a su hermana tan feliz.

— Sí… Todavía no me creo que por fin vaya a casarme con el único hombre al que he amado… — declaró Hinata, mirando al cielo y plasmando una sonrisa de puro gozo.

— ¿Y en Madrid nunca…? — preguntó Ino.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

— Estaba demasiado dolida como para intentar algo con nadie. Y no fue por no tener pretendientes, porque los hubo. Pero muy en el fondo sabía… — Hinata hizo una pausa rememorando sus nulos devaneos y lo solicitada que estaba. Ahora lo veía con humor, pero en aquel entonces estaba verdaderamente sobrepasada.

— Que Naruto es tu alma gemela, tu vinculado, tu lazo eterno. Aquel que siempre estará contigo, sin importar la distancia, los problemas y todas las adversidades que puedan presentarse. — dijo Sakura, con la mirada perdida, viendo nada y todo a la vez. — Sentir eso es algo maravilloso, aun cuando te daña y te rompe por dentro. ¿Me equivoco, Hinata?

Hinata asintió. La pelirrosa había acertado de lleno, lo cual tampoco tenía mucho mérito, porque la Hyuga nunca se cortó en expresar públicamente su afecto hacia el rubio. No con palabras, pero sí con gestos, caricias y con su presencia a su lado, llenándose por completo de una felicidad incuestionable.

— Y ese es el motivo por el que quiero compartir toda mi vida con él…

— Sois muy afortunados por haber podido reencontraros tras tanto tiempo y volver a vivir con la misma pasión que en el pasado… — dijo Sakura, mirando al suelo. No lo revelaría nunca, pero aún se sentía algo culpable por haberse interpuesto entre Hinata y Naruto.

Hinata volvió a negar, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas.

— Soy yo quien ha tenido la fortuna de encontrar a alguien como Naruto. Él decidió perdonarme por mis errores y seguir adelante conmigo. Es una persona maravillosa…

El pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de las chicas fue el mismo: "Hinata es un ángel, y Naruto le hace mucho bien…". Supieron en ese momento que lo tenían todo a favor para mantenerse toda la vida juntos, sin intervenciones externas y con su relación ya totalmente consolidada.

Hinata se quedó impresionada por el reservado del local, para empezar porque el acceso era por una puerta apartada, lo cual reforzaba la privacidad de la sala en cuestión. Y ya dentro de ella, la decoración era sobria y elegante, en tonos grisáceos, con una iluminación tenue, pero no impedía la visión correcta. La sala contaba con varios sofás y sillones para comodidad de quienes acudieran, y también tenía su propia barra para pedir los distintos cócteles y bebidas que se solían ingerir en las noches. Todo rezumaba clase y categoría, lo cual hizo pensar a Hinata que todo aquello debía haber costado un pastizal indecente.

— Sé lo que piensas, hermana, pero disfruta de un último día de fiesta antes de casarte. — dijo Hanabi, intentando relajar a su hermana mayor.

Hinata sonrió, era su noche y se encargaría de disfrutarla. Lo primero fue pedir una ronda de margaritas para todas, y ponerse en modo celebración, porque la noche prometía.

— Y bueno… ¿Qué creen que estarán haciendo los chicos en Tokio? — preguntó Ino en general.

— Por lo que yo sé, nada escandaloso… — dijo Sakura, que confiaba ciegamente en su esposo.

— Yo le dije a Sai que tenía carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera, así que dudo mucho que no pase nada…

Hinata se asustó al oír a Ino hablar de lo que podría pasar en la despedida de Naruto. Ella le había hecho prometer que no iba a hacer nada malo, pero como estaba convencida que Naruto no había llevado ningún aspecto de la organización del evento, los chicos podrían hacer cualquier cosa. Y estaba convencida de que si algo pasaba en Tokio, en Tokio se quedaría.

— Bah, no creo que Sasuke organizara algo indebido. — aseveró Sakura. — Al fin y al cabo, consultó a Naruto y él le dijo que no quería ni striptease, ni bailarinas, ni nada.

Eso tranquilizó a Hinata, si Naruto al final sí que había estado metido, estaba segura de que no pasaría nada. Después de todo, él la respetaba y amaba tanto que nunca volvería a hacer nada que la hiciese daño. Y lo mismo pasaba con Sasuke, así que estaba convencida de que todo iría bien.

La noche fue pasando y tanto Naruto como Hinata disfrutaron de sus respectivas celebraciones. La Hyuga estaba comenzando a sentirse algo mareada, producto de las bebidas espirituosas que estaba ingiriendo; eso sí, no estaba borracha, aún era plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, por eso había decidido dejar de beber un poco. Y el rubio estaba disfrutando de una excelente velada nocturna de boxeo con el resto de los muchachos, por lo que la noche iba por los cauces esperados tanto por Naruto como por Hinata. Tranquilidad y diversión, unidas de la mano en una última noche de fiesta que será recordada por los futuros cónyuges.

En cierto punto de la noche, Hinata y Naruto sintieron la necesidad irrefrenable de oír la voz del otro, así que el rubio tomó la iniciativa debido al estado en el que se encontraba la futura novia. Cuando la mujer sintió la vibración de su móvil, una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro, ni siquiera tenía que mirar la pantalla de su teléfono para saber que quien la llamaba era su amado. Salió de la discoteca para contestar al teléfono, ya que el ruido interior le impedía oír con claridad.

— Hola, amor mío… — dijo Hinata, con un tono de voz meloso y suave. El tono de voz que muestra una mujer enamorada.

— No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de oírte… — dijo Naruto. Al contrario de Hinata, su voz, aunque fuerte, también estaba plagada de deseo y de ganas de estar con su prometida.

Hinata sonrió, realmente su conexión llegaba a tal punto que ambos podían llegar a pensar lo mismo, como había sucedido en este caso. A estas alturas, no entendía cómo pudo llegar a pensar que podría vivir bien sin él. Sobrevivía, pero le faltaba algo en su vida.

— ¿Sabes que estaba pensando en que quería oír tu voz? Y de repente, me llamas… Es como si… — Hinata no pudo terminar la frase, no sabía cómo expresar lo que había sentido.

Por suerte para ella, Naruto sí que sabía a lo que se refería.

— ¿Hubiera sentido tu necesidad de oírme? — Hinata contestó de forma afirmativa. — Lo entiendo… Yo también sentí muchas ganas de oírte. Eso nos debería decir algo, ¿no?

Hinata rió de forma coqueta, suave, como el discurrir de un río por su cauce. Pura música celestial para los oídos del Namikaze.

— ¿Qué tal tu noche en Tokio? — preguntó Hinata, cambiando de tema.

— Bien, como te prometí, está siendo tranquila. Fuimos a un club de fumadores, bebimos y nos fumamos un par de puros. Luego fuimos a cenar a un restaurante y disfrutamos de una gran velada de boxeo. Nada excesivo. — comentó Naruto de forma bastante superficial. Tampoco es que hubiese sucedido nada que hubiera que ocultar, y si así fuera… No podría hacerle eso a su futura esposa. — ¿Y la tuya?

— Bueno, vinimos a "Bacchikoi!" y estamos bailando y bebiendo de forma tranquila.

— Ese local es bastante exclusivo… ¿Cómo lo habéis…?

— Cosas de Ino. No quieras saberlo. — realmente, Hinata tampoco sabía cómo había conseguido el reservado del local.

Naruto no cuestionó la decisión de Hinata de no comentar nada, tampoco es que le importara el cómo, sólo quería que se lo pasara la mar de bien.

— Amor, recuerda que en nada…

— Seremos uno…

Naruto sonrió mientras decía que iban a ser uno. Su más grande anhelo desde que la conoció. No sólo físicamente, cosa que ya había sucedido en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de su complicada relación, sino en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de la vida.

Con ese pensamiento, colgó, no sin antes expresar su mutuo amor y ambos volvieron a vivir su noche de celebración, que se acercaba de forma parsimoniosa a su inevitable final.

Al acabar la noche, Naruto y los suyos se quedaron en Tokio, mientras que Hinata se fue a casa en un taxi. Ambos estaban muy cansados, pero se lo habían pasado de fábula en su despedida, y estaban más que dispuestos a pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

Cuando despertaron, sabían que les quedaba menos de 24 horas para casarse. Eligieron esa fecha para la despedida para poder descansar bien el día anterior y estar frescos para el momento que ambos esperaban con tantas ganas.

El rubio despertó bastante tarde, pero teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior se había alargado, no le preocupaba la hora que era. De hecho, agradecía sobremanera que tuvieran en cuenta que deberían pasar la noche en Tokio, porque volver a Konoha en el estado en el que se encontraban tras ir de fiesta hubiera sido una temeridad. Por suerte, sus amigos también tenían la cabeza bien amueblada y supieron hacer lo correcto.

Abrió las cortinas y miró por la ventana al brillante sol que iluminaba la capital nipona con una intensidad impropia para esas latitudes, y sonrió feliz. El sol también quería ser parte de la felicidad del rubio. Se acicaló y se preparó para tomar el coche y volver a su Konoha natal, esperando a sus compañeros de juerga. De pronto, el Uchiha hizo acto de presencia en la habitación del rubio.

— Te veo bien para haber trasnochado tanto. — dijo Sasuke, paladeando el vaso de café que tenía en sus manos.

— No puedo evitarlo, mi felicidad opaca el cansancio que pueda tener. — dijo el rubio.

Sasuke daba sorbos al café mientras veía a un Naruto demasiado feliz. Hacía tanto que no lo veía tan entusiasmado que su alegría se contagiaba, lo cual hacía que el Uchiha también sonriera, el haber visto a su amigo tan triste durante tanto tiempo le hizo odiar a Hinata, pero cuando volvieron, pudo comprobar que la única persona capaz de cambiar a Naruto era ella.

— A pesar de que es una mierda, esto revive hasta a un muerto. — dijo Sasuke. — ¿Vamos? El resto ya está preparado.

— ¿Ya?

— Tío, llevamos despiertos como una hora. Estamos más que listos, simplemente esperábamos por ti y tu puñetera vagancia. — dijo Sasuke, en tono de broma.

Naruto tomó las llaves y salió de la habitación del hotel para volver a su hogar, donde le esperarían ansiosos su familia para finiquitar un par de asuntos, tal como había acordado con sus padres.

Cuando llegó a la casa de la familia, ya a media tarde, tras haber acordado con Hinata que ambos pasarían ese día con sus progenitores, fue recibido con un afectuoso abrazo. Tanto Minato como Kushina estaban muy felices de que pudiera volver a retomar su vida normal tras su intromisión de años atrás.

— ¿Lo has pasado bien, hijo? — preguntó Minato.

— Sí, hicimos un plan bastante tranquilo y todo fue bien. — dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa de júbilo en su cara.

— Me alegra, Naruto… — dijo Kushina, viendo feliz cómo la relación entre su esposo y su hijo había mejorado de forma drástica. — Pasa, que tenemos un día atareado.

Naruto entró siguiendo a sus padres y se sentó en el sillón de la sala, esperando a sus padres. Comenzó a pensar en qué tendría que decir cuando llegara el momento de pronunciar los votos. Tenía clara la introducción, pero el desarrollo estaba siendo caótico, casi tanto como la mayoría de sus relaciones personales, a pesar de que estaban ya tomando unos cauces de normalidad que difícilmente recordaba haber alcanzado desde hacía años.

Llegaron a la sala tanto Minato como Kushina con una libreta y un bolígrafo, ya Naruto sabía qué era lo que buscaban llevando esos objetos.

— Como sé que eres un poco… Despistado, creo que te vendría bien tomar apuntes sobre tus votos nupciales.

Naruto rodó los ojos en clara señal de desagrado ante lo que acababa de decir su madre, es verdad que en su infancia y parte de su adolescencia había sido un muchacho bastante atolondrado, pero ya era un hombre adulto con unas responsabilidades suficientes como para madurar. Y todo lo que había sucedido en su vida le había hecho de una forma absolutamente radical.

— No me mires de esa forma, para mí siempre serás ese niño rubio que con su risa y su correr alegraba la casa…

En silencio, el rubio reflexionaba sobre lo que podría decir, y nada de lo que pensara era suficiente para explicar el cómo habían tomado esa decisión tan importante en la vida de una pareja.

— No sé cómo seguir… Realmente esto me puede. — dijo el novio, rascándose la cabeza y gruñendo sin parar.

— ¿Qué te pasa, hijo? — preguntó Minato tras oír a su hijo gritar de desesperación.

— Los votos, eso pasa. Mi cabeza no encuentra la manera de sacar esta mierda adelante… — dijo el rubio menor, preso de la agitación que sufría.

— Hijo, lo estás enfocando todo de forma equivocada. — dijo Minato, acercándose lentamente. Naruto se quedó extrañado ante lo que decía su padre. — Unos votos matrimoniales son una muestra de lo que sientes por esa persona, si los piensas con la cabeza, no te van a salir de ninguna manera. Es algo que procede del corazón, de tus sentimientos más profundos.

— ¿Cuáles fueron vuestros votos? — preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Minato se quedó pensativo. Recordaba aquel día tan especial para ambos con mucha emoción y felicidad, todo había sido tan bonito y perfecto que pensó que algo iba a salir mal, que las cosas no podían ir tan bien. Pero al final, todo acabó con júbilo y alegría.

— No fui muy original, pero como era algo que salía del corazón, esas palabras calaron hondo tanto en tu madre como en mí. — dijo Minato, sonriendo. — Por eso te digo que ese debería ser tu enfoque. Cierra tus ojos y piensa en Hinata.

Naruto hizo caso a la petición de su padre y vislumbró a Hinata, jugando con Boruto y a él meciendo en sus brazos a una pequeña que dormía tranquilamente. Parecían una familia tremendamente feliz. En su ensoñación, recordó el momento exacto en el que vio partir el avión de Hinata hacia España, viendo cómo su gesto se retorcía de forma dramática. También le vinieron a la memoria los recuerdos de su padecimiento cuando es

En resumen: todo lo que había sentido estando con y sin Hinata se le vino a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ves, hijo?

— Veo… La luna. Su mirada. Su sonrisa. Toda ella. Es… Todo. — dijo Naruto abriendo de forma abrupta sus ojos, sin poder reaccionar de forma racional. — He visto todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Bueno y malo.

— ¿Y qué pensabas?

— Que no cambiaría nada de lo que he sufrido, si mi recompensa es compartir toda mi vida con ella. — dijo Naruto tras exhalar un gran suspiro de alivio.

— Es un buen punto de partida. A partir de esa idea, desarrollo y tendrás tus votos preparados.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, Naruto entendía que todo lo que sentía no podía expresarse con palabras, haciendo que esbozara varios modelos para pronunciar sus votos en el altar. Pero a pesar de todo… Se le hacía algo corto y frío el escribirlo en un papel, memorizarlo y decirlo como un loro.

Cayó en cuenta que su problema no era otro que el querer hacerlo demasiado perfecto, cuando ya el momento de enlazarse con Hinata era lo que él tanto había deseado por tantos años. ¿Qué importaban los votos? Lo importante era lo que sucedería, y no unas palabras. Con ese pensamiento, la mano de Naruto fluyó a la perfección, expresando claramente sus pensamientos más profundos y sus deseos para el futuro.

Cuando terminó, suspiró tremendamente aliviado por poder haber podido concluir su labor del día. Literalmente, le había llevado demasiado tiempo; tanto, que cuando se dio cuenta, estaba anocheciendo. Se despidió de sus progenitores y, cuando llegó a su casa, solitaria y oscura, se sintió bien, porque dentro de poco, no volvería a estar solo en su hogar.

* * *

Realmente me ha pasado de todo. Bloqueo, falta de ánimo y falta de ideas. Y cuando todo parecía haberse disipado... Va y se rompe el ordenador. Tres semanas en las que, por suerte, he tenido tiempo para replantear las situaciones y el cómo desarrollar el final.

Bueno, éste es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. No creo que haga falta decir qué evento será el que predomine en el último. Todo se ha encaminado a este momento, y tengo mucha ilusión y muchas ganas de publicarlo.

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y... Bueno, espero leer sus reviews con ganas. Porque pueden dejar uno, que no muerdo. Mucho. Creo.

¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!


	25. La boda

Y aquí está. La boda. Espero haberlo hecho todo bien. No tengo mucho más que decir. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

El tan ansiado día había llegado y ninguno de los dos contrayentes pudo dormir de la emoción y del nerviosismo que venían sintiendo en las últimas horas. Por suerte para ellos, no estaban cansados ni tenían sueño, por lo que tampoco se les iba a notar ni en sus gestos ni en sus cuerpos. Sus ánimos estaban tan encendidos que daba igual lo que pasara: ése era su día y nada podría evitar que lo disfrutaran.

Hinata se despertó y miró cómo temblaban sus manos: si fuera camarera, no podría llevar una bebida sin derramar, como poco, la mitad de la misma. En ella se mezclaban nerviosismo por dar el "sí, quiero" y ansias de que todo fuera bien en el futuro. Se levantó y bajó a la cocina a tomar un café para terminar de activarse, cuando se encontró con su primo Neji.

— Buenos días, Neji. — dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa en la cara que nada ni nadie podrían borrar nunca.

— Buenos días, Hinata. — dijo Neji, degustando su café. — Hoy es el gran día.

Hinata asintió.

— Todavía me cuesta creer que vayamos a cumplir el sueño que compartíamos cuando éramos unos chiquillos en el instituto. — dijo ella, mirando al techo, soñadora, recordando tiempos pasados.

Neji sonreía contento por ver a su prima tan feliz, hacía tiempo que no la veía así de radiante. Él había sido consciente de que Naruto le había hecho daño, pero también sabía que sólo el rubio podía sacarla de su tristeza y soledad perpetua. Y, desde luego, lo había conseguido.

— Me alegra mucho que haya encontrado la felicidad. — dijo Neji. — ¿Está preparada para unir su vida con Naruto?

— Sí, sin duda.

En plena conversación, bajaron tanto Hiashi como Hanabi y se acercaron a la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga y la abrazaron, apoyándola y dándole el cariño familiar que necesitaba.

— Aún me cuesta creer que vayas a dejar el nido para no volver… — dijo Hiashi, con tono nostálgico.

— Ya estuve un tiempo en Madrid, creo que te acostumbrarás. — dijo Hinata, sintiendo dentro de ella las palabras de su padre. Aunque sabía que su familia siempre estaría para ella… También era plenamente consciente del hecho de que todo cambiaría. — Además, no me voy a la otra punta del país, estaré cerca.

— Pero formarás tu familia, emprenderás tus proyectos y, bueno, tienes que vivir tu vida. Esto es algo que a un padre siempre le cuesta reconocer, pero tu felicidad es lo primero, hija. — dijo Hiashi, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en la cara, consiguiendo emocionar a Hinata, ya que si bien era cierto que su padre había cambiado desde que supo que era abuelo, también lo era que ella siempre vio un lado más estricto y que le costaba adaptarse a este cambio tan radical.

Hinata abrazó a su padre, no como gesto de despedida, sino como símbolo de unión y amor familiar. Ambos se aferraron con fuerza al otro, sin dejarse ir, sabiendo que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre podrían contar con el otro, sin importar lo que pasara.

— ¿Y para tu hermanita no hay nada? — dijo Hanabi, sintiéndose algo apartada del momento.

Hinata sonrió y se acercó a Hanabi, dándole un suave beso en la frente. Un gesto fraternal que daba a entender todo lo que significaba su hermana pequeña para ella.

— Neji, ¿tú irás a casa de Naruto para venir aquí?

— Qué remedio, no vaya a ser que se fugue…

Y así comenzó el día para la familia Hyuga: con la alegría y las risas propias de un día tan especial.

Para Naruto el día había comenzado de otra forma. Cuando se despertó, notó que la alcoba se le hacía enorme. Estaba solo y eso se notaba, no tenía a nadie con él para compartir su alegría, sus manos también temblaban de emoción y nerviosismo, pero nadie estaría ahí con él para apoyarlo. Lo que el rubio no esperaba es que, de repente, alguien llamara a la puerta de su casa.

— Vaya, debo tener poderes…

El rubio abrió la puerta y se encontró a Karin, que venía a estar con él y a ayudarlo a prepararse para el momento.

— ¿Karin?

— Por lo menos te encuentro despierto, es una buena señal… — dijo Karin, con sorna.

— Siempre he estado…

— ¿No recuerdas cómo estuviste cuando se fue Hinata? ¡Siempre estabas en la cama, no había forma de moverte de allí! — dijo Karin, algo exasperada al recordar los momentos más bajos del rubio. — Por suerte para ti, esa mujer te ama tanto como para darte una nueva oportunidad y casarse contigo. No la cagues esta vez, idiota.

— Aprendí la lección por las malas, no te preocupes. — dijo Naruto, bajando su tono de voz, recordando lo que padeció sin su amor. — ¿Has venido sola?

— No, tío Minato y tía Kushina vienen en camino.

Naruto dejó pasar a Karin, que aunque ya había estado allí, no pudo fijarse en los detalles de la casa, ya que ella había estado totalmente centrada en dar el empujón que su primo necesitaba para que Hinata lo viera defender a su pequeño y volviera a tomarlo en cuenta.

Naruto le ofreció un café a su prima, pero ésta lo rechazó diciendo que ella misma se prepararía un té como a ella le gustaba: bien amargo. El rubio le preparó la tetera y la puso al fuego, mientras reflexionaba sobre el día.

— ¿Nervioso, primo? — preguntó Karin mientras se servía el té.

— Lo normal cuando se va a dar un paso tan importante, supongo. — contestó Naruto. — Pero cuando pienso en ella… Estoy convencido de que es la decisión correcta.

Karin sonrió al ver el cambio que había causado Hinata en la vida de su primo. No negaría que le guardó mucho rencor por romper el enamorado corazón de Naruto, pero ese odio se desvaneció por completo cuando vio por primera vez a Boruto en un parque junto a su madre. Era innegable el parecido que tenía con el Namikaze, tenía un sobrinito, pero decidió no acercarse a él hasta que los dos padres tuvieran una relación algo más normal de la que tenían. Y ya cuando supo que, tras tanto tiempo sufriendo, por fin estaban juntos, pudo profundizar sus lazos con el niño cuando éste se quedaba al cuidado de sus abuelos.

La llegada de los padres de Naruto interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos, que realmente estaban más metidos en sus bebidas que en lo que hiciera el otro. Naruto los recibió con un abrazo bastante efusivo, dando a entender que el inicio de esta nueva etapa junto a Hinata suponía el cierre definitivo de otra: del fin del odio a sus progenitores.

— Llegáis justo a tiempo para el té… O el café, lo que prefiráis.

Minato se sirvió una taza de té mientras que Kushina se preparó un café con leche para pasar el día, ya que sabía que iba a ser largo. Entre ceremonia, banquete y celebración… Esperaba que todo terminara a altas horas de la noche.

— Aún me cuesta creer que mi niño se vaya a casar… — Kushina estaba muy emocionada por ver cómo su hijo había crecido y por el paso que iba a dar. — Los genes Uzumaki son muy fuertes en ti, hijo. Nunca te rendiste, siempre creíste que volvería, que la reconquistarías y que estarías con ella para siempre. Y mira… Lo has conseguido.

— No sabes cuánto deseaba esto, hijo. Siempre supe que obligarte había sido un error mayúsculo, y quería que tú nunca cejaras en tu empeño de recuperar a Hinata. Tu madre tiene razón: eres obstinado e impulsivo como los Uzumaki; pero también tuviste la calma que era necesaria, la calma que poseemos los Namikaze. — Minato sintió cómo la carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros desde hacía años se desvanecía. Estaba mucho menos tenso que cuando le dio la oportunidad de volver a actuar como un padre.

— Yo también deseaba esto, padres. Ella es mi todo, no luché lo suficiente por ella en el pasado, pero no pensaba cometer el mismo error dos veces. Era mi oportunidad de echar el resto, y aquí estoy… A pocas horas de mi boda con la mujer que siempre he amado…

El silencio se hizo de repente en la casa por motivos bien diferenciados. Minato sentía culpabilidad porque sabía que sus acciones le habían impedido pasar con Hinata todo el tiempo que a él le hubiera gustado. Kushina estaba feliz por saber que su hijo era feliz tras tanto tiempo sin saber nada de cómo estaba él, por saber que la relación entre padres e hijo se estaba estrechando cada vez más y por poder ver cómo su hijo se casaba con Hinata. A Karin le encantaba que su primo hubiera salido adelante como lo ha hecho, sin olvidar ese gran legado familiar que suponía la empresa Uzukaze. Y Naruto, sencillamente, estaba en una nube porque en nada de tiempo sería uno con su amada Hinata; y deseaba de todo corazón que esta unión fuese eterna. Por ello lucharía de forma incansable.

— Bueno, Naruto, ¿cómo es tu traje? — preguntó Karin.

— Sencillo: traje de dos piezas color negro, con corbata negra y camisa blanca. — dijo Naruto, describiéndolo de una forma muy escueta. — Zapatos clásicos, a juego con el traje y, por supuesto, los gemelos del abuelo. Seguro que allá donde esté, le va a encantar verme usarlos en mi boda…

Con ese aire de nostalgia que impregnaba el ambiente, Naruto se fue a ducharse para estar preparado, dejando a sus padres y a Karin solos en la cocina.

— Vaya… Y pensar que, cuando llegué hace dos años, mi primo estaba en una depresión, y míralo ahora… Esa mujer le hace muchísimo bien. — dijo Karin, reflexionando. — En aquel entonces, siempre tuve miedo de que a Naruto se le ocurriera hacer una tontería, pero le mantuvo cuerdo la posibilidad de que Hinata volviera.

— ¿Tan mal estaba? — dijo Minato, notablemente entristecido conforme las palabras iban saliendo de la boca de su sobrina.

— Peor. No sé cómo pudo mantener a flote la empresa, anímicamente estaba absolutamente destrozado.

Minato agachó la cabeza, sabía que sus actos habían sido deplorables y que habían hecho mucho daño a su hijo, pero el oír a Karin verbalizarlo le dolía mil veces más que el ser consciente de todo. Kushina se acercó y le acarició suavemente la espalda intentando consolar a su esposo.

— Ya está, cariño, nuestro hijo nos ha perdonado.

— Le arruiné la vida, Kushina…

Naruto oía todo desde la escalera, le dolía el ver a su familia triste y a su padre atormentado por sus errores, que en realidad tampoco fueron suyos. Él se vio arrastrado por la ambición del padre de Sakura. En realidad… ¿Había sido cosa de él? Él dijo que había querido parar toda aquella locura, y que siempre haya estado ahí, ganándose de nuevo su cariño decía mucho de lo arrepentido que estaba de toda la situación.

Con ese pensamiento, Naruto se acercó y abrazó a su padre, que como tenía la cabeza gacha, no vio venir a su hijo. El gesto conmovió a Kushina y Karin, que se alejaron un poco de ellos.

— Ya está. Eso es el pasado, te arrepentiste y ahora estamos mejor. Mira, se te nota que sufres, y… — Naruto tomó aire mientras pensaba las palabras exactas que tenía que decir. — No me gusta que sufras. Desde la reunión en Uzukaze, has actuado tal como un padre haría, y no quiero que sigas atormentándote por el pasado. Te perdono, papá…

Minato sonrió de felicidad al saber que su hijo al fin le había perdonado. Ya estaba mucho más tranquilo y se permitió disfrutar de aquel contacto padre-hijo que había perdido antaño.

Con ese sentimiento de felicidad para los cónyuges, uno por haber podido recuperar a su familia tras miles de altibajos y errores cometidos, pero perdonados; y la otra por tener constancia de que siempre podría contar con los suyos, pasara lo que pasara, con independencia de que ella fuera a compartir su vida con otra persona, el tiempo se les pasó cada vez más rápido. Compartieron sendos almuerzos con sus respectivas familias. El último almuerzo como solteros, ya que habían acordado en que su boda fuese al atardecer.

La impaciencia por la boda debido a las ganas que tenían ambos se hacían patentes en ambos mientras a las residencias de Naruto e Hinata fueron llegando algunos acompañantes. A Naruto lo custodiaban Sasuke, Shikamaru y Konohamaru, que había pasado a ser como un hermano pequeño para el rubio; mientras que con Hinata estaban Sakura, Ino, Hanabi y Kurenai, acicalándola para que estuviera absolutamente radiante para su día especial.

— Naruto va a quedar boquiabierto, Hinata, estás maravillosa. — dijo una Kurenai que ya había dejado caer alguna lágrima de orgullo al ver a su ahijada tan radiante.

— Mi cuñadito te va a querer hacer un traje de saliva desde que tengáis un momento a solas, hermana… — dijo Hanabi, totalmente despreocupada por la reacción de Hinata, que se sonrojó al pensar en la reacción de Naruto al verla.

Se miró al espejo y se vio guapa. Se vio como nunca se había visto, a pesar de todas las veces que Naruto se lo había dicho. Delineó con sus manos prácticamente todas las curvas que marcaban el vestido sobre ella y se sintió absolutamente irresistible para el rubio. En ese instante fue cuando entendió que Hanabi tenía razón: a poco que estuvieran a solas, le arrancaría el traje. Se emocionó pensando en todo lo que le esperaba por delante.

— Oh, dios, voy a llorar… — dijo Hinata, intentando contener las emociones que sentía en ese momento. — No quiero que se estropee mi maquillaje…

— Hinata, el único maquillaje que llevas es el lápiz labial. No llevas absolutamente nada más. Ésta es tu belleza sin adulterar. — dijo Sakura, embelesada por lo natural que resultaba ella sin maquillaje alguno. Y no porque la señora Uchiha no se considerara una mujer hermosa, pero sabía que Hinata estaba a otro nivel. Mientras que ella usó algo de maquillaje, a la futura señora Namikaze no le hacía falta para destacar.

— ¿De verdad ésta soy yo? — preguntó Hinata, sin poder creer lo que decían sus amigas, que asintieron.

— Estás preciosa tal como eres. — dijo Ino, a lo que Hinata sonrió contenta al saber que sus amigas creían que estaba perfecta.

Mientras tanto, Naruto ultimaba los detalles sobre su vestuario. Estaba decidido a ir lo más elegante y formal posible, sin estridencias y sin llamar la atención, que para eso ya estaba ella. Mentalmente, se preguntaba cómo iría Hinata, como habían estado separados durante los días previos, no tenía ninguna clase de pista sobre su vestido ni sobre nada. Pero estaba seguro de que estaría absolutamente arrebatadora.

A su puerta llamó la madrina de la boda: su madre. Era algo que les nació a ambos hacer para consolidar la buena relación que iban manteniendo con la familia de Naruto, y Kushina aceptó encantada.

— ¿Cómo estás, hijo? — dijo Kushina, antes de entrar a la habitación.

— Sólo me falta ponerme los gemelos del abuelo para estar listo…

Naruto le dio permiso para entrar a la alcoba. Cuando la pelirroja vio a su hijo, Kushina se quedó totalmente embobada al ver el enorme parecido que tenía Naruto con su progenitor. Se remontó al momento exacto en el que se dio el "sí quiero" con su amado esposo. De no ser por esas pequeñas cicatrices en la mejilla, hubiera jurado que era un clon de Minato y no su hijo.

— Minato…

Naruto sonrió feliz al oír a su madre, aun habiéndolo dicho en baja voz, la emoción con la que mencionaba el nombre de su padre, ya que él quería algo así para su matrimonio: un amor que perdurara, tal como lo hacía el de sus padres.

— Entonces… ¿Estoy bien? — dijo Naruto dando una vuelta para que Kushina pudiera observarlo bien.

— Estás muy bien… Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre el día de nuestra boda… — dijo Kushina, acariciando suavemente las facciones del rostro de Naruto. — Seguro que tu abuelo te está viendo desde el cielo, contento de que hayas encontrado el amor de tu vida, tal como él lo encontró y tal como yo encontré a tu padre…

— No tengo dudas… Pero estoy muy nervioso. — dijo Naruto cambiando el tema por completo. Sus manos temblaban en exceso, pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro es que el día no acabaría sin estar desposado con Hinata.

— Es lógico, hijo… Es un paso importante.

— Pero estoy convencido de darlo. — dijo Naruto, dando un paso hacia delante de forma simbólica. Estaba diciéndole a su madre "quiero hacer esto", y Kushina captó el mensaje a la primera.

— Me alegra. — dijo Kushina, ofreciendo su brazo a Naruto para guiarlo hacia la limusina que lo llevaría al lugar tan especial para ambos: donde se hicieron novios, donde se comprometieron y donde se casarían.

Naruto bajó las escaleras con su madre, ya que se acercaba la hora tan esperada. En el sitio ya estaban los invitados esperando a que empezara la ceremonia, y lo cierto es que no era una boda exageradamente grande. Íntimos amigos, familiares y algunos allegados.

Conforme se iba acercando al lugar, Naruto se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Su pierna se movía de forma cada vez más agitada, y era algo que Kushina notó.

Al llegar, comenzó a sonar el _Canon en Re mayor_ de Pachelbel, era una canción que le había encandilado cuando era pequeño, escuchándola en un rato que estaba pasando con sus padres, jugando con ellos y formando una familia feliz. En ningún momento se imaginó ir camino al altar con una canción que no fuese esa. Ni Kushina ni Naruto dijeron una sola palabra. No hacía falta, el mensaje era claro: un perdón sin condiciones y una petición expresa para volver a ser una familia unida. Se ubicó delante del altar, mirando el horizonte, claro y nítido, despejado, tal como él veía su futuro.

Pasó un rato y comenzó a sonar la Marcha Nupcial de Mendelssohn, un clásico de las bodas, para amenizar la llegada de la novia. Cuando Naruto se giró, por un momento se quedó totalmente en blanco. Era tan pura, tan blanca, tan… El novio se fijó en absolutamente todos y cada uno de los detalles de su futura esposa. El cómo se entallaba el traje sobre sus curvas; el peinado, que le daba un toque fresco y agradable; el rojo de sus labios, que ansiaba devorar. Se fijó en toda ella, y un deseo llenó todo su ser: el de tumbarla en la cama del hotel de las Maldivas y arrancarle cada prenda una por una, para luego tomarla una y otra vez.

Cuando Hinata se puso al lado de Naruto, la miró totalmente encantado. Ese bellezón, no solo físicamente, sino también en su interior, iba a ser su esposa. Era el tío mas afortunado de todo Japón. Y más convencido estaba cuando Hidan dio comienzo a la ceremonia.

— Buenas tardes, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión en matrimonio de Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Namikaze. Dos almas que se han encontrado para formar un único conjunto.

La frase gustó mucho a los presentes, que miraron a Hidan con interés, cuando creían que iba a ser una boda sin ningún detalle romántico por parte del oficiante, les había sorprendido por completo.

— Las actas han sido redactadas, y dan constancia de que se cumple todo requisito legal para celebrar el matrimonio, sin existencia de impedimentos y obstáculos de ninguna clase. Sin más dilación, se procederá a las lecturas, por parte de Kushina Namikaze, madrina; y de Hiashi Hyuga, padrino.

Ambos se acercaron al atril, habían preparado un discurso conjunto para acortar todo lo que ellos llamaban "parafernalia previa". Era evidente que estaban más que dispuestos a decir unas palabras que resumirían por completo su vida juntos. De fondo, sonaba una versión acústica de "Imagine". Una canción lenta y llena de sentimientos positivos para un día especial.

— El amor es difícil. Es duro, requiere de múltiples sacrificios y de mucha voluntad. Pero cuando encuentras a la persona indicada, cualquier cosa que sea necesaria, se hace con todas las ganas del mundo. Vosotros os habéis encontrado en este mundo tan amplio para haceros felices el uno al otro. Tenéis todo el tiempo del mundo por delante, así que vivid vuestra vida felices. El amor que os tenéis será suficiente para superar cualquier cosa. — comenzó Hiashi.

— El amor es maravilloso, es un sentimiento que llena y que genera mucha alegría, no solo en vosotros, sino también en quienes os rodean. En vuestros amigos y en vuestra familia. Y así como nosotros estamos felices de veros dar este paso tan importante, también vemos que estáis felices por estar juntos. Vuestra forma de quereros es especial, única. Y todo lo que hagáis, lo haréis felices. A pesar de todo lo que habéis pasado, os habéis podido reencontrar y vivir de nuevo vuestro amor como si nunca hubierais estado alejados. Por todo esto, os decimos de todo corazón… — continuó Kushina.

— ¡Muchas felicidades, Hinata y Naruto! — terminaron en conjunto los padrinos.

Todos aplaudieron ante el corto, pero emotivo discurso ofrecido por Hiashi y Kushina. No necesitaban más que la reafirmación del compromiso adquirido por ambos y el amor que se tenían.

— Bueno… — continuó Hidan oficiando la ceremonia. — La legislación vigente indica que los dos cónyuges son iguales en derechos y deberes; que se deben ayudar, respetar y actuar en interés de la familia; y que deberán vivir juntos, ser fieles y socorrerse mutuamente; además de compartir responsabilidades domésticas.

Los dos novios asintieron, sabiendo que se acercaba el momento cumbre de la boda.

— Naruto Namikaze, ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Hinata Hyuga, y así lo haces en este acto?

Naruto no tardó ni medio segundo en responder a Hidan. Su decisión era definitiva.

— Sí, quiero.

— Hinata Hyuga, ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Naruto Namikaze, y así lo haces en este acto?

Hinata tampoco tardó nada en contestar a la pregunta que le había formulado Hidan.

— Sí, quiero.

Hidan ya tenía constancia de que tanto Naruto como Hinata habían redactado sus propios votos nupciales, ya que tanto Minato como Hiashi se lo habían comentado, y como la ceremonia era flexible, permitió que se diera de esa forma. Era el momento de darles paso.

— Bien, los novios han decidido escribir sus propios votos. — dijo Hidan, con su habitual calma. — Así pues, pueden pronunciarlos.

El silencio se hizo patente en aquel momento, el de la emisión de los votos y el intercambio de anillos, mientras todos esperaban a que alguno de los dos se pronunciara. Fue Naruto el que, con sus temblorosas manos, asía las de su esposa, porque era un hecho que, aunque la ceremonia no hubiese terminado, ya podía permitirse llamarla así.

— Hinata…

La mirada de la mujer se enterneció y se llenó de amor y adoración hacia el rubio, así como se marcó en su rostro una sonrisa ligera, pero de genuina alegría y pura emoción, y Naruto se juró a sí mismo que intentaría mantener por el resto de su vida esa mirada y esa sonrisa en Hinata. Y, como decía él, "Naruto Namikaze nunca rompe una promesa".

— No existe una palabra en el diccionario que exprese lo que siento por ti, porque la palabra "Amor" se queda demasiado corta. La alegría que siento en este momento solo la puedo comparar a la alegría que sentí cuando te volví a ver, cuando conocí a nuestro hijo, cuando volvimos a estar juntos y, por supuesto, cuando quisiste aceptarme en tu vida para siempre. Es verdaderamente curioso el hecho de que has estado en todos los momentos felices que he vivido a lo largo de mi vida, y es un hecho que estarás en todos los buenos momentos que vendrán en nuestras vidas. Todavía no sé qué es lo que he hecho para merecerte, brujita buena. Porque eso es lo que eres: una brujita encantadora que me ha enganchado a ella para siempre. Y a todos los que están aquí pongo por testigos de que nunca, jamás, pase lo que pase, querré separarme de ti. Hinata, mi vida comenzó en el instante en el que te vi por primera vez, en ese instante, supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Hoy comienza una etapa nueva en nuestras vidas, y lo pasado queda ahí, en el pasado, y por delante nos espera un futuro que estoy convencido que será maravilloso. Quiero caminar a tu lado por siempre y para siempre. Te amo y siempre te amaré, Hinata.

Mientras el rubio le ponía el anillo que la desposaba, las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordar los ojos de Hinata. Sabía cuánto había amado a Naruto, sabía cuánto lo amaba, pero lo que bajo ningún concepto llegaba a sospechar era que ese amor crecería a partir de ese momento con sus palabras, sus gestos, sus miradas, sus besos, con absolutamente todo lo que hiciera el rubio. Si algún día le faltara… No quería ni pensar en ello.

Esta vez fue ella quien tomó las manos de Naruto, absolutamente nerviosa, pero convencida de que el paso que iba a dar era el más acertado que iba a tomar en su vida.

— Naruto…

El rubio cerró los ojos para sentir mejor las palabras que le decía Hinata y disfrutar de la armoniosa voz de Hinata. Ella sabía que lo hacía para deleitarse y sentir con mayor intensidad lo que le decía, porque cada vez que tenían un momento feliz, hacía eso.

Pero los demás desconocían esa costumbre que tenía el Namikaze, y hubo quien comenzó a cuchichear.

— ¿Por qué cierra los ojos? — preguntó una perpleja Hanabi mientras veía a su cuñado. — ¿Es que no le interesa ver a mi hermana?

— En este momento, no, Hanabi. Le interesa sentirla y sentir lo que le va a decir, y con la mirada no se siente. Siente su tono de voz, su tacto, incluso su sutil aroma. En ese sentido, la vista es el menos sensible de los sentidos. — dijo Kurenai mientras recordaba que su difunto esposo, Asuma, también tenía esa costumbre. Una vez le cuestionó sobre ello y la respuesta fue exactamente esa.

Hanabi dio la callada por respuesta porque le parecía adorable esa descripción que hacía Kurenai del gesto del rubio. Y, sobre todo, porque Hinata ya estaba preparada para hablar.

— Cuando te conocí me cautivaste por completo, y conseguiste que me enamorara de ti casi al instante. Era nuestro destino, el mismo que nos separó y nos volvió a unir tiempo después. Intenté resistirme todo lo que pude a volver contigo, pero uno no puede huir de lo que de verdad siente su corazón. Tú dices que soy una brujita buena, pues tú eres mi caballero de armadura brillante como el sol: aquel que supo rescatarme cuando lo necesitaba. El llegar a este día con todas las dificultades que hemos pasado ambos es la prueba de que somos una pareja lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder enfrentarnos a las dificultades que nos depara la vida juntos con el poder de nuestro amor. Tú, Naruto, eres la persona al lado de la cual quiero caminar toda mi vida, bajo el sol y bajo la lluvia, entre las sombras y la luz, por siempre y para siempre. No me imagino una vida sin ti a mi lado. Te amo y siempre te amaré, Naruto.

El mismo silencio sepulcral siguió vigente mientras Hinata tomaba la alianza y la colocaba en el dedo de Naruto. Cada uno miró la mano del otro y observó el anillo que descansaba en el dedo corazón de su compañero muy felices: no era un sueño, de verdad estaban uniéndose para siempre.

— Yo, Hidan, concejal de la prefectura de Nagano, mediante el poder que me ha sido conferido por la legislación de Japón, os declaro unidos en matrimonio.

Todos los allí presentes rompieron de forma abrupta el silencio existente y aplaudieron a rabiar, extremadamente felices por aquella pareja de jóvenes enamorados que unían sus vidas para siempre, mientras un grito unánime se pudo oír a varias casas de distancia.

— ¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

Hidan sonrió, porque aún faltaba el momento que se notaba que los novios deseaban, interrumpidos por la algarabía de los invitados. El momento del beso.

— Enhorabuena, podéis besaros.

Se miraron el uno al otro, y vieron reflejados la felicidad plena. Y no era para menos, ya que éste iba a ser el primero de una interminable serie de besos que se iban a dar como marido y mujer.

— Hinata…

— Naruto…

Conforme iban acercando sus rostros, se dieron cuenta de que no querían estar en otro sitio que no fuese ahí, ni con otra persona que no fuese su acompañante, ni en otro momento que no fuese el de su boda.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, sus sentimientos explotaron de tal forma que no pudieron controlarlos. El beso, lento, se tornó en uno más apasionado. Naruto agarraba a Hinata por la cintura mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de su, ahora sí, esposo, con sus brazos, profundizando el contacto. No hubo contacto de lenguas, ni falta que les hacía. Eran ellos, y nada más importaba.

Al separarse, miraron a los asistentes. Eran pocos, pero eran las personas que ellos necesitaban, y el compartir ese momento con las personas que ellos más querían era suficiente alegría para ellos.

En el momento de firmar las actas matrimoniales, confirmaron su unión, y al pasar por medio del pasillo formado por los invitados, que se levantaron llenos de felicidad, fueron bañados por una lluvia de confeti lanzada por los invitados, que salieron y se agolparon a la salida de la residencia. Ya sólo les quedaba, a partir de ese momento, disfrutar de su vida en común.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Por fin están casados, todo se había encaminado a este momento. Ciertamente, estoy muy contento de haber podido dar un cierre medianamente lógico y coherente a esta historia.

No se acaba aquí, habrá un epílogo. Tengo un par de ideas, pero tengo que pensarla bien. Un buen final es tan importante como el transcurso hasta llegar al mismo.

Espero vuestros revews con ganas, y estaré ahí para responderlos, tarde o temprano. Prometido.

Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡Nos vemos!


	26. Epílogo: Juntos para siempre

La pareja felizmente casada había llegado a las Maldivas para vivir su luna de miel. Naruto no se despegaba de su esposa desde que se casaron, y no había dejado de llamarla de esa forma, precisamente: "esposa mía". Porque aún no se podía creer que hubiera tenido la suerte de poder compartir el resto de su vida con ella. Tampoco se había despegado de ella, ya que le encantaba poder tocar con suavidad la nívea piel de Hinata, y también porque tenía miedo de despertar y verse solo de nuevo.

Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama de su resort descansando y dándose amor y cariño. Desde que llegaron, solo habían hecho dos cosas: ir a la playa y hacer el amor; estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro como nunca antes habían hecho. El saber que iban a estar juntos para siempre encendía en ellos el fuego de una pasión desenfrenada, y los mantenía activos todo el tiempo.

— Naruto… Sigue…

Naruto profundizaba con suavidad dentro de su esposa, con mucho tacto. Quería dejar claro en todo momento que esos momentos eran muy diferentes de la noche de reconciliación, donde su pasión les hizo olvidar lo que sus corazones sentían y se dejaron llevar por lo que les demandaban sus cuerpos. Esta vez se habían dedicado a ser lentos, cuidadosos y extremadamente cariñosos.

— Hinata…

Naruto besó a Hinata con mucha paciencia, se estaba tomando su tiempo para complacer a esa mujer que se había metido de lleno en su corazón. Sus bocas se movían de forma parsimoniosa, armónica, jugando en el fuego que ellos mismos habían generado; sus lenguas se movían con cuidado, rozándose y danzando, viviendo un éxtasis que nunca antes habían vivido. El rubio sacó sus dedos del interior de ella y acarició su cuerpo con suavidad, amplificando todas las sensaciones que ella venía experimentando.

— Naruto… Te necesito, por favor…

Él sonrió, le encantaba saber el efecto que tenía en ella. En ese instante, solo le apetecía complacer a Hinata y no solo a sí mismo.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy un poco cansado, y siempre he querido hacer algo contigo, ¿y qué mejor momento que ahora?

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — preguntó Hinata mientras tomaba con su mano la longitud del rubio, acariciándola suavemente para que no perdiera su vigor.

— Hinata… Móntame, por favor.

Habían probado muchas cosas en esa habitación, pero Hinata nunca le había propuesto el ser ella quien llevara el mando. Hasta ese instante, y no porque él quisiera, sino porque se habían dado así las cosas, se habían dejado llevar y era él quien cargaba el peso de la intimidad de ambos.

Hinata asintió se desplazó mientras sujetaba la intimidad del rubio y la posicionó en su entrada. El simple roce de Naruto con su centro era suficiente para hacerla vibrar y gemir con suavidad. Poco a poco fue descendiendo mientras su esposo invadía su interior, quedándose quieta cuando toda la virilidad de él se encontraba dentro de ella. Resoplaba totalmente extasiada, llena de amor por su rubio.

— ¡Dios, Hinata! — Naruto gruñó y agarró a Hinata por las caderas, sintiendo cómo se iba enterrando cada vez más en el interior de ella, siguiendo sus movimientos de forma totalmente natural, sin forzar. — Te adoro, esposa mía…

Hinata comenzó a moverse con suavidad mientras el rubio observaba cómo ella se retorcía de placer, cómo subía y descendía, aferrándose con fuerza a su fierro ardiente, cómo su cuerpo botaba encima de él. Esa imagen era lo más excitante que había vivido nunca, y él se encargaría de que se repitiera una y otra vez.

— ¡Esto es tan…! ¡Dios, sí! ¡Naruto!

Naruto se incorporó y comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo sus penetraciones más profundas, haciendo que Hinata gimiera aún más alto. Ella, en pleno deleite personal, abrazó a su esposo contra sí, haciendo que el rubio tuviera su rostro entre los prominentes senos de la señora Namikaze. Se separó de ellos ligeramente y comenzó a tocarlos suavemente, mirándolos con el deseo de devorarlos. Pero se estaba gustando, y no desperdiciaría ese momento.

— Dios, Hinata, eres maravillosa… No me dejes ir nunca, amor mío.

Hinata se conmovió ante esa declaración en pleno acto. Se abrazó con más fuerza a su esposo mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que le provocaba él.

— No, Naruto, nunca te soltaré…

Naruto tomó sus pechos con algo más de fuerza y fue besándolos y amasándolos. Los pezones de ella, rosados y absolutamente enhiestos, también fueron atendidos por él. Succionó los pequeños montículos con suavidad y cariño, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera y estrechara el agarre sobre el miembro de Naruto. Esto hizo que, poco a poco, sentía cómo se iba acercando a su final, y su reacción fue puramente instintiva: comenzó a moverse más rápido. Liberó a los pechos de Hinata de su ataque y subió a su oreja, y la mordisqueó ligeramente, causando que ella hiciera lo propio con su labio inferior. Cuando encontró un resquicio, pudo hablar.

— Hinata, yo…

No hizo falta decir nada más, entendió a la primera lo que quería decir. Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del rubio, aumentando la sensación de cercanía que tenían ambos.

— Yo… También… — a Hinata se le entrecortaba ligeramente la vos, fruto del placer tan intenso que estaba sintiendo. — ¡Hagámoslo juntos, por favor!

Naruto trató de aguantar todo lo que pudo, pero poco después, ambos llegaron a su liberación, y sus voces se liberaron, dejando salir gemidos y gruñidos de puro gozo. Naruto seguía derramando su simiente en su mujer y apretándola contra sí, mientras ella arañaba su espalda, dejándole unas marcas bastante evidentes. Nunca se habían sentido tan cercanos el uno al otro.

— Ha… Sido… Impresionante… — dijo Hinata mientras jadeaba.

Naruto seguía con su miembro inserto en ella, disfrutando de la sensación de yacer con la mujer de su vida. Poco a poco, fue perdiendo su rigidez, saliendo de su esposa y cayendo los dos exhaustos, frente con frente. No podían, ni querían, moverse de allí.

Naruto se acercó a la oreja de ella y suspiró suavemente, lo que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina al sentir el aliento de amor de su esposo en ella.

— Te amo, señora Namikaze.

— Y yo a ti, señor Namikaze.

 _ **Dos años más tarde…**_

— ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Cuando anunció su llegada tras una jornada laboral exhaustiva, fue recibido por Hinata y Boruto con gran alegría. No en vano, era un día muy especial para el rubio.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor mío! — dijo Hinata, que acercó su rostro al de Naruto para darle un beso corto en los labios. — La cena está lista, así que si quieres podemos comer ya. O si quieres, podemos esperar a que te bañes.

La idea de la ducha resultó tentadora para el rubio, pero también deseaba probar los manjares que había cocinado su amada esposa. Además, que sería desconsiderado por su parte el no sentarse con su familia en primer lugar. Ya tendría tiempo de bañarse y relajarse.

— Creo que voy a cenar primero. — dijo Naruto mientras tomaba a su pequeño y lo cargaba en sus brazos.

Se encaminaron al comedor y pudo ver la mesa totalmente decorada en su honor, con toda clase de abalorios perfectamente colocados por Hinata. Se notaba que se había dejado la piel trabajando para tener todo preparado.

— He preparado ramen pensando en ti, Naruto…

Naruto se llevó la mano al corazón, muriendo de amor en ese instante. Para él si había algo mejor que comer ramen, sin duda era comer el ramen que había preparado Hinata especialmente para él. Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó degustando los fideos y un poco del sabroso caldo.

— Está delicioso… Eres increíble…

Hinata sonrió ante el halago de Naruto y, después de ayudar a Boruto, se sentó en la mesa. Todos disfrutaron de una gran velada, con risas y mucha felicidad de por medio, y al final de la cena, tenían una tarta preparada para él con unas cuantas velas, y la mujer lo llevó a la mesa mientras le cantaba "cumpleaños feliz". El rubio, que juraba que no podía ser más feliz que en ese instante, sopló las velas y las apagó, deseando que todo se mantuviera así para poder seguir siendo feliz. Pero todavía quedaba una sorpresa extra: Boruto tenía preparado un regalo para Naruto.

— Toma, papá. Es para ti. — su dicción había mejorado mucho desde que lo conoció, algo lógico, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que ya había pasado desde que conoció a su hijo.

Naruto agradeció y observó el papel con mucha atención. Era un dibujo en el que aparecía una casa, un cielo azul con un sol en la esquina superior, y un jardín. En el jardín aparecían Boruto y Naruto jugando fútbol, mientras Hinata les observaba. En la foto aparecían los tres sonriendo. A Naruto le encantó el dibujo y lo guardo con la idea de enmarcarlo y colgarlo en el salón, a la vista de toda la familia y de todas las visitas.

— Gracias, hijo mío… Te adoro. — dijo Naruto, abrazando a Boruto con mucha suavidad y amor. El abrazo conmovió profundamente a Hinata, ya que esos detalles le hacían saber que su "regalo" le iba a encantar.

Cuando Naruto se levantó, vio como ella tomaba sus manos y las mecía ligeramente, como solía hacer cuando era una chiquilla locamente enamorada. No hacía ningún tipo de contacto visual con el rubio, pero él sí que no quitaba ojo a Hinata, observando cada detalle de ella, incluido el notable sonrojo presente en sus mejillas.

— Mi regalo… Tardará en llegar.

Naruto se extrañó ante lo que decía Hinata. No se le ocurría qué podría ser, pero para estar tan nerviosa, ya podría ser importante, porque si había una cosa en concreto que conocía perfectamente de su mujer, y había muchas cosas que sabía sobre ella, era que se ponía extremadamente nerviosa cuando había que decir algo serio.

— ¿Es que me has comprado un coche hecho a mano, y por eso va a tardar en llegar? — dijo Naruto, en claro tono de broma.

— No, tonto… — dijo Hinata, riendo ante la ocurrencia de su marido. Le encantaba el sentido del humor que solía mostrar de vez en cuando.

Tomó la mano de su esposo y la posó sobre su bajo vientre, mientras miraba esa zona en concreto. Mirar a los ojos de Naruto, en esta ocasión, no era lo importante. Lo más grande era lo que le tenía que decir.

— Mi regalo para ti va a tardar unos meses en llegar…

Naruto entendió en ese instante lo que Hinata le quería decir. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de pura emoción y felicidad. Se soltó del suave agarre de Hinata y la estrechó entre sus brazos. A veces para demostrar amor no hace falta besarse, con un simple abrazo se muestra más que con cualquier otro gesto. Eso le habían dicho hacía muchos años y, en ese instante, el rubio entendió a la perfección lo que significaba esa frase.

— ¿Es de verdad? ¿Estás…? Dímelo, por favor… — dijo Naruto, con cierto deje de desesperación en su voz.

Hinata, simplemente, asintió, pero como le gustaba complacer a su amante esposo de vez en cuando, le dio el gusto de verbalizarlo. Levantó la cabeza para poder ver la expresión de Naruto cuando se lo dijera, aunque la expresión que pudo distinguir lo decía absolutamente todo. Estaba extremadamente feliz.

— Naruto… Estoy embarazada…

Naruto se aferró con mayor fuerza a Hinata, mostrándole todo su amor y su agradecimiento por todo lo que le había dado en la vida. Su lazo seguía haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

 _ **Unos meses después…**_

Tumbada en la cama del hospital se encontraba una madre acunando entre sus brazos a su hija, acariciándola con suavidad, tratándola con suma delicadeza, como si fuera lo más valioso que tenía en el mundo. Y así era: ese pequeño milagro había llenado de gozo a todos, que se encontraban allí acompañando a los felices padres.

— Es preciosa… — dijo Naruto.

— Tendrá tus ojos, estoy convencida de ello.

— Tiene la forma de tu cara, y creo que el pelo va a ser tuyo. ¡Voy a tener una mini Hinata! — Naruto estaba exultante y habló sin pensar. — Ya la adoro y apenas tiene unos minutos en este mundo.

No había podido estar en el parto de Boruto, pero haber podido vivir el de su hija le había demostrado que su esposa era alguien impresionante, cuya fortaleza excedía todas sus previsiones. Desde luego, el haber aguantado ella sola el primero de sus embarazos era suficiente para desarrollar en el rubio un sentimiento de admiración que nunca disminuiría.

— ¡Nosotros también queremos verla! — dijo Kushina, contenta de haber podido estar allí, viviendo con su familia el nacimiento de su segundo nieto.

— Primero va el padre, ¿no? — dijo Naruto, haciendo reír a los demás.

Hinata cedió a la niña a Naruto, que la tomó con sumo cuidado. Era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, una prueba más de cuánto se amaban Hinata y Naruto. El rubio no podía estar más feliz: tenía a su familia perfecta y le iba bien en el trabajo. No podía pedir nada más.

— Hola, pequeña, bienvenida al mundo… — dijo él mientras besaba la frente de su hija. — Te amo y siempre te amaré, sin importar lo que suceda.

Naruto se la cedió a Kushina para que ella también pudiera pasar un rato con su nieta. Ella, más hábil y acostumbrada a tomar niños en sus brazos, la sujetó con una mano, mientras con la otra recogía la manta para poder observarla mejor.

— Hola, cariño, soy tu abuelita… De ahora en adelante, estaré ahí para malcriarte y para complacerte, mi niña…

Hiashi y Minato se acercaron a la pelirroja y vieron a la niña, que era una mezcla de los dos padres, aunque se veía que, al igual que Boruto era un clon de Naruto, la niña se parecía mucho a Hinata. Se dedicaron a hacer carantoñas al bebé y a divertirse un rato con ella, antes de devolvérsela a la madre ya que había empezado a llorar.

Naruto observó con mucha atención como amamantaba a la niña. Le pareció algo maravilloso que él y ella hubieran formado una nueva vida juntos.

— Bien, ¿cómo quieren llamar a su hija? — preguntó a la enfermera, que estaba en la puerta observando la escena tan amorosa que protagonizaba toda la familia.

— Naruto, es tu momento. Yo elegí el nombre de Boruto, así que creo que es justo que tú nombres a la niña.

Naruto le agradeció a Hinata con un beso profundo el regalo que le estaba haciendo, él siempre dijo que eso era cosa de los dos, pero Hinata no estuvo de acuerdo.

— Himawari. Se llama Himawari Namikaze.

A Hinata le encantó el nombre que propuso su esposo, y tomó su mano con suavidad para darle su apoyo. El amor que destilaban ellos sólo iba creciendo con el paso del tiempo.

 _ **Cinco años después…**_

Sentados en aquel lugar tan especial que los había visto crecer como pareja se encontraban los cuatro miembros de la familia Namikaze, en uno de los pocos días de descanso que tenían los adultos, haciendo un picnic.

— ¡Papá, ven a jugar fútbol conmigo, por favor! — reclamó Boruto mientras daba toques al esférico.

— El deber me llama, mi amor. — dijo el rubio, que besó a su esposa en el rostro y se levantó rápidamente, acudiendo al encuentro de su hijo.

Hinata se quedó al cargo de Himawari, que estaba jugando con sus juguetes, tranquilamente. Ambas observaban a los hombres jugando al balón, riendo y disfrutando de otro gran momento familiar.

— ¡Mira mami! ¡Papi y Boruto se ven muy felices los dos!

— Sí, hija… — Hinata estaba encantada. Naruto era un padrazo, se esforzaba mucho en complacer a sus hijos, y si por motivos laborales no podía estar, ella era la que velaba porque los niños sintieran el cariño de ambos. A pesar de todo lo que conllevaba su trabajo… Su jornada le permitía pasar tiempo con ellos.

Hinata acarició ligeramente los cabellos de Himawari, disfrutando de ella y de su compañía. Aquellos momentos eran los que la llenaban de fuerza para afrontar las dificultades del día a día: el saber que todo lo hacía por su familia. En plena ensoñación, fue interrumpida por una cuestión de la niña que la dejó algo descolocada.

— ¿Quieres mucho a papi?

— Sí, hija, claro que quiero a tu padre… — dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres más a papi o a nosotros?

— Son amores diferentes e incomparables, Hima… Pero ten por seguro que os quiero tanto como a vuestro padre. — Hinata no mentía. Naruto fue la luz que alumbró su oscuridad, mientras que Boruto y Himawari eran los brotes que surgían de la luz que la iluminaba. Si le faltara alguno de ellos tres… No sabría qué hacer.

A Himawari le bastó la respuesta de Hinata para ser feliz, y siguió jugando con sus muñecas. En ese instante, Boruto y Naruto volvieron con ellas y se sentaron tranquilamente a charlar.

— Papá, estas viejo, ya no aguantas como antes…

— ¡Oye, tú también crecerás y tendrás unos deberes que cumplir y estarás agotado! — dijo Naruto, fingiendo indignación ante las palabras de Boruto.

Todos rieron ante la reacción del rubio, lo que hizo que él también riera. No cambiaría nada de su vida ni de lo que había pasado, si podía volver a vivir un momento así con su esposa e hijos. De repente, los dos niños se quedaron en silencio, lo que extrañó a Naruto y a Hinata, que sabían que ellos eran muy parlanchines.

— ¿Qué os pasa, hijos? — dijo Naruto, algo preocupado.

— Podéis contarnos lo que sea… — dijo Hinata, siendo comprensiva con ellos.

— Papi… Mami… — dijo Himawari, riendo como solo un niño pequeño puede hacer: con absoluta inocencia y candidez.

— Cuéntennos de nuevo la historia de cómo se conocieron… — dijo Boruto con algo de timidez, que a Naruto le recordó a una Hinata más joven y retraída.

Tanto Hinata como Naruto se miraron y sonrieron recordando cada momento, los buenos, pero también los malos, porque todos y cada uno de esos instantes les habían marcado como pareja.

— Bueno, hijos, esa es una historia muy larga…

Y mientras atardecía, Naruto e Hinata contaron a sus hijos una historia maravillosa: la historia de cómo el lazo que les había impuesto el destino y que les conectaba, sin importar el tiempo y la distancia que les separaba, que se había estirado y que les hizo vivir, se había vuelto eterno.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. No ha sido nada fácil el dar un cierre a la historia, tanto a nivel imaginativo como a nivel emocional. Le he tomado mucho cariño a esta historia y me cuesta pensar que ya no me dejaré los sesos en pensar qué voy a hacer con el fic._

 _He pasado por muchas cosas durante el tiempo que he estado con la historia, tanto con esta como con la precuela, "Un amor perdido". Lo peor, sin duda alguna, la muerte de mi padre. Pero esto me ha servido para evadirme un poco y para conseguir salir adelante. Digamos que me ha servido un poco como terapia._

 _ _Ha sido una historia de "primeras veces": es la primera vez que hacía una secuela de una historia, es la primera vez que superaba los 20 capítulos, es la primera vez que escribía un lemon y, por supuesto, es la primera vez que termino un long-fic._ De todo corazón, muchísimas gracias a todos y todas los que han leído, comentado o puesto en favoritos. Más de 7200 lecturas y la sensación de que, con los defectos que tiene, la historia ha gustado. Y, para mí, es lo mejor de todo: que ha tenido un público fiel._

 _No tengo más que decir que no sea un agradecimiento tan grande como es el amor que se han profesado los personajes en esta historia: eterno._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
